Have We Been Here Before?
by nerdielady
Summary: The third five-year mission of the Enterprise. Sequel to "Let's Go Thataway". Focusing on Spock and Nyota, but including all the major characters from the movie.
1. Chapter 1:Off and Away

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter One - Off and Away**

**Enterprise**

**Early July 2268**

**Spock**

When he looked up from reviewing the messages on the com link, she was already dressed in her uniform, all except the boots, which she carried in her hand. "I need help."

He rose from the chair and lowered her into it, taking care. He knelt before her and attempted to pull one of her boots on, but her foot would not fit in it. "Your feet are too swollen. They will not fit. I will find you some other shoes."

He went to the closet and brought out the short black boots that she had purchased in San Francisco. These did fit her feet. He brought them back to her and slid them onto her feet. She sighed. "How much longer?"

He quirked his lips at her. "You are aware that I cannot give you an exact time. However, it is approximately five weeks until our son's birth." He rose and lifted her from the chair, being sure she was steady on her feet before releasing her. "Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Yes, yes, I am." She headed for the door of their quarters and he followed along behind her. He had wanted her to begin her leave now, but she had insisted that she must get her department running first, and she was correct. But he worried, nevertheless. She had promised to spend no longer than two hours in her lab, and then return to their quarters for a nap before lunch, but he was still uneasy. He realized that his protectiveness had risen very high, but he felt entirely justified.

***

They found Kirk and Susan and Scotty already eating when they arrived with their trays. Susan jumped up immediately and hugged Nyota, taking her tray and setting it on the table. "You look just wonderful!"

Nyota laughed. "No, I look like a blimp! I can't even see my feet at all!"

Even the men laughed at that. Spock eased her down into her chair, being sure she was comfortable before seating himself. Before they had finished eating, Tamara and Bones had joined them, and Chekov was not far behind. Sulu and Jen did not enter the mess hall until they were leaving, looking sheepish. Apparently something had delayed them.

***

Spock escorted Nyota to her lab and saw her settled in her office before heading for the bridge. He would continue to monitor her, and if she did not leave after two hours as promised, he would go and remove her. He was very determined about that.

As it happened, he did not find it necessary to be forceful with her, for she was quite ready for that nap.

***

At precisely 1200, the senior staff met in the Captain's ready room, for the first staff meeting of this mission. The food carts were there, the kitchen staff swiftly setting out the food, down the center of the large table, stacking dishes and flatware at the end. When everyone had seated themselves, Kirk stood briefly, making a very short speech about being together again, ready for more adventures, and as soon as he had seated himself, the plates began to pass about the table, followed swiftly by the hot dishes. Once again, there was something for everyone, as many favorite foods as Kirk could recall, so that his officers were pleased, and stuffed, by the time the dishes were empty.

When the table had been cleared off, they went around the table, as customary. Kirk passed out the lists of promotions, to be announced tomorrow. There were many this time, every department had a list. Spock noticed with delight that Nyota was now a Lieutenant Commander. His pleasure flowed out and surrounded her and she could not help grinning. He would go this afternoon and pick up her new insignia.

Kirk looked around the table, stopping when he was looking at Spock and Nyota. "Lieutenant Commander Uhura" He said, seeing how delighted that made her. "You are limited to two hours in the morning and two hours in the afternoon this week, to get your department organized. And after that you are on leave. Strictly. By orders of Dc McCoy." She was not particularly pleased about that, he could tell. Bones was watching her, and she refused to meet his eyes. Spock had informed both of them, this morning on the bridge, of the amount of swelling in her feet and ankles, and Bones had immediately said that she must have bed rest, or at least keep her feet elevated, from now on. Kirk had an idea that Spock was going to find this very difficult to enforce.

"All senior staff will report for their begin-mission physicals this week, no exception. Check with Medical for a convenient time. Dr McCoy is authorized to request assistance from Security if you do not comply." He keep his face to the table's surface as he said this, knowing that he was one of the worse offenders.

They discussed the list of new officers and crew members that had been assigned to the Enterprise, replacing the ones who had died on duty, or been injured so badly that they could no longer hold active positions on a starship. There had been almost no transfers off the ship, which spoke very highly for the morale here.

Then they discussed the upgrades to the ship, the ones to officer's quarters being mentioned appreciatively. When they had covered all the usual topics, he rose and dismissed them, saying he still did not have their new orders, so just continue setting up their department rotations, and testing any new equipment or software upgrades. They filed out, talking among themselves, and he noticed with a grin that Spock and Bones were guiding Nyota gently between them, headed, over her protestations, directly to sick bay for her physical. He was glad he was not part of that, because she was beginning to be a bit upset, and he was sure some of those words must be very uncomplimentary, if he had had any idea whatsoever what language they were in.

***

"Dollface, you're goin' to have to stay off your feet as much as possible. I know that's hard, but you're going' to have to comply. Your blood pressure is up a bit, and I don't like that. So I'm goin' to give you a few injections, and you are to report here every mornin' after breakfast to get your vitals read. And absolutely no complaints or I'll have you confined to sick bay."

She glared at him. "I am not sick."

"No, you're not. And I want to keep it that way." His sober face convinced her, and her bravado dissipated.

"I don't want to be confined. Please, Len."

"Then listen to the doctor. Come here after breakfast. If your vitals are fine, you can spend two hours in your lab. Then go home and nap until lunch time. After lunch you can spend another two hours in your lab. Then go home and put your feet up. Nap if you're tired. Don't stay up late. Don't try to lift anythin' heavier than a PADD. Be good."

She nodded, dejected. It was only a few more weeks. She could manage. She felt Spock's concern and tried to be happier about it, but it was a losing proposition. She couldn't even get up out a chair any more without help, or put on her own shoes. She sighed. And then jumped, as her son kicked her hard in the bladder. "Spock, I need to get up right now!" But he was already there, lifting her up, and she hurried as fast as she could to the head, both men behind her amused as only men who have never experienced that sensation can be. If she could just make them experience this, just once!


	2. Chapter 2:Surprise, Surprise!

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Two - Surprise, Surprise!**

**Enterprise**

**Mid July 2268**

**Spock**

She was not taking well to being restricted to rest. He could feel her deep displeasure. On the other hand, she knew very well that her body was beginning to rebel against the prolonged pregnancy and the strange factors that it had produced, some of which occasionally leaked back up the placenta into her own blood stream. McCoy was monitoring her very carefully now, coming to their quarters every afternoon, to compliment the readings taken in sick bay after breakfast.

Today, Spock would have preferred that she stay comfortable on the couch, with her feet on the fat pillow, and the soft blanket over her lap, and let him bring her supper to her, but she fretted at him. She wanted to eat in the mess hall. She wanted to walk just a bit, to talk to her friends for a while, the hear what was happening on the ship. They didn't have to stay long, but she just wanted to get OUT. So he went along with her. Not that he could ever stand up to her when she got angry. He had never been able to. And after almost losing her to a very bad decision on his part, only corrected because of her anger, he paid a lot more attention to her wishes. Thinking about that decision to put her on the Farragut always made him shiver.

They progressed slowly down the strangely empty corridor. She clung to his arm, aiding her in her balance, as her tummy preceded her, the bulge growing larger every day. He knew she could not see the floor in front of her, much less her own swollen feet. As they approached the mess hall, he thought he heard something strange, but he dismissed it. But the usual hum of conversation was missing. And then they turned the corner, and the room erupted with noise. Balloons flew to the ceiling, paper streamers flew all around the room, confetti filled the air. He stopped in his tracks, his jaw dropping before he could suppress his reaction. Beside him, Nyota squealed and laughed. Everyone was laughing and yelling something at her. _Surprise_ _Shower_? He looked down at Nyota, who seemed to have forgotten she was tired. She was practically bouncing. He had no idea what was going on, but she liked it, so it must not be something that would distress her - but he needed to get her off of her feet.

Almost immediately, he saw that this was not going to be a problem, as Dr McCoy wheeled up one of sick bay autochairs, strangely decorated with paper streamers, with balloons tied on the back, and insisted that she sit in it. Then McCoy pushed her over to a small table set in the middle of the room. He followed behind, trying to figure out what was going on. Jim pushed him down into a chair beside Nyota, grinning from ear to ear. Whatever this was, everyone in the crew seemed to be in on it, except for the two of them.

Nurse Chapel appeared from the back of the mess hall, pushing a food cart laden with small packages wrapped in pastel blue paper. Nyota clapped her hands and giggled. He cocked his head and watched her. She was definitely enjoying this - whatever it was. Chapel parked the cart by Nyota's left elbow and handed over one of the small boxes. Then she sat down and pulled out a PADD and stylus. What was she going to write down?

Nyota took the small box, held it to her ear and shook it slightly, grinning widely. Then she carefully peeled the paper off. Stuck to the top of box under the paper was a small note. _Pavel_ was written on it. Nyota handed the note to Chapel. Then she opened the small box. Inside was the smallest command shirt he had ever seen. Nyota held it up for everyone to see. There were oohs and ahhs all over the room. Then Nyota handed the tiny shirt to him, smiling. He gingerly took the shirt - what was he supposed to do with it? Chapel was writing on her PADD.

Nyota took a small bag from the cart. Tied around the neck of the bag was a piece of heavy thread of some sort, with another small note attached to it. She untied the thread and opened the folded note. _Hikaru_. She opened the top of the bag and reached inside, drawing out a tiny replica of the Enterprise. She shook it and it chimed. She laughed. Chapel was writing again. Spock was totally confused. Nyota handed him the tiny Enterprise, grinning widely.

She took another box off the cart. This one was somewhat bigger. There was a medical chart stuck to the top, with_ Leonard _scrawled across it. She lifted the lid off the box and gasped. She unfolded a piece of soft blue fabric and held it up. In small neat stitches across the middle was the statement "Baby Boy S'chn T'gai". Nyota gathered it up to her face, tears glittering in her eyes. "Oh, Len, this is so nice!" She turned and spread it out on the table in front of him, her fingers lingering over the neat stitches. Spock reached out and touched the stitches in wonder. These were presents for their son? From the crew? Where had they gotten these things?

He sat there and watched Nyota open one box and bag after another, drawing out many small treasures. He eventually realized that most of these things had been made right here on the Enterprise. Their friends and crewmates had spent their limited free time creating these things, planning this party, just for them. He was flooded with emotions he still had trouble dealing with - these people loved Nyota, he knew that, but the amount of work and thought that had gone into this evening revealed more than that. He began to comprehend what Nyota had been trying to make him understand - that these people were an extension of their family, that they felt true affection for him, that they would cherish his son. It was overwhelming. He wished someone would take a picture of Nyota with all the small things about her, so that he could add it to his collection.

***

The next day, as he sat at his console, one of the ensigns from his lab approached hesitantly, something small in his hand. He looked up, questioning, and the ensign handed him a small holo. He looked at it - there was Nyota, a very wide smile on her face, surrounded with all the small items from last night's party. And there beside her he sat, his lips quirked up ever so slightly at the corners. He swallowed hard, calming himself. He lifted his eyes to the young man's face, and thanked him, and the young man flushed and stammered, and quickly turned and left. He set the holo on the back of his console carefully, where it would come to no harm until his shift was over, and every time he looked at it, a feeling of warmth stole over him.


	3. Chapter 3:Wonder

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Three - Wonder**

**Enterprise**

**Early August 2268**

**Spock**

He was reading a technical journal and she was leaning against him, not quite awake, but not asleep. Every few minutes, she shifted her position, slowly worming her way under his arm and over against his chest. Eventually, he set his PADD aside and lifted her onto his lap, her back to the arm of the couch, and her head pillowed on his shoulder. He reached for the soft blanket she kept on the couch now, and covered her up, winding one arm around her for support. When she sighed happily and nestled down, he picked his PADD back up and began to read the journal again.

It did not take him long to realize that she was not entirely content. Instead of breathing softly against his neck, she was nibbling at his skin, taking tiny little nips, making the nerves there tingle in anticipation. One hand had slipped behind him, and underneath the hem of his shirt, resting on the bare skin of his back and making soft little movements of her fingertips that caused his skin to heat. The other hand rested over his heart, but was not entirely still, either.

He set the PADD down again and bent his head down to hers. "Nyota?"

"Hm?"

"Is there something you wish to speak to me about?"

"No, not at all." Her voice was soft, dreamy.

He considered. Perhaps he was wrong, however…. "Is there something you desire?"

She nuzzled against his neck, her hand sliding further up his back. "Desire. Yes." Her voice was not much more than a whisper.

He could feel it now, circling about her. It would not be impossible, merely difficult, awkward. Soon impossible, yes. And then prohibited for some time. This might well be the last chance for many weeks. Delicately, he probed down the bond, to be certain. Ah, definitely! He moved the PADD to the table at the end of the couch and shifted her position slightly, so that she leaned back more on his arm and dropped his forehead to hers. She sighed and raised her hand from his heart to caress the side of his face.

"Ah, Spock, it's going to be so long."

"Yes." He could not deny that. It would be difficult, not to have this intimacy for so many weeks. But necessary. Her body would need to heal after the birth of their son.

"Ashayam, please. I know I am no longer desirable to look at, but my body hungers for you."

He began to rain soft kisses on her face, while stroking softly against the large swell of her belly. "You are very desirable to look upon, with your body swollen with my child. I burn for you constantly."

She moaned softly at him, clutching at him, and he could feel her desire, her need to join with him, one last time before their child was born. Carefully he began to remove her clothing, tilting her this way and that, always supporting. His shirt was easily removed, but his pants much more difficult. But when they were bare, skin sliding softly over skin, she shivered in delight, running her fingers through the silky dark hair on his chest, teasing at his nipples. He cupped one breast in his hand, feeling the extra weight there now. When he rolled the nipple between his fingers, one drop of fluid, so pale it was almost blue, seeped out. He caught it on one finger, and brought it to his mouth. Sweet. He savored the taste and whispered to her. "Your body readies to nourish our son. I find this highly erotic."

She trembled against him, the scent of her arousal growing, surrounding him. His lok was hot and heavy between their bodies now, twitching against her. She moved her hand down and caressed him, bringing a few drops of lubricant oozing out onto her fingers, which she spread out over the tip, while he growled softly at her. It was time to shift her position. He carefully slid her back over his left leg, towards the arm of the couch, his left arm cradling her. He lifted the leg against his body enough that his lok slid down, between her legs, resting against the nest of damp curls there. He put her foot back on the couch, as far back as he could, and put his right arm over it, reaching across to support her other thigh, holding it out. She set her other foot right on the front edge of the couch.

His lok twitched and jerked now, rubbing against her, and she moaned at him. He pulled her just a little higher, so that he rubbed against her opening, and she gasped. He felt the wetness of her arousal against his flesh, and growled again. His heart was pounding now, the rhythm matched to the pulsing in his lok. Her hand went down, and grasped him again, and nudged him gently into her body. He could not penetrate her deeply in this position, but that was perhaps best. She squeezed her muscles against him, moaning, and he rocked his hips, just enough to produce some friction. She clutched at his shoulder, bracing herself, her bottom rocking on his leg. He thrust gently, small glides, groaning at the feel of her, wanting more, knowing it was not wise.

Her moans were continuous now, higher pitched, telling him she was approaching her peak. He moved his hand from where it supported her thigh, and dropped it to where their bodies were joined, stroking gently, and she tensed, wailing at him, and her body jerked against his. Her ecstasy flowed out, enveloping him, and he growled louder, and felt his testicles pull up against his body, felt the hot jet of his semen pushing up. He shuddered beneath her, overcome, letting her ecstasy overpower him.

After some minutes, he took a deep, shuddering breath, and pulled her back up against his chest, pillowing her head on his shoulder. He reached for the soft blanket again, covering as much of her body as he could. She turned her face into his neck, sighing, and nestled against him, drifting down into sleep. He rubbed his hand softly over her belly, soothing his irritated son back into slumber. When they both slept, he carefully rose from the couch, carrying her to the bed and settling her under the covers. She mumbled something at him, and he told her he would be with her shortly. He went into the bathroom, and cleaned his body, then went to check the couch to see whether there was anything there to clean. He took the warm, wet cloth to her and gently washed her, and she sighed. He turned the lights down dim, just enough light for her to see her way to the bathroom if she awoke, and slid beneath the covers, curling himself about her, treasuring.

In the days that followed, she grew increasingly quiet, moving about less as her body swelled even more. She walked with one hand at her back, easing the pressure as her belly pulled it forward in a curve. He watched her feet and ankles carefully, alerting McCoy when the swelling became pronounced. Each morning he escorted her to the mess hall, and then to sick bay, where they carefully checked her over. Back in their quarters, he settled her on the couch, with her feet propped up on the fat pillow, her soft blanket on her lap, PADDs of fiction on the couch beside her, and her knitting bag, a bottle of water on the table at the end of the couch. He came at noon to bring her a salad, fruit juice, a roll, and to help her up so that she could go to the bathroom. And then he settled her down in the bed, for a nap. When he arrived back in their quarters at shift end, she would be on the couch again, waiting for him, ready to head slowly to the mess hall again. He watched what she ate carefully, as her appetite declined slowly as her due date approached. They spent most evenings together on the couch, reading, or she with her knitting, while music played softly in the background. And he informed Kirk, as her time approached closer, that he would refuse any away team assignments. Kirk just stood and looked at him, shaking his head. "Man, I am not that stupid!"

**Mid August, 2268**

She woke him in the middle of the night, just as the wetness registered. "Spock, I think my water broke!"

He rose from the bed, and helped her up, and into a clean gown when she returned from the bathroom. He settled her on the couch, with her blanket in her lap, and went quickly to dress in a long-sleeved tee and dark pants. When he felt her tense, he went to her quickly, laying his hand on her belly, feeling the hardness as the muscles contracted. He noted the time, and waited for the next, sending her calmness and soothing her with touches. When the contractions were well established at five minutes apart, he called McCoy, and then picked her up, wrapped in her blanket, and headed for sick bay.

He was forced to wait outside while they made her ready, but he could still feel her contractions, still send her calm. When they allowed him back at her side, he gave her his hands to hold, and she clasped them hard, squeezing against him as the contractions became more forceful. And then it was time that she needed more from him, and they draped him in sterile drapes and positioned him behind her, supporting her. She leaned against him, pushed against his arms, taking great breaths, while he counted for her, telling her what a good job she was doing, soothing, praising.

And then McCoy was telling her that he could see black hair, and she must push hard this time. When the first wail broke the air, his heart contracted, pounding furiously, and he was overcome with the feelings that he had - pride in her, joy in the birth of their son, and love, so much love. She leaned against him, sagging now, tired, but so full of joy. McCoy laid their son on her suddenly flatter belly, and they gazed at him in wonder. Soft black curls, warm mocha skin, slightly pointed ears, ten fingers, ten toes, absolute perfection. McCoy handed him the small cauterizing tool and indicated where to hold it, and the connection between mother and son was severed. And then the nurses took him away, and cleaned him up, and brought him back wrapped in a blue blanket. She held him first, her eyes wet with tears, and the she handed him up, and he held his son for the first time. He could not take his eyes off of him. This small being was a part of him, and of her. He was amazed, confounded, overwhelmed and overjoyed. And then McCoy waved him out, saying there was still work to do, but he did not need to be there, to go outside, and become acquainted with his son. And so he did.

He put his back to the wall of the corridor, just outside of sick bay, and slid carefully down, until he sat on the floor, with his back to the wall, his son cradled against his knees, staring at his face. And so he was when Kirk found him, and settled down beside him. They talked quietly for several minutes, and then he felt Nyota's voice within, telling him that he could return. And so he rose, carefully cradling his son, and turned towards the door, allowing Kirk to follow if he wished, to offer felicitations to her. And she smiled when she saw that he was followed, but held her arms out for her son, and gathered him close to her, before addressing their captain. And very soon, he saw the tiredness in her eyes, and felt her leaning to drowsiness, and told the captain he must leave and let her sleep. But he remained, watching, until the nurses came, and laid his son in a special, warmed bed, and covered her up with another blanket, and told him to go home and sleep, and then come back.

He did not think that he would sleep, being far too full of so many feelings, but he did, drifting off to dream of Nyota, leaning against him, their son on her belly, screaming his displeasure at being ejected from his warm, safe home.


	4. Chapter 4:Family Man

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Four - Family Man**

**Enterprise**

**Mid August 2268**

**Spock**

The two days that Nyota and Grayson stayed in the sick bay, Spock spent every possible moment with them. He arrived in time to have breakfast with her, and to sit and talk a while afterwards, watching while she nursed their son. He marveled as the tiny fists clutched at her breast, while the tiny mouth sucked lustily. And when their son's hunger was sated, he fell asleep, still nursing. When Spock carefully lifted him away, so that Nyota could close her gown, his tiny mouth still worked, small bubbles of milk in the corners. He laid his son against his shoulder, and patted gently, as he had been shown, and was rewarded with a tiny hiccup. He moved his hand slowly up and down the small back, and his son settled into sleep, familiar with that warmth.

At noon, he came to share a large salad with her, and tell her of happenings on the bridge, before having to leave too soon to return there. And in the evening, he came and sat by her side until they made him leave, saying she needed to rest. The first evening, he brought his ka'athyra, and played soft lullabies, the doorway full of nurses, listening.

The second night, he watched in utter fascination as one of the pediatrics nurses showed them how to bathe their son. He asked so many questions that she finally turned to him, laughing. "Commander Spock, it's not that exact a science. You don't have to be letter perfect."

He nodded gravely, but he did not believe her. He memorized everything that she did, in great detail. When she was finished, she gave him the small basin she had used, after wiping it dry, saying it was for them to take home. He carried it to their quarters when he left, sitting it beside the changing table, there in their bedroom, waiting to be used.

It was during this time, as well, that he learned the correct way to change a small boy's diapers, so that one did not receive a faceful of urine. Nyota had to cover her mouth with her hands to prevent laughter from spilling out at the look of utter shock on his face when that happened. Thankfully, his Vulcan reflexes had moved him out of the way fast enough that his clothing was not drenched. One of the nurses brought him a wet cloth and a small towel. She began to explain the physiological cause of what had happened, and he grasped it quickly. "He does not have any voluntary controls as yet. I must remember this in future."

On the third day, when he arrived at lunchtime, there was Nyota, in the outer waiting room, wearing her own gown, with her own blanket in her lap, sitting in an autochair with their son in her lap, an orderly standing behind her, waiting. They were coming home! He bent, to touch his son's face gently, his hand stroking against Nyota's fingers briefly, conveying his relief at having her away from sick bay. When he straightened, the orderly touched the controls of the autochair, and they exited to the corridor, headed for their quarters. As soon as they were inside, he took his son and laid him in the cradle, waiting there at the end of the couch, and then he lifted Nyota and set her on the couch, putting the fat pillow under her feet. He turned and thanked the orderly, who was already wheeling the autochair out the door.

And then they were alone. Just the three of them. He folded himself down next to the fat pillow, where he could touch both his wife and his son. His family. Nyota smiled at him, feeling the intense emotion that he could not hide. He did not move until it occurred to him that she may not have had her lunch. "Nyota, do you require nourishment?"

"No, they fed me early, so that we would be ready when you got there. But you need to eat."

"No, I have received all the nourishment I require."

She reached out and grazed the side of his face with her fingers, sighing happily.

"Do you require the use of the facilities before I return to the bridge?"

"That would probably be a good idea."

He stood, and offered his arms, and she wound hers around him, grasping his shoulders, and carefully levered herself up. When he was sure she was stable on her feet, he stepped back, and watched her make her careful way across the room. When she returned, he questioned whether she wished to nap on the bed, but she said not, stating that she could not move the cradle, and besides, she had been napping on the couch for weeks. She moved into his arms, wrapping hers around his body, and he relished the feel of her, holding her close for several minutes before helping her to sit again. Getting down seemed to be easier than getting up. He tucked her blanket around her again, and brought her a bottle of water, hesitating.

"Just bring me my knitting, and then go. We'll be fine."

He found her knitting bag and brought it to her, then kissed her lightly and left. If he had known she was coming home at noon, he would have arranged to have his relief on the bridge. Tomorrow he would be able to spend the entire day with her. And all of the next week. By then she should be healed enough to manage without him, she had assured him of this.

When he entered the bridge, Jim turned to him, grinning. "There's our family man!"

He considered this. It was true. And it was pleasing. He quirked his lips slightly, nodding his assent. Pleased, Jim turned the command chair back to center, ready for whatever might happen next.

At shift end, he silently queried what she wished for supper. He went to the mess hall, and filled the carry-out boxes, arriving at their quarters to find her nursing their son again. He sat the food containers on the table, and sat on the couch beside her, one long finger caressing their son. Tiny fingers closed around his, grasping tightly, and he held impossibly still, not wanting to break that connection. He could feel his son's bliss at the sensation of warmth, dryness, not-hunger. So simple as yet, so pure.

At bedtime, he carried the cradle in, setting it beside the bed, where he could reach it easily. And then he laid Grayson down, covering him gently with one of the soft blankets that they had purchased the day they found the cradle. He assisted Nyota in rising from the couch, and waited for her return from the bathroom, easing her into the bed, being sure she was comfortable before changing from his uniform. And then he slid down into the bed, careful not to jostle her, and wrapped himself around her, so glad her half of the bed was no longer empty. She sighed and settled down, pulling his arm close over her ribs, tucking his hand against her midriff, and was asleep almost instantly. He lay there for some time, treasuring the sensation of three different sets of exhalations in that room. Family. His own treasure.


	5. Chapter 5:Visitors

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Five - Visitors**

**Enterprise**

**Late August 2268**

**Spock**

The week that Spock spent helping Nyota, he turned away many requests to pay a visit. "He is too young. McCoy has said no visitors until he is at least two weeks old."

Finally, he made a sign and posted it on the wall beside the door. "No visitors allowed by medical order." Nyota laughed at him, telling him people would pay no attention to it. And not fifteen minutes later, the door chime was ringing, and Jim Kirk was there.

"This doesn't apply to me, does it?"

"Certainly it does." And the door was closed in his astonished face.

Finally, Spock was forced to concede. He made a new sign. This one read "Visiting hours: Sunday, 1400 to 1600. Fifteen minute limit.". Nyota had said this would be the best time, but did not think people would believe the limit.

When Sunday arrived, there was a line in the corridor outside their quarters well before 1400. He just felt like shaking his head. At 1400, he opened the door and allowed the first two people in. Fifteen minutes later, he was ushering them out, and letting the next two in. He took a quick look at the line. There were enough people out there to last until 1800, at least. He sighed.

Nyota sat on the couch, with Grayson on her lap. She talked with all their friends, who oohed and ahhed over the baby, but she did not let anyone hold him or kiss him. "He is too young. His immune system is not ready for that."

Spock was not sure that he approved of this whole thing. It was one thing to have their very close friends come, but he was not sure he even knew who some of these people were! Was it just that they did not get to see babies that often, or was it because of the uniqueness of this particular one? But Nyota seemed pleased, so he was courteous. But at exactly 1600, he ushered out the last visitor, and did not allow anyone else in. "Next Sunday" he said, leaving the remainder of the people disappointed.

Besides, it was time for Grayson's bath, and he would be hungry after that. They did not need visitors in their quarters then.

The next morning, on the bridge, Jim asked again about visiting. Spock reminded him of the sign he had posted. "You want me to stand in line with the rest of the crew? You've got to be kidding me, right?"

"Not at all." Spock's face was impassive. Jim was disbelieving. Nyota would have giggled if she had seen his face.

By the third Sunday, the length of the line had decreased considerably. Most of the curious people had had their curiosity satisfied by now. On the fourth Sunday, only a few of their close friends showed up, and Spock checked up and down the corridor carefully before opening the door and allowing them all in at once. Nyota grinned widely, and even let Susan and Sasha hold Grayson briefly.

That evening, they went out to the mess hall as a family for the first time. Spock was still not sure about taking the baby out into such a large group, but Nyota was desperate to get out of their quarters. They took turns holding the baby while the other ate. This was not ideal. But they had not figured out what else to do, not yet. Grayson slept through the whole thing, his tummy full.


	6. Chapter 6:Exercise

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Six - Exercise**

**Enterprise**

**Early September 2268**

**Spock**

When Nyota began to do simple exercises, bending and twisting her body, to get her flexibility and muscle tone back, she did it while Spock was on the bridge. He could feel her, through the link, and tell what she was doing, but it had little effect on him, other than to please him that she was well enough to do so. But when it was Saturday, and she was busy with those exercises when he returned from the gym, it was different. She wore shorts, and a tee shirt, and her stomach was almost flat again. He stood looking at her, until she looked up at him, and then he practically dragged her to the shower with him. It was the first shower they had shared since Grayson was born. He struggled for control, but in the end, he raised her against the wall, and devoured her, while she screamed at him, and pulled his ears. And then she knelt before him, and sucked him into her mouth, causing him to shudder and roar at her, fisting his hands in her hair as his semen jetted forth in hot spurts.

Afterwards, they curled up in the bed together, nestled so close, holding each other until their son awoke.

After that, when he felt her exercising, he must focus strongly on his console to maintain his control. He imagined that morning in the shower far too easily. He found that he was looking forward to Saturday with great longing. It did not occur to him that Nyota was deliberately feeding him images.

When Kirk wished to continue their sparing on Saturday, he was almost curt with him, wanting to be back to their quarters while she was still involved with her stretches and twists, wanting to see her body bending before him. His nerves were beginning to burn, wanting to feel her body in his hands again. Finally he was free, and retreated quickly to the corridor, leaving a stunned Kirk behind, wondering what he had said that made Spock leave the gym without even showering.

He burst into their quarters, and there she was, on the floor, her legs in the air, and spread apart, twisting and turning at the hips. He fell to the floor beside her and fastened his mouth to her neck, his hands on her breasts, her buttocks, groaning at her. She clutched at him, moaning, pushing her body up against his. When he could not untangle her from her exercise clothing, he simply ripped it from her body, and began to lick and taste her everywhere, the salty tang of her perspiration exciting him even more. It was not until she began to pull and tug at him to turn him about that he realized that he had almost lost his control and plunged into her not-yet-ready body. With a great groan, he moved, so that they faced in opposite directions, and lowered his head to her, taking her flesh into his mouth and making her bow up and scream at him. And then her mouth was sliding over him, and her hands were squeezing, testicles and lok within her grasp, and all was flame, and light, and joy, and they were one, sharing the ecstasy.

Later, as they lay on the floor, panting, she gasped against his neck. "Perhaps next time we might move the cradle out here, and have the use of the bed."

He thought that sounded like an excellent suggestion, and it certainly implied that she wished a next time. After the shower which was sure to follow shortly, that is.

The following Saturday she was not well. He could tell. She was sniffling and sneezing, and only waited for him to return from the gym before heading for sick bay for an injection. She came back and crawled into the bed, only wanting to feel better quickly, so that she did not infect their son. He handled all of Grayson's care that week-end, except for feeding him. He did not fault her in any way, but he missed what had happened the two preceding weeks. There would be more chances, soon, many more. He must be content with that thought.


	7. Chapter 7:He's Awake Now

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Seven - He's Awake Now**

**Enterprise**

**Mid September 2268**

**Spock**

He arranged the chairs before the pick-up of the comlink, ready. He dressed himself neatly in his casual black attire. Nyota dressed in clothing she had not worn in almost a year, pleased to see that it fit again. And when Grayson awoke, and was fed, they bathed him, and dressed him in the soft blue clothing that had arrived from Africa, and sat in the chairs, ready.

First, they made the call to New Vulcan. Since it was mid-morning there, they called to Sarek's office, in the Government Building. He answered himself this morning, and Nyota could see the softening around his eyes when he realized who was calling him. She turned Grayson around, carefully, holding him so that Sarek could see his face. When Grayson began to fuss, not liking this position, Spock reached over and ran one long finger gently down the side of his face, calming him.

After they had talked a while, Sarek turned his head and spoke to someone they could not see, and shortly there was another familiar face, there on the screen. Nyota smiled. "Hello, Selek."

"It is good to see you, Nyota, Spock. And this is the newest member of maat S'chn T'Gai."

"Yes, it is indeed. Another male for T'Pau."

"She will be gratified. The clan continues. She was in despair for some time, until the new generation began to arrive."

Nyota giggled. "I don't think she has any further reason for despair. There are now four new males for her to spoil."

Selek quirked his lips at her. "I do not think she would be pleased to hear you say that she spoils them. However, it is quite true."

Sarek was nodding his head in agreement.

Just then Grayson let out a squall, waving his arms in the air. Nyota picked him up, placing him against her shoulder, and patting his back. He hiccuped a bit, and then settled down again, his face turned toward her neck.

Spock watched his son settle back into sleep. "Perhaps he has experienced enough for now. We shall call again when he is somewhat older."

The two older men nodded, and with few words the call was ended. Spock took his son and laid him in his cradle. They would call Africa when he was awake again.

Once more they sat in the chairs and he keyed in a familiar address. This time when the screen cleared, Nyota's mother was there. As soon as she saw them, her eyes lit up, but she was careful, and did not yell as usual, only waving her arms in the air excitedly to call her husband to see who had called them. When two excited faces stared back at them, Nyota turned their son about, and peeled the blanket back from around him, so that they could see his face.

Her mother cooed in delight. Her father grinned widely. Grayson looked right at the screen, his little mouth gaping like a fish. He waved one fist, trying hard to cram it in his mouth. M'Umbha poked Alhamisi in the ribs. "Just like his mother. Always trying to put things in her mouth."

Nyota gaped at her parents. "Mama!" Beside her, she could feel Spock's amusement.

_You do indeed enjoy putting things in your mouth._ His thoughts came to her, causing her to blush. She didn't know who to reply to. Things were out of hand.

Her father came to her rescue. "Now, M'Umbha, she did not _always_ put things in her mouth." His eyes danced. "Sometimes she stuck them in her ears."

Her mother nodded, agreeing. "She was very curious, always."

Now her father was looking closer at Grayson. "His hair is curly, is it not?"

"More wavy than curly, Baba. It's getting long enough that it looks curly. I need to trim it a little before I go back on duty. I don't want anyone at the day care center to think he's a girl."

"I should hope not!" Her mother was indignant. "Just keep dressing him in blue, so they know that he's a boy!"

Now Spock decided to interject a comment. "I find it fascinating that blue is now considered the color for baby boys on Earth, when once it was considered too pale and calm a color for them, and reserved only for girls."

Alhamisi looked at him in astonishment. "And what color did they dress little boys in, then?"

"Pink or red. These were considered stronger colors."

Indignation plain on his face, Alhamisi sputtered. "Do not dress my grandson in pink! Red would be acceptable, but pink is just….just….FEMININE!"

Nyota giggled uncontrollably. "It's okay, Baba. I don't have any pink baby clothes. We knew right away that it was a boy, and everything I have is either blue, or aqua, or green. No pink or yellow at all, although I think certain shades of yellow would look nice on him."

Her parents calmed down, her father looking a bit sheepish.

Grayson began to squirm about, making a face. She knew what that meant. "Mama, Baba, Grayson is going to need a diaper change in just a minute. We are going to have to cut this short. We'll call you again soon."

There was a flurry of well wishes and goodbyes, and the call was ended. Spock took Grayson from her and headed for the changing table. She sighed. Calling home was nice, but there was always something odd about it, as well. She went into the other room, and began to select clean clothing for her son, as he had managed to soil every single garment he was wearing. How he did that, she did not understand, but it happened almost every day. When she was there, to be sure Grayson did not roll away, Spock took the basin into the bathroom to fill it with warm water. Wipes were definitely not enough this time!


	8. Chapter 8:Together Again

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Eight - Together Again**

**Enterprise**

**Late September 2268**

**Spock**

He was at his console, running scans, when McCoy came onto the bridge. Things must be slack in the sick bay again, for McCoy always seemed to wind up on the bridge when he had nothing to do in his own area. The doctor stood beside the command chair, talking to Jim, but he seemed to have his eyes on Spock. He could not think why. He tried to ignore the conversation, which seemed to have taken a turn towards the risque. Why they thought it necessary to carry on that sort of conversation on the bridge, he could not understand.

Eventually, the doctor left the bridge, and Spock relaxed. But then Jim came over to stand behind him and ask questions. Questions which Spock refused to answer. Such things were simply not discussed. Jim laughed and turned back to the command chair, a large smile on his face. Spock just ignored him.

At shift-end, he rode down in the turbolift with Jim, who still seemed amused about something, a wide grin on his face. Sometimes that man was just insufferable.

When he walked through the door into their quarters, he immediately noticed the cradle, sitting at the end of the couch. Normally it would have been in the bedroom at this time of day. Grayson was sleeping, something in his mouth that he sucked on sporadically. Spock cocked his head, trying to figure out what he had, and then he heard the sound of the shower. Why was Nyota showering now? He stepped into the bedroom, and saw his very favorite piece of her lingerie laying there, spread out on the bed. He stopped dead in his tracks, his mind suddenly racing. What day was this? As realization flowed in, he began hastily to remove his clothing, letting it fall where it would, as he raced to join her.

She had the water on very hot. The small room was filled with steam. She had her back turned towards the room, her face turned up into the water. He loved to watch her, but right now, something else entirely was on his mind. He slid the shower door open just enough to enter, sliding it closed behind him and moved to stand just behind her, molding his body around her, sliding his arms about her waist, lowering his head so that their faces rested against each other.

"Well, hello, stranger. Fancy meeting you here." She turned her face enough to nibble on his jaw. She rubbed her little round bottom against his growing erection. "Ummm. Looks like you brought me a present."

His hands were busy, stroking, caressing, relearning her familiar curves, slender again. He slid his hands under her breasts, heavier now than they had been, his fingers tightening slowly against her nipples until they stood out, hard, and she sighed at him, moaning softly against his cheek.

Her arms lifted and her hands found his ears, fingertips running up the curved sides, gently pinching the sensitive tips. He growled at her, low in his throat. He could feel the burning beginning now. It had been far too long. He slid one hand down her body, finding her legs spread to allow his access, her weight leaning more against him now. She moaned as his fingers found what they were searching for.

"Oh, Spock, it's been so long. I've missed this so much." She rolled her body against his, turning to face him, rising up on her toes, winding her arms around his neck, biting his jaw. He slid his hands under her bottom, lifting her up. She wound her legs around him as he pulled her close to him, reveling in the feel of her body against his.

"Do you remember the first time you enticed me into the shower with you?" He murmured against her skin, tasting, teasing.

"How could I ever forget that? We were so new then. I felt so bold. I never told you that I hadn't done that before, did I?"

He swelled more at that confession. He was the only one she had ever shared this wonder with. He growled at her again as her teeth grazed his neck. She bit down harder and he shuddered. "Nyota." Only one word, drawn out, deep, liquid. And then he braced her against the wall of the shower and slid into her.

She arched against him and gasped and moaned, clutching his arms hard, shaking. "Spock. Ah, Spock!"

He tried to be slow, to make it last. He really tried. He was not successful.

But he made up for it the second time.

They had finally turned off the water, dried themselves, and tumbled into the bed. She was sighing against him, arms and legs wound about him, as he stroked slowly, slowly, building the heat between them, trying to make it last as long as possible, even though his body clamored for release. He felt her body arch, her sharp intake of breath, and then she was shaking, jerking, calling his name, and he felt her ecstasy fill him up. Shuddering, he filled her with his heat, the two of them soaring into the white hot sharing that they had missed so much.

He held himself above her, panting, while she struggled for breath. And then he heard the first small cry. She sighed beneath him, her hands stroking his sides. Another cry, more plaintive now. Slowly, he withdrew from her body, raising himself from the bed. He went into the other room, and lifted his son from the cradle and carried him to the changing table, removing the wet diaper and replacing it with a dry one. The crying softened to occasional sobs and hiccups as the discomfort of the wetness was removed. Grayson waved one fist about, trying to cram it into his mouth. "Hungry, little one?"

He lifted his son to his shoulder, and turned to the bed, finding Nyota propped up on the pillows, waiting. He handed Grayson to her, and his son latched onto the full nipple, sucking greedily. She laughed softly at him, stroking his hair. Spock settled himself down on the bed, watching his son at his meal. He reached out one hand and stroked the soft, wavy hair, so unlike his own in all but color. "You cut his hair."

"Yes, I said I was going to."

"It will not lie flat as mine does."

"No, it certainly won't. Somehow I think that's going to cause him a lot of problems when he gets to the age where he wants to be exactly like his father." She was smiling at him. The thought that his son would wish to emulate him in all things proved to be very acceptable to him. Yes, he would anticipate that day with ...enthusiasm. Yes.


	9. Chapter 9:Back on the Bridge

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Nine - Back on the Bridge**

**Enterprise**

**Early October 2268**

**Spock**

He watched as Nyota laid Grayson in the small crib in the nursery, aware of her mixed feelings. When she straightened up, he laid his hand gently in the small of her back, and she sighed softly. "He's so little to leave."

"He will sleep quietly here. He will be changed when he is wet. You do not need to worry."

"Yes, but I will, anyway. How will I know when he's hungry?"

"I will tell you. Do not be concerned."

"Your familial bond with him is that strong? You'll be able to feel his hunger clear up on the bridge?"

He nodded, and she relaxed. With gentle urging, he steered her out of the nursery and headed for the turbolift to the bridge.

**Nyota**

She seated herself at her console, running her fingers over the gleaming surface, touching the controls lightly. She picked up the silver control module, and fastened it into her ear, taking comfort from the familiar gesture. She settled down into her chair, and heard the first call coming through, and then her fingers were dancing over the controls, routing the call, answering requests, forwarding messages, back to her normal routine so quickly, so easily. Beside her, Spock watched, concealing his satisfaction at having her back where she belonged, at his side.

The hum of activity around her on the bridge was like a quiet litany, lulling her into a deep, peaceful state, so at home here, after years of experience. When people heard her voice in their ears again, they acted so relieved, so happy to be communicating with her again. She knew her replacements had been good, so she wasn't sure why she was getting such a strong reaction, but it buoyed her spirits up, and she forgot for long moments that her son was nowhere near her.

She reached for a control that was above her, and suddenly realized that her breasts were full. It was no more than a moment later that she felt Spock's thought. _He is awake, he hungers. _She turned about, and signaled to the crewman who would relieve her, slipping the control unit from her ear and rising. She stopped when Kirk swiveled his chair to see what she was doing. "Permission to take a break, sir. In the nursery." Kirk grinned and waved her on, and she hurried for the turbolift.

When she got to the nursery, the attendant had just finished changing his diaper. She settled down in the rocking chair in the alcove in the back, throwing his blanket over her shoulder for privacy, and unsealed the concealed opening in her uniform, her son nuzzling greedily for her nipple, clutching at her with his small hands.

When his tummy was full, and he was almost asleep, nursing half-heartedly now, she gently pulled him away, and fastened her uniform back up. She held him on her shoulder, and patted his back, until he burped softly at her and turned his face against her neck, breathing softly. One moment more to cuddle him, and then she rose and laid him back in the crib, covering him once more with the blanket. She could not linger here! Back to the bridge.

When she slid back into her chair, picking up the silver earpiece again, she felt Spock's warmth stealing in, and she lifted her eyes, and gave him a small smile. This would get easier, she was sure of it. The first day was bound to be the most difficult.

And so it proved to be. She did not ever become used to leaving him, but it did get easier. The people in the nursery took good care of him, being sure that he did not stay wet, or hungry. If she could not leave the bridge, they warmed one of the bottles of expressed milk that she had left in their stasis unit, and fed him with that. And they rocked him, speaking softly to lull him back to sleep. One of the men there even sang lullabies, as she discovered one day when she came in to pick him up. And even though she was deeply pleased to be back on the bridge, doing the work she loved, she was always more content when she had her son close to her.


	10. Chapter 10:Electricity

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Ten - Electricity**

**Enterprise**

**Mid October 2268**

**Spock**

He noticed something very strange on the internal scanners, and turned to ask Nyota a question, just as she jumped and pushed herself back from her console. He was at her side in a second, checking to be sure she was not injured. She waved her hands at her console, and squeaked "Shocked me!"

Jim hit the panic button and summoned Bones to the bridge immediately. He came on the run and ran his scanners over her, pronouncing her to have no lasting injury, although her heartrate was slightly elevated. He ran the dermal regenerator over several of her fingertips, where they were slightly reddened. Not real burns, but the skin there was delicate, and necessary to her work. Before leaving the bridge, he looked right at Spock, and said if she noticed anything at all unusual, to come right to sick bay.

Spock and Nyota spent the next two hours taking her console apart and checking it thoroughly, while one of his subordinates sat at his console, and message traffic was all routed to her lab. They could find nothing.

While the senior staff was eating lunch, there was a sudden commotion in the serving line. Several shrieks and what sounded like things being thrown against the wall. All heads turned in that direction, and Kirk and Sulu went running to see what was going on. When Kirk hollered, Bones went after them. When they all returned to the table, shaking their heads, Kirk explained that somehow, a surge of electricity seemed to have run down the rails that the trays traveled along. Spock looked very puzzled at that - the material the rails were made of was non-conducting. Nyota looked at him, wondering. Two incidents involving electricity in odd ways in one morning?

That afternoon, in the gym, some of the floor mats suddenly were charged, sending people scattering in all directions, hair standing on end. No one was injured, but they were all jittery for a couple of hours.

All the biobeds in the sick bay started sounding alarms at once, and none of them were occupied. The nurses ran around, trying to shut them off, until McCoy found the master switch and reset the whole mess. He stood there, in the center of sick bay, and cursed a blue streak, but it didn't help much.

After the sixth incident, Spock and Scotty began to patrol the ship, tricorders in hand, seeking to find the source of these anomalies. The internal scanners did not seem to have registered anything much abnormal during any of them. Only slight increases in the electrical energy in the areas. And when the next incident occurred, they were not anywhere near it, pounding down the corridors as fast as they could to reach the area, only to find the excess energy already discharged.

Kirk prowled the ship, looking for anything at all out of the ordinary. General announcements warned all the crew to report anything at all strange. But it wasn't until the light were dimmed that the faint patterns of static on the ceilings became visible. At once, Spock and Scotty were called to the scene, and began to analyze what they were seeing. Spock spoke into his communicator, directing staff on the level above to conduct various readings. Scotty had his staff erecting temporary force fields around the area they were in, trying to contain whatever it was.

At length, they had the special equipment they had requested set up and ready, and Spock and Scotty, in insulated suits, pushed special probes at that static, attempting to neutralize it. There were violent sparks then, driving them back. That method was not going to work. But they did seem to have confined whatever it was to this one section of ceiling.

They conferred again. And then they lined the walls and floor in this section with special baffles, which would absorb almost any form of energy. And then they used long poles, with special hooks and clamps on the ends, to disengage the affected ceiling tiles and drop them down to the floor. There were violent arcs of light discharges, spatterings of cinders, metallic shrieking. The special goggles they were wearing darkened to protect their eyes, but they jumped back, just the same. They didn't want to be touched by any of that.

When everything was quiet once more, they looked at the mass of charred tile laying on the baffles. Whatever that had been, it seemed to have been disabled. The clean-up crew came and dumped the whole mess out into space, and then began to install new ceiling tiles. Spock and Scotty went back to their normal duties, the Enterprise safe once more. Kirk gave them a high-five when they got to the bridge to report, grinning widely. Scotty grinned back, and Spock even quirked up his lips.


	11. Chapter 11:Poker Face

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Eleven - Poker Face**

**Enterprise**

**Late October 2268**

**Spock**

For the first time since Grayson's birth, he was to join the others at the poker table. Nyota would be hosting the women in their quarters. The morning of the game, Sulu reported to the bridge in agitation. His father was quite ill and not expected to live. Kirk immediately granted him leave, and helped him to make arrangements to rendezvous with another starship headed in the correct direction. Sulu took off in a shuttle craft not half an hour later. Kirk asked Spock to find another player to fill the table. Spock thought about it for some time, and then made a decision.

Kurik looked at him in astonishment. "Poker? Is that not gambling?"

"Think of it as an exercise in probabilities. You must remember each card that is dealt and calculate the probabilities of that card creating a high score hand for the holder, or preventing someone else from completing a high score combination. Each card dealt changes the probabilities."

Kurik thought deeply. "But is there not the exchange of valuables, based on the scores?"

"Only small objects of very little value. Souvenirs from shore leave such a paper umbrellas from alcoholic drinks. Pieces of candy. Sometimes even chocolate."

Kurik's eartips twitched. His cheekbones stained a light green and his breath and heartrate increased slightly. "Chocolate?"

"Indeed."

"I have never…." Kurik started, then stopped. "Have you ever tasted this chocolate?"

"Indeed. My bondmate and I have sampled it numerous times. We have found it … stimulating." Spock kept his face impassive, but he could see that Kurik was hooked. He would have to be sure that there was some chocolate in the pot tonight.

"I will participate. But only for the mathematical exercise."

Spock nodded.

"You will assist me in selecting tokens?"

"I will. Shall we do so now?" And the two men wandered off to Kurik's quarters to see what he might have that could be used.

At the appointed time, the men gathered in the usual room. Spock introduced Kurik to the others, who all welcomed him. Kurik was unsure about this, but he followed Spock's lead, taking a bottle of beer, and a sampling of snack foods, setting his 'goodie bag' down on the table and emptying it into a small pile in front of him. Everyone examined everyone else's goodies, exclaiming over some of the things they saw there. McCoy poked his finger at the small foil packet Spock had in his pile. "Won't need those for a while, huh?"

"No, as I am sure you are aware, Nyota is back on the contraceptive shots, and these are no longer necessary. I thought perhaps someone else would have more use for it." He did not miss the look in Kurik's eyes, not at all.

Scotty was eyeing the small pile of bright metal objects in Kurik's pile. "Are those titanium screws, there?"

**Kurik**

"Yes, indeed. They are left from a small personal project. Spock assured me that they were acceptable as bids. If this is not the case, I will remove them." He moved his hand, as if to remove the screws from the table.

"Not so fast, laddie! Those screws are perfectly acceptable!" Scotty's eyes never left them.

Kurik thought to himself that Spock had been exactly correct. Scotty was indeed fascinated. And then he noticed what the doctor had laid on the table. The odor drifted across the table and he inhaled it for the very first time. This was what chocolate smelled like! He must have that.

As the evening progressed, the other men grumbled that it was not fair, having _two_ perfect poker faces opposite them. But it was all in fun. Kurik began to relax, just a bit, realizing that these men were offering friendship. Friendship of a different kind than that offered on Vulcan. Although he had been on this ship for five years now, he was only now beginning to unbend. Well, except for the Faire. The Faire he enjoyed thoroughly. The first year, when Spock had encouraged him to attend, he had not understood. Not until he was in the middle of the melee, in glorious battle, with everyone around him in a state of high testosterone, had he understood. And this year, after the melee, four young men had sought him out, and asked him to sit with them at the feast, and to join their catapult crew for the next year. One had been Andorian, and the other three Human. They met once a week now, to plan. His world was expanding. He thought it was for the better.

When Kurik won the pot with the chocolate in it, the chocolate pieces disappeared off the table as though by sleight of hand. They were not seen again. Kurik took them back to his quarters and hid them thoroughly, along with the small foil packet that Spock had tossed into the next pot. He would wait to use these things. He had a hope, now, that he would work on, slowly, over the next year. There was someone, someone who had caught his eye. He must discover, somehow, whether it was mutual. Perhaps he must ask Spock how this was done.

**Spock**

When Spock arrived home, it was to find the women in the process of cleaning up their quarters. They were almost finished, just dividing up the leftovers to take away with them. He noticed that there was a small plate of brownies still sitting on the table. Perhaps Nyota was saving those for them? He worked hard on not drooling over the delectable smell. And then he felt her, amused. _Yes, ashayam, those are for us. Now go check on our son while we finish up here._ He went to see that Grayson was still sleeping soundly, and moved the cradle into the living room as soon as everyone was gone. He carried the plate of brownies into the bedroom, sitting it on the chest beside the bed, and swiftly disrobed. He was leaning against the pile of pillows, rampant, the plate in his hands, when Nyota entered the bedroom. With a giggle, she quickly joined him, feeding him small pieces of the chocolate confection in between kisses and caresses, until he was quite, quite high.

When he eventually let her sleep, it was with a great sense of satisfaction. He had accomplished much today. And his adun'a was extremely pleased with him. Life could not be much better.


	12. Chapter 12:Accidents

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Twelve - Accidents**

**Enterprise**

**Early November 2268**

**Spock**

At shift end, they went to collect Grayson, putting him in the colorful kanga that Nyota had. Spock wore it tonight, resting one hand against his son's body as he lay sleeping, completely content in the sling against his father's heat. When they reached the mess hall, Spock sat down at the table that the senior officers had started to fill, saving a place beside him for Nyota, and she went to fill her tray. When she returned, he transferred the kanga and their son to her, and went to get his own food.

They were about half finished with their meal when Kirk sat down next to Nyota and began to implore her to let him hold the baby. Finally, she got fed up and yelled at him to go away, waking up Grayson, who began to scream. Kirk slunk away, ashamed. Nyota took Grayson out of the kanga, and held him against her shoulder, rubbing his back and speaking softly to him. After several long minutes, his screams tapered off to sobs, and then to hiccups, and finally he fell asleep again. Spock helped her settle him back down in the kanga, and she attempted to finish her meal.

The next morning, at breakfast, Kirk was there again, looking hopeful. Nyota considered. Grayson had just gotten his immunizations at the sick bay, before they came to eat breakfast. He was fussy, and Len had warned that he might get sick. After many warnings and instructions, she handed the baby over to the captain. Jim was delighted. He held Grayson out, stretched on his arms, cradling the baby's head in his hands. "Hi, Grayson, I'm your Uncle Jim."

Grayson stared at this stranger, not sure what to do. He puckered up his face, and Jim began to bounce him, gently, trying to lull him back into a good mood. Before Nyota could warn him not to do that, he burped once, and then threw up, all over Jim. Slightly soured milk does not smell very good. Jim sat there in shock. Spock rose and came around, retrieving his son and headed for the head to clean him off. Jim staggered up from the table and headed for his quarters to change his clothing. Nyota sat there and tried not to laugh at the expression on his face.

Jim Kirk was determined to be a good uncle. Even though Spock persisted in reminding him that he was not, in fact, Grayson's uncle. When he was allowed to visit them in their quarters, he wanted to do everything, learn everything, about taking care of a baby. Spock looked at him, with one eyebrow raised, and said that he could change the next diaper. Jim wasn't entirely sure that was what he wanted to do, but he wasn't going to back down. He did, however, cross his fingers that the next one would only be wet. Unfortunately, he did not listen to instructions, and was soon headed back to his quarters to take a shower, having been thoroughly wetted when he left Grayson laying on the changing table completely bare.

When Spock suggested that Jim take the baby care class offered through sick bay, Jim just scoffed. After all, he was the captain, and he could do anything. Right? Wrong.

When he offered to babysit so that Spock could take Nyota to movie night, because they were playing one of her favorite movies, the couple almost did not accept. And when they returned, to find their entire quarters smelling like dirty diapers, they wished they had not. Jim was totally white, completely freaked out. "That kid covered everything in reach! I've been scrubbing continuously. What the heck is wrong with him?"

Spock looked at him. "Baby feces are much softer than those of adults. Their entire diet is fluid. You should have been aware of that." He looked at the mess Jim had made trying to clean up and sighed. This would take a while. Nyota was already bathing Grayson, who seemed perfectly happy now.

Jim sat at the table in the mess hall, his head in his hands, and recited his litany of misadventures to Bones, who eventually was not able to hold in his laughter any longer. He almost fell on the floor, he was laughing so hard. Jim just sat there and pouted, completely unaware that most the problems were of his own making.


	13. Chapter 13:Questions

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Thirteen - Questions**

**Enterprise**

**Mid November 2268**

**Spock**

As Nyota was about to go out the door to the gym, the chime rang. She opened the door, and there stood Kurik. He looked at her, and then looked away, his cheeks flushing green. "If this is not a convenient time, I can return later."

Nyota laughed at him. "No, no, I am just about to head to the gym, and Spock will be here watching Grayson. Please come in and keep him company." She stepped aside, and Kurik entered. And then she was out the door and away.

Spock waved him over to the table. "I was just about to make tea. Please take a seat." Kurik came and sat at the table while Spock made the tea and set out a plate with something on it that Kurik did not recognize. Spock set the two steaming cups, and the covered tea pot, on the table and seated himself, taking one of the things off the plate. He held it out toward Kurik. "These are peanut butter cookies. I believe you will like them. They have a high protein count and are not too sweet."

Kurik took one and looked at it, smelling it. It did smell good. He took one small bite, and his eyes widened in astonishment. One side of Spock's mouth quirked up. They sat and ate cookies and drank tea, and Spock could tell that Kurik wished to say something, but he did not speak out. Eventually, Spock leaned forward slightly and spoke. "Kurik, I sense that there is a question you would ask."

Kurik flushed green across his cheekbones and his eartips. "Sir, I do not wish to impose on your good nature."

Spock chided him gently. "Kurik, here, within my home, we are friends. Do not address me as sir. And friends may ask questions."

Kurik nodded. He started, then stopped, then started again. "If it is not too presumptuous, nor too private, could you tell me, is it difficult to court a human woman?"

Spock had thought that perhaps that was the question. The disappearance of the small foil packet had been very suggestive, as well as other things that Kurik had said and done lately. "Courting a human woman can be difficult, yes, but it is also very rewarding. There are many differences in the culture of Earth and Vulcan, differences which can cause problems if you are not careful. But if you proceed carefully, and discuss any problems which may arise, you can be very successful."

Kurik looked very thoughtful. He turned his teacup around and around on the table. When he spoke again, his voice was quiet and hesitant. "How does one begin?"

Spock refilled the teacups, and went to fetch more cookies. When he sat down again, he began to tell Kurik how to start. "First, you must study the one you are interested in. You must learn her likes and dislikes. You need to learn what she is interested in, what she studies on her own time, what her hobbies are. You may need to do much research on these topics, so that you can discuss them with her when the occasion arises."

Kurik listened intently. This was what he needed to know.

Spock continued. "When you watch her, to observe her activities, you must not stare at her. Human woman usually have two reactions to that - either anger, or fear. You do not want to engender either of these feelings." Kurik nodded vigorously.

"After you have learned as much as you can about her, begin to try to join in the activities that she enjoys. It will probably be necessary to spend much more time in places like the rec room, where humans congregate. Join in conversations. Offer assistance."

Now Kurik looked very interested. "How might I do that?"

"For an example: If you encountered her in the gym, you might offer to assist her in developing her self-defense skills."

Kurik nodded, thinking. "You taught suus mahna to Lieutenant Commander Uhura, did you not?"

"Yes, I did teach suus mahna to Nyota, and I still do, when there is opportunity. She is not a master yet, by any means."

"But I am not a master yet, either. Therefore I am not allowed to take on students."

Spock looked at him. "But I have sparred with you. You are definitely master quality. Why are you not a master?"

"My master died with Vulcan."

"Ah. Then Saturday morning I will conduct your mastery session. Then you will be able to take on a student, when the time is right."

Kurik swallowed and bowed his head. "You honor me, osu."

Spock nodded at him. "Now, perhaps a game of chess?"

Kurik's face brightened. "Yes, I would like that. And later, may I ask more questions?"

"Indeed. I am always available to assist you." And he turned and brought the chessboard to the table, and they began.

When Nyota returned from the gym, sweaty from her workout, it was to find the two men still at the chessboard, Grayson drowsing on his father's shoulder, sucking on his fingers. She smiled at her husband, and took her son from him, going into the bedroom and shutting the door. After she had nursed her son, and tucked him back into his cradle, she took her shower, and dressed in long pants, and a long-sleeved tee, not to embarrass their guest. And then she went back out, and made more tea, and refilled the cookie plate, and settled down on the couch with her knitting, while the men completed their game.

After Kurik left, Spock came and sat beside her, and she turned to him, question in her eyes. Spock looked at her, his eyes dancing. "Kurik wished to ask me how to court a human woman."

Her face lit up. "Who?"

"He did not say, nor did I ask. Eventually we will find out."

"We must invite him the next time we have a get-together. He needs to practice conversation and become easy with being in mixed company."

Spock nodded. "Yes. He did enjoy the poker game. I will try to get him included in that more often. We must assist him in becoming more comfortable in casual surroundings if he is to be successful in his endeavor." He thought for a moment before continuing. "I will be conducting his suus mahna master session on Saturday morning, if you wish to watch. You will need to find someone to watch Grayson, unless you wish to hold him for the entire session."

"I can put him in the kanga. He will sleep there just fine. I wouldn't miss that for anything." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "And there should be a presentation ceremony of some sort afterwards, should there not?"

"Yes. Let me think about that. There should be some way to involve more of the crew. Perhaps it could be combined with other honors. Yes, that is a very good idea." And he leaned over and kissed her nose. "You will yet teach me to how to conduct subterfuge." She just giggled at him.

Osu = teacher


	14. Chapter 14:Calling Home

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Fourteen - Calling Home**

**Enterprise**

**Late November 2268**

**Spock**

Nyota had dressed Grayson up, and now she settled down in the chair beside him. It was time to call the grandparents again. Grayson waved his arms about when the bright patterns came on the comlink screen, and babbled at them. When the screen cleared, and the faces of Nyota's parents were there, Grayson's eyes widened. He could recognize faces now, but he had never seen them on the comlink screen before. He babbled loudly again, clutching at Nyota. Alhamisi and M'Umbha laughed at the sight. When he heard the laughter, Grayson stopped still and his tiny ears swiveled, just the smallest bit, toward that sound. M'Umbha gasped. "His ears moved!"

"Yes, Mama, his ears do move. Just like his father's."

M'Umbha's eyes turned to Spock. "Your ears move, too?"

Spock nodded. Why was this so astonishing? He had seen humans who could move their ears. Even those who could not do so intentionally often exhibited small movements when sudden loud noises occurred.

M'Umbha looked at Nyota. "Are there any other strange things we should know about?"

Nyota sighed. "Mama! That is so awful! Be nice, now."

M'Umbha hung her head. "I'm sorry, binti. I was just startled."

"Well don't be so rude again, Mama."

Alhamisi broke in and changed the subject. "When do you think you will be on Earth again?"

Spock looked at him and sighed softly. "We will not be on Earth for some time. The Enterprise is not assigned to that sector. We thought that you understood that."

"Yes, yes, but we want to see our new grandson."

"I do understand this, however, there is no way that we can visit there any time soon."

Just then M'Umbha realized that Grayson was wearing some of the clothes that she had sent. She exclaimed happily, and Nyota held Grayson up so that she could see how well they fit. But that didn't go well with Grayson, who began to fuss. All too soon, they must end the call and comfort their son. Spock took him, and held him against his shoulder, rubbing his back. Soon Grayson was cheerful again, and they made the second call.

Again, they called Sarek at the Government Building. Unfortunately, Grayson was nearly always asleep at times when he would be at home. They would just have to wait to introduce him to Elinor until he was older, and not sleeping so much. They had sent holos, so it was not like she had not seen what he looked like.

As it happened, Selek was in Sarek's office, so they got to speak to both men, who commented very favorably on Grayson's growth and development. Hearing the deep male voices, Grayson began to babble again, and both Sarek and Selek replied to him, being used to their own sons early babbling. Grayson was enchanted, and grinned widely at them, waving him arms about, almost clipping his father on the chin.

For some reason, this call always seemed to go more smoothly. Nyota told them about the new language she had programmed into the Universal Translator, and Spock mentioned a space anomaly that they had recently encountered. And he mentioned Kurik, who his father was aware of, and how they were attempting to include him in their circle of friends. He did not tell his father what Kurik had asked of him.

Near the end of their call, Sarek asked if the Enterprise would ever be near New Vulcan. Spock replied that it was a possibility on this mission, for the sector they were currently assigned to was the next one over from the one where New Vulcan lay. Both Sarek and Selek seemed happy to hear this. When Grayson began to fuss again, and pull at Nyota's shirt, they ended the call, and she went to sit on the couch and nurse him.

Perhaps some day, they could actually visit with the grandparents in person. Until then, there were subspace calls and holos, however unsatisfactory they might be.

"-------------"

Binti = my daughter


	15. Chapter 15:Master Session

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Fifteen - Master Session**

**Enterprise**

**Early December 2268**

**Spock**

Nyota adjusted the kanga cradling Grayson against her body and turned, ready to leave. He placed his right hand lightly against the small of her back, savoring the connection between them as they left their quarters, headed for the small room where they practiced suus mahna. Kurik would meet him there.

When they reached that room, he left Nyota standing at the wide window and entered the room. He set the small music player on the bench under the window and removed the light jacket he had worn down the corridors. He slipped out of the gym shoes and left them under the bench, and then he began to stretch, warming up his body. It was not two minutes before Kurik slipped into the room, and quickly stripped down to the same tank and tight shorts that Spock wore, and began to do his own stretches.

When he had finished his warm-up, Spock strode to the bench, checked the settings on the music player, and switched it on. He moved to the center of one side of the room, standing lightly, and waited for Kurik to take the opposing position. They both closed their eyes briefly, centering themselves, and then, on the correct drumbeat, it began.

**Nyota**

She stood outside the room, watching through the window in the wall, absolutely transfixed by the beauty of those two men, moving so swiftly about the room. The only other Vulcans she had ever seen Spock sparing with were Sarek and Selek, and they were both much older. Kurik was several years younger than Spock, both still in very early adulthood by Vulcan standards. They were lean and well muscled, and so very graceful. They flowed from one position to another in total synchronicity, leaving her in awe. Others stopped, and stood beside her, and watched. There were gasps of amazement, low comments, or quiet admiration.

She wondered whether any of the women watching here was the one that Kurik had his eye on. There was no way she could tell. He spared not a glance at the observers, his entire focus on Spock. When he suddenly leapt up, his foot pushing off of Spock's thigh, and vaulted over Spock's head, there were gasps from the watchers. Spock tucked himself into a ball and rolled away, twisting as he came up, facing Kurik from the other side of the room now. And then they began to spin, twisting and ducking, weaving in and out, flashing by so fast.

She missed her lessons. Soon she would have to find someone to care for Grayson for an hour or two, so that they could come here and practice. Maybe Pavel. He seemed so much more likely a candidate than Jim.

When the sirens and flashing red lights started, she wrapped her arms around the sleeping body of her son. She heard her name, being summoned to the bridge. She turned and headed for the turbolift, buffeted by the press of other people in the corridor, headed in many different directions. She had covered less than half the distance when she felt Spock's warmth against her back, one arm wrapping around her body to add stability, his hand splayed over hers where she cradled their son protectively. And then Kurik was in front of them, forcing the people to part around them, opening a path to the turbolift. When they were all inside, she leaned against Spock, panting. Kurik looked at her. "Are you well, t'sai?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm fine now. Thank you so much for your help. People were just going crazy out there. I guess I haven't been in the corridors before when a red alert went off."

Kurik nodded. "You are usually on the bridge. It is much calmer there."

"It certainly is." Her breathing back under control, she straightened up. Grayson seemed to have slept through the whole thing. She peeled the edge of the kanga back and looked down at his face, his dark lashes against his soft cheeks. He did not even budge. She smiled and looked up to see both men watching her. "He slept through the whole thing. Didn't phase him at all."

The door chime sounded and the turbolift stopped. Kurik nodded at them and stepped out, striding quickly down the corridor to his assigned station. Spock leaned over and hit the close-door button and the turbolift continued on to the bridge.

When they exited, it was to a scene of controlled chaos. Senior officers were replacing the beta crew that normally manned the bridge on weekends. But no one seemed to be leaving the bridge. And she could see why. There, on the main viewscreen, were three Klingon Warbirds. Quickly they crossed the back of the bridge and settled into their chairs, the beta shift crewmen updating them even as they sat down. Nyota's assistant offered to take Grayson, but she shook her head, smiling. He was still sleeping soundly and was no hindrance to her. She screwed her earpiece in and started sorting through the messages converging on her station.

The challenge they had been expecting was not long in coming. And Kirk responded with his usual bravado, refusing to back down. In his mind, the Enterprise could take on any number of Warbirds and come out victoriously. And in this case, they did have something up their sleeves that the Klingons had no knowledge of - much improved weapons systems, better tracking algorithms, new, higher yield photon torpedos. And greatly enhanced shields. All improvements put on the ship while the crew was on long leave, and not yet tested. Today was the day!

The ship was buffeted about by several hits. She worked hard, filtering out the damage reports and forwarding them to Spock, who relayed important facts to Kirk. But the shields held, and the new weapons did much more damage than anticipated, and one ship ceased to be, and the other two fled, severely damaged. Kirk sat in his chair and gloated. And then he turned, and saw the bright cloth about her body. "You brought Grayson to the bridge?"

"I was ordered to the bridge immediately. Was I supposed to just leave him in the corridor?"

Kirk shook his head. "Sorry. Wasn't thinking. Why don't you let your relief take over now? I think the fighting's all over for a while. Spock, you're dismissed, too." His gaze roamed over the bridge. "All the senior staff is dismissed. Beta shift is back in charge." He stood up, turning the conn back to the beta shift commander. The three entered the turbolift and descended to the floor where their quarters were. It wasn't even lunch time yet. What a morning!

"---------------"

T'sai = lady


	16. Chapter 16:That Treadmill Again

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Sixteen - That Treadmill Again**

**Enterprise**

**Mid December 2268**

**Spock**

Nyota was in front of him in the line, putting food on her tray, when Scotty came up behind him.

"Spock, I think that treadmill is goin' out."

Spock turned to look at him. "I did think that it sounded strange this morning."

"With the both of ya using it now, it's under heavy wear."

He nodded. Kurik was indeed using the same treadmill that he was, the only one that ran fast enough to suit a Vulcan. "We must work on it then."

"I fear we'll need tae rebuild the whole thing. It's nae likely to be easy. Perhaps we should ask that young Kurik to assist us. He seems tae be a good engineer."

He nodded. "I shall inform him. I am sure he would be willing to assist us."

Ahead of them, Nyota sighed. She foresaw several long evenings alone.

"***"

Spock and Scotty and Kurik met in the gym late on Friday evening. The gym was not heavily used at that time, and in fact, they were the only ones there this evening. The first thing they did was to put out a line of safety cones, marking off an area around the treadmill in question, to keep other people away from the area where they would be working. And then they laid out all the tools and spare parts that they had found that they thought might be useful. Then they rubbed their hands together in glee and began to disassemble the treadmill.

When Nyota came in, two hours later, with snacks and drinks, they were covered in grease, and radiating happiness. She suppressed her laughter and sat down, Grayson in his kanga sound asleep. She handed each man a wet towel to clean his hands on, and then passed out the sandwiches and chips, being sure Scotty was the only one who got any meat. When that had all disappeared, she brought out the peanut butter cookies, which went the way of the rest very quickly. They sat and finished off the bottles of fruit juice and water she had brought, telling her what they had done so far. And then she gathered up all the trash, and left them to their work. They had their heads bent over the carcass again before she was even out of sight.

"***"

When he returned to their quarters, he was careful to be silent, expecting her to be asleep already, but she was on the couch, a PADD in her hands, when he slipped in.

"Did you get it fixed?"

"I am afraid not. Some of the gears are worn to the point where they must be completely replaced, and we do not have sufficient spares. Also other parts are worn. We have put much stress on this device. It perhaps will be necessary to recast the parts in more durable materials."

She looked at him, a speculative look on her face. "The three of you are really enjoying this, aren't you?"

He could not deny it. It was a challenge - and one with a particularly pleasing consequence. If they could make the treadmill stronger, it would hold up longer, and perform better. Both he and Kurik would benefit.

She put her book down, and beckoned to him, and he went to sit beside her, careful not to rub against the couch for fear of soiling the fabric. "I do need to change my clothing, Nyota. And shower as well."

She grinned at him. "Soon. I just need to talk to you first." He could feel what she intended, when she said 'soon', and he was not in the least against it. He waited to see what she wanted.

"Just don't forget that there are other things going on, okay? I know Grayson was looking for you tonight. He's awake for longer times now, and interacting more with us every day. Don't get so wrapped up in that treadmill that you forget your son."

"Never. That will not be possible." He was extremely sincere in that. He would never forget his responsibilities to his son, not to mention the fact that he tremendously enjoyed holding and caring for him.

She smiled and reached up and patted his cheek. "Okay. Just so we're clear on that. Now about that shower."

But he was already on his feet, and tugging her along with him, headed for the bathroom, laughing.

"***"

They gathered again, the next afternoon. They had interested watchers, then, as there were more people in the gym at that hour. When they had decided which parts needed to be recast, they took them, and headed for the engineering labs, where there were mold-makers, and casting materials. First they must augment the eroded pieces, putting them as close to original as they could, before making the necessary molds. This required much measuring, much sanding, much comparison to the few remaining gears in good condition. At length they decided the augmented parts were ready to cast molds from. They prepared the casting boxes, filled them with the matrix, and carefully placed the augmented parts therein. Now they must wait for the molds to cure. The next step would come tomorrow.

"***"

He returned home just as his son awoke. He lifted him from the cradle and spoke to him as he cleaned him and dressed him in fresh clothing. And then he carried him to Nyota, to be fed. He reclined on the bed beside her while Grayson nursed, and they talked about the repair work, and other things. And then Grayson turned his head, and waved his fists in the air, and he laid on finger on his son's palm, feeling the tight grasp of little fingers. His son's strength was growing every day.

"***"

They carefully cut the cured molds into two parts, removing the augmented gears and cleaning the recesses where they had laid. They drilled out the sprue hole with precision, and then they coated the mold parts with release medium, and glued them back together, strapping them tightly to hold them in place. Now it was time to prepare the metal alloy that they would use. Donning goggles and long padded mitts, they raised the temperature of the metal mixture until it was molten, and then poured carefully, so as not to get air pockets inside the molds. They set out warning signs, just in case, and left the lab again, to let the metal cool at its own rate.

"***"

He returned to their quarters, to find Nyota on the floor with Grayson, making their son laugh aloud and wave his arms and legs in the air. When he joined them, Grayson looked at him, his eyes large, and then reached out, his small fists grasping. He allowed his son to pull his hair, surprised at the amount of pressure he exerted. It was time to begin to exercise that small body, to help it develop correctly. He turned his head, to see Nyota's laughing face, happy to have him there, on the floor. He could not help it, he quirked his lips up at her, happy as well.

"***"

When the gears were removed from the molds, they needed only fine sanding to make them ready for use. Then it was back to the gym, to place them where the old ones had been. Module by module, they put the treadmill back together, replacing all the gaskets and lubricants as they went. Each part was carefully cleaned before being added to the reassembled control unit. Eventually, they were finished. The treadmill stood there, looking clean and new. They looked at each other, wondering whether their work had succeeded. Finally, with a deep sigh, Scotty stepped backwards. "I canna test this thing. One o' the two a' you will have tae do the honors."

Spock looked at Kurik and made a small motion with his hand. Kurik practically glowed. He nodded his head and stepped onto the treadmill, setting the controls for a slow walk. When the treadmill started and operated fine at that speed, he cautiously set it up one notch. Bit by bit, he increased the speed, until he was loping along, running faster than most humans could, but still nowhere near his top speed. And then he made one more adjustment, and was running full tilt. Spock and Scotty stood and watched until he had run for ten minutes, with nothing going wrong. Then Spock stepped into his line of vision and made a cutting motion. Kurik reached out and touched the controls, setting them to gradually decline. When he stood once more on the gym floor, the three men looked at each other, Scotty grinning widely, the other two with the corners of their mouths quirked up in their equivalent of a smile. And then Scotty held his hands up, inviting, and there were high fives all around, Kurik quickly realizing what they were doing.

They gathered up the tools, and removed the safety cones, and headed for the lab to put everything away. And then they gathered to celebrate, with some of the "prime stuff" that Scotty always had available. Kurik commented to Spock that this drink had an excellent flavor and substance, and Spock reminded him that Scotty had had many years to learn what Vulcans liked in the way of recreational drinks. Scotty beamed, glad that he had pleased his two friends. And he was busy thinking of what they might tackle next.


	17. Chapter 17:Wit's End

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Seventeen - Wit's End**

**Enterprise**

**Late December 2268**

**Spock**

When Jim showed up for their weekly chess session, he was definitely down in the dumps. Spock said nothing until they were settled at the table, with their tea and a plate of cookies, the chess board all set up. When Jim made no move towards his pieces, even though it was his turn to start the game, Spock leaned forward just slightly and made a query. "Is something bothering you, Jim?"

Jim sighed. "Yeah, it sure is. You never miss that, do you?" He rubbed his forehead with one hand, as though he had a headache. "I just can't figure out what to do."

Spock waited to see whether he would continue, but when he just sat there, staring at the steam curling off the top of his teacup, Spock decided to ask another question. "What is the subject of your confusion?"

"Huh?" Jim raised his head to look at Spock.

"Your conundrum? What are you concerned about?"

Jim shook his head. "Women. I just can't figure them out."

"I believed that you had settled on one particular woman. Have you changed your mind?"

"Not in the slightest. Cathy is exactly who and what I need." He paused, then continued. "You know, when I was in the Academy, I didn't think I would ever settle on just one woman. It was take a taste here, then flit over there, like a damn butterfly, just tasting all the bright flowers, you know?"

"Indeed. I did observe this behavior."

"And then, when I got command of the Enterprise, and I had to learn to control myself, damn, I fell in love with the ship. I suddenly became father to the whole crew. I was too damn young to be in that role, and we both know it."

Spock only nodded, wishing Jim to continue.

"For a long time there, I just sublimated everything. I had so much to learn, so much I was responsible for. It took me years to figure out how to handle all of that. Without you and Bones and Scotty, and even Nyota, I would have fallen flat on my face so many times. And I love this stupid ship, I really mean that. This is my whole life, and I don't know what I'd do without it."

Spock definitely agreed with that. He had watched his friend, over the years, growing and changing, becoming more mature, more dependable. And he had seen how much this ship, and his captaincy, meant to him.

"And then she showed up. And she's different. It's like she's a part of me. You know what I mean?"

"Very much so."

Jim grinned now. "Yeah, I guess you do, at that." The grin faded. "But something's wrong. She's …. getting distant. Something's on her mind, and she's not telling me."

Spock thought back, trying to remember the last few times he had seen Cathy, trying to remember if Nyota had said anything. While Jim sat there, sunk in lethargy, he slowly open the link to Nyota a little wider, asking her about this. The response he received was not pleasing.

"Can you relate some incident that bothered you?" He tried to get Jim to open up a bit more.

"I was talking about the preparations for the Christmas party, and I asked her opinion on something, and she said it didn't matter. I asked her what she was going to wear, and she said she wasn't going. I just stood there with my mouth open. I didn't know what to do or say, and then she just walked away. What the hell is going on?"

Spock sighed. "Have you invited her to the Christmas party?"

Jim looked astonished. "Invited? You mean actually asked her to come with me? Why would I do that? Of course she's coming with me."

Spock shook his head. "Jim. You have assumed too much."

Jim looked at him. "Assumed? Oh, Damn!"

Spock continued. "There is no bond between you. I am correct in this, am I not? You have not ever asked her to formalize your relationship?"

"No. I've been a damn idiot, haven't I? Just like Sulu was."

"Very much so, I fear. And you may not have any more time to repair the damage than he did. Once a woman makes up her mind that a relationship is never going to go anywhere, and she must end it, she rarely changes her mind. I made the same mistake myself. Sulu and I were fortunate. I do not think you wish to be unfortunate."

"Not on your life. I have a lot of explaining to do." Jim jumped up from his chair and charged off, leaving his untouched cup of cooling tea beside the chess board, still in the beginning positions. Spock sat and shook his head. Impulsive as always, charging off without planning. But that was Jim.


	18. Chapter 18:Party Time

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Eighteen - Party Time**

**Enterprise**

**Late December 2268**

**Spock**

When Nyota first suggested to him that they must get Kurik to attend the Christmas Party, he was not certain that he agreed, but after she explained her reasons, he found he could not fault her logic. Now all he must do was to make Kurik understand.

By this point, it had become fairly standard for Kurik to come to their quarters once or twice a week, in the evening, to visit and play chess. He was still somewhat awkward around Nyota, but their interaction was becoming smoother each week. He did not realize that she was teaching him how to interact with human females in casual situations.

When Spock had explained to her that Kurik simply would not ask the questions that he had when she was there, she often found some excuse to leave them alone for an hour or so. She would go to the gym, or to visit with one of her single friends, sitting and eating chocolate and drinking wine and giggling together. Spock did not mind being there to care for Grayson, and once she even returned home to find Kurik sitting on the floor, while Grayson lay on his stomach and tugged at Kurik's pantleg.

But the subject of the Christmas Party had not come up until Nyota expressly mentioned it. Kurik froze when Nyota asked him about it. His eyes widened, and his heartrate sped up. She had been correct. He definitely needed to learn how to be in crowds with many humans. This was necessary. Spock off-handedly informed Kurik that they expected him to accompany them, and there was no way that the younger man could refuse. But he was very uncomfortable about it, Spock could tell. And even more so when informed that he could not wear his uniform.

"***"

The week before the party, Kirk made a ship-wide announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, it has come to our attention that there are those of you who are not planning to attend the Christmas Party because of your children. Fear not, your captain has solved this problem. There will be members of both the Education and Medical departments manning the nursery, the day care center, and the primary school area on the night in question. You may bring your children under the age of twelve and leave them in good hands while you are at the party. Please remember that these are volunteers, who will each only work one hour, so that all who wish to can attend the party, and thank them both when you leave your children, and when you pick them up."

Nyota was already busy planning what she would wear. Almost every evening she spent some time rummaging through the closet and trying things on. She had packed away her maternity wear, and brought back the box of clothing that she had put in storage while she was pregnant with Grayson. Spock carefully positioned himself so that he had an excellent view, as she tried to decide what to wear, standing in front of the mirror, holding up one garment after another, while clad only in scraps of silk and lace. On more than one occasion, her primping sessions were interrupted by her husband, aroused by her round bottom swinging back and forth in his view. He began to think that perhaps she was doing it on purpose.

"***"

Two days before the party, Kurik intercepted Spock in the hall, and almost desperately asked him to come to his quarters. There he very tentatively brought out what he planned to wear to the party and asked for Spock's approval. Unfortunately, Spock could only shake his head. "Humans do not usually wear both dark brown and black in the same outfit. You must choose one or the other."

Kurik was taken aback. He had not known this. At Spock's insistence, he brought out every item of casual apparel that he had, and laid them on the bed. It was not a large selection. Spock chose the black slacks, saying that they would go with anything. But he could not find a single garment for the top half of Kurik's body that he thought Nyota would approve of. He beckoned to the crest-fallen man and took him back to their quarters.

When he explained the dilemma to Nyota, she brightened up. She loved a good challenge. She looked Kurik up and down. He was almost identical in build to Spock. Surely close enough that he could wear Spock's clothes. She disappeared into the closet, while Spock waited patiently and Kurik was on the verge of flight. When she came back, she had two items in her hands. One was a fine, soft black turtleneck. The other was a dark green sweater with a vee neck. Spock thought she had made an excellent choice. She handed the two garments to Kurik, who bowed over her hands, and took the garments, his hands almost shaking. When he had left, she shook her head. He still had a long way to go.

"***"

On the night of the party, Kurik arrived at their door at the appointed time, dressed as Spock had instructed. He even wore polished loafers on his feet, instead of his uniform boots. He made a very fine figure. Nyota grinned at him. They went straight to the nursery, and left Grayson, thanking all the attendants gratefully. They made it to the shuttle deck just as Kirk was opening the doors to the large bay, Cathy on his arm. He must have said or done something to appease her, then.

**Kurik**

Kurik straightened his back, and followed his friends into the transformed shuttle bay. He was amazed. He had never attended this party before, and so had had no idea of what to expect. He craned his neck at the small sparkling lights suspended in the air above him. And the large tree in one corner, covered with lights and bright ornaments was something he had never seen the like of before. He found himself almost gaping, and recovered as quickly as he could. They went down the side of the refreshment table, and he took a cup of punch and one cookie. Surely that would be enough. He followed Spock and Nyota as they went to stand with a group of people he recognized as mostly bridge crew. He stood on the edge of the group, holding his refreshments, not exactly sure what was expected of him.

He found that none of the people standing there would leave him out of the conversation. Spock and Nyota he understood, and Scotty, but these other people did not really know him. But they were interested in talking to him anyway. He began to relax somewhat. And then the music began to play, and people began to dance. Nyota took Spock by the hand, and pulled him out onto the dance floor. Kurik was amazed to see his friend, holding his wife close to his body, whirling about the floor.

McCoy leaned over and laughed in his ear. "Took her years to get him to do that. At first all he would do was that martial arts stuff." And then McCoy's wife was there, and tugging at him, and he laughed and swept her away.

He was not sure what to do until Scotty suggested another trip to the refreshment table, winking at him. He did think he knew what that meant, and he soon found that he was correct, as Scotty produced a dusty brown bottle and filled his punch cup up. This definitely tasted better than the punch. And then Scotty put something on a small plate and handed it to him, saying these were the best brownies he would ever eat. He looked at the small brown object, and smelled it, and knew instantly what it was. Did he dare to eat this here?

He was still staring at it, trying to decide, when Spock and Nyota returned. Nyota took one look at what he had, and removed the plate from his hands. "No, no, no. If you want to take one back to your quarters later, that's okay with me, but don't eat this here now, not unless you know exactly how much is safe for you."

He had to admit that he had no idea how much was safe. Spock just shook his head, and when the others were not looking in their direction, he bent his head closer and quietly told Kurik not to taste chocolate until he had his woman alone in a safe place. Kurik was not sure why this was, but did not feel that this was the place to ask. He made a note to ask Spock more about chocolate the next time they were alone. He stood and watched as Nyota consumed the whole brownie, making sounds that seemed to indicate extreme satisfaction with the taste of that small item. He was intrigued.

He was standing there, wondering how long he must stay, when another group of people came up and began speaking with Nyota. There, right in front of him, was the object of his adoration. His heart began to pound, and he clasped his hands behind his back to conceal the fact that they were shaking. Beside him, Spock cocked his head, and looked at him, but Kurik would not look that way. She was beautiful! He had never seen her out of uniform before. She had bright jewels in her ears and around her neck, and the shoes! The heels were so tall and made the shape of her legs so wondrous! The skirt of her dress drifted about as she moved, laughing and talking, swirling about her legs. He could barely breathe. And then she turned and saw him, and came right over, telling him that she had seen him sparing with Spock, and how wonderful it had been. He stammered something, not even sure what he said, and she smiled brightly at him again before going off with the rest of her group.

Beside him, Spock nodded. He turned his head down to Nyota, who was grinning from ear to ear. Now they knew exactly who Kurik had in mind, and they both approved whole-heartedly. Now they could help him hone his attack, with that one person in mind.

Kirk climbed up on the small stage and held out his hands, calling for the attention of everyone. "Tonight, before our little show, we have some special awards to give out. So be quiet everyone, and listen up." One at a time, he called forth people from the audience, who came up and explained the award they were making, and then announced the recipient. There was much applause and some laughter, and some amazed and delighted people, who left the stage with awards they had not known were coming. When Kirk called Spock up, Kurik had no idea what was coming. When Spock explained the system of mastery of suss mahna, still he did not make the connection. It was not until he heard his full name fall off of Spock's lips that he realized what Spock intended. And then Nyota was there, tugging at his sleeve, sending him towards the stage. He stepped up, standing beside Spock, and accepted the small packet that Spock handed him. Where had this been? He opened the packet and took out the softly shimmering belt and clasped it about his waist, over his sweater. Thunderous applause burst out, startling him. He raised his head and looked about. He had not ever expected this. He nodded, turning first in one direction, and then the other, until Spock laid his hand upon his shoulder and nodded toward the steps. Kurik descended then, making his way back to where he had been standing before. McCoy clapped him on the shoulder, grinning, and Scotty handed him another full cup, his smile wide. And Nyota stood on tiptoe, and leaned over and grazed his cheek with hers, whispering, "Well done, Kurik."

He stood there and tried to take it all in. He was so full of so many emotions that he was not sure he could contain it all. And then Spock was beside him, and he drew strength from his friend, and stood tall and proud, belonging.


	19. Chapter 19:Dirtside

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Nineteen - Dirtside**

**Enterprise**

**Mid January 2269**

**Nyota**

She was not at all happy. Spock was down on the planet they were in orbit around, and would be there for several days. She didn't understand why they had to stay down there. Why couldn't they come back home at night? She was furious with Kirk, who was having so much fun down there that he didn't think about anyone else. She simmered and seethed, and Spock couldn't get a thought in edgewise, so he wisely just stayed quiet and let her work it out for herself.

But when Grayson awoke, she calmed herself down, and picked him up. He certainly was not going to fit in that cradle much longer. They were going to have to do something about that as soon as Spock got back to the ship. She sighed. She had no idea where they would put a larger bed for him, there just wasn't any room. She carried Grayson into the bathroom, and adjusted the water temperature before stepping into the shower. Grayson gurgled and laughed happily. He really liked bathtime. Since he had outgrown that small basin they had been given when he was born, either she or Spock took him into the shower with them, the only other option they really had. Maybe it was time to see whether Jim couldn't do something about increasing the number of family-sized quarters on the Enterprise. Spock picked up her thought, and agreed with her. They had become very cramped, indeed.

**Spock**

Although he saw no reason for camping out at the site, he was actually enjoying the exploration that they were doing. This was an extraordinary planet, with very few predators, and very few extremes in climate. It would make an excellent colony world. The soil was rich and deep, and food crops would grow very well here. There did not appear to have ever been any civilization here at all, and both the land and the oceans were pure and clean. He was not sure why it was necessary for them to stay here as long as they were, for he could have filed his report already. There could be a planetary assessment team on the way by now, except for the fact that Jim was not finished camping out. Perhaps he should just suggest that the captain order shore leave, as that was what it seemed that he was wanting.

He consulted the database of completed explorations and chose one of the few remaining sectors, marked it with his ID, and headed off, his tricorder on his hip. If he must stay here, then he would continue with the mapping and surveying, rather than just spend his time idly. He rather wished that Nyota was here with him. She would enjoy this place. It would even be safe for Grayson. He put those thoughts aside, and focused on what was around him.

**Jim**

Man, this was the greatest planet they had been on in forever. He could just stay here and enjoy. Unfortunately, he was going to have to give up and go back up to the ship soon. Just couldn't stretch it out any longer. But it had certainly been a nice break. He better do something nice for Spock for sticking it out with him and not making too much fuss. Hmm, and he knew just what that would be, too. A big grin on his face, he went looking for his PADD, and starting punching in commands.

**Nyota**

She picked Grayson up at the Nursery, and headed for their quarters, talking to him as she went. "Baba's going to be home tonight, baby boy. Isn't that lovely?"

Grayson patted her cheek and babbled at her.

"Yes, that's absolutely right. It's going to be just wonderful having Baba home again. We better get all cleaned up nice for him, hadn't we?" She tapped the touchplate at the door and entered their quarters, going straight for the bedroom, where she stripped first Grayson and then herself, headed for the shower. She froze when she heard voices in the living room. Darting quickly into the closet, she pulled her short silk robe on and hastily tied the sash. Picking Grayson back up, she went to the door of the bedroom, to encounter three workmen laden with tools coming in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in our quarters?" She demanded, furious, and not a little frightened.

They looked just as astonished to see her as she was to see them. The one in front waved a PADD at her. "Orders."

She could hear that there were more of them in the living room, there was an enormous ruckus going on. She grabbed at the PADD, but for some reason, the man would not let her have it. He tried to push past her, into the bathroom, but she stood her ground. Grayson was beginning to get upset, his chin quivering. How was she going to get these men out of here?

Just as she was beginning to wonder how she could get to the intercom button on the comlink to call for help, the door to the corridor swooshed open, and there stood Spock. Sensing her distress, he crossed the space between them quickly, casting quick glances around at the chaos in their quarters.

**Spock**

Nyota was standing in the door to the bathroom, clad only in her brief robe, Grayson clutched in her arms. She must have been getting ready to take a shower. He wasn't sure how all these men had gotten into their quarters, but the thought of them there, while she was so scantily clad, raised a green haze before his vision. He demanded to know what they were doing. The foreman backed down at the sight of the enraged Vulcan, and extended the PADD with the orders on it. A quick perusal told Spock the whole story. He sighed. Another of Jim's ideas gone wrong. He showed the orders to Nyota, who began to calm somewhat. He took Grayson from her, calming him down with a soft caress against the side of him face. Grayson leaned against him, clutching his shirt in one hand.

And then the foreman led them through the new door in the wall of their quarters, and into the new rooms, which Spock realized must have been another entire set of quarters, almost the size of what they had had originally, now joined to theirs. The door to the corridor had been removed, and the wall filled in. All of the interior walls had been removed, and new ones put in place. Against the far wall were three new rooms, two small bedrooms with a bathroom in between. Nyota enthused over the tub, putting Grayson right in and running in enough warm water to bathe him in. Grayson was jubilant.

The remainder of the space was one long room, designated as a playroom on the orders. It ran from the corridor wall back to what Spock realized was the wall of the concealed room in their quarters, the one that he and Nyota had decorated themselves, and used only for a few days. Although he did not in the least approve of the way it had been done, he was quite pleased with the increase in their living space.

As the workmen finished framing the new doorway between the original part of their quarters and the new part, another set of men arrived, with furniture for the new bedrooms. Spock watched carefully, until all the men filed out, the foreman finally apologizing for alarming Nyota. Then he wandered back into the new bathroom, bringing a towel to Nyota just in time. She smiled at him, and handed him his wet son, and he felt her delight that now they would be able to shower together tonight. He firmly suppressed his reaction to that thought, knowing that he must wait until Grayson had been fed and put to sleep. However, it had been almost a week since they had had any private time together, and he knew only too well what would happen once he got her in the shower. And she was obviously anticipating that, as well.

He carried Grayson back into their bedroom to diaper and dress him, and then laid him on the bed, where Nyota waited. While his son was lustily nursing, he settled down to tell her everything that had happened while he was planetside. When he took Grayson into the new bedroom, he realized that tomorrow he would have to do something about the bed. There was nothing to keep Grayson from rolling off. Silently he called Nyota to bring him pillows, and they arranged them all around their son, tucking a blanket securely around him and tucking it under the edge of the mattress. It should do for tonight.

And then she looked at him, and he saw something there in her eyes, as she breathed softly at him. "I don't have to be quiet anymore." Instantly, he was aflame. He shuddered, standing there.

"No, you do not." She trembled, staring into his eyes, and then he swept her up, and carried her into the bathroom and into the shower stall, where he wasted no time at all in making her scream at him. Nor was that the last screaming she did that night. He may have been more vocal than usual himself. He did not regret it in the least.


	20. Chapter 20:Entertaining

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Twenty - Entertaining**

**Enterprise**

**Late January 2269**

**Nyota**

She looked around at their quarters, neat and straight again. Spock had put the cradle in the unused bedroom. He and Kurik and Pavel had built a sort of cage around the bed in the room they were using for Grayson. It would keep him from falling out when he was very young, and from climbing out when he was a little older. But it was not so high that she could not bend over it and reach him. And there were no rough edges or sharp corners. She had thanked both of the younger men profusely, making them both blush. Bright red cheeks on one and green ears on the other. She still giggled at that memory.

They had had to rearrange the furniture somewhat, because of the new door. But she was comfortable with the way things were now. And it was so nice to have their bedroom back to themselves again. Yes, indeed, it certainly was. She felt Spock, agreeing with her. She almost giggled. She looked around again, to be sure that everything was the way she wanted it. Yes. It was all perfect. Spock would be back any minute now, with the party food she had ordered. Susan had helped her pick out things so she had a good selection of hot and cold foods, and things that wouldn't make any of her guests ill.

Grayson had been bathed, fed, and tucked into bed, and his bedroom door was shut. Hopefully, he would not be disturbed. She had had her own shower, and changed into what she would wear. And Spock had changed, as well, before he went to pick up the food. She had the table cleared off, and set back against the wall, ready for the food. She had the stack of small plates, and the disposable forks, set out on the table, as well as the festive napkins that she had made in the synthesizer. She hadn't even realized that that was possible until Susan told her.

The door swooshed open, and there was Spock. He set the cartons down on the table, and the two of them worked together to set all the food out. The hot food they put on the warmer plate that was in the bottom of the carton, and the cold food was mostly just set on the table. There were two dishes however, that went on the chiller pack that had been in the carton. Spock took the cartons and folded them neatly, and then slid them into the recycle slot on the wall. They were ready. And just in the nick of time, for there was the door chime.

As expected, it was Kurik, prompt as only a Vulcan could be. But there were others, coming up the corridor, not far behind him. For the next fifteen minutes they were busy greeting people, introducing those few who did not know everyone, and showing people where the food was. Although, as good as it smelled, she didn't see how anyone could miss it. When Spock confirmed that everyone who had been invited was here, she turned to the table to get something to eat for herself.

While she nibbled, she looked around the room, seeing several little clumps of people, busy conversing. And several came back through the door into the other half of their quarters, obviously having had a look around. Scotty had Kurik deep in some conversation about the engines, and Spock was edging in that direction, having overheard what they were discussing. She grinned. Although Kurik was listening to everything Scotty said, his eyes were fastened elsewhere. The object of his attention was in another group, talking about the latest selection of books and movies which had just been received. She would have to figure out how to get Kurik to movie night. She felt Spock's slight alarm at that thought, and had a hard time keeping a straight face. She moved over to the next group, who seemed to be discussing the education department. That was something she was very interested in.

As the evening progressed, she wandered from group to group, joining in on most of the conversations. Spock did the same, and they crossed paths now and then, touching briefly. She watched Kurik from time to time, seeing him talking to various people, once Scotty had gotten him to open up. He spent quite some time with Jim and Bones, but she wasn't close enough to hear what they were discussing. And she heard him talking about chess later on, to several people she knew were not nearly as good as Spock, or Jim, or Kurik himself. And then someone asked about suss mahna, and he spoke for quite some time, confident. Spock was eventually drawn into that conversation as well, and she saw, happily, that the woman in question was hovering at the edges of that group as well, not interrupting, but very interested. If Kurik was aware of it, he did not reveal that in any way.

About 2300, people started to drift away. Some, like Scotty and Susan, had small children of their own, at home with babysitters. And when there were less than a dozen people left in the room, she pounced, putting her best laid plan into action. She walked up to Kurik, and spoke to him, not loudly, but clearly enough to be heard. "Kurik, can you do something for me?"

"Of course, t'sai. How can I be of service?"

"Well, first, like I keep telling you, call me Nyota, like all my other friends do. And second, I need you to escort one of my guests home. Everyone she came with has already left."

Kurik looked at her as though she had just grown a second head. His mouth even gaped slightly open before he caught himself. He looked at Spock for support, but Spock just turned his back, not wanting to get in the middle of this for anything in the world. He opened his mouth twice, but no words came out. Finally he managed to stammer out that he would do whatever she thought necessary.

She beamed at him, and tugged on his sleeve, drawing him over to the last few people who had not left yet. She knew why this particular person had not left, she was hoping to get to peek in on Grayson before she left. She had played right into Nyota's hands. She tapped her on the shoulder, and her friend's head turned, smiling. When she saw who was there, she smiled even more. Nyota grinned back at her. "I've got someone here to escort you home, seeing as how all your friends already left."

Her friend goggled at her for a moment, and then her eyes sparkled. She looked at Kurik and blushed, slightly. "Oh, thanks so much. You never can tell who might be out in the corridors at this time of night." She rolled her eyes slightly at Nyota, who knew she was going to have some explaining to do, but Kurik seemed to take her words at face value.

"I will assure you that you will come to no harm while in my company. I will be pleased to ensure that you reach your quarters safely." He was dead serious.

The tall young lady just fluttered her lashes at him, and tucked her hand around the crook of his elbow, surprising him immensely. "Let's be off, then. See you at the gym tomorrow, Nyota." And they went out the door, after the last of the other party-goers.

Spock turned to Nyota and raised both eyebrows at her. She feigned innocence, but that did not last very long at all. "I was just helping." And Spock had to admit that it seemed to have gone well.


	21. Chapter 21:Impetuosity

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Twenty-one - Impetuosity**

**Enterprise**

**Early February 2269**

**Spock**

He knew, when they got the call from the mining camp on Taran VI, frantic because part of the mine had collapsed, trapping seven miners in a small area with rising water, and destroying all of their pumping equipment, that somehow Kirk would manage to insinuate himself into the landing party. All that were needed down there were engineers.

Scotty headed up the party, taking Kurik and seven other engineers, and many tools and parts, down with him. It was quickly established that there was no way to reach the miners with the transporter beam. They were too far underground. So they began quickly to build the necessary pumping equipment, using tractor beams to clear the area where they needed to set up the new equipment.

They called in a medical rescue team then, to set up a triage area, and to provide air, and food, and some drugs through the small pipeline they had placed into the area where the injured miners were. And somehow, Kirk got himself beamed down with that group, much to McCoy's ire, and Spock's misgivings. He got into enough trouble when they were there to watch him. Alone, who knew what he might do.

And they were not wrong. When he beamed back up, supported on one side by Kurik and the other by Scotty, his left trouser leg in shreds, with blood leaking down into his boot, McCoy stomped off to sick bay in a huff, cursing at him the whole way. Spock sat on the bridge, mentally shaking his head. Behind him, Nyota's fingers flew over her keyboard, sending a message to Cathy. Spock almost shuddered to think what Jim was in for.

When they reached the sick bay, Kurik hesitated, but McCoy was waving them into the private examining room used for the senior staff. Chapel hurried in after him, and they gave Kurik and Scotty directions on how to get the captain up on the biobed. Kurik would have backed away then, but McCoy grabbed his arm, holding him back. "I'm going to need some help here, don't you go away just yet."

Kurik stopped in his tracks. He had no medical training, beyond first aid. What possible use could he be? He watched as Scotty pulled the captain's boots off, and left the room. And then Chapel was cutting away the ruined leg of Kirk's trousers, and he could see the gaping wound there. He admired the long sweet curves of her legs, and the neat round bottom, outlined by her short uniform. He could have stood there happily, admiring, but McCoy called to him, bringing him to the edge of the biobed. "Just hold that leg absolutely still for me, no matter what he does." McCoy placed his hands on the captain's leg where he wanted them, and then started in to work.

Kurik did exactly what was asked of him. That leg did not move by so much as a millimeter. The rest of the captain's body did. And when Chapel patted him on the shoulder, whispering "Good Job" right in his ear, he almost trembled from the shock of it. She thought he had done a good job? All he had done was what the doctor had asked of him, nothing special.

When they had the captain's leg dressed, McCoy stepped back. "Okay, you idiot, you're going to live this time, and even keep your leg, you stupid risk-taker. Now go straight to your quarters and stay there until I tell you you can come out."

When the captain began to complain, telling the doctor all the things that needed his own personal attention, the doctor simply shot him full of something. Then he turned to Kurik. "He has about five minutes before he passes out completely. That ought to be long enough to get him to his quarters."

Kurik nodded, taking one last long look at the lovely blonde nurse, and picked the captain up off the biobed, slipping the captain's arm over his shoulders, and one of his arms around the captain's waist. Behind him he heard a gasp, and then "Oh, I keep forgetting how strong you Vulcans are!" His ears turned bright green, but he continued on his way.

Chapel darted around him and opened the door, and he hurried the captain through, not wanting her to see how her words had embarrassed him. But he had not even gotten to the corridor when another woman burst in. He recognized this woman. She was the one who had been with the captain at the Christmas party, and at Spock and Nyota's party, as well. She took one look at the captain, strung over his shoulder, and began to yell.

"You stupid pig-headed idiot! What the hell did you think you were doing?"

Kirk raised his head slightly and looked at her out of bleary eyes. "Cathy?"

"Yes, Cathy, you dumb corn-shucker! Who else would be the least bit concerned about your stupid worthless hide! Just look at you! You're damn lucky you're even alive." And then she burst into tears.

Kurik had no idea what to do, and the time the doctor had given him was swiftly running out. He cleared his throat, and Cathy looked at him. "Dr McCoy gave him some medication which will render him unconscious in the next 3.5 minutes. I need to get him to his quarters before this happens."

Cathy stared at him, and then jerked, nodding her head. She turned and led the way out of sick bay, hurrying down the corridor to the turbolift. She held the door open while Kurik half-carried the captain inside, and held it open again when the turbolift stopped on the right deck. She hurried off down the hall, and hit the touchplate, causing the door to spring open. She ran inside and held the button that held that door open, while he maneuvered the captain into his quarters. She then ran across the room, and stripped the covers off the bed, turning to help him man-handle the captain down onto the bed.

Kurik straightened up, and would have left, but Cathy turned to him, begging him to stay and help her. She turned to the dresser, and pulled out a clean tee-shirt, and loose pants, and together they wrestled the captain out of his wet and dirty uniform and into the clean clothes. She sighed then, and thanked him for his help, and he turned and left, going straight to his own quarters. And there he settled down in front of his firepot, and closed his eyes, and remembered working there in the same room with her, and the words she had whispered in his ear.


	22. Chapter 22:On Bended Knee

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Twenty-two - On Bended Knee**

**Enterprise**

**Mid February 2269**

**Spock**

He knew that Nyota was right, however, he was almost positive that Kurik was going to resist. So he waited until she had left to go and join some of her friends for a 'henfest' before bringing up the subject. "The Valentine's Day Dance is only a few days away."

Kurik looked at him, but did not say anything. Spock could sense his wariness, though.

"Nyota has informed me that you are to attend this event with us."

Kurik's eyes widened somewhat, but he did not react otherwise. Unless you counted the very fine trembling of his fingers, where they lay on the table.

"I must inquire whether you know how to dance."

"Dance?"

"Yes. Dance. Did you attend the mandatory year-end balls when you were a cadet?"

"Yes." He didn't say anything else at all.

Spock cocked his head. "Did you also attend the training session the first year?"

Kurik swallowed hard. "I did, indeed. It was mandatory for all."

"So you did learn to waltz."

"Yes." No further information was forthcoming.

Spock gave a very un-Vulcan sigh. "I believe Nyota will be displeased to learn this. I feel that she was looking forward to supervising your lessons herself."

Kurik looked first puzzled and then astonished. "She was planning to teach me?"

Spock nodded. "And I believe she had some of her friends lined up to help."

Kurik swallowed convulsively, his cheeks and ears bright green. "Osu, please. Please do not let her do this."

"Well, since you already know how, it will not be necessary. All that will be necessary is for you to dress in something she approves of, and attend the dance with us. She will be quite put out if you do not."

Kurik's voice was a bare whisper now. "But I will not have to actually dance with anyone." He did not state it as a question, but that was how he meant it.

Spock looked at him. "I would not be too sure of that, my friend. Not too sure at all."

They sat there in silence for some time before Kurik shook himself and gathered himself together. Life seemed to be becoming more complicated every day!

**Kurik**

The night of the dance, Kurik showed up at Spock and Nyota's quarters in the clothing Nyota had picked out for him, feeling slightly self-conscious and more than a little fearful that Spock's bondmate would find some fault with his appearance. Somewhere deep inside, he realized that he now thought of her as his Eldest Mother, which in fact she was not. However, there was no other who filled that role, either, as his entire clan had perished with Vulcan. He must feel this way because of her actions, for she certainly had taken charge of his life. If she did not resent it, then he did not either. It felt very good to belong somewhere. Spock let him into their quarters, looking him up and down and nodding. Well, he had passed half the inspection. Nyota came out of their bedroom, carrying Grayson, who was half asleep already. She walked all around him, looking him over throughly, before smiling at him. He was vastly relieved.

They headed down the corridors to the nursery, leaving Grayson in the care of the attendants there, before heading to the shuttle bay where the dance was held. Once again, Kurik found himself in strange surroundings. Everything was red and pink! And the lights were very dim. He stood on the sidelines, uncomfortable, as Spock led Nyota out onto the dance floor. How had he ever become comfortable, holding his bondmate so closely in public?

Kurik's gaze swept over the other couples on the floor, recognizing some of them. And then he saw her, standing by the punch bowl, dressed in another lovely dress, one that left most of her back bare. She had her hair swept up on top of her head in an elaborate twist, which reminded him of the way his mother used to dress her hair, before a special event. When he saw another man offer to ladle out her punch, he seethed, before he caught himself. This would not do. She was not his, that he could react so. He turned his head, and refused to watch.

And then Spock and Nyota were back, Nyota breathless and happy. Spock stood beside him, clasping his hands behind his back in the stance familiar to all Vulcans out among non-Vulcans. And when the music started again, he nodded toward Nyota, and Kurik started. Surely he could not mean what he seemed to be indicating. Again, that slight movement of his head. Kurik's eyes wide, he took one step toward Nyota, his body trembling. His voice came out in a croak. "T'sai, may I have this dance?"

Nyota grinned widely. "That would be just lovely, Kurik." And she put her hand in his and pulled him onto the dance floor. Stiffly, he placed his hands carefully, his shields on maximum, and began to move about the floor. He kept the maximum possible distance between their bodies, not wanting to give Spock any reason whatsoever to direct his ire in his direction. Nyota chattered away at him, but he heard very little of what she said, concentrating on remembering how to waltz. When the music stopped again, he drew a big, shuddering breath, only realizing afterwards how that must have sounded to Nyota. But she only smiled again, and leaned close, whispering. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it? Now go ask her to dance." And she gave him a little push, heading him straight for the one he wanted to feel in his arms.

With a jerk, he stopped himself before he bumped into her. She turned, and seeing who it was, smiled widely. "Kurik! How nice to see you."

He stood there, totally unable to function. And then Nyota was at his elbow, bumping against his arm, and he found himself stammering, asking her to dance.

Christine smiled happily, and took his hand, leading him back out to the dance floor again. He did not know where to put his hands! There was only bare skin there, and surely she did not expect him to touch her in that way. But she put his hand firmly on her waist, and laid her other hand on his shoulder, and they were moving to the music. He could not believe this. This was far more than he had anticipated. It seemed the music stopped only seconds after it had begun. He must escort her back to the edge of the room, and relinquish his grasp on her hand. But he could not bring himself to walk away, and stood there, looking down at her, trying to think of something to say.

And then there was a loud flourish of music, followed by total quiet. Everything in the room seemed to stop, all eyes turning to the spotlight in the center of the dance floor. And there was the captain, down on one knee before the woman he had chosen, speaking soft words, offering her a blazing ring, and she was laughing and crying at the same time, and hugging him, and kissing him right there in public, and he swept her up in his arms, whirling her around. Then the room was full of noise, as everyone wished them well.

Kurik stood there, totally stunned. Was this how humans secured their betrothals? In public? His ears rang, his heart beat rapidly against his ribs, his breath came in small pants. Beside him, Christine panicked and turned, looking for Spock or Nyota. When she caught Nyota's eye, she waved her over. "Something's wrong with Kurik."

Nyota took one look and hastily summoned Spock through their link. He took one look at Kurik and waved the women away, leaning over Kurik and talking quietly to him. Kurik turned wild eyes to Spock. "Osu." His voice was rough, the tone low. "Osu, is this how they do it? Always? So public?"

"No, no, Kurik. This is NOT the way most of them do it. You will not be expected to act so. Calm yourself. Remember who this is. He always must do things in the most flamboyant method possible. Relax. Breathe deeply. Calm yourself."

Slowly Kurik regained his controls, once more appearing calm and placid. But inside he still was not entirely in control, and they could not entice him back to the dance floor that night.


	23. Chapter 23:Girls' Planning Session

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Twenty-three - Girls' Planning Session**

**Enterprise**

**Late February 2269**

**Spock**

When Kurik appeared at the door to their quarters, Spock was immensely relieved, although the look on Kurik's face when he saw the living room full of women was hardly one of happiness. Spock exited into the corridor and led his friend to the senior rec room, where he knew there was a 3-D chess set always available. They would play there, and leave the women to their business, undisturbed.

**Nyota**

Cathy was bound and determined to get this thing planned as soon as possible. She was not going to give Jim a second longer than necessary, for fear of his getting cold feet. She didn't blame her in the least. Jim was well known for plunging into things without thinking and then regretting his actions later. So here there were, all of them, on the couch, the chairs, and the floor, with magazines and holovids, fabric scraps and samples of refreshments, helping their friend to make her decisions.

She remembered the happy evenings her friends had spent helping her make similar decisions. They had had so much fun. And now she brought out her hoarded stack of pictures and swatches, and notes, that had been down in storage, and spread them out for all to go over again. There were delighted cries as people recognized what she had brought out. Of course, Cathy had not seen any of this, and spent quite some time going through all of it. She was especially taken with the sketch of the negligee and gown that Nyota had had made for her wedding night.

So Nyota got up, and went to the closet, and retrieved those items, showing them to everyone. And trying to hide the place where the lace was torn, without success. She blushed hotly at the comments that she received then, telling them just to wait until it was their turn. Everyone laughed.

Before the evening was over, it was settled that the wedding would be held in the arboretum, as Tamara's had been. Cathy loved that room full of flowers. And no one would be allowed to attend in uniform, Cathy was adamant on that. Susan promised to bring samples of appetizers to their next meeting, and cake as well, to Cathy's warmly expressed delight. And everyone would bring dresses, to show off and share, to help Cathy decide. They would meet again in four days. If they could wait that long.

**Cathy**

It was hard to keep secrets from Jim. She just naturally wanted to share everything with him. But these decisions she would not share. He would just muck things up, she knew it. She would tell him when and where to appear, and how to dress, and he would just have to suck it up. She would enlist Bones and Spock to assist her, to make sure that he arrived on time, and sober. Yes, that was the perfect plan. She smiled.

**McCoy**

When Cathy approached him, and gave him his orders, he readily agreed. Keeping Jim in the dark would only add to the man's already stressed nerves. Perfect. He grinned at her, and gave his promises.

**Spock**

He was not quite so sure that Cathy's idea was the best, but he had long ago learned not to protest too much when dealing with an illogical woman. He expressed his misgivings, but agreed to her requests. When she gave him a slight hug, he was astonished.

**Nyota**

The second meeting went even better than the first. The samples provided by Susan were outstanding, and everyone let Cathy know what their favorites were. There was much arguing over the cake type, until Cathy said flat out that they would not have chocolate. She didn't want ANY of her guests to turn down the cake for fear of becoming uncontrolled. She finally decided on the lemon creme, and no one could fault that.

The parade of dresses was lovely fun, and it was still going on when Spock came back in. He turned around and left again, without even saying anything. She just sat there and giggled, silently telling him that they were almost finished.

They picked up everything, and Cathy left with her hands full, her head full of dreams. It had been a very successful evening. One more session and they ought to have all the bugs worked out.


	24. Chapter 24:Teeny, Weeny Steps

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Twenty-four - Teeny, Weeny Steps**

**Enterprise**

**Mid March 2269**

**Spock**

When Kurik came to him again, asking for advice, Spock was almost reluctant. At some point, Kurik was going to have to make his own decisions. It was only the look of abject terror on his friend's face that convinced him. So they sat and talked, and Kurik looked much relieved. The things Spock mentioned, he could do.

**Kurik**

That evening, he went to the rec room. Perhaps he would find someone to play chess with. Or someone to simply sit and talk with. The important thing, Spock had said, was to become used to being with a group of people, to be relaxed and casual.

He was walking slowly around the room, observing what people were doing, when he was hailed.

"Kurik, do you play bridge?"

He looked at the young man speaking to him. Another engineer. He stepped over to the table where he was sitting, along with two women. As soon as he approached, he realized that the woman sitting with her back to him was the one he most wanted to see. "I do know how to play poker, but this is the only card game I have learned."

"Close enough. You know the cards already, and have an idea of what bidding is about. Come on and we'll teach you the differences. Our regular fourth can't make it tonight."

Kurik went around the table and sat in the empty seat, realizing that he was now across from her. He listened carefully as the other engineer told him the rules. This did not seem to hard. The cards were dealt, and he listened to the bidding, trying to decide what cards the others held. When it was his turn to bid, he was careful, not wanting to bid too high. Around the table they went, until suddenly, it was over. Everyone had passed. The other couple played the hand, and he watched very carefully. The next time he would do better.

As it proved, with each hand he was more confident, more sure of the rules. By the time the evening was over, he and Christine were the clear winners. She was exuberant. The other engineer was rueful. And all three informed him that he was a welcome fourth at any time. It felt very ...good. He allowed himself to enjoy the warm feeling. And then he stood, and told Christine that he would escort her to her quarters. She smiled at him, and said that would be just fine. She tucked her hand through his arm, and they walked down the corridor.

At her door, he made a small bow, and waited for her to go inside. Instead, she just stood there, looking at him. Finally, she spoke. "Won't you come in for a while?"

He looked at her, his eyes going wide. He was not prepared for this, not at all. He stammered, not sure what to say or do. She looked at him, and then sighed softly. "Okay, some other time then." And she turned and went inside, leaving him standing in the corridor, unsure what he should have done.

**Spock**

He stood in the bedroom, removing his clothing, talking to Nyota. "He has come to depend on me too much. I have offered too much advice."

"I don't think so, ashayam. I just think he thinks of your advice more as, I don't know, orders? As though you have everything all laid out and all he had to do is follow what you say. I think he needs to realize that every situation is different, and different people react in different ways."

He turned to look at her. "You may very well be correct." He took two steps, and leaned over to rest his forehead against hers. "You are often correct."

She smiled at him and wound her arms around his neck. "Am I correct in thinking that it has been far too long since we have had an uninterrupted evening? And Grayson is sleeping _so_ soundly tonight."

He put his hands under her lovely round bottom and lifted her up, and she wound her legs around him. "Far too long. We should do something about that." And he began to nuzzle against her neck. She moaned softly, and pulled him tighter against her, and he did not object in the slightest. Two steps, and he was at the bed, and it took him only seconds to have her there, on her back, ready for him. He put his hands and his mouth to work on her body, and she moved against him, the sounds she made, and the scent that arose from her body telling him how ready she was to receive him.

When the door chime sounded, he actually cursed aloud. And she tightened her grasp on him, gasping not to go, to pay it no mind, if it was urgent, they would have used the intercom. He looked at her, torn between duty and lust. And then he gave it up, and closed his ears to the chime, and loved his wife.

**Kurik**

He stood on the other side of the door, waiting, but no one answered. They must have retired early tonight. Forlornly, he made his way down the corridor to his own quarters, and knelt before his firepot, thinking. What was he supposed to have done? Surely they had not progressed to the point where she expected any sort of sexual contact? Spock had told him to do research, and he had not, not really. He rose and went to the comlink, and began to search, and read, trying to discover how he should have acted. He rose, three hours later, even more confused than he had been. No one seemed to agree! This was impossible! Now it was essential that he meditate and calm himself before trying to sleep.

**Christine**

She had moved too fast. That was very apparent. She sighed. Hopefully she had not scared him off. She would have to remind herself to move very, very slowly in the future. She had to get him to do more things with her. Maybe they could take a walk in the arboretum and just talk. Maybe she should tell him about her family, and try to get him to tell her of his. She knew how important family was to Vulcans. Yes, that was a good idea. She would work on that. She went to bed happy.


	25. Chapter 25:Pavel to the Rescue

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Twenty-five - Pavel to the Rescue**

**Enterprise**

**Late March 2269**

**Nyota**

When Pavel came and sat down beside them in the mess hall, bending down to talk to Grayson, she wasted no time. "Pavel, I need you to do something for us."

"Sure. I vill do vhatewer you vish."

"Can you come on Saturday morning and babysit with Grayson, so that I can go with Spock and practice suss mahna?"

"Of course. I can do dat. Grayson and I vill have lots of fun." Pavel was grinning from ear to ear.

On the other side of Nyota, Spock heard this and smiled to himself. It was well past time that they had a chance to dance together. He found himself looking forward to Saturday morning with great expectation.

**Pavel**

Saturday morning he rose and dressed quickly and went to eat his breakfast, hurrying to Spock and Nyota's quarters so that he would not be late. To his disappointment, Grayson was asleep when he got there. But he sat down on the couch, and picked up one of Spock's technical journals and read until he heard Grayson's voice from the other room.

He hurried into Grayson's bedroom and lifted him from the bed. Grayson chattered happily at him. He laid Grayson on the changing table and gave him a dry diaper, and then he dressed him in a tee-shirt and overalls. Into the playroom they went, and he sat Grayson down on his brightly colored cloth, bringing out several toys. But Grayson did not want to play with toys - he wanted to play with Pavel!

Pavel lay down on the floor and made faces at Grayson. Grayson giggled and waved his arms around, happy. Then Pavel rolled Grayson over and tickled his tummy, and blew raspberries on it. Grayson wiggled and squirmed and continued to laugh. Pavel picked him up and went into the living room, to the couch, where he sat down and placed Grayson on his knee. He sang silly rhymes to him while he bounced the young boy up and down on his knee. Grayson chortled happily.

When he tired of that, Pavel picked Grayson up again and zoomed him around the room, as though he was a shuttle. This was a game that Grayson never tired of. However, Pavel was beginning to be tired. He went over to the synthesizer and dialed Grayson a teething biscuit. Grayson eagerly grabbed it and stuffed it in his mouth. Pavel set him down on the floor cloth and sat down beside him, watching the happy baby. Eventually, he lay down, still watching Grayson. About the time he drifted off to sleep, Spock and Nyota came home. He leapt up, wildly afraid that they had seen him asleep, but they had not noticed. Grayson waved his biscuit at them, laughing aloud.

Pavel blushed hotly when Nyota complimented him on his care of Grayson. He must do better next time!


	26. Chapter 26:Building the Gate

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Twenty-six - Building the Gate**

**Enterprise**

**Mid April 2269**

**Spock**

When Grayson crawled across the floor and pulled on his pants leg just as he was beginning to stand up, he almost lost his balance, grabbing at the desk top to prevent his stepping on his son. Hearing his startled huff of breath, Nyota came running, and plucked up Grayson. "I think we need some way to keep him in the playroom when we are working."

He was sure she was right.

The next evening, as they sat in the mess hall eating supper and talking with their friends, he brought up the subject, and Scotty knew exactly what was needed. "A baby gate, tha's what ya need. Works a charm."

As Spock had never heard of a baby gate before, Scotty launched into a long-winded explanation, interrupted by Chekov's assertion that this was a Russian invention. Scotty gave him an astonished look and shook his head. Scotty offered to help in the construction, and Pavel volunteered as well. They would build it on Saturday afternoon.

Saturday afternoon, Scotty and Pavel showed up at the door with their arms laden with construction materials. Spock answered, Grayson in his arms. Nyota was off, exercising with her friends. She would be very surprised when she returned.

Spock carried Grayson into the playroom and sat him down on the bright floor cloth, giving him several toys. And the men began, first putting together the framework, measuring carefully to be sure that it would fill the entire doorframe. Two long crossbars were cut, and brackets were made to fit them.

The crossbars were secured to the doorframe first. It was while they were doing this that Grayson began to fuss. Pavel went straight to the synthesizer and dialed up one of the teething biscuits, which he gave to Grayson. Grayson smiled and wiggled, the biscuit gripped between his gums.

Pavel went back to help again, holding the crossbar in place while the brackets were secured to the doorframe. When both crossbars were secure, the framework was then joined to them, the whole thing being very well joined together and secure. The men stepped back, regarding their work with pleasure. Grayson, however, was most definitely not please. They watched as he tried every way he could think of to move the gate out of the doorway.

Scotty grinned and high-fived Pavel, who was grinning as well. Spock thanked the two of them for their help, and showed them out. He then spent several minutes cleaning up the remainder of the debris left from the construction job. By the time he finished that, Grayson was most definitely becoming fussy. He sat down on the living room side of the baby gate and began to talk to his son.

When Nyota got back home, she was treated to the sight of her two men, seated on opposite sides of the baby gate, holding a conversation. She felt it was probably a good thing that very little of what Grayson said was intelligible at this point, for the tone of his voice said very clearly that he was not at all pleased with what his father had done. However, she was pleased. There would be no stepped-on baby fingers in this household! She walked over and bent down to kiss the back of Spock's neck and watched his ears turn green, and then she settled herself down beside him to watch her son banging on the bars of his new cage.


	27. Chapter 27:Christine's Dinner Party

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Twenty-seven - Christine's Dinner Party**

**Enterprise**

**Late April 2269**

**Nyota**

She was sitting in the mess hall, finishing her lunch, after Spock had rushed out with Jim, when Christine came and sat down beside her.

"Nyota, I need some help."

"Sure, Chris, what can I do?"

Chris looked all around, to be sure there were no listening ears close by. She leaned over the table to be closer to Nyota. "I need to do something to let Kurik know how … that …. Heck. He's just so scared of me! I need to help him relax some."

Nyota stifled her smile. Chris was serious. "I don't think he's actually scared of you. He just doesn't feel that he knows what he's doing. Our customs are so different than what he grew up with."

"So how can I get things rolling?"

"I heard how he started playing bridge. How's that going?"

"He is the most in-demand fourth you ever heard of. He learned that game so fast it isn't even funny."

"Well, that's good. He's getting a variety of conversational experience then."

"Yes, but that really doesn't help me any. He's still so stiff! He walks me back to my quarters, and bows at me, and waits until I go inside, and then he leaves! I asked him once to come inside for a minute, and I thought he was going to come unglued. So I haven't tried that again. It's very frustrating."

"Well, if you two are going to get anywhere at all, he has to get used to being alone with you, preferably in your quarters. So that's probably what we need to work on." Her eyes unfocused as she thought.

Chris fidgeted. Her finger traced a pattern on the tabletop. And then she had an idea. "Nyota, what if I had a dinner party? Do you think he would come?"

Nyota looked at her friend. "A small dinner party. Maybe four people?"

Chris brightened immensely. "Oh, would you? Please?"

"Yes, I think I can arrange that. Work with Susan, she's got some really good stuff for private catering. Let me know as soon as you pick a date and time and I'll tell Spock."

Chris left the table smiling widely. She had a plan!

**Kurik**

When she issued her invitation, Kurik was taken aback. He was not exactly sure what was expected of him. But one did not refuse when the offer of hospitality and food was given. Surely that held true in all societies? And when she said that Spock and Nyota were coming, he did agree. And went to Spock at the first opportunity to ask for advice. What should he wear? What were his responsibilities? What was expected of him?

Spock sighed and took him to Nyota, who sat him down at the comlink and found the site for the store where she shopped for Spock's clothing in San Francisco. She picked out slacks and sweaters and turtlenecks and shirts and socks and shoes, until she felt that Kurik had a sufficient wardrobe. He blinked at the cost, but he ordered everything that she suggested, anyway. The store informed him that it would be on the fastest ship going in their direction the very next day. Perhaps that was part of the cost.

**Christine**

The day of the dinner party, Chris cleaned her already spotless quarters. She set the table with her one nice tablecloth, and real plates and tableware, not the recycled stuff. She went to the arboretum and got Sulu to give her some nice flowers, which she took back and put in a crystal vase in the middle of the table. When the door chime rang with the food delivery, she had everything else ready. She took the two large carryboxes and set them near the synthesizer. One had a heat pack in it and the other a cold pack. She plugged them into the socket on the synthesizer, to keep the packs charged, and went to get dressed.

All three of her guest arrived at once. She stepped aside and welcomed them in. Nyota exclaimed over the table, and then helped her to set out the dishes. She was keeping the dessert a big secret. She sat down and began to pass the dishes around. Everyone complimented her on her choices. Nyota said she had never had some of these dishes. Chris blushed. "Well, I sat down with Susan, and told her about some of my Gramma's recipes, and we kind of worked on things together."

Kurik looked amazed. "Your Gramma must have been an excellent cook."

"Oh, yes, she really was. I'm so glad you like the food."

They liked the pecan pie, too. Both men looked hungrily at the remaining pie, and she quickly cut them second pieces.

Nyota helped her clear all the dishes off the table, and then excused herself, heading into Chris's bathroom. While she was gone, Chris got the pitcher out of the hot pack and filled four large mugs, sitting them on the table. Spock raised one eyebrow and looked at her in astonishment. She wasn't sure why. When Nyota came back and saw what was on the table, she pulled her into the bedroom, hissing at her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Just serving a nice after-dinner drink. I know Vulcans don't drink alcohol, so I thought the Mexican chocolate would be nice. It's so smooth and delicious."

"Yes and it has both chocolate and cinnamon in it! Christine, didn't you read that material I gave you?"

Christine gulped. "Oh, sorry, I just haven't gotten around to all of it yet. I haven't poisoned them have I?"

"No, but we've got to stop them from drinking that stuff." Nyota headed back towards the table, stopping short when she saw that all four mugs were empty. "SPOCK! What do you think you're doing?"

"I am sitting in a chair."

Chris looked at him goggle-eyed. She had never seen the Commander so relaxed. Nor heard that tone of voice from him. Nyota looked frantic. She turned her head to look at Kurik, who looked back at her, his eyes half closed. His smoldering eyes. What had she done?

Spock pushed his chair back some from the table and held his hands out to Nyota. "Come sit on my lap, lovely Nyota. I find that I much desire this."

"Oh, no, mister. Not on your life. We are going home right now!"

Spock rose unsteadily. "That is even better. When we get home, I will…." He stopped suddenly as Nyota's hands clapped over his mouth. She whispered violently in his ear, and he trembled, his cheekbones and the tips of his ears flushing green. He followed right after her, not saying another word.

Chris wailed after her retreating friends. "Nyota, what do I do?"

"Sorry, I don't have time to help you now. You'll just have to take care of it on your own." And the door closed behind them, leaving Chris and Kurik alone.

Chris was stunned. Nyota hadn't even told her what effect chocolate and cinnamon had on Vulcans, but from the way Spock had acted, she had a pretty good idea. She looked at Kurik, swaying slightly in his chair. And then he rose, and stood there, so close. She could feel his body heat. She swallowed. "Are you feeling all right, Kurik?"

"I am feeling fine, Christine."

_Oh fine, the first time he calls me by my name, instead of t'sai, he's drunk! _She backed up slightly, and he followed. They moved across the room, one or two steps at a time, Kurik's eyes never leaving hers.

"I find that suddenly it is easier to say what I wish to say."

"That's nice." _What was she going to do?_

"Yes, nice." He swayed on his feet, and looked warily around the room. "How are you making the room move?"

"The room is not moving, Kurik."

"Yes, it most definitely is moving. It is quite disconcerting." He shook his head, and then moaned softly, clutching his temples. He swayed even more.

She backed up again, and realized that she was against the edge of the bed. He looked at her, stricken, and began to collapse. She caught him, pushing him in the direction of the bed, and he simply fell there, all his muscles lax. She stood panting by the side of the bed for a minute, and then she pulled off his boots and rolled him in the coverlet. She went to her dresser and pulled out a tee and sweatpants and went into the bathroom to change. She took her extra blanket from the closet and headed for the couch. Not exactly the way she had hoped for this night to end!


	28. Chapter 28:Drunk Spock

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Twenty-eight - Drunk Spock**

**Enterprise**

**Late April 2269**

**Nyota**

She pushed and pulled and managed to get him down the corridors to their quarters. Standing before their door, she laid her hands on his face and captured his attention. _Do not make Pavel suspect that there is anything wrong. Do you understand me?_

_I understand, My Nyota._

Sighing, she tapped the touchplate and the door opened. _Go right straight into the bedroom_.

Only staggering a small amount, he did as instructed, only nodding slightly to Pavel as he passed.

Pavel stared after him with his mouth open. "Is dere someding wrong vith Commander Spock?"

"He just drank a little too much. He'll be fine in the morning."

"Bud, I diden dink dat alcohol boddered Wulcans."

"It wasn't alcohol, Pavel. It was chocolate. Do not ever, ever give Commander Spock chocolate."

"I vill not. I promise."

"Did you have any problems with Grayson?"

"Oh, no. No problems at all. I played vith him, and den I gave him his bath, and rocked him and sang a Russian lullaby. And he vent straight to sleep." The ensign was grinning delightedly.

"Well, I'm glad. You're very good with him, Pavel. Someday you're going to be a very good father."

Pavel blushed bright red. "I do hope so. I vould like to have some children. But first I must vind a vife!"

"Yes, it works out a lot better that way!" Laughing, she saw him to the door. And then she turned toward the bedroom, sighing. There was no telling what condition Spock was in by now.

When she stepped into the doorway, she stopped completely, shaking her head before continuing on into the bathroom. Spock was in the center of the bed, with all the pillows piled up behind him. He was completely undressed, and very, very ready for her.

When she came out of the bathroom, and crossed to the closet to undress, he began to croon to her, calling her lovely, and beautiful, and sexy. He did not stop until she began to crawl towards him from the foot of the bed. When she hovered over his legs on hands and knees, at about his knee level, he began to pant, his lok twitching and straining against his belly.

"Spock. You were very, very bad this evening."

His eyes got very big. "Bad?"

"Yes. Not only did you drink something you knew that you shouldn't, you drank two servings! And then you let Kurik drink two servings! Kurik had never had chocolate before - what if he got sick?"

Spock's eyes almost crossed. With great effort, he focused on her. "He did not begin to drink until I had almost finished the second mug. By then, I was not very focused." His eyes drifted sideways before coming back to her. "I could not prevent it."

"I do not believe that for a moment. I don't think you paid a bit of attention to him. You just grabbed that chocolate and drank it up. Now didn't you?"

He refused to meet her eyes. But his lok twitched mightily, trying to reach her body.

"What do you think you deserve as punishment?"

"Punishment?"

"Yes, punishment. Perhaps I will go and sleep on the couch tonight."

"NO, Nyota! Please, please do not do that!" His hands rose from the bed where they lay and reached for her, and suddenly she knew exactly what to do.

She got up off the bed and went to the bulkhead, pulling the pillows out from behind him. "Lay down on your back. Put your hands over your head." When he was situated as she wanted him, she reached down between the bulkhead and the mattress and drew out the cufflinks, fastened securely to the wall there. She snapped them around his wrists. Startled he tried to turn about to see what she had done, but he was held there tightly.

Now she commenced her slow crawl again. He lifted his head from the bed so that he could see her. She stopped again at his knees and smacked one hand between them, making him spread his legs apart. Smiling, she began to knead at his muscles, working first on one leg and then the other. He groaned with pleasure as her strong hands forced his muscles to relax. She worked all his muscles from his thighs down to his toes, but she did not let any other part of her body touch him, nor did she touch those parts of him that clamored for her touch.

When she finished with his toes, he moaned softly at her again, twisting his wrists together, trying to free himself. But he could not reach the hidden catches. She knew better. Now she commenced her slow crawl again, until she hung over his body. She bent her head, and took one earlobe into her mouth, and began to bite and suck, while he moaned. She moved her mouth up the curved outside edge until she came to the pointed tip - the very sensitive pointed tip. She nibbled and sucked, and then she actually bit, and he came up off the bed, groaning with desire. He pushed his hips up, trying to find her body, but she held herself up, so that he could not touch her. Collapsing back onto the bed, he began to pant, his heart rate up, his breath fast, his body more than ready for what it expected.

She moved to the other ear, and repeated her actions. He was beside himself now, the twitching tip of his lok oozing lubricant. She moved back down his body, and with two fingers, spread that glistening fluid around, while he growled at her, completely lost.

"What should I do now, my Spock? What do you deserve?"

"Please, Nyota, oh please."

"Please, what, Spock?"

"Oh, please, my Nyota, please ride me."

And so she moved, so that the very tip of his lok brushed against her wet entrance, and he groaned at the feel of it, and raised his hips, trying to force himself further inside her. She teased him unmercifully, allowing only the smallest penetration. And then he began to beg, to plead, to gasp out his wishes, and she lowered herself, so slowly, until their bodies met. Then she leaned forward, and grasped his shoulders, and began to move while he groaned, and growled, and thrust against her, until he plead with her to release his hands, that he must touch her, hold her.

She reached for the catches, and let him free, and he grasped her breasts, filling his hands with their soft weight, rolling her nipples between his fingers, making her cry out at him. And he began to work his body, thrusting up harder to meet her movements, until she was crying out at him, so close, so very close to ecstasy. He moved his hands, clasping her hips, and pulled her hard against him as he thrust upwards, and her muscles clenched about him, squeezing him, filling him with intense pleasure. As her ecstasy flowed out of her and into him, he rose through the haze into the white hot heat, and soared with her, through the wonder, and the joy.

When she lay upon his chest, gasping for breath, he stroked her gently, smoothing her hair, running his hands over her skin. Although he did not say it, they both knew that, given the chance, he would do exactly the same again, no matter what punishment she came up with.


	29. Chapter 29:What Have I Done?

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Twenty-nine - What Have I Done?**

**Enterprise**

**late April 2269**

**Kurik**

He woke to a raging headache and a feeling of complete disorientation. What had happened? He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Where was he? He did not recognize this room at all. Slowly he sat up, untangling himself from the coverlet wrapped around him. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and sat there, his hands clasping his head.

Hearing movement in the bedroom, Chris moved in that direction. She stood in the door and looked at Kurik. "Does your head hurt?"

He jerked when she spoke, and moaned, grasping his head more tightly. He looked at her out of bleary eyes. "Yes, it hurts very much."

She disappeared from his view, and he found he had no desire to move to try to find where she had gone. In only a moment she was back, a small medkit in her hands. When the coolness of the hypospray touched his neck, he barely flinched, but instantly he felt the soothing spread through his body. He breathed in deeply, feeling so much better. He lifted his head and looked at her, standing there in what he recognized as Academy physical conditioning clothing. He had never seen her dressed like that. "Why am I here?"

She looked at him as she put the hypospray back in the medkit. "What do you remember?"

He thought hard, trying to remember how he came to be here, in her quarters, in her bedroom, sitting on her bed. "There was a dinner party. Spock and Nyota were here."

"Yes, that's true. What else do you remember?"

He pressed one hand to his forehead. "I drank something. Spock had drunk his, and was drinking Nyota's. It smelled wonderful, so I drank it. After that I remember very little. It is all confusing."

"I made a mistake. I gave you something to drink that I didn't realize could harm you. I apologize."

He looked at her, his eyes wondering. "What I drank is what caused … this." He was not sure exactly what had happened.

"Yes. It made you drunk. And you drank far too much of it, so you collapsed. I just covered you up and let you sleep it off. And that's why your head hurt, too. Why don't you come in the other room? I was just ready to eat breakfast."

He rose shakily and followed her, sitting in the same chair he had been in the night before. She placed a cup of hot tea before him, and he cupped his hands around it, inhaling the fragrant steam. Then she set a small plate of fruit before him, and a small bread of some type, which appeared to contain much rough cut grain. She set similar food on the other side of the table, and another cup of tea, and sat down and began to eat. He picked up the fork, and speared a piece of fruit, the cool juice filling his mouth. It tasted like fresh fruit. Where had she gotten it? And then he tasted the bread, which was delicious. He followed that with a sip of the tea, and the warmth spread throughout his body. His muscles began to unclench, and he began, ever so slightly, to relax. By the time they had finished their meal, he was more relaxed than he had ever been in her presence. When she rose, and began to clear the table, he assisted her. She smiled at him, and he felt very warm.

He stood there, uncertain. He felt as though he had committed some grave error last night, but she said he had not. Surely he must believe her? But he had spent the entire night in her bed! If this got out, surely her reputation would be harmed. He must do whatever he could to make amends. "Nurse Chapel, I…" He got no further, for she turned on him, her face drawn tight.

"What did you call me?"

He froze. What had he done wrong? "I … I addressed you by your professional title, as you deserve."

"Are we back to that again? What happened to Christine?" She looked as though she might cry.

He was unsure now, treading dangerous ground. He must try to make her understand. "I have committed a very improper action concerning you. I have surely lost the right to address you as a friend."

She tilted her head, looking at him. "You have done nothing improper, Kurik. And you are still my friend."

He sighed deeply, vastly relieved. And then realized that his controls were totally eroded. But she was smiling at him again. "Christine, I do not wish your reputation to be sullied in any way. If anyone should find out that I spent the night here…"

She actually reached up and touched his cheek lightly, before remembering and dropping her hand. He wished desperately that she would put it back. "No one knows. And I doubt that anyone would care, either, except possibly to be jealous."

He was confused again. "Jealous?"

"Yes, you're considered a very valuable catch, Kurik. There are some women on board who would be very unhappy to know that you spent the night here, even though nothing at all happened."

He was unsure how to take this information. He truly did not care what other women thought. But she did not seem upset about it. She smiled at him, she had touched his face, no matter how briefly. He had had one small flash of her when she touched him, one bit of her brilliance. He found he craved more. Much more. Carefully he raised one hand, holding it before him, silently asking permission, and she just smiled at him. With one hesitant finger, he touched her cheek, drawing it slowly down the side of her face in a gentle caress. Her eyes drifted closed, and her breath came out in a soft huff of sound. Through the finger touching her skin, he felt the joy she felt, that he had finally touched her. He did not try to go any deeper, this light contact was almost overwhelming. He lifted his finger from her face, and her eyes slowly opened, looking into his. And he found himself filled with light, almost overwhelmed with it. "I must go, before someone comes, before we are found."

She laughed lightly. "Don't worry so much about it, Kurik. I do not think this will be the last time that you are here in my quarters."

He found that he very much hoped that that was true. He turned toward the door, stopping before exiting to give her one last, long look, and then he was in the corridor, striding towards his own quarters, knowing that he needed much meditation, very quickly.


	30. Chapter 30:I Do, I Do

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Thirty - I Do, I Do**

**Enterprise**

**Early May 2269**

**Jim**

He fidgeted. He ran his finger around the neck of his dress uniform, sure that it was too tight. He raised his hand to run it though his hair, only to find it grasped in a strong grip that prevented his from mussing up his meticulous appearance. "Nyota will be very upset at you if you to not appear in perfect control."

He grimaced. "I can't wait any longer. It's driving me crazy."

Spock only looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

Bones almost bent double, cackling with laughter. "Now you know how the rest of us felt. About time."

Sulu stuck his head into the small room where they waited. "Everyone's seated. The music will start in just a minute."

Jim continued to grouse. "Will someone please remind me why we had to do this here?" 'Here' being StarBase 10.

"As you must be well aware, it is impossible for you to conduct your own marriage ceremony." Spock looked at him, mischief twinkling in his eyes.

"Oh, right, of course." Jim started to unfasten the neck closure of his jacket, only to find his hand once more enclosed in a much stronger one. "But it's too tight! I'm going to strangle!"

"I believe not." Those dark eyes laughed at him.

Bones was still trying to control himself. He turned and headed out the door. "I just heard my cue. I'm off to escort the bride. Behave yourself just a while longer."

Jim longed to just go with him, but he knew he could not do that. Why had Cathy insisted on such a circus? Wouldn't a simple ceremony in the base commander's office have been just as legal?

And then Spock was prodding him, and he straightened up, and the two men strode out, to stand at the front of the large room where the ceremony was being held, one large enough that almost all the members of the crew of the Enterprise were seated there. He stood almost at attention, body almost frozen, until Spock spoke quietly in his ear. "You are not going to be executed."

He almost laughed aloud then, his nerves almost entirely disappearing. And then the music changed, and Cathy's friends began to walk slowly down the aisle toward them, and there in the doorway, she stood, a perfect vision, her hand looped through Bones' arm. His eyes did not leave hers for the entire length of time that it took for her to reach him. Bones stepped off to the side, and he took one step forward and took her hands in his, and they turned as one to face the Commandant, resplendent in his dress uniform, with all his medals on it.

The service was mercifully short, and thankfully, he remembered what he was supposed to say, nor did he stumble over the words. She watched him, eyes shining, as he promised to love her, and only her, for the rest of his life. And the words she said filled him with such joy that it shone out from his eyes for all to see.

When they surfaced from their first kiss as husband and wife, the room was filled with applause and cheers. They grinned at each other, and at their friends, and started down the aisle. When they exited the room, they were swept to one side, into a small room, while the large room was quickly converted - the chairs being moved to the walls, tables brought in and set up at the front, where they had stood, soon heavily laden with food. Entirely different music began to play. When everything was ready, they were given clearance to move back into the large room, where they were again met by cheers.

There was dancing, and laughing, and a huge cake, and the party went on for hours. It was the end of a long day when they were able to sneak away. Straight to the transporter room they went, and beamed straight back to the Enterprise, hurrying down the corridors to his, now their, quarters before anyone might see them. Alone at last, he almost trembled with the joy and desire he felt. His fingers fumbled over the tiny closures of her gown, but he was very careful, sure that she did not want this dress damaged in any way.

When she was bare before him, it was her turn. The restrictive collar, the tight jacket, all were removed easily and swiftly, and he stood before, his desire obvious. She took his hand, and led him to the bed, and they tumbled down together, more than ready.

It was three days before any member of the crew saw their captain again. And when they did, the silly smile on his face was enough to make them all smile. Even Spock quirked up the corners of his mouth at him, but mercifully said nothing, although he did remember how he himself had felt after his own wedding - all three of them.


	31. Chapter 31:I Have to Translate What?

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Thirty-one - I Have to Translate What?**

**Enterprise**

**Mid May 2269**

**Jim**

He tried for the third time to explain why he really needed her down on that planet, and ended up spluttering and stammering. "Damn it! I need you! I really, really, truly need to understand what those people mean. Their body language is just weird! And their voices sound like rusty nails screeching on each other. You're the only one that can handle this." He looked at her, pleading. "Please."

She looked back at him, still skeptical, but almost convinced now. He looked absolutely abject.

"I really wouldn't ask, but this is important."

She sighed now, realizing that she would have to agree. She hadn't been on an away team since Grayson was born, and if her talents were the ones that were needed, she really didn't have a good reason to refuse. Grayson was certainly old enough that he would not miss her for the few hours that she would be gone. He would be in the day care center anyway. He probably wouldn't even be aware that she was not on the ship.

Spock, however, was still not convinced. Even more so when Jim did not want him to accompany them. He persisted until Jim finally yelled at him, saying that he had enough to contend with. But he continued to brood over the matter. He operated the transporter controls himself, not even trusting Scotty this time.

**Nyota**

She looked all around. The sky was light green. The plant life was mostly purple. This planet was indeed strange. And then something that she had taken for a cactus-like plant moved, startling her. The captain leaned over and whispered at her. "That's one of the locals."

No wonder he needed help. She eyed the cactus-person, trying to figure out where its head was. And did it have eyes? Why on Earth had he not briefed her on these beings before leaving the ship. She sighed. Briefly closing her eyes, she contacted Spock, telling him what she had found. He was immediately on his way to do some research, promising to contact her as soon as he had any information. She opened her eyes again and returned to studying the being before her. Surely she could discover something that would help her?

**Spock**

Quickly he went to his lab, that being the closest place where he could access the main computers. He called up everything known about this planet, and read through it swiftly. And then he called up Jim's personal comlink, and extracted his notes, such as they were. He snarled softly at the appalling condition of those notes. Had the man actually been this irresponsible? He had thought that he was improved. This incident did not support that conclusion.

He organized all the data he had found, drew some conclusions, and quickly wrote it all up, sending the file to Nyota's personal files. Then he steepled his hands before him on his desk, closing his eyes to concentrate, and 'pushed' all the data to Nyota, first ascertaining that she was able to accept it at this time. When he was finished, she sent him a wave of gratitude and love, filling him up with warmth. He returned the love to her, along with his hope that they would be able to conclude their mission soon. She did not seem to think that would be possible. He sighed and rose from the desk to return to the bridge.

**Jim**

He was in a pickle and he knew it. He had gotten almost nowhere with these beings, and had not collected sufficient data to give Nyota a good advantage. She was struggling. And he would surely take the blame, for it certainly wasn't her fault. Why did these beings have to be so damn weird, anyway? He wanted nothing so much as to go back to the Enterprise and forget this whole planet. Unfortunately, dilithium crystals abounded here. The Federation desperately wanted mining rights.

**Nyota**

With the information Spock had given her, she began slowly to make headway. And when Jim actually provided samples of what they wanted, the beings expressed disbelief. Those rocks were worthless. In fact, the word they used seemed to imply something lower than worthless. She thought it meant 'excrement'. They told her to take all she wanted. They would be glad to be rid of them. Those rocks prevented them from ….rooting? She tried again. She got a bit further, understood a bit more.

Finally she turned to Jim. "These beings are actually part plant. During certain seasons of the year, they put down roots. They leave something behind in the soil, like a bulb, maybe, or little clumps of roots. These are their children." Jim was goggling at her at this information. "The dilithium crystals interfere with their rooting patterns and prevent the growth of their young. They would willingly part with all of them. However, the mining must be done in a way which will not injure their young. And I still haven't been able to figure out what, if anything, they want in return for the crystals. They really, really have a bad opinion of them."

Now JIm began to think. "Ask them what they need to support their young."

Nyota turned back to the three cactus things in front of her and began the slow, laborious task of communicating with them. Eventually, she fell silent, turning to Jim again. "I think, although I could be wrong, that they want some kind of natural fertilizer, and also need some kind of permanent irrigation technology installed."

Jim nodded, those things made perfect sense. "Okay, say goodbye nicely, and tell them we'll be back tomorrow. We need to go talk to Sulu and the botanists."

**Spock**

He was extremely grateful when she told him they were ready to beam back up. He hurried to the transporter room and arrived just as she shimmered in. He offered his hand to help her down off the deck, and checked her over quickly to be sure she was uninjured. He felt her amusement tickle in his mind, but did not mind it in the least. He was just glad she was back. He tucked her hand into the crook of his arm, and they headed for the day care center to pick up their son, leaving the captain standing behind them, spluttering about making a report. Let him write the thing himself.

**Jim**

He got together with Sulu and the chief botanist, and explained what was needed. They looked very interested, and asked more questions than he had answers for. But by the time he was ready to beam down again the next morning, they had an impressive array of samples for him to take with him. Nyota arrived just in the nick of time, not entirely happy about going off for the second day. He just told her to hurry up, and fidgeted until she was in place.

Once down on the planet's surface, he began to lay out the samples, spreading them out so that there was a lot of space around each one. The locals began to drift closer, looking more active than he had ever seen them. He motioned Nyota over, and told her to begin dickering. She gave him a long, exasperated look, and then began to speak in that high-pitched, squeaky language.

By lunchtime, they had the agreement all hammered out. They set the signing for later in the afternoon, and beamed up for lunch, leaving the samples as gifts. Spock met them at the door to the mess hall, once again giving Nyota a visual check to be sure nothing had happened to her below. He gave an irritated snort, telling Spock that he could keep her safe from those cacti. Spock didn't look as though he agreed.

The legal department got the agreement couched in legalese and printed out the required number of copies and provided the correct writing implements with the correct permanent inks. Housekeeping provided the writing table and chairs, setting them up near the beam-down spot. He laid the documents out on the table, with a writing implements by each one. And then he stood there, nervous, until they were all signed. He gave the cacti-beings their copies, and carefully stacked the ones he needed to take back to the ship. Housekeeping came and retrieved the table and chairs. And then he beamed back aboard, thankful that this assignment was finally completed.


	32. Chapter 32:Walk With Me

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Thirty-two - Walk With Me**

**Enterprise**

**Late May 2269**

**Kurik**

He was waiting outside her door, his hand outstretched to tap the touchplate, when she opened it to head to the mess hall for breakfast. "I will escort you to the mess hall." He did not state it as a question and she did not regard it as such. She tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow and they started off down the corridor.

When they had their trays, she led the way to an empty table, off on one side of the room. He followed quite willingly. He did not wish to share her with anyone.

When they had finished eating, he took their trays and empty dishes and carried them to the busing station. And then they exited to the corridor, her hand once more tucked into his arm. It was where it belonged, was it not?

He walked her to sick bay, promising to be there at shift's end, to escort her to the mess hall again. She smiled happily.

"***"

He walked into the main entrance to sick bay just as she walked out of her tiny office. She crossed the floor to him as he watched her, admiring her long, lean grace, her lovely rounded body, the wreath of golden blonde hair about her face. Everything about her was perfect. She stood before him, her eyes on his, for a moment, before tucking her hand between his body and his arm. They turned and headed for the mess hall. He only had to shorten his stride by a very small amount to match hers. The top of her head reached to his chin. He longed to pull her against his body and tuck her head under his chin, holding her there, close. He suppressed this desire with great difficulty.

Tonight the table she preferred was occupied, and there was no completely empty table in the room. Everyone seemed to be eating at the same time tonight. He saw a slender brown arm waving in the air and directed her in that direction. They sat down opposite Spock and Nyota, and the two women began to chatter immediately about something. Spock nodded to him, and he nodded back. They were content to be quiet and eat, and let the women converse.

After they were all finished, he and Spock carried the dishes and trays to the busing station. Spock asked him quietly if things were going well. He replied that he thought so. He still had trouble reading her. Spock's mouth quirked slightly. This was something he knew all too well.

When they were back at the table, the women rose. It was then that he realized that Nyota had their small son tucked into a cloth that was tied about her body. He had been sleeping quietly through the meal, totally ignoring all the noise in the room. Christine went close and pulled back one edge of the cloth, looking down at the sleeping baby, a look of yearning on her face. That look he was sure he understood. He felt a lift within himself on seeing it. She wanted children, then. That was very good.

Nyota spoke quietly with Chris for a few minutes, and then she and Spock left, heading for their quarters. He bent his head down, slightly, and spoke quietly to Christine. "Tonight is bridge night, is it not?"

"Of course it is, and you know that very well." She grinned at him. "Let's head for the rec room." she slid her hand back around his arm and they set off in that direction. Unfortunately, the normal fourth for her usual group was there that night. But another group, on the other side of the room, was eager for him to join them. And his chair faced hers directly. He was able to watch her all evening.

When the game broke up, he thanked the other three for the opportunity of playing with them, and went to stand behind her chair as her group finished their last hand. When she rose, he nodded to her, and she smiled back, tucking her hand through his arm and they headed down the corridor in the direction of her quarters. At the door, she hesitated, and he could sense she wanted something from him, but he did not know what it was. He looked down at her uplifted face. "It is late. You need your sleep so that you will function efficiently tomorrow." His voice was much softer than normal.

She sighed. "I suppose that you are right." She slid her hand away from his arm, and he felt the loss acutely. She reached up and tapped the touchplate and the door slid open. She stepped through, still watching him. He waited until the door was completely shut before turning and heading to his own quarters. She had expected something, he was sure of it. He just did not know what.

"***"

The next evening, after end-meal, he did not head directly for her quarters. Instead he led her to the arboretum, where they wandered up and down the narrow paths, admiring the plants, smelling the flowers, enjoying being together, almost alone. She even touched his hand several times, small, fleeting touches that sent thrills throughout his body.

When they stood outside her quarters, he found himself leaning toward her while she looked up at him, her lips slightly parted. He wanted something, but he did not know what. Eventually, she sighed and turned and went inside. He had failed, somehow. He returned to his quarters to meditate. When that did not help, he went to his comlink, determined to do more research into human mating rituals, as Spock had suggested.

"**"

The next day was a disaster from early morning until late evening. She was already in the sick bay before he was dressed. She sent him a short message, which signaled him when he came out of the shower. An accident had occurred. She would not be able to eat breakfast with him. Perhaps lunch? Unfortunately, there was an explosion in the Engineering department at 1100. By the time it was cleaned up and repaired, it was already 1400. Surely she had already eaten. The two injured crewmen who had been taken to sick bay would have told what had happened here. Dejected he headed in that direction anyway, only to see, as he approached the doorway, more accident casualties being helped in. He turned back in the other direction, alone.

At shift's end, he headed for sick bay, and found her in her office, her head in her hands. She brightened up when he stood in her doorway, and quickly rose, coming to stand so close to him, laying her hands right on his chest. He found he could not speak at all, her closeness overwhelming him. They had barely finished eating when she was paged. He escorted her back to sick bay at once. There had been another explosion. He headed for the engineering department to see whether he was needed.

When he left engineering, it was 2200. She was no longer in sick bay, that was quickly determined. He hesitated outside her door, but eventually tapped her touchplate. She was there so quickly, and reached out and pulled him inside before he could even think. Barely waiting until the door had closed, she was against his body, her arms around him, her shoulders shaking. Carefully, he put his hands on her, cradling her gently. "Christine, what has happened?"

"Two ensigns died in that last explosion. So young!" She had her face buried against his chest, her arms tight around him. He stroked her back gently, trying to soothe her. After several minutes, she straightened up, releasing him, rubbing at the tears on her cheeks. "Sorry. It's just been a really hard day."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." His hand rose of its own volition, and touched her cheek lightly. He spoke again, softly. "It distresses me to see you so upset. Is there anything I can do to assist you?"

She looked up at him, and her smile shone through her tears. "Will you come and sit on the couch with me?"

He nodded, and she led him, tugging on one hand. She pushed him down at the end of the couch, and before he could discern what she meant to do, she sat down right on his lap. Startled, he wound his arms around her to prevent her from falling off. She nestled up against him, holding onto the front of his shirt. The top of her head was just under his chin. Almost breathless, he bent his neck and laid his cheek against her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. She sighed and relaxed, and he held her, hardly believing what was happening. This was wondrous!

He sat quietly, eventually rubbing softly against her back, trying to soothe her. She gradually relaxed more and more, her breath becoming more even. And then she sighed and relaxed, and he knew that she slept. He held her quietly, marveling. This was more, much more, than he had hoped for. He looked about, and spied one of the colorful knit blankets that Nyota made, folded under the small table at the end of the couch. Carefully, he reached for it, and spread it out over her, covering her arms and legs. She sighed again, nestling down against him, rubbing her cheek against his chest. He sat there, holding her until she stirred.

"Kurik?"

"Yes, Christine, it is I."

"Have I been asleep?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Three point six hours."

She gasped and sat up. He adjusted his arms about her to support her. She looked straight into his eyes. "Why did you let me sleep that long? Haven't your legs gone to sleep?"

"You needed the rest. It was my privilege to assist you." His voice was much softer than normal.

"Thank you, Kurik." And she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. He flushed hotly. He wished intently that she would do that again, but she did not. Instead she rose from his lap, gathering up the afghan. "You must go and get some rest as well. I know you worked extra today."

Reluctantly, he rose from the couch, bowing over her hands, and turned to the door, only to find that she was right beside him when he would have exited. He turned to her, curious.

"You forgot something."

He could not imagine what she referred to. He raised one eyebrow at her, in question. She giggled, very softly.

"When a gentleman comes calling on his lady, there is a traditional ending to the evening."

Instantly, he knew what she meant. His research had informed him. His heart sped up. She was standing there, waiting, looking up at him. He reached out and took her hand, bending her fingers into the correct shape. And then he bent his as well, and touched the two fingers he had extended to hers. The current that sparked between them then startled her, and she looked first to their joined fingers, and then to his face, her eyes wide and her mouth parted. And then he bent his head, and brushed softly against her lips. She moaned, so very quiet, at that, and swayed against him. He held her with his free arm, steadying her. His raised his face from hers, seeing her eyes closed, her face so soft. She opened her eyes slowly, and they were so dark, so soft.

"Good night, Christine."

"Good night, Kurik."

He dropped his hands from her and turned and headed out her door, stopping briefly in the doorway to look back at her again, finding her standing there, staring at him.


	33. Chapter 33:A Night Out

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Thirty-three - A Night Out**

**Enterprise**

**Mid April 2269**

**Spock**

Susan had set up something special - a tasting party, couples only. Nyota had expressed much interest in it. He found Chekov in the gym as he was finishing his own workout, and stopped to talk to him. "Would you be able to babysit with Grayson on Saturday evening? Nyota wishes to go to the tasting party."

"Da! Alvays!" And then he stopped, and dropped his eyes, and blushed. "Vould it be acceptable if I brought Sasha vith me?"

Spock suppressed his grin. "I am sure Nyota would not object."

Pavel's face lit up, and a broad grin covered his face. "Vhat time shall ve be dere?"

"By 1900 hours." When Pavel nodded, Spock walked on into the locker room, satisfied. Nyota would be delighted.

"***"

Saturday evening found Nyota trying to decide what to wear. After the fourth dress had been tried on and discarded, Spock came up behind her and laid his hands on her shoulders. "K'diwa, there has been nothing wrong with any of the dresses you have decided not to wear. What is bothering you?"

She leaned back against him. "It's just been so long since we did anything like this. I think I've forgotten how to dress up."

He bent his face and nuzzled against the side of her neck, making her sigh softly. "I am sure that you have not. Shall I choose for you?"

"I am not going to the party in silk and lace underwear!" But she giggled at him, turning to lift her face. "I'm just being silly, aren't I?"

"I did not say this."

"No, but you're thinking it. All right, I'll pick something. I promise. Now go and check on Grayson."

"Our son is fast asleep. If I go into his room, he is liable to wake. Therefore, I shall stay here and watch you."

"And how am I supposed to get dressed if you're watching me? Hmmm. This could take a Longggg time. And Pavel and Sasha will be here soon."

"All the more reason you should decide on something and get dressed."

"Okay." She sighed and stepped out of his arms and turned to the closet again. This time she stood there for longer than before and then drew out a dress and held it up. He did recognize this dress, a soft ruby velvet one, that he had not seen her wear in a very long time. He walked up to her, and leaned over her.

"Please wear this dress, Nyota."

"Do you remember this dress?"

"How could I forget the dress you were wearing the first time I ever kissed you?" He spoke softly, directly into her ear. She hummed softly, happily. And began to get dressed.

When the door chime sounded, he rose from the edge of the bed, where he had been watching her from, and went to let the young couple in. She followed in only a moment, and Sasha let out a little sigh when she saw her. "Oh, that dress is so pretty."

Nyota turned about, so that Sasha could see it all, smiling. And then she began to give very explicit directions, which both Pavel and Sasha listened to carefully. And then he was there, holding the door for her, and they were off.

"***"

The rec room that had been commandeered for the tasting party had been completely redone. The usual small tables had been moved against the walls and covered with white cloths. And now they were heaped with small appetizers and wines. The chairs had all disappeared. People moved from one table to the next, sampling the delicacies set out, the wines that were poured out beside them. And they gathered in small groups, discussing not only what they were tasting, but other topics as well. It was heavenly, and unlike any other party that had ever been held on the Enterprise. Even Spock found it interesting. People were more inclined to speak of topics that held interest to him than they were at most of the parties he had been to. Here there was no loud music, no boisterousness. And the food was absolutely delicious. Even if Nyota did catch him with the chocolate ravioli and take it away from him before he even got one bite. And she had obviously enjoyed it, as well, leaving him standing there, almost drooling. She did go over and whisper to Susan, and came back, eyes dancing, stroking his cheek and promising him a treat later. He had to be satisfied with that.

When they were almost ready to leave, one of the servers came up to Susan, with a small carrybox in his hand, and she sent him over to them. Nyota took the carrybox with a smile and a thank-you. If what was in that box was what he thought it was, he was ready to leave right now. And Nyota just smiled at him, and linked her hand through the crook of his elbow, and let him lead her out of the room. In the corridor, she lifted the box, so that he could smell what was inside. His eyes darkened, and he walked just a bit faster, in a hurry to get her home.

They found Sasha and Pavel on the couch, entangled with one another. They sprang up the instant the door swooshed open, blushing. Nyota assured them that everything was just fine, and they left quickly. After the door was close, Nyota began to giggle. Spock just looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "Oh, hush. They're so young. Where we ever that young?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"Spock! I'm talking about their attitude - so naive, so …"

"Inexperienced?"

She just looked at him, her face puckered up. "Do you want me to give this to you?"

"Very much indeed."

"Then be nice."

"I shall be very nice."

And then she smiled, and kissed him lightly, and handed him the box, going into the bedroom to remove her party dress. He followed her, alternating bites of the rich desert with the removal of his clothing. By the time he was nude, the desert was gone, and she was giggling at him. "You ate it so fast, you didn't even have time to savor the taste."

"It will have its effect faster this way." In fact, he could already feel the effects of the chocolate, buzzing through him. It did not take long. He pulled her toward him, and began to nuzzle against her neck. She sighed and moved against him, rubbing her body over his, making him growl softly at her. It took practically no time for his lok to become fully engorged, hot and heavy between them. She hooked one leg around him, pulling him closer, moaning at him, and he grasped her around her waist, lifting her at the same time as he tumbled backwards onto the bed. He pulled her over his face, and began to feast upon her, which she moaned and moved against him, her scent and taste driving him ever higher.

She reached down, and began to stroke his ears, moving her fingers against him in the same rhythm he was using on her. He began to growl against her body, causing vibrations that made her shiver and cry out at him, so close, so very close to her ecstasy. When it came, her body bowing above him, she cried out his name as she convulsed. He continued in his actions, gradually slowing as her spams slowed, until he could wait no longer. He dragged her body down his own, until his lok twitched and jerked against her wet entrance, and then he thrust up, hard, burying himself in her, groaning loudly as she tightened her muscles against him. And then she began to move, to rock her body against his. He thrust up against her, desperate to find the rhythm that would bring them to mutual completion.

She leaned over him, clasping his shoulders, sobbing at him, and he held her by the hips, pulling her down against him as he thrust up, feeling it building, building, low in his belly, and then it was bursting all about them, the flames, the light, the joy, the ecstasy. He held onto her and gasped with the intensity of it, as she collapsed down onto him, panting, still moaning at him. He cradled the back of her head in one hand, the other against her back, fingers splayed over her skin, treasuring her, until they both could breath again, until their hearts slowed to their normal rhythm, until she sighed and nuzzled against his neck, drifting toward sleep, completely content.


	34. Chapter 34:I Must Talk With You

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Thirty-Four - I Must Talk With You**

**Enterprise**

**Late April 2269**

**Kurik**

It had become their custom, this past month, no matter what they did in the evening, that it always ended with him in her quarters, holding her body close against his. They had not progressed beyond holding and kissing, for he did not wish to push her, and he was not sure what was acceptable, but the holding and kissing was far beyond his expectations. He found however, as the days passed, that he wanted more, much more. It was time for some serious talk.

When he escorted her back from the rec room, after the latest bridge game, they were no sooner inside her quarters with the door shut than she was against him, her face against his neck. She nuzzled there, turning his nerves to flame. When she nipped at his skin with her teeth, he hissed at her, and her soft laughter melted his reserves. "Christine, there are things we must talk about."

She wound her arms about him, pressing close. Her voice was soft and low, full of something that took his breath away. "Talk, then."

"Not tonight. It is late, and you need your rest so that you may function properly tomorrow."

"Always worrying about me, aren't you?"

"Yes. I cannot deny this." His lips brushed across her forehead, and she sighed, so very softly. "Perhaps tomorrow evening, after end-meal?"

"Yes, that's fine. What is it that is so important, Kurik?"

"Tomorrow. Now it is time to say goodnight." And he bent his head just slightly more, so that their lips met. He found her hand, while he was kissing her, and bent her fingers against his, feeling the bright sparks flow between them. She moaned, and moved her body against his, making him groan at her, and exert all his efforts in suppressing the reaction she caused. He found this harder and harder to do, as the days went by, wanting only let her feel how much he desired her. But this would not be proper, not until she was truly his.

When he could not bear it any longer, he gently stepped backwards, separating their bodies. She slowly opened her eyes, dark, deep, soft, and looked up at him. "More."

"No, Christine. No more tonight." He raised his hand to brush a fallen strand of hair back off her forehead, treasuring the feel of her skin beneath his fingertips. "We must talk."

She nodded, and sighed, and released him. He turned and exited her quarters, not daring to look back.

"***"

He met her at the entrance to sick bay, and they headed for the mess hall. This was such a common sight by now that no one even glanced at them as they passed. Tonight they ate with others, although he still found the habit of humans to talk throughout a meal strange. After he carried their trays to the busing station, she rose and tucked her hand through his arm, and they headed straight to her quarters. Once there, he led her to the table, and they sat down. He sat in his chair, back straight, hands on his thighs, and began.

"I was born in 2236 in the city of Shi'Kahr on Vulcan. My parents were merchants, selling fine linens. They were successful enough that they could afford to send me for higher education. As I had always applied myself to my studies, I was successful in my application to the Vulcan Science Academy. I was in my final year there when I was one of six students chosen to accompany one of the Vulcan Science Academy surveyors to a large asteroid, to assess its suitability for mining operations. Our shuttle had just been anchored to the asteroid when Vulcan was attacked. All seven of us, there in that shuttle, were rendered unconscious by the shock. When I awoke, with a pounding head, and emotions run riot, only one other and the surveyor were also struggling to consciousness. The surveyor released our anchor on the asteroid and headed for the Embassy on Earth at the highest speed the shuttle could maintain. He contacted the Embassy by subspace radio, and told them to be prepared, that healers would be needed. When the shuttle landed, falling the last two meters, I stumbled through the door, and was immediately taken by a healer to a small, quiet room. I was treated there for some time, until I recovered enough to function. But no one would tell me of the others."

He stopped for a moment, blinking his eyes. Chris rose from the table, going to the synthesizer and came back with a cup of steaming tea, which she set before him. He clasped his hands around the cup, feeling the warmth, and continued.

"When I was recovered enough to eat in the dining hall, and help with simple tasks around the Embassy, a recruiter from StarFleet appeared one day, and talked long with me. They would finish my education, and assure me a job. I did not even have to think about it, I simply agreed to go with him. They put me through a whole battery of tests, and suggested that I might consider engineering. The idea that I might choose my own path was so new to me that I could scarce believe it. Those of you who grew up with such choices have little understanding of what it is like for those of us who grew up bound by tradition. I applied myself well, and graduated near the top of my class. I then spent an extra year, studying transporter technology and engine design, before I was posted to the Enterprise."

Again he stopped, and this time he sipped from the teacup before him. He sat there a moment, staring at the swirling surface of the liquid. When he spoke again, his voice was lower.

"By this time, I had ascertained that I was truly alone in the world. All members of my clan had been on Vulcan that day, and none had survived. The family K'shan was not large, nor wealthy, and no member of it routinely traveled off-world, nor owned a vessel capable of space travel. Nor did they have investments not on Vulcan. I have no kin, no clan, no fortune. All that I am, all that I have, is tied to StarFleet."

Here Chris reached across the table, and laid her hands over his, "Kurik, fortune is not important to me. I feel so much for you, having lost your whole family all at once. I know how much that hurts. I grew up near the coast of Louisiana, where there are still violent storms, hurricanes that leave much death and destruction behind. I lost my grandparents to one such storm, and my older brother to another, when he was out on his boat, beyond reach of land, when the storm developed. My father died in a transport accident when I was a small child. The only relative I have left is my mother. I know how that loss feels."

He moved his hands, so that they covered hers, their fingers lightly linked together. They sat quietly for a few minutes, sharing their pain, silently consoling one another. When next he spoke, his voice was rough, and unsure. "There are things ...about Vulcan physiology ...which you should know. It is difficult to speak of these things. For reasons which you will understand when I am through speaking, it is the custom of most Vulcan families to bond their children when quite young." At the startled look on her face, he rushed to continue. "This is not a true marriage, it is more of a betrothal. However, a preliminary link is set between the two children, so that they grow used to each other as they mature. The young girl to whom I was bonded died in an accident when we were twelve. My parents were alarmed when this incident did not seem to affect me. They brought in a healer, who said he could find no trace of a severed bond. It was then thought that I was incapable of forming a bond, and no further thought of procuring a bondmate for me was entertained. It was only when I was being treated at the Embassy in San Francisco that the healer there found the traces of an incompletely formed bond. Apparently, the Elder that was chosen by the girl's parents was aged and unaware that he had not formed a true bond. Nor did the healer engaged by my parents discover this. It took an adept to find it and correct it. He assured me that I was capable of forming a true bond and I do believe this to be true."

Now he dipped his head, and took in a deep breath. When he raised his eyes again, it was to find hers there before him, waiting. "I believe that there is a bond forming between us. I can feel you, even when you are not present in the same room I am in. With your permission, I would discuss this with Spock. I know very little about bonding between a Vulcan and a Human." She was nodding at him, her eyes sparkling. He dipped his head again, drawing courage around him like a cloak before continuing.

"Adult Vulcans have … a cycle. A time driven by biology. When they are not capable of controlling their urge … to procreate. This is nature's way of insuring that our species continues. I have not experienced this yet, but it cannot be long off now. I wish you to understand that at that time, I will not be myself." He shuddered, trying to continue. She leaned forward, stroking his hands softly.

"Kurik, I am aware of Pon Farr. I have helped Dr McCoy in his research. Spock has been through this already, and McCoy learned as much as he could, in order to help him if needed."

He lifted his eyes to her, startled. "You are aware of this already?"

"Yes."

"And still you allow me to court you?"

She smiled at him, her face open and welcoming. "I've been trying to hurry you along as much as I can. I'm very ready to go further."

He looked at her, wondering. She knew, and yet she persisted. He felt something warm inside, expanding, filling up the empty places. And all around, he felt the soft silver shining, the delicate filaments that were beginning to bind them together. And then she rose from her seat, and came around to his side of the table, and sat in his lap, and kissed him. He wound his arms around her, and kissed her back, until she gasped for breath, and turned her face so that they lay together, cheek to cheek. "Oh, Kurik, I think I love you."

He could only hold her, exulting, unable to believe what he heard. And this time, when he felt the stirrings, he did not try to suppress them, but only continued to nuzzle against her, the soft moans that she made causing his nerves to flame with desire. It was with great difficulty that he left her that night.


	35. Chapter 35:Everything Gone Wrong

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Thirty-Five - Everything Gone Wrong**

**Enterprise**

**Early May 2269**

**Kirk**

This had to be the most fucked up mission they had ever been on. Bar none. And this time it wasn't his fault. Not even a little bit. He peered cautiously around the edge of the boulder he was hiding behind, ducking back quickly when a bolt of disruptor fire came in his direction. Where had those Klingons come from anyway?

On the other edge of the small cover they were hiding behind, Spock tried the same tactic, jumping back just as quickly. They had to come up with something better. He flipped open his communicator and tried to call the Enterprise, but there was some sort of static that he could not break through. Cursing under his breath, he stowed the communicator back on his utility belt and tried to come up with a solution.

Off to his left were two security guards, trying to hide behind a rock not much bigger than the one he and Spock were behind. And on the right was the mineralogist who was supposed to be performing a survey, cowering with his arms over his head. He certainly wasn't going to be any help. And he wasn't going to be on the Enterprise much longer, either. Cowards were not welcome. No, sir.

Spock was hunkered down, doing something with his communicator, and then he was speaking quietly into it. Not thirty seconds later, there was a shimmering right between them, and there sat a small rocket launcher and a stack of missiles. Kirk grinned broadly. He didn't know what magic Spock had worked on that communicator, but the results were outstanding. He began to load that launcher up immediately.

Whine, whump. Whine, whump. One after another the missiles went soaring over the top of their boulder. Spock changed the direction of the launch just slightly each time, so that they covered an arc of ground. When they had fired off all of them, they waited. They heard nothing. One of the security guards slowly peered around the edge of their boulder. Nothing happened. The other one peered around the other side. Still no reaction.

He advanced very cautiously until he could see around the edge of their boulder. All he could see was torn up earth and dust in the air. It wasn't until Spock rose that he saw the glow and yelled out "Duck!" as loud as he could. But it wasn't fast enough. Spock crumpled to the ground beside him. Nyota was going to kill him! Both security guards fired repeatedly, and there was a sudden crump of noise and a bright glow. They got the drek!

He pulled out his communicator again, and this time it functioned. "Scotty! Beam Spock up directly to sick bay! Now!" The words were hardly out of his mouth before Spock's body began to shimmer.

He stood up and rounded the boulder, following the two security guards across the barren land to where the Klingon nest had been. There wasn't much left now. They combed the area anyway, looking for anything that might give them a clue as to why the Klingons had been here, or how they had gotten here. It wasn't until the mineralogist finally did what he had been brought to do that they knew. Dilithium crystals. Many, many dilithium crystals.

By the time he made it to sick bay, Nyota was already there, of course. And when she saw him come in, she glared at him as if looks could kill. And then she burst into tears. He patted her awkwardly, not sure what to do.

When Bones came out of the private room, green blood staining his scrubs, he almost froze. Bones looked so bad. But he came right over, and gave Nyota a big hug. "He's goin' to be all right, darlin'. It's goin' to take a while, but he's going' to be fine."

He let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He sagged back against the wall, suddenly so tired he didn't know what he was going to do. And then Cathy was there, wrapping herself around him, and he just held on, too exhausted to do anything else.

He listened to Bones telling Nyota what Spock's injuries were: all on the right side of his body, muscle disruptions, broken bones, torn ligaments. The bones were mostly mended, although they would not take any weight at all for several days. And the ligaments had been repaired, needing only time now. The muscle damage would take longer. Fortunately, no major organs had been damaged, although how that had happened, Bones couldn't say. Spock was just damn lucky. He had to stay in sick bay for forty-eight hours or until he came out of his healing trance, whichever was longest. Then he could go home, on total bedrest, for a week, or until Bones was satisfied that he was healed. Nyota collapsed against Bones then, crying softly, and Cathy went over to rub her back and speak softly with her.

"Who has Grayson?" It had just gotten through to him that it had to be well past the end of day care hours.

Nyota straightened up. "Pavel and Sasha have him. They went and got him at suppertime. The day care attendant told them that he had been crying all afternoon. But he calmed down after they got him home and fed him. I need to go and see him before he goes to sleep."

"And get yourself somethin' to eat before you come back here, young lady. I don't want two patients."

She grinned slightly at that, and then turned and headed out into the corridor. He pulled Cathy close to him, and staggered after her, bone tired. A shower and bed. Those were the only things he could think of.

**Nyota**

She cuddled Grayson and tucked him into bed, then went back into the living room, where Pavel and Sasha had a meal set out for her on the table. She smiled gratefully at them, and sat down, eating while she filled them in on Spock's injuries. After that, she went and took a shower, and put on comfortable clothing. Taking an afghan with her, she headed back to sick bay, her friends telling her that one of them would sleep in the unused bedroom, and the other on the couch, that she should not worry about Grayson at all.

She slipped into the private room where Spock was, and pulled the chair over close to the biobed. Wrapping the afghan around her, she laid her head down on the bed beside him, her hands resting lightly in his. She could barely feel him. He was busy, repairing damage. But he was faintly aware that she was there, and she could tell that it strengthened him. She blanked her mind, and eventually she slept.

She awoke, stiff. Slowly she straightened up, and stretched and twisted, trying to get the kinks out of her body. And then she touched his face, lightly. His brows drew together, just barely, but his eyes did not open. She smoothed his brows, softly rubbing out the tenseness, and she felt him stir, but then he sighed, and retreated again, and she knew he was not finished healing. She rose, leaving the afghan there, and slipped out of his room.

She went back to their quarters, and woke Pavel and Sasha, and sent them on their way, with thanks. She took another shower, and dressed in a fresh uniform, and dressed her son, and fed him his breakfast. After leaving him at day care, she ate a small meal of her own, and then she was back to sick bay. He lay there so still, so very pale. She settled down beside him again, holding his hand in her own, feeling his faint response. But most of his consciousness was busy, directing the healing. There was still much damage to repair.

When Jim peeked in, she rose and stepped outside, telling him that Spock was still in the healing trance. He asked how she was doing, and she smiled weakly at him. "I'm doing better. Do you need me on the bridge?"

"Hell no. You stay right here. And then you'll need to be with him until he can get around again. You're on family leave until you're not needed any more."

She leaned against his chest, and put her arms around him and squeezed. "Thank you, Jim." There were tears sparkling in her eyes when she stepped back. She went back and sat down at Spock's bedside again, holding his hand, and speaking softly to him, without expecting any reply. She was just offering reassurance. And love.

"***"

It was the next day, in midafternoon, when he began to toss his head and groan. She rose immediately, and slapped him hard across the face. He turned his face to her, eyes still closed, and made some inarticulate noise. She slapped him again, harder, so that her hand stung. And then again. Hearing the sounds, Dr M'Benga came running in, and took over, slapping much harder than she could. A few more, and Spock's hand flew out, catching M'Benga's wrist. And then his eyes opened, and he looked about until he found her, and he relaxed, all the tenseness seeming to flow out of him at once.

M'Benga studied the readouts on the wall above the biobed, and pulled out his mini-tricorder, running it over various parts of Spock's body. Then he stood where it was easy to Spock to see him, and said that he could go home if he promised to stay in bed. She thought Spock would have promised almost anything for that.

In very short order, Spock was on a gurney, being wheeled through the corridors, while she walked beside him, holding his hand. The orderlies transferred him to the bed, taking away all put one pillow. He was not to get up at all. Not until Dr McCoy said he could. She already knew how difficult that was going to be to enforce. But she was so glad to have him here, where she could care for him.

Pavel came to sit with him while she went to get Grayson, and pick up food. When she brought Grayson into the bedroom, Spock's eyes lit up, and Grayson held out his arms, crying "BABA!" She carefully set Grayson down on Spock's good side, watching carefully while he patted Spock's cheeks and babbled at him. She thought maybe this did as much good as the pain killers Bones had forced on him.

And then she tried to feed him, very carefully. He protested that he could sit up, but she glared at him, and he was quiet. She tucked a napkin under his chin, and wiped his face with it now and then, giggled at her bad aim. Spock quirked an eyebrow at her, and she almost lost it, knowing that she might never have seen that again, but he was there, flowing warmly all through her, and she smiled, so very glad that the three of them were there, together.

After getting his promise not to so much as wiggle, she went into the other side of their quarters, and bathed Grayson and dressed him in his nightclothes. Then she brought him back, and laid him down beside his father, until he fell asleep, snuggled against Spock's warmth. She picked him up and carried him to his own bed, turning out lights and locking up as she came back. She changed into one of Spock's tee shirts and very, very carefully climbed into the bed, positioning herself between his good side and the bulkhead. She pulled the covers up, and ordered the lights to 10 percent, and leaned over him to kiss him goodnight. His arm snaked out, and pulled her closer to him, and she felt his plea. She settled down gingerly, her head on his shoulder, his arm around her waist, and felt him relax. But she laid there, fighting off sleep, until she felt him go limp, his presence in her mind muted. Then she could let herself sleep as well.


	36. Chapter 36:I Have Questions

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Thirty-six - I Have Questions**

**Enterprise**

**Early May 2269**

**Kurik**

He hesitated in front of their door. Spock had been home from sick bay for four days now. Surely he was well enough to visit? He knew that Nyota would tell him if he was not. He straightened up and rang the chime. Nyota opened the door almost immediately.

"Kurik! Oh, great! You can come and sit with Spock and keep him from getting out of bed while I go work out." She was smiling widely.

"I would be glad to do you that service. I did hope that he would be able to converse with me."

"Yes, yes, come on in. He's getting very restless, now that he's healing. But McCoy doesn't want him exercising at all yet. Muscles just take longer to heal than bones do." She led the way into the bedroom. "Hey, grumpy, look who's here to see you."

Spock turned his head, and the slightly pouty look on his face disappeared. "Kurik. It is pleasing to see you. Please be seated." He waved his hand at the chair that was positioned so that he would be able to see whoever was seated there without craning his neck.

As Kurik seated himself, Nyota rummaged in the closet, pulling out her small carrybag and stuffing her workout clothes into it. "I'm off to the gym. Don't you dare do anything you're not supposed to while I'm gone." She bent down and brushed a light kiss on his forehead. Then she turned to Kurik. "He is not allowed to get out of bed, or to sit up. Be sure that you do lot allow him to do either."

Kurik looked at her solemnly. "I shall enforce the doctor's rules. You need not fear."

Nyota grinned and looked down at Spock. "See, everyone but you knows how to follow doctor's orders." And then, before he could think of a reply, she was gone.

Kurik looked about a bit uneasily. "Where is your son?"

"He is napping. If he should awake before Nyota returns, you will have to get him out of bed and change his diaper." There was just a hint of smugness on his face.

Kurik was alarmed. He had never changed a diaper before. "I?"

"There is no one else here who is allowed to walk about. It will be your responsibility."

Kurik swallowed hard. He had not anticipated this. "I shall do my best. I will, however, require direction."

Spock nodded. "This I am capable of giving."

Kurik settled back. Perhaps the need would not arise. Then he had a thought. "Is there anything I can get for you? Any needs which should be attended to?"

Spock shook his head slightly. "I am fine. Only tired of staying flat on my back in bed. I cannot even play chess, because there is no way to situate the board so that I can see it properly." There was just the faintest tinge of irritation in his voice.

Kurik would distract him then. Cause him to think of something other than his discomfort. "Perhaps you would answer a few questions for me then, if they would not be too personal."

Spock looked at him, one eyebrow rising slowly. "What sort of questions?"

Kurik almost squirmed in his seat. He cleared his throat, and then spoke. "There are things I need to know about forming a bond between a Vulcan and a human." The tips of his ears blushed green.

"Ah. It has progressed that far, then."

"I believe so. I can feel her, even when we are not together. It is not strong, but it is there. And when I touch her, there is something …. Bright and shining, silver … that connects us."

"Yes, it is beginning then. I did not recognize this when it begun between Nyota and I. My father, however, observed it. The bond between a human and a Vulcan does not form instantly, but takes many months of slow growth. The silver spark that you perceive will grow, and turn into a heavy cord that binds the two of you together." He tilted his head slightly. "And you should know that the human female is the one who initiates it."

Kurik's eyes widened. "She initiated it?"

"Indeed."

Kurik's focus turned inward then, and he was silent for several moments. "Then there is great … feeling … on her part."

"It cannot be otherwise."

A great feeling of contentment settled over Kurik. Most of his apprehensions simply disappeared. Eventually, he lifted his head and spoke again. "Will you be my formal witness?"

Spock knew exactly what he meant. "I should be most happy to serve in that capacity. Can you wait until I am able to be up and about?"

"I do not see any reason why I can not."

"Then when I am recovered, I shall have Nyota plan a dinner for the four of us, if that would suit your purposes."

"Very much so. I am indebted to you for this service."

"This is one of the things that friends are for."

"I am much enhanced by your friendship."

"And I yours. I have not had a full-Vulcan friend before. I find it amazing and enriching."

Kurik did not know how to reply to that, and simply nodded, filled to the brim with emotions he was not sure how to express.

It was at that moment that there was an ear-piercing squall from the other end of the apartment. Grayson was awake. Kurik sprang from his chair and hurried into the small child's room, carefully lifting him from the bed. He was no stranger to Grayson, but he had not held him very often. Grayson looked at him with wide eyes, not sure what to do. Kurik carried the boy back into his parents' bedroom, along with a dry diaper from the stack on the boy's dresser. He laid him on the foot of the bed, and listened carefully to Spock's instructions, especially the warning about not leaving the boy uncovered. He certainly did not wish to be soaked with urine!

When Grayson was dry once again, he carried the wet diaper to the container in the child's bathroom, as directed. Then he went back once again, and seated himself in the chair, with Grayson on his lap. Spock told him how to balance the boy on one knee and bounce him. This would never have occurred to Kurik, but it was obvious how much the small boy enjoyed this activity. The two men continued to talk, Kurik filling Spock in on happenings on the ship, until Nyota arrived back home, pleasantly tired from her workout. When Grayson saw her, he began to babble and hold out his arms, and she picked him up, standing there and talking to him while Kurik watched.

The way that human women interacted with their children was different than what he had seen on Vulcan. And the children seemed to thrive on it. They were lively and happy. He thought perhaps this was better than the severe control that was taught to very young Vulcan children. He hoped that in the future, there would be a child that Chris would hold in such a manner.

Kurik rose, and took his leave, promising to come again, to speak with Spock, to help relieve the tedium. And he walked back to his own quarters, much relieved, and content with the plan that had been made.

"***"

Message from author: If you send me a private message and ask me a question, please be sure that you do not have IM turned off in your profile. I cannot answer you if you have it turned off.


	37. Chapter 37:Everything Back to Normal?

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Thirty-seven - Everything Back to Normal?**

**Enterprise**

**Late May 2269**

**Kirk**

He stepped into sick bay just as McCoy was finished examining Spock. He stood in the doorway of the small examining room, waiting for a report. Bones turned to him, slightly irritated. "Couldn't you even wait until I had a chance to write up my findings?"

"Not on your life. I need my First Officer back on the bridge. Come on now, give."

Spock was calmly putting his shirt back on. He did not appear to even be interested in what the doctor had to say. He did not fool his two friends, though. They were both aware of how stressed the forced inactivity had made him.

"Well, I think he can go back on bridge duty next week. However, no landing parties until he's passed his physical conditioning exam. He's not ready for running and fighting yet."

Jim noticed the slight relaxation of Spock's body as some of the tenseness melted away at Bones' words. "Then he can come and play poker tonight?"

McCoy spluttered at him, and then grinned. "I don't see why not."

Jim grinned back at him, and Spock's lips quirked up. It would be very good to be out of quarters, even for a few hours.

**Spock**

He walked slowly back to their quarters, relishing the ability to move again without pain. He was still somewhat stiff, but now he could begin to exercise again, and he would soon be completely himself again. And there was something else that he had missed far too much the past few weeks, that would now be permitted. Little spurts of desire shot through him at that thought. Nyota should be off-shift shortly. Perhaps he would go and meet her. They could go for Grayson together, and eat in the mess hall tonight. And then, they could go home, and put Grayson to bed. Yes, this was an excellent plan. He changed the direction he was walking in, headed for the nearest turbolift.

**Nyota**

She could sense Spock's elation through their link. Bones must have given him the go-ahead then. She sighed in relief. The last few days it had been very hard to keep him confined. She had the sneaking suspicion that he had not been as quiet as he was supposed to be after she had left to take Grayson to daycare and her duty on the bridge.

When her relief showed up, she slid out of her chair, and turned the board over. There was nothing much going on to discuss, so it only took her a moment, and she was heading for the turbolift. To her surprise, when the doors opened, there stood Spock. She grinned madly at him, and stepped into the turbolift. He reached over and pressed the buttons, leaving his hand lingering there. They had not been moving for more than a few seconds before he pressed the stop button and wound himself around her. She hugged him tightly, so glad that he was once again well enough that they would let him come back on duty. And then she caught the thread of thought that he was trying unsuccessfully to hide from her. She moaned, rubbing against him. He bent his head and kissed her, very, very thoroughly. When he lifted his mouth from hers to let her breath, she said only one word "Home."

"But Grayson…"

"They'll keep him a bit longer. They don't shut up that fast."

"I have no wish to hurry, k'diwa." His voice was very low, very rough.

"Hurry once. Slow later. Several times." The wave of lust that shot through them both at that nearly bowled them over. Without letting loose of her, his hand reached out and pressed the start button, and the turbolift began to move again. When it reached the deck where their quarters were, they tumbled out, hurrying down the corridor and into their quarters.

As soon as the door shut behind them, he was pulling at her clothing, wanting her bare immediately. She gasped against him, giving him free rein. And then they were on the floor, and he was all over her, hands and mouth pulling her up high so fast that she was shaking and crying out in only a minute. He moved over her, covering her with his body, panting hard, bending down to capture her mouth as he thrust hard into her. She hung onto him, her nails biting into his back, and braced herself again the onslaught, crying out into his mouth. She raised her hips, increasing his angle of penetration, and he groaned, and then growled as she began to squeeze against him. He thrust harder, and felt her shake beneath him, and then she was bowing up, her muscles clenching tight about him, screaming at him, flooding his mind with the white hot heat of her ecstasy. He shuddered, feeling the upwelling surge through him, filling her body, and he roared at her, MINE, MINE, until he collapsed, only barely preventing himself from crushing her.

They lay there, shuddering and panting, holding each other close, while they slowly came back to themselves. And then they lay there a while longer, not wanting to break the connection between them. At length, he slowly pulled out from her body and rose, pulling her up off the floor, and they headed for their bathroom, to clean up. But they did not move very far from each other, even when they were dressing again.

They went down the turbolift again, and into the daycare center, where Grayson was elated to see both parents at once. And Spock lifted him up, and carried him on one hip, as he had not been able to do for weeks. Grayson hung onto his shirt, and crowed with delight. And he ate everything his father put into his mouth, not even protesting over the broccoli.

A constant stream of friends stopped by while they were eating, to offer congratulations on his recovery. It was almost a relief to leave the mess hall and head for their own quarters. There Spock sat on the floor and played with his son, until Grayson began to yawn. When their son was tucked in bed, he turned once more to Nyota, and the heat she felt made her tremble. She backed away from him, leading him to their bedroom, and he ordered the door locked, and the com link off, and the lights dimmed, so that when they arrived at the side of their bed, he could devote his whole attention to her.

And so he did, until she curled up and put her face and his neck and fell into sleep, completely and thoroughly sated.


	38. Chapter 38:I Declare

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Thirty-eight - I Declare**

**Enterprise**

**Early June 2269**

**Kurik**

Spock had told him that Nyota was planning her little dinner party for Saturday evening. She would be talking to Chris today. He was somewhat nervous about what was to come - although he would never have admitted that, not to anyone. Surely he knew the outcome, did he not? If he closed his eyes, he could tell exactly where she was. And when they were in the same room, he could faintly feel her emotions. This would certainly not be possible without the growing bond between them.

It was shift-end. He rose from where he had been repairing engine components and stretched his body. His shoulder was still sore from where Spock had thrown him against the wall in the gym this morning. And his hip as well. He would have to see to that tonight during meditation. However, he had given as good as he got. Spock had limped out to the locker room. He was quite satisfied with his performance.

He headed toward sick bay. She would be waiting. When he arrived there, he was slightly startled to see her waiting for him, practically in the corridor, a worried look on her face. "Is something wrong, Christine?"

"Yes. Something is definitely wrong. But I don't know what it is." Her hands fluttered in front of her, reaching out toward him.

He looked at her, sensing her desire to touch him. He bent his head down and spoke softly. "You may touch me, if you wish, Christine."

She looked at him, her eyes wide, and then drew him into her office, shutting the door. Then she took his hands carefully in hers and her eyes grew soft, and unfocused. Then they flew open and she held his hands tighter. "You're injured! Tell me what happened." She whirled about and grabbed her small medical tricorder, holding it up before him.

"It is only sore muscles from the sparing match this morning with Spock. There is nothing for you to be alarmed about."

But she would not be convinced, and ran her tricorder over his body until she had convinced herself that his words were correct. "You have a severely wrenched shoulder, and also the hip on that side is very bruised. What were the two of you doing?"

"We were simply performed our required physical conditioning."

She looked very skeptical. "I don't know of any requirement that says that you have to half kill each other."

He made a small noise, and refused to look straight at her. "We are the only two on the ship that we can spar with without pulling our punches, so to speak. If we always do this, we run the danger of doing so when actual defense is necessary."

She thought about that. "I guess you're right. But I still don't like it." She turned about and picked up something else off her cluttered desk, turning back to him with a hypospray in her hand. "Let me just give you a little muscle relaxant to relieve some of that tenseness."

He knew it was futile to argue with her. He pulled his overshirt off over his head and presented his arm to her. The hypospray hissed once, and he felt a faint twinge. He started to put the overshirt back on, but she stopped him with a light touch on his arm. "Wait. I need to give you one in your hip as well."

He stood absolutely still. He was not entirely sure what she meant to do until he felt her fingers on the waistband of his trousers. "Christine!"

"Hush. This is medical treatment. Just be quiet." She found the latch, and released it, and the waistband loosened. She inserted one finger, and pulled it out away from his body, touching the hypospray to the skin at the top of his hipbone. He worked hard at suppressing the reaction of his body to the touch of her fingers. Apparently he was successful, because she drew back and told him he could put his shirt back on now. He refastened the latch on the waistband of his trousers quickly, and pulled his overshirt back on.

When she turned about, she was ready to go eat, and he was relieved. They headed out for the mess hall, talking about things which had happened during the day.

**Nyota**

She called Chris the next morning early, and invited the two of them to dinner. Chris accepted eagerly. When asked if she needed any help, she said she had everything under control. Little did Chris know exactly how much was under control! She remembered then, something she had meant to ask Spock. She turned from the desk and addressed him, where he sat, playing with Grayson while he waited for her to be ready to go to breakfast. "Spock, did you tell Kurik that Chris will expect an engagement ring?"

Spock looked at her, and she could see the little signs that meant that he had done no such thing, and was startled that she had brought this up. "Nyota? Should I have done so? I do not recall that you expected such."

"Ashayam, I _knew_ you. And we had been together a long time. And I knew Vulcan customs. I wasn't expecting a ring. But Chris will be. She is just beginning to really learn about Vulcan people and customs."

Spock nodded, looking distracted. "I shall have to speak with him. But I do not know what can be done about it. There is nowhere on the ship where jewelry can be purchased. If you recall, when we were married on the bridge, neither of us had remembered that a ring would be necessary. You did not wear one for the first two years. I did regret that."

She smiled at him. "It didn't really matter to me. I knew just how committed you were." She sent him a great wave of love. She got up from the desk and knelt down beside him, their son reaching out to grab at her. She leaned over and bit his ear softly, and he made a small noise of appreciation, his eartip flushing just slightly green at her ministrations. "Now we better go to breakfast, hadn't we, Grayson?"

Grayson babbled at her, grinning widely, showing his new white teeth. She giggled at him, and took him from Spock, rising from the floor and heading for the door.

**Chris**

She was delighted when Nyota called and invited them to dinner, and lost no time in telling Kurik about it over breakfast. He nodded and said it was acceptable, and that he looked forward to the conversation. She smiled, knowing how to interpret his comments by now.

Saturday she spent a fair amount of time on choosing what to wear, and how to do her hair. She wanted to look especially nice tonight for some reason. She could tell Kurik was excited about tonight, more than seemed logical, but then Spock was his best friend, and they hadn't had one of these four-person dinners in several weeks, because of Spock's injury. So it was probably just that he was glad to get back to what he considered normal routine. Vulcans really did like routine. That was one thing that she had learned.

When Kurik arrived, he stood silently looking at her for long enough for her to begin to wonder if she had somehow done something to violate Vulcan manners, and then he took her hand, and bent her fingers, and wrapped his around hers, and she was filled with his warmth. "Chris, you look especially well tonight. The dress you have chosen is extremely attractive."

She glowed back at him. "Thank you so much. Are we ready to go?"

"Yes." He took her hand, and tucked in into the crook of his elbow, and they were off. It took them only a few minutes to get to Spock and Nyota's quarters, and when Kurik tapped the touchplate, Spock answered with Grayson on his hip. Grayson babbled and held out his hands to her. She took him from Spock, giving him a hug. Spock commented that it was Grayson's bedtime, and she asked if she could tuck him in. Spock agreed, and she carried Grayson off, talking to him the whole time. She could not see how Kurik watched her, his eyes soft. Nyota waved to her as she went past, busy setting things out on the table.

She tucked Grayson into his bed, kissing him on the cheek, and tucking the covers around him. Grayson settled down and closed his eyes, and she tiptoed out.

Back in the living room, she settled down in the empty chair at the table, and the dishes started passing around the table. Tonight's meal was all Vulcan foods, and she got the full rundown on what was in each dish. She found that they were all tolerable, and she guessed she had Nyota to thank for that. She remembered Nyota saying that there were some dishes that she just couldn't eat.

When the table had been cleared, the kal-toh came out, and she tried, really she did, but she hadn't played it often enough yet, and her third attempt made the whole thing collapse. She apologized, but the others told her not to worry about it, that she would get better with practice.

And then Kurik rose from his chair, and came around to her, and taking her hands, lifted her up from her chair. She was puzzled, wondering what he was doing. He stood in front of her, still holding her hands, and looked straight into her eyes. "Christine Marie Chapel, I do hereby declare koon-ut so'lik." she just stood there, looking at him dumbfounded.

Nyota leaned over the table, grinning. "Hey, Chris, you're absolutely going to have to start studying Vulcan! Now answer the man. It just isn't polite to leave him hanging after he's proposed so nicely."

Proposed? Kurik had just proposed? She looked at him, her mouth hanging open, and saw that he was beginning to look distressed. No, no, he musn't think she wouldn't accept him. "Kurik?"

"Do you have an answer for me, Chris?" His voice was hesitant now, not as calm as it had been just a moment earlier.

"Yes. Yes. Whatever you asked, the answer is yes."

He actually sighed in relief. He moved his hand against hers, forming the ozh'esta, and she felt him slide into her mind, filling her with his warmth. It was glorious.

And then Nyota was there, and hugging her, and Spock was beside Kurik, actually touching his shoulder. It was wonderful.

They did not stay very long after that. She floated down the corridor, back to her quarters. When they stepped inside and the door had closed, she was in his arms, and that kiss lasted a very long time.

"***"

Kal-toh = a Vulcan puzzle game using sticks

Koon-ut so'lik = marriage proposal

Ozh'esta = finger embrace


	39. 39:Where Did All Those Rocks Come From ?

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Thirty-nine - Where Did All Those Rocks Come From?**

**Enterprise**

**Mid June 2269**

**Jim**

Spock was bent over his scanners, calling out course corrections to Sulu as fast as he could. He looked at the main viewscreen, covered with images of rocks of all sizes. He gripped the arms of the control chair, leaning slightly forward, almost holding his breath as they narrowly avoided another of those rocks.

They had just appeared from nowhere. One minute they had been fine, zooming along through empty space, and they next they were surrounded. If not for Sulu's fast reflexes, and Chekov's automatic handling of the shields, they would have been toast. He didn't understand how it could have happened. Spock normally caught things like that. Their scanners were top-of-the-line.

Scotty's plaintive voice sounded over the intercom. "Wha' are ya doin' tae ma puir engines? The ship is buckin' like an untrained pony. Ya have tae calm things down up there."

"Sorry, Scotty, we're doing the best we can. We seem to be surrounded by rocks."

"Rocks, did ya say? Where did the rocks come from, then?"

"Damned if I know. They were just there. Spock, where did the rocks come from?"

"I am unable to answer that question, Captain. And I am extremely busy at the moment. Please hold your questions until I have found a way out of this field."

He sighed. "Sorry, Scotty, no answers yet. Just keep those engines powered up or we're goners."

"Aye, captain, I'll be me best."

He looked forward again. Sulu's eyes were glued to the viewscreen, and his hands flew over the controls on his panel. Chekov kept tweaking the settings for the shields, trying to keep those rocks away from the ship. He was using repulsers, too. There were big ones, and little ones, and tiny ones, and even grains of dust, all traveling at high speed. If even one of those got through, they were in serious trouble.

He felt helpless sitting here, not being able to help in any way. He felt like biting his nails.

McCoy's angry voice came over the intercom next, complaining about some surgery he needed to do, and couldn't because of the way the ship keep shaking, and changing course so rapidly that the inertia dampeners couldn't keep up with it. He tried to soothe him down, explaining what was going on. The angry yelling died down to muttering, but did not entirely stop until the circuit closed. He sighed. When were they going to get out of this mess?

And then he saw clear space ahead. He hardly dared to believe it, and found that he was holding his breath. He forced himself to breathe, slowly, in and out, and in only a few minutes, they were back in clear space. He collapsed back against his chair, weak with relief. Behind him he heard Spock's voice, as calm as ever, checking with Sulu and Chekov. And all he could say was "Well done, guys. Thanks a bunch."


	40. Chapter 40:New Quarters for Kurik

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Forty - New Quarters for Kurik**

**Enterprise**

**Early July 2269**

**Kurik**

Spock caught him as he was about to leave the Engineering Lab and asked for a few moments of his time. Since he had been planning on a short break at that time anyway, he changed his plans, and went with Spock instead of going to see whether Chris was free for a short visit. He would see her later, anyway.

Spock led him to the turbolift, and they went up several decks, exiting on a deck where Kurik knew a number of married couples lived. About halfway down the corridor, Spock stopped, and laid his hand on the touchplate beside a door, tapping out a sequence on the keypad below it. Then he motioned to the keypad. Kurik was confused, but when Spock repeated the gesture, he laid his hand on the touchplate. "Now enter your ID number."

When he did that, the door swooshed open. The apartment was completely bare, and obviously newly refurbished. The smell of paint lingered on the air. Spock motioned at him and he stepped through the door, and Spock followed. This one room was almost as large as his entire quarters. There was a replicator panel on one wall, and a door in the middle of the wall opposite the entrance. It was very like Spock and Nyota's quarters in that regard. Spock crossed the room and went through the door, stopping to look over his shoulder at Kurik. Kurik followed him, still not sure what was happening.

They stood in a bedroom. On the wall to their right was another door, which must lead to the bathroom. Beside it was the closet. On the wall opposite, there was another door, which seemed different from the usual doors. He was slightly puzzled, as he could not figure out what that door would lead to. Spock strode over to it, and beckoned him again. When he approached, Spock opened the door, using a control which was practically invisible. He could not imagine why. Spock went through the door and made a sharp right turn and then disappeared. Curious, Kurik followed. Only a few paces in front of him was another door, on the opposite wall. This was a very short hallway.

Puzzled, he followed Spock into that other room. It was not nearly as large as the bedroom they had just left. There were no portholes, no other doors. It was a semi-hidden room with only one exit. He was now totally confused.

Spock reached for a small control panel near the door. "The lighting in this room has special programing." When he touched the controls, something appeared in the far corner. It almost looked like a large firepot. The rest of the room was in partial darkness. He inhaled sharply. If the door behind him were closed, cutting off the light from the hall, this would seem almost like … a cave. He turned startled eyes to Spock.

"There is extra soundproofing in all the walls of this room. There are only two suites on the ship which are configured with this extra room."

The meaning was clear to Kurik now. Very clear. This suite of rooms was meant specifically for him, as a Vulcan. To accommodate his special needs.

Spock continued. "There is a special button, here." He pointed to a red button. "It is connected only to sick bay. All one needs to do to summon help is to press the button. It has already been tested. The room may be adapted to your needs as desired."

"I am not sure what you mean, osu."

Spock sighed. "I believed we were past that, Kurik."

Kurik shook his head, trying to clear it. He took a deep breath. "Are we not now on duty?"

Spock acknowledged that with a small nod. "However, what we are now discussing is only between two Vulcan friends."

Kurik understood now. He nodded. "How should the room be adapted, Spock?"

"Nyota and I painted our room, and covered the floor with a special material which simulates sand, although it is a solid material. This made the room more closely resemble a cave, especially when the lighting is set to the special setting." He watched Kurik carefully. "I will be glad to show it to you."

Kurik nodded. "I would be very appreciative of that, thank you." He looked around the room again, shivering just slightly. "I do not know when I will need such accommodations."

"It is better to have such a place ready before it is needed."

"Indeed it is. I am in your debt."

"As First Officer, it is my responsibility to see to the proper housing of all crew members."

"Nevertheless."

"I do understand. These quarters are now assigned to you. You may bring your current furniture or request new from stores. It is your choice. However, once you have made a decision and moved it, it may take considerable effort to requisition additional items, so be very careful in your decisions."

"Yes, I shall." He was quiet for a moment. "I shall have to discuss this with Christine. I would not wish to requisition furniture that she did not approve of."

"This is extremely wise. When you have made your decisions, send me the proper requisitions. Assistance from Housekeeping will be available to move any furniture you wish to move, and your other belongings. Boxes are available, simply fill out the request form, and they will be left outside the door to your current quarters."

Kurik nodded, still not completely sure that he understood everything that was happening. "How long do I have?"

"A week is the normal time. If more is necessary, then it can be arranged."

Kurik looked around once more, then looked back to Spock, who cocked his head, waiting. "Can, that is, is it permitted, I mean, will Chris be allowed to move in here with me?" His cheekbones flushed green.

"Cohabitation by persons of opposite gender is limited to those couples who can establish legal privilege, that is, a valid joining in whatever their native culture is. Or a civil joining, performed on this or any other StarFleet vessel. This is by order of StarFleet command."

Kurik absorbed this information. After a moment Spock continued. "Nyota and I had a civil joining here on the Enterprise two years before our formal bonding at the Embassy in San Francisco and the wedding in Africa."

Kurik's eyes widened. "You had three joinings?"

Spock simply nodded, his lips quirked up.

Kurik had one more question. "Could you bond Chris and I?"

"I do not have this training. As far as I am aware, this can only be done at the Embassy in San Francisco, on New Vulcan, or perhaps if an elder with the correct training travels on the Enterprise. The later does happen from time to time, but cannot be predicted. However, the Captain would be most entertained to perform a civil joining for you."

"I shall have to consult Chris."

"I believe that would be your best course of action, yes." Spock's eyes twinkled at him.

"Could some furniture be brought from my quarters, some from Chris's, and some requisitioned?"

"This is entirely possible." Spock's eyes unfocused for just a moment. Then he spoke again. "You must excuse me, Nyota has just told me that she is in the middle of a crucial message translation and it is time to pick Grayson up at the day care center. You have full access to this apartment at any time, just as your current quarters."

Kurik nodded his understanding and stood there, looking around, as Spock left. Eventually, he shook himself, and exited from the small room, turning off the light as he did. He went back down the short hallway and into the bedroom, closing the semi-hidden door behind him. And then he headed straight for sick bay, to get Chris.


	41. Chapter 41:Making Decisions About Moving

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Forty-one - Making Decisions About Moving**

**Enterprise**

**Early July 2269**

**Kurik**

When he got to sick bay, Christine was in her office, dictating notes. He stood quietly in the doorway until she looked up. When she stopped the recorder and motioned him in, he went to stand beside her desk. "I have something to show you, if you have time."

"Sit down and let me finish these reports and I'll be done for the day. Just a few minutes." She smiled at him and went back to her dictating. He seated himself in the empty chair on the other side of her desk, silently waiting. She was as good as her word, finishing in less than four minutes. She shut down the recorder again, and stowed it in one of her desk drawers, and then stood up and stretched. "Okay, I'm ready. What is it you want me to see?"

"Come, I will show you." He bent his elbow out from his side slightly, and she tucked her hand into the spot he had created, standing close by his side. Off down the corridors he led her, to the turbolift. She looked at him questioningly when she saw the deck he selected, but he said nothing, so she was quiet as well. They exited the turbolift and walked down the corridor until he stopped in front of one of the doors and laid his hand on the touchplate. When the door opened on a completely bare room, she wondered what he was doing, but he only led her into the room, and then stopped, turning to face here. "I have been assigned new quarters."

Slowly in sunk in. She looked around, seeing the size of the room. "Married quarters."

He nodded. "I have been given one week to pack my belongings and determine which of my current furniture I wish to bring with me. It was suggested that requisitions for any additional furniture from stores should be done before moving in, as it will be much more difficult to obtain afterwards." He looked down at her. "I need your assistance in this, Christine."

She raised on hand and rested it against his cheek. Looking into his eyes, she asked a question. "Am I to move in here with you now?"

His eyes were very, very dark, and his voice was low and soft. "There is a regulation. Cohabitation by persons of opposite sex is allowed only after proof of a valid legal joining, either from the planet of origin of one of the parties, or from StarFleet itself, or the equivalent."

"Oh, yes, I think I remember that. But isn't there another provision to that regulation? Something about a cohabitation request?"

"I do not know. I have not read the regulation. Perhaps we should do so."

"Yes, I really think we should. Right after supper." Now she turned and began to walk about the apartment, looking at everything. "This looks a lot like Spock and Nyota's quarters."

"Yes, I believe it is very similar. Of course, it does not have the children's quarters attached."

"No, I can see that." She walked into the bedroom, and he followed, finding her standing and staring at the semi-concealed door on the far wall. "What's that?"

He walked over and performed the small action necessary to open the door, beckoning her after him. When they were both in the dimly lit small hall, he shut the door and pressed the release on the other door. He reached inside and found the control for the lighting, selecting the dim flickering light, like that of a firepot. He stepped inside, drawing her after him.

She looked around, not understanding. "What is this?"

"This is an approximation of a cave."

She turned to him, perplexed. "A cave?"

'Yes, a Vulcan cave."

She clearly had not yet made the connection. He watched as awareness dawned. And then he spoke again, quite softly. "This suite was constructed especially for a Vulcan and his mate."

"I understand now. Does Spock and Nyota's quarters have a room like this?"

"I am told that it does. That they did paint it themselves to more closely give the appearance of stone walls, and covered the floor with some substance that gives the effect of sand without the drawbacks that true sand would have."

"I'm going to have to talk with Nyota. She can tell me what they used."

They retreated back to the bedroom, turning off the lights behind them, and closing that plain, flat door.

"There are decisions we must make."

"Yes, but after supper, because I'm starved. Then you need to take me to your current quarters so that I can see what furniture you have there. Then we can go back to my quarters and make comparisons."

"That seems extremely logical."

"But I already know one thing you're going to have to requisition."

He looked at her questioningly.

"A much larger bed. Unless the one you already have is large enough for two to sleep comfortably."

His cheekbones flushed, as did the tips of his ears. He struggled for a moment, and then spoke, his voice ragged. "Chris. I… No, it is not. But...I…"

She looked at him strangely. "What's the matter, Kurik?" Her face changed, then, her eyes widening. She almost whispered her next question. "Don't you want to sleep with me?"

He was standing so close to her that they were practically breathing in the other's exhalations. He was trembling. "Sleep with you? In the same bed? Every night?"

"Yes, that's what married people do."

"Not on Vulcan."

"What? What do you mean?"

"The normal occurrence on Vulcan, for spouses living in the same house, is for each to have their own bedroom. However, many do not even share a house. Sometimes not even a planet."

Now she was incredulous. "What kind of marriage is that?"

"One which is arranged by the parents when their children are quite small. One which does not involve any passion, only logic."

"Ah. But that is not us."

"No." He drew a deep breath. "It is not us. I do not wish that kind of marriage for us, Christine, not at all." He wrapped his arms around her. "I just had not thought about it. I know that Spock and Nyota only have one bedroom, and share a large bed, but I had not thought ahead that far. I had not dared to think of you in that way yet."

"Well, start thinking." She was raining tiny kisses on his face, his neck, and he felt himself growing warmer.

"I shall do so." He shuddered at the feelings she was causing in his body. "But I believe we need to get to the mess hall while there is still a selection of food."

"Right. And then decide on furniture."

"Yes." He straightened up, dropping his arms from around her. "There is much to decide, obviously."

She grinned up at him. "Isn't this going to be fun?"

He shook his head. "I do not believe so, no. It will be a challenge."

Her laughter took him by surprise, but he quirked up the corners of his mouth anyway. She delighted him.


	42. Chapter 42:Ordering Furniture

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Forty-two - Ordering Furniture**

**Enterprise**

**Early July 2269**

**Kurik**

When they had finished eating, Chris tucked her hand into his arm and they headed down the corridors to his quarters. He felt a bit odd about this, she had never been in his quarters before, and he was still not sure that it was proper. However, she did not seem the least bit concerned about it, so he supposed it must be acceptable. When they reached his quarters, he motioned her in, and followed behind, watching her. She looked all around, and then went over to the cabinet standing against the wall under the synthesizer panel. "Oh, Kurik, this cabinet is just lovely. It's so much nicer than the one I have. This has to be moved."

He motioned to the small tables at either end of the couch. "The tables match."

She turned to look. "So they do. Then they must come as well. But absolutely not that couch. That is the most hideous color I have ever seen on a couch."

He found that he agreed with her. It was not a color that he had any fondness for himself. He would be glad not to have to see it each day. He followed Chris as she wandered into his bedroom. She was looking at his dresser. "This one looks just like mine. If they don't have any of the large ones available, we can take both of them and just sit them side by side."

He thought for a moment. "This might be the better choice at any rate. I think the two combined have a larger cubic space that the one larger unit."

She looked at him, grinning. "It certainly pays to have a Vulcan around to calculate things for you." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss, making the tips of his ears turn green. She took one more look around, and then went back into the living area. "Okay, so we take your cabinet, and the two small tables, and your dresser, and leave all the rest of your furniture."

He nodded his agreement. She tucked her hand back around his arm. "Time to go assess what I've got." And they were off again. But just as they got to the door, she stopped. "Oops, forgot something." He looked down at her, questioningly, and she lifted her face, kissing him thoroughly. Confused, he could not help asking her what she meant. "Never kissed you in your own quarters before, baby. That little brush in the bedroom didn't count."

He found he could not fault her reasoning. Not at all.

In her quarters, they looked about. She said her couch would do, but she wanted to see what else was available. He had no preference, as long as he no longer had to look at the one currently in his quarters. She just giggled at him when he said that. He stepped into her bedroom to look at her dresser, and confirmed that it was exactly like his. They would take both of them, then. He had a thought then, he must take the desk and chair from his quarters as well. The desks were standard, and he would need one to work, and to hold the comlink. Did she wish to take hers, as well? She thought about it for a moment, and then shook her head. "Don't think two will fit comfortably. I don't usually bring work home with me, anyway."

Then the only furniture they would bring from her quarters was her dresser and possibly her couch? "Oh, and the small dresser beside the bed. I haven't seen another like it. It has drawers all the way down."

He stepped back into the bedroom doorway to check. Indeed, it was different from the others he had seen, definitely better than the one he had, which only had one drawer. Having another thought, he turned to her. "We did not discuss lamps. Do you wish lamps on the tables at the ends of the couch?"

"Of course, but not the ones in your quarters, or these either. We need to see what's available."

"That shall be our next action then." He seated himself at her desk and activated her comlink, quickly bringing up the Stores catalog. She came over and slipped between his arms, settling herself down on his lap. This was quite nice. First he brought up the dressers, to verify his statement about the cubic size. He had been correct. The two dressers would definitely hold more than one of the large ones. Next he brought up couches, and they looked at what was available. She asked him to enlarge the small images of the fabrics, and studied them carefully, finally pointing to one. "I like that one best, how about you?"

"That one is esthetically pleasing." His fingers flew over the keyboard, filling out the requisition form. When the small verification window presented, he applied his thumb to it, and the light blinked, signifying that the requisition had been accepted.

Now they needed a larger table, one that would accommodate four chairs. This took very little time, as the table and chairs came as a set. The only choice they had was plain wood, or cushioned seats. When she discovered that the cushions were available in the same fabric they had chosen for the couch, the decision was made. That requisition followed the other in almost no time.

Now for lamps. There were six styles to choose from. Three of them were eliminated immediately. He brought up larger images of the other three, and watched her trying to decide. She was fascinating. He had never seen her in this type of situation before, and found that watching her make such decisions was extremely entertaining. At length she narrowed the choices to two, and asked for his input. He indicated the style on the right side of the screen, and she smiled, and wiggled in his lap. He caught his breath, then, not sure what she would do next, but she was waiting for him to fill out the requisition.

Now there was only one item left. The bed. He brought up that section of the catalog, and discovered that there were more sizes to choose from than he had realized. Well, there were many species to accommodate. Surely that was part of the reason. She was skimming through the list, using her finger to keep her place. When she found what she wanted, she laid her finger on the screen. "That one."

He read the description. That bed was longer than he was tall. His feet would not hang off. And it seemed sufficiently wide for two people, almost twice the width of the bed he had now. And there were drawers under it, for storage. That was interesting. He filled out the requisition, and it went on its way, like the others. He would have shut down the com link, but she stopped him. "We need bedding."

Now he did blush, and she rubbed her cheek against his. "Sheets, and blankets, and a spread of some sort. And new pillows."

He could only nod at her. He found the pillows first, and let her choose which type she wanted, after she checked to be sure he had no allergies. And then the sheets, which appeared to come in sets, one fitted sheet, one flat one, and two pillow cases. But she had ordered four pillows. She showed him where the separate pillow cases were found, and he ordered another set of two. She looked at the filled in requisition form and shook her head. "No, we need twice that. One set isn't enough." So he doubled all the numbers, and got her approval before completing the requisition.

She choose two different types of blankets, in different colors that went well with the other colors she had chosen, and then she found a coverlet, that almost matched the couch fabric. She was delighted. The final requisition on its way, he shut down the com link. She turned about, and threw her arms around his neck, leaning her forehead against his. "That was fun. Thank you for letting me choose."

Her breasts were rubbing against his chest. Her hip was pressed against his lok. He could barely breathe. "This will be your home. For a number of years. It is right that you choose."

"You are so sweet. I think you need a reward." Her breath fell on his skin, warming him and sending shivers over his body. He could not think what she meant, but he found that he anticipated whatever she had in mind greatly. She slipped off his lap, and drew him after her towards the couch, and he settled down there, where she indicated. And then she was in his lap again, her arms around his neck, and she was kissing him, and he was in heaven.

She moved against him, and a small moan of sound escaped his throat. His lok began to swell, and he tried to control it, but her hands were moving on his neck, running through his hair, and her tongue was in his mouth, and he found he could not think at all. He moved his hands down her sides, back up again, so that his thumbs brushed slightly against the sides of her breasts, and she sighed, such a lovely sound. He got a little braver, and moved his hands a little more, feeling the soft weight of her breasts in his hands. She moaned into his mouth, and moved against him, pushing against his hands, and his lok began to throb. He could feel her nipples now, hard against his palms, and he growled softly at her, wanting so much. And then he could smell her, so wonderful, his Chris, her scent telling him, even though he had never experienced this before, that she was ready for him, ready to be his.

He trembled beneath her, groaning, and she moaned back at him, moving her body against his. With a jerk, he lifted her and turned her about, pulling her back down against him, with one knee on each side of his body. He laid his hands on the sides of her face, looking into her eyes and she whispered at him, "Yes, Kurik, oh yes."

Slowly, carefully, he slipped into her mind, opening himself to her at the same time. It was wonderful. She was all around him, filling him with love, and it was so much more than he had anticipated, so very wonderful. He trembled with the intensity of it, and slowly withdrew, closing his arms about her and drawing her down against him, tucking her head under his chin and inhaling her sweet scent. She lay against him and trembled, holding tightly to him, until he had his control back. And then he murmured softly at her, and told her he must go, and she let him, although he could tell that she did not wish to.

At her door, she leaned against him, and he held her close, and kissed her deeply, and then he murmured at her that he would see her in the morning, at breakfast time, and she agreed, and he must let her go then, and leave while he still could. But once in his quarters, he headed for the shower, and stood under the pounding water, filled with thoughts of her.


	43. Chapter 43:Scotty to Engineering

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Forty-three - Scotty to Engineering**

**Enterprise**

**Mid July 2269**

**Kurik**

He was just about to leave his quarters when the com chime sounded. He turned back and answered. "Kurik here."

"Lieutenant Kurik, the furniture will be delivered to your new quarters in five minutes. Please meet us there."

"I shall do so." The man on the other end nodded and cut the transmission. Kurik immediately punched in Chris's quarters, and she answered almost immediately.

"Chapel here."

"Chris, it is I, Kurik. The new furniture will be delivered in five minutes. Can you meet me at the new quarters? I feel that you should tell them where to place the furniture."

"I'll be right there. I'm leaving now." And she cut the link.

His lips twitched at her eagerness, and he left his quarters, striding quickly down the corridors to where the new ones were. Christine met him, coming from the other direction, just as the cargo lift opened and men began carrying things out. He opened the door and stepped inside to press the button that would keep the door open. And then he moved across the room, against the wall, to be out of the way. Christine stood beside him, excited. He could feel her excitement across their growing link, and sense her speeded heartrate. He devoted his attention to her, as she directed the men in the placement of the new couch, being very specific about exactly where she wished it placed. They pulled all the protective packing off and carried it away to the cargo lift, coming back with the table and chairs. She indicated an area near the synthesizer panel, and the table was placed at a strange angle, with one point towards the wall. The chairs were placed around it, and once again, all the packing materials were removed and carried away as the crew went for the next items.

The lamps were unpacked and set on the floor at each end of the couch. And then they started bringing the bed in. The heavy base with the drawers was first, and Chris was very explicit about which corner of the bedroom it was to go in. And she checked to be sure that it was placed so that the drawers opened out into the room. Next they brought in the gelfoam mattress, which was shipped rolled up. They watched in fascination as it was positioned onto the bed frame, and then slowly unrolled, the gel expanding as the pressure was taken off of it. They were cautioned not to even sit on the bed for several hours, until the gel had finished expanding. They nodded their understanding. The remainder of the packing materials were gathered up, and then the crew was back, with the pillows and bedding, all contained in clear plastic coverings. A quick slit with a utility knife, and those coverings were removed and rolled up. The leader of the crew took a quick look around, to be sure that they had not missed any debris, and then the crew was gone.

He walked over to the touchplate by the door, and released it, so that it slid shut. And then he turned and watched her, as she walked around, looking at the new furniture, touching lightly here and there. Her face was alight with joy, and he had trouble keeping his reaction off his face. When she came and tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow, he softly asked if she was ready for breakfast now. She smiled up at him and said yes, and they were off.

When they had finished breakfast, he walked her to sick bay. On the way there, she commented that they would need to put the new bedding on the bed this evening. He reminded her that tonight they had been invited to Spock and Nyota's quarters for dinner. She just grinned and said "Afterwards." His eartips flushed green at the tone of her voice. And then she added that they still had not studied that regulation, and he agreed that they must do so, tonight as well.

It was the middle of the afternoon, and Scotty and Bones were on the bridge, standing next to the command chair, talking to Kirk and Spock, when Sulu let out an alarmed cry. "We're loosing power!" Scotty dashed to the engineering station on the rim of the bridge, looking over the shoulder of the technician sitting there. He stabbed at the intercom button on the console, bellowing. "Scott to Engineering! Wha's goin' on down there! Why are we losin' power?"

"Kurik here. One of the engine pods has malfunctioned. I have taken it off line, but I am having difficulties getting the cap off."

A high whining noise could be heard in the background. Scotty paled. "Is that thing goin' into overload?"

"I do believe so, yes. I am endeavoring to open the pod to disable it, but the threads are frozen."

"I'll be right there, mon!" Scotty charged for the turbolift and hurled himself inside. He had left the intercom circuit open, and those on the bridge could hear people rushing around, and Kurik giving orders. The high whine continued. Spock's brows drew together, and he edged toward the turbolift, thinking to go and lend aid, but then they heard Scotty's voice.

"Wha' are ya doin'? Ya'll break yerself, mon! Ya canna force the thing tha' way!"

Then there was a wrenching screech of metal on metal, and the sound of something very large rebounding off the decking. There were scattered shouts, and then both Scotty's and Kurik's voices were heard giving orders, demanding tools. And in a few moments the piercing whine stopped. Then Scotty's voice was heard again. "Okay, tha's off then. Let's get this repaired and back on line, boys."

Kirk motioned to the engineering technician to close the intercom circuit, and he looked at Bones and Spock, acknowledging that some sort of major disaster had obviously been averted. They would hear the complete story from Scotty soon, they were sure.

It was almost shift-end by the time the engine pod had been completely repaired and tested and was back online. Kurik took one of the towels piled beneath the intercom panel and cleaned his hands. He was covered in lubricant, coolant, and smoke. And some of it was seeping through his clothing and coating his skin. He typed in Chris's office code, hoping that she was there, and when he heard her voice, he relaxed somewhat. "Chris, it is I, Kurik. I cannot meet you as planned. I must return to my quarters and shower and put on a clean uniform. This one is covered in several substances which are soaking through and making my skin very uncomfortable."

"What happened? We heard there was something going on in Engineering, but not what, and no casualties came down."

"No one was injured. There was an engine pod failure, and the threads on the pod cap were frozen, but I managed to get it open before the engine component overloaded. But now I must clean up."

"Overloaded? Kurik?"

"All is well, Chris. Please do not wait on me, but proceed to Spock and Nyota's quarters. I will meet you there."

"All right, but don't wear a uniform. Wear casual clothes."

He hesitated. Then he gave a tiny sigh. "I shall do as you request. I will be there as soon as I am able. Kurik out."

He dropped the towel in the receptacle and headed for his quarters. Once there, he dropped his uniform into the laundry container and set his boots beside the closet. They would need to be cleaned before they could be worn again. He headed for the shower, his skin itching.

Less than an hour later he was standing at Spock's door. When Spock greeted him in Vulcan, he did not think anything of it, but Spock's next statement took him by surprise. Speaking quietly, Spock informed him that they were all speaking only Vulcan this evening. Chris needed practice. He did agree with that, she almost never initiated speech in Vulcan. If she was to become proficient, she needed to speak it on a regular basis.

He crossed the room, to where Chris was helping Nyota to set the food out on the table, and greeted her quietly, speaking Vulcan. She looked at him in astonishment, then sighed. She struggled with her response, but managed to make herself understood. He rewarded her by giving her a gentle caress across the back of her hand with two fingers. She beamed.

Over supper, he gave an account of the afternoon's excitement in Engineering. He knew that she did not catch everything that was said, and neither Spock nor Nyota gave any hint of facial expression that would cause her alarm, although they both understood how severe the situation had been. And he was able to conceal the soreness in his shoulders and arms well enough that it was not commented on.

When they said their goodbyes, and walked off down the corridor, he led her straight to their new quarters. She went right to the bedroom, and looked down at the now expanded mattress. "That's very interesting. I never saw one of those in its packed-up state before."

"Nor had I." He found the fitted sheet and handed it to her, and she unfolded it, handing him one end. They fitted the corners on and smoothed out the fabric. Next the pillowcases went onto the pillows, and the pillows were tossed at the head of the bed. Then the flat sheet went on, and next one of the blankets. She took the other blanket and put it in one of the drawers under the bed. The coverlet went on last, and there was the bed, ready for use. He was slightly flustered about standing there beside the bed with her, but he tried not to show it.

She did not stay in the bedroom, but walked back out into the living area. He followed, and she headed straight for the door, reminding him that they had a regulation to read. Yes, she was correct. He let her decide where to go, and she headed for his quarters, which were much closer to where they had been than hers were. Inside, he settled down into his desk chair, and called up the regulation database. She came and sat on his lap, like she had when they ordered the furniture, and he found himself very content.

He found the relevant regulation, and she read it aloud. They sat there for several minutes, and then she turned and looked at him. "We must decide."

"Tell me what you wish, Chris, and I will agree."

She sighed at him. "No, this needs to be a mutual decision." She rose from his lap, and tugged at his hand, and he followed her over to the couch. He settled down at the end, and she once again arranged herself on his lap, pulling his arm about her and holding onto his hand. He felt that he could get very used to holding her like this.

Now she listed their choices. "I know that you wish for us to be bonded, and that is my wish as well. But we may very well have to wait until the end of this five-year mission before there is a chance for that. I don't want to wait that long."

"That would not be my choice, either."

"I have always had a dream of walking down the aisle of the church I grew up in, in a long white dress. But that's hardly feasible, either."

He brushed her hair back from the side of her face, and whispered against her ear. "I am amenable to this, Christine, if this is important to you."

She turned her face to him, and kissed him softly. "Perhaps during long leave at the end of the mission, but that still does not answer the question as to what we will do now."

"Spock assures me that Kirk would perform a civil ceremony which is quite acceptable to StarFleet."

"Even that would take some preparation." She was silent for a minute, then continued. "Even a civil ceremony shouldn't be rushed." Her voice was soft, and slightly strained. "I don't want something hurried up and slapped together."

"Ritual is important, and should be given the proper respect."

Now she sighed and relaxed against him. "Yes. So it's not something that's going to happen this week, although I do think we should plan it."

"Then you wish to wait until we can plan a proper ritual." For some reason, he was disappointed, but he would never force her, not at all.

"No, I don't wish to wait at all. I want to move as soon as possible. I want to get my boxes and start packing." She trembled against him. "I'm not trying to push you, baby, I know this is hard for you. We can take our time, there's no rush at all. But I thought that maybe if we were together, you would get used to it faster, easier."

He could sense her hesitation, how unsettled she was. He lifted her, as he had done before, and turned her slightly before lowering her again, so that she sat astride his lap, with one knee on either side of him. He took her face between his hands, and kissed her softly, and she sighed against him. He let his consciousness glide softly into hers, and she welcomed him, so full of love.

When he spoke again, his voice was low, and slightly rough. "I do not wish to disappoint you with my inexperience."

"Oh, Kurik, that's not going to happen at all, not at all."

"Then I believe we should sign and file the cohabitation agreement, so that you may move in with me." He trembled against her, and his lok rose between them, hard, and hot. She moaned and moved her body, and he spoke again, his voice definitely husky now. "Do you feel how I desire you, ashal-veh?"

"Oh, yes, baby, oh, yes." She was covering his face with tiny kisses, her hands moving over his body.

He shuddered, and moved his hands down her back, finding her soft round buttocks and pulling her closer to him, smelling her arousal as he thrust his hips up at her. She moaned and rubbed her breasts against his chest, and it was almost too much, almost he lost his control. Gasping, he pulled her face down against his neck, and held her still, panting in his struggle to control himself.

When they were both breathing quietly again, he lifted her to her feet, and stood beside her, and led her back to the com link. He brought up the correct forms, and they filled them in, and sealed them with their thumbprints. And then he filled out the two moving requests, and sat back, slightly stunned. They were official now.


	44. Chapter 44:Birthday Boy

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Forty-four - Birthday Boy**

**Enterprise**

**Mid July 2269**

**Spock**

He eyed Nyota's preparation uneasily. He was sure she knew what she was doing, but it seemed excessive. However, he dressed as she wished, and he picked up Grayson and held him while she changed her clothing. Grayson ran his fingers over the silver embroidery down the front of his tunic, trying to figure out what it was. And then he bent over and reached for the cake that Nyota had put on the table. Spock moved enough that Grayson could not reach the cake.

When Nyota came out of the bedroom and set up the camera, he was ready. She came and stood beside him and gently positioned Grayson so that they would get a good picture. She pressed the remote and the light flashed and Grayson jumped. Spock soothed him with a finger against the side of his face. He could feel Grayson's wish to taste the yummy. He must mean the cake. Nyota was telling him to sit in the chair now, and she was moving the camera about. When she came back, she moved the cake into Grayson's reach, and their son immediately stuck his hand right into it, pulling it back out and sticking the frosting covered fingers into his mouth. Nyota was smiling and giggling, and took a number of pictures. Spock was not sure why she wanted pictures of Grayson with blue frosting all over his hand and face, but he was not going to object. If this was what she wanted, then she would get it.

He looked at his son, and suddenly the humor in it struck him. He worked hard at suppressing his unaccustomed mirth, but had little success. His son did indeed look funny. Grayson twisted around on his lap and stuck his frosting covered fingers into Spock's mouth. Nyota almost doubled over in laughter, but she did not miss taking several more pictures. Grayson was laughing happily and Spock just sat there, not sure what to do, but knowing that he was filled with love, from his wife and son both. His lips quirked up, their happy mood spilling over to him.

After they had cleaned up all the frosting, and changed into casual clothing, they headed for the mess hall. There was another cake there, and all their friends. Spock watched his son waving brightly colored paper in the air, unconcerned that the paper was not the point. His reactions to things were fascinating. Spock could spend hours studying his son and never grow bored. Grayson had now discovered that the boxes had things in them. He was crowing with delight, waving a small stuffed animal in the air. Spock stood back in contentment, watching Nyota laugh and smile at their son, and interact with their friends.

When all the bright packages had been opened, he did as Nyota asked, and set the larger cake in front of Grayson, quickly lighting the candle that was stuck in the top of it. Grayson watched, his eyes wide. Nyota leaned over and showed Grayson how to blow out the candle and he puffed out his cheeks, and exhaled noisily. Spock wasn't sure whether the candle was blown out or drowned. Beside him, Jim was chuckling at the spectacle.

Nyota cut the cake and willing hands helped her to pass it around. She handed Spock a small plate with a piece of cake on it, and he sat down, pulling Grayson onto his lap, ready to feed him, but Grayson reached out and grabbed the cake with both hands. One hand went into his own mouth, and the other came back to stuff cake in Spock's mouth. Jim roared with laughter, saying someone ought to take a picture. Spock was perfectly content that no one had a camera out.


	45. Chapter 45:Moving Days

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Forty-five - Moving Days**

**Enterprise**

**Late July 2269**

**Kurik**

He picked up one of the tables from beside the couch in one hand, and a box of books in the other, and headed for the new quarters. He left the box against the wall beside the door, out of the way, and picked up one of the lamps sitting on the floor, putting the table there and sitting the lamp on top. And then he was off, down the corridor to get Chris for breakfast.

After supper, they went to Chris' quarters, and he picked up the small chest beside her bed, and one of her boxes, and she picked up another box, assuring him that it was lightweight. Off they went to the new quarters. When he had set the boxes where he had left his this morning, and put the small chest in the bedroom beside the bed, he led her back out into the hall, and punched the code that Spock had given him into the touchplate, telling her to lay her hand there, and then punch in her ID. She gave him a big grin, and his lips quirked up.

They went back to her quarters, and brought the rest of the boxes that she had packed, and then he went to his quarters, and brought the ones he had ready, while she stayed and unpacked what she could. And when he came back, he unpacked some as well, so that they had several empty boxes to reuse. And then they sat on the couch for a while, and talked, and kissed, and touched each other. He was very reluctant to return her to her current quarters.

The next morning, he carried his empty bookcase down the corridors and set it against the wall of the new apartment. Tonight they could unpack books and music disks.

After supper, when he had carried all the boxes she had ready to the new quarters, he went and got the cabinet that went under the synthesizer panel, and brought it back, situating it exactly where she wanted it. Now she could unpack the tea and other things that went there. When they were finished with what they could unpack that evening, she made tea, and they sat at their new table for the first time. And then they sat on the couch again, and kissed and touched some more. Somehow, she managed to remove his shirt, and run her fingers through the silky hair on his chest, making him groan at her, and struggle mightily to retain his control. His lok was hot and hard between them, and the amount of movement against his body that her hips made did not help him at all.

The only furniture left in their current quarters that was coming to their new quarters were the dressers and his desk and chair. Although he felt that he could have carried the desk, if he had run into anyone in the corridors, it would have been awkward. And he still might need the comlink. So he decided to just leave those things for the crew that would come on Saturday morning.

That evening they carried clothing from their closets, and hung it in the one large closet in their new quarters. It was different, seeing her uniforms next to his. Intimate. He found himself anticipating dressing there, beside her, anticipating with great enthusiasm.

They unpacked the rest of the books and music disks, the towels and extra bedding that they had had. She told him that eventually they could use that bedding for their children's beds. He stared at her, something primal and huge rising within him. Children, she would give him children. She planned on it. He had not once considered this. He walked on air the rest of the evening. As they parted at her door, she told him that they should take the laundry in the next day at noon, instead of packing it. He agreed with her. Before breakfast the next morning, he bundled up all his laundry, and left it beside his door, ready to grab at lunchtime.

That evening, they went first to her quarters, where they packed everything that was left, all her toiletries from the bathroom, the few things left in her dresser, and the last of the clothes in her closet. They checked inside and under everything. He even lifted the furniture so that she could check beneath it. All she kept back was clean underwear and a pair of jeans and a tee shirt to wear the next day.

They carried everything to the new quarters, and then they went to his quarters, where they repeated the process. He had had even less left than she had, but was glad of her help to look beneath and behind things. Back in their new quarters, they made sure to move all the unpacked boxes back against the walls, out of the way of the crew that would move the big pieces of furniture for them the next morning. He made sure to take one box back to his quarters, to put the comlink and its attachments in.

They spent the rest on the evening on the couch. He managed to remove both her shirt and her bra, holding her bare breasts in his hands for the first time. When he bent his head and suckled her nipples into his mouth, she moaned so loud that he was afraid someone might hear in the corridor, even though Spock had assured him that the soundproofing prevented that. The sound reverberated through his body, setting him on fire. When his control was almost completely gone, he spread himself out on the couch, and pulled her body over his, and held her there, while they both panted and struggled for calm. It was intensely pleasurable. He did not think he would ever get enough of it. And then he walked her back to her own quarters for the last time. Tomorrow night they would be in their own quarters, together. It did not bear thinking about, not if he wished to sleep at all tonight.

The next morning he rose, and showered, and dressed in the clothing she had left out for him. He unhooked the comlink, and put it in the box he had brought, and packed the clothing he had worn yesterday around it, sealing the box and setting it beside the door. He had barely finished that when the crew arrived. He showed them the dresser, and the desk and chair, and when they had all that in the corridor, he picked up the box with the comlink in it and led them to the new quarters. They had the furniture inside and set up in no time, and then he led them off down the corridor to Chris' quarters. She met him at the door, and stepped aside, and they had her dresser out into the corridor in only a few minutes. Back to the new quarters they went, and she had them position the two dressers exactly the way that she wanted. They thanked the crew, and went off to breakfast.

After breakfast, they went to both sets of old quarters again, and checked them thoroughly again, to be sure that nothing had been forgotten, and then they headed for their own quarters, where they would live together, from now on. They laid their hands side by side on the touch plate, and when the door opened, he picked her up, and carried her in, and did not let her go until she was breathless and rosy from his kisses.

They set up a music player, and selected disks, and played music while they finished unpacking. They put their clothes back in the dressers, and he set up the comlink, and put things back in the desk drawers. She put one of Nyota's knitted blankets, folded neatly, under one of the end tables beside the couch, and he connected the lamps, so that they lit. She made a pot of tea, and they sat at their table, and rested, and looked around. Their own home. It was very satisfying.

She reminded him that lunch service was almost over, and they hurried off to the mess hall. Scotty and Susan and their children were just leaving when they came in, and Scotty tried to interest him in some game that was taking place in the afternoon, but he informed him that there was still unpacking to do. Susan grinned at Chris, and told Scotty to give it up. He was not sure what it was that Scotty was supposed to give up, but he was glad when he did not persist in his attempts to get him to come and play this afternoon.

They ate their lunch, and then went back to their quarters. Their own quarters. He still found it difficult to believe. There were very few boxes now to unpack. She spent some time in the bathroom, hanging up clean towels, and setting out her toiletries, putting shower gel and shampoo in the shower stall, and a soft fluffy rug on the floor. While she was doing that, he organized the clothing in the closet, putting all their uniforms at one end, and casual clothing at the other. He organized her clothing by color. When she came to see what he had done, she giggled at him, and then kissed his ear. He wondered what else he might do to earn such a reward.

She puttered about, organizing the contents of the cabinet under the synthesizer now that everything that went there was unpacked. He set up his firepot, in one corner of the bedroom, placing the flat pillow in front of it. She came and stood in the doorway, and asked him why he did not put it in the living room. He replied that he had not thought that she would want it there, and she huffed at him, and walked over and picked up the pillow and the firepot and walked out. He picked up the low table, and the container of incense, and followed her. She indicated the corner on the corridor wall, across from the couch, and he set the low table down there, laying the incense container on one end. She handed him the firepot, and he positioned it correctly, and then he took the flat pillow, and laid it in front of the low table. There was plenty of room for it here, he did not know why he had thought there would not be.

He looked around. There were no more boxes to unpack. He began to flatten the boxes, and stack them up. She carried empty boxes to him, until there were no more. He opened the door to the corridor and set the boxes in a stack against the wall. They were moved in. He stood there, looking around, wondering, and the the door chime sounded. She looked at him, puzzled, but he had no idea who it might be. He went to answer the door, and there were Spock and Nyota, with Grayson in his carrier, and their hands full of food containers. He stepped aside, and they came in, greeting Chris, and set the food on the table. Chris was getting out plates, and tableware, and cups. He went to the synthesizer, and programmed for hot water, for tea, getting out the teapot and the packets of tea leaves.

Nyota was grinning at Chris. "We wanted to be your first guests."

Chris laughed. "You sure managed to do that."

Spock lifted Grayson out of his carrier and handed him to Nyota, and then removed the carrier, leaning it against the wall. They all settled down around the table and began to eat. It was different, being the host. Very satisfying. He met Spock's eyes across the table, and nodded slightly. Without his help, none of this would have happened. He was indebted. Spock's eyes twinkled at him, and he quirked his lips up in response. Life was interesting, and very, very good.

Much later, Nyota picked the sleeping baby up off the bed, where he had been surrounded by pillows. She nestled him against her shoulder, and she and Spock said their goodbyes and exited. The apartment seemed very quiet, all of a sudden. He checked about. All the trash had gone down the recycle slot. The music player was turned off. He shut off the comlink. He turned out the lights in the living room. Hesitantly he stepped into the bedroom, and there she was, in front of her dresser, pulling out something soft and slipping it over her head. He hardly had time to register the fact that her body had been completely bare before it was covered again. He swallowed hard.

Chris turned to him and smiled softly. And she came, and leaned against him. "Only do whatever you want tonight, Kurik. We can take as long as we like. There is no rush, none at all."

He caressed the side of her face, and placed a small kiss on her forehead, and then she was turning, and moving the pillows back to the head of the bed, and crawling in, under the covers, against the far bulkhead. He stepped over to the closet, and toed off his shoes, setting them carefully inside. He put his socks in the laundry container. Only one laundry container. He undid the seals on his jeans, and slid them down off his hips, and hung them on an empty hanger, that he had place in the correct spot in the closet. Then he pulled the knit shirt off over his head, and dropped it into the laundry container. There he stood, in only his briefs, already partially aroused. He stepped to his dresser, and brought out a black tee, and pulled it on, and hesitated. From the bed, he heard her voice, very soft. "Whatever you usually wear to bed, Kurik."

He swallowed again, and drew out a pair of the loose pants that he normally wore when he was alone in the evenings, for meditation, and sleep. With his back still to her, he removed his briefs and pulled on the pants. He dropped his briefs in the laundry container and turned to the bed. She was nestled down, the covers pulled high. As he approached the bed, she flipped the covers back, and he slid in beside her, pulling the covers up over him as he settled back.

She waited until he was settled, and then she moved, and laid her head on his shoulder, her arm across his chest, and wiggled a little bit, settling down. She yawned widely, her jaw popping. "Oh, my, it's been a long day." Tentatively, he wrapped his arm around her, resting his hand on her hip, and she sighed, and he felt her body relax, and her breath evened out in sleep. It was wonderful to hold her while she slept. He had not anticipated how it would feel. He lay there and luxuriated in the feeling, knowing that this would be a nightly occurrence now. How had he gotten so lucky? He was still wondering when he drifted off to sleep.


	46. Chapter 46:Vulcans on Board

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Forty-six - Vulcans on Board**

**Enterprise**

**Early September 2269**

**Kurik**

He dressed while Chris was in front of the mirror, a towel wrapped around her body, working on her hair and putting on her makeup. He still was not used to seeing her in such a state of undress. He worked constantly, trying to stay under control. When she came into the bedroom to dress, he went into the bathroom to brush his hair and teeth. He stayed long enough to be sure that she was dressed. This was not the time to loose control.

They met Spock and Nyota in the mess hall and sat across from them. Spock informed him that they were rendezvousing with another starship later today, accepting a party from New Vulcan, headed for Earth, for a conference. His father, and his kinsman Selek, would be among them. There would be a dinner in two nights and he wished for the two of them to come. Beside him, he could feel Chris' excitement. "We would be honored."

Spock nodded. "There is also the matter of sparing." Kurik did not understand. "Both my father and Selek are suus mahna masters. Whenever we are together, we try to arrange to spar together. I have reserved one of the small gym rooms. If you wish, you may join us."

"It would be my honor." He had not had a chance to spar with anyone except Spock since coming to StarFleet. Spock nodded, giving him the time and place.

At shift end, he hurried to their quarters, and changed his clothing, into the loose pants and flowing tunic that were common for casual wear on Vulcan. He had his standard tank and tight shorts beneath. He had forgotten to ask Spock which to wear. Chris came in as he was ready to leave, and he spent a few moments wrapped around her before leaving, telling her she should go ahead and eat with Nyota if she wished, but she informed him that they would wait.

He strode off down the corridors quickly. When he met the others, Spock was delighted to find his 'double' layer of clothing. They could spar both ways, then. He was introduced to Sarek, and Selek, and made his obeisance to both men, as they were both much older than he. Selek raised one eyebrow at him and shook his head slightly. The resemblance Spock had to both men was plain, the claim of kinsman impossible to deny.

The sparing was fast and furious. They paired off in every way possible, even in teams. He had not had such a thorough workout since leaving the Academy. All four men were panting by the time they finished. They agreed to meet again the next day.

He returned to their quarters, and showered quickly, and escorted Chris to the mess hall, meeting Spock and Nyota there. Nyota stated that she wished she had been able to watch, and Chris was entranced with that idea.

The next day was Saturday, and neither of them had duty. When they awoke, Chris went into the bathroom first, as was her usual behavior. But then she came back and dragged him from where he had been about to make tea and pulled him into the bathroom with her. "It's time." She looked at him with determination. His cheekbones and ears flushed brightly.

"I do not believe that it is entirely proper. I believe that we should wait until the ritual that the captain will perform."

"That's a pile of shit and you know it. I'm not taking any more of that. Strip and get in that shower." Her eyes sparked at him. She had never spoken to him like that before. He was both taken aback and aroused. She was now standing between him and the door. The open shower stall was before him.

Tentatively, he pulled at the hem of his tee shirt, and then her hands were there, helping. The shirt was off over his head in nothing flat. And then her hands were at the strings of his pants, loosening them. The cloth slithered down his legs. His eyes never left hers as he stepped backwards, out of the pool of fabric, and into the shower stall. He retreated to the far end of the stall and turned to face the wall. He heard the door slide shut, and then she was reaching around him to set the controls. He waved his hand under the showerhead and the water came pouring out, drenching them both.

Her hand appeared beside his face, picking up the shampoo, and then her other hand was pulling at his hair, making him bend down and turn to face her. She was ruffling up his hair, being sure it was wet, and then her hands moved through it, rubbing in the suds. He kept his eyes closed, enjoying the sensation. Her hands moved again, washing out the suds. And then she was turning, handing him the shampoo as she did. He stared at her back. What was he supposed to do? Was he to wash her hair? He set the shampoo down on the ledge and began to separate the mass of her hair, allowing water to saturate it. When it was thoroughly wet, he retrieved the shampoo and worked some through her hair, raising suds. Then he carefully washed it out, being sure that he got all the suds. She was making small sounds of contentment. He was trembling.

She turned around again, water running in streams over her breasts. He made a soft noise, but she was turning him around again. Her hand reached past him and took the shower gel. And then she was massaging it into his skin, all over his back, down to his buttocks. Her hands moved over his skin, and he moaned, unable to withhold it. He heard a satisfied sound from behind him. Her hands moved over the backs of his arms, and then she was kneeling down, washing the backs of his legs. She pushed against the inside of one thigh, and he hesitantly spread his feet further apart. This was apparently what she desired, for her hands were again on his buttocks, sliding down the crease between them, and touching the back of his scrotum, just so slightly. He groaned and she bit him, on the his left buttock, making him jump. She laughed happily and stood back up, pulling on his shoulder to turn him around again. She turned as well, presenting her bare back to him. She passed the shower gel back to him, and he trembled in anticipation. Carefully he rubbed the slippery gel into her skin, and she moaned softly at him as he moved his hands over her. When he cupped her buttocks in his hands, she moved against him, and his lok grew even bigger than it had been.

He was not sure what was going to happen when she turned around again. But she simply squeezed more gel into her hands and began to wash his chest. Her fingers tangled in the black silky hair growing there, and found his flat nipples, rubbing against them, making them stand up and ache. Her hands moved lower, over his belly, and he hissed at her. But when her hands dipped lower, and cupped his testicles, he gasped and pushed himself at her, unprepared for the sensations she was causing. "That's right, baby." She was so close to him that her nipples brushed against his chest, leaving trails of fire behind. And then she was handing him the tube of gel. His hands shook. He looked at her, his eyes wide and dark, and she just stood, there, waiting. He squeezed some gel out into his hand and began softly to caress her breasts, making her sigh and moan. He moved his hands down her body, feeling her ribs, and then her pelvic bones, her slightly rounded belly. When his fingertips brushed against the nest of golden curls that he had caught several glimpses of this past week, he almost came completely undone. His breath was coming in heavy pants now, and his lok was straining toward her, waving and jerking about.

She swayed in front of him, her eyes partially closed, and made some soft sound, and he was lost. His hands went to her waist and he lifted her up, bracing her against the wet wall, until her breasts were even with his mouth. And then he began to taste, with his tongue, his lips, sucking on her erect nipples until she was moaning loudly at him, trying to move her body against his. Her belly brushed agains the tip of his lok, and he growled at her. She sobbed at him then, and he pushed her up higher, until that nest of golden curls was even with his nose. His hands slid down her body until they rested on her hip bones, and she spread herself, opening her innermost self to him. With a growl, he buried his face against her, using his tongue to caress, to taste, to drive her crazy. She bucked and screamed at him, pushing herself against his face. He was lost, so lost, mad with desire, and her cries drove him on, laving her in desperation, until she screamed and bowed up against him, shaking, her hands tangled in his hair.

When she stopped shaking, he lifted his face and looked at her, in a daze. She had a wide smile on her face, and her eyes were dark and dreamy. He let her slide down the wall, and she raised her hands, cupping his face for just a moment, and then she was sliding down again, kneeling between his feet, and she was taking him in her mouth. He roared at the feel of it, reaching for her, tangling his hands in her hair, pulling her against him, reeling with sensation, and her tongue was busy, sending him higher, until there was nowhere else to go, and he felt his scrotum contract, pulling his testicles up against his body, and the surge of heat from deep within spilled out, spreading everywhere. He shook, and growled, and roared, and shuddered. She held him close, her hands on his buttocks, until his tremors died out, and then she was up, and against him, and he held her tight in his arms until he could think again.

He waved his hand under the showerhead and the water stopped. He reached for the door, but stopped, turning his head down to her. "Chris, ashal-veh, please."

"Please what, Kurik?"

"Mark me."

"What?"

"Put your mark on me." He moaned at her.

"How?"

"Bite."

"Where?"

He could feel her warm breath on his skin and he was shaking again. "There. Right where your mouth is." And she did. "Harder." He shuddered with the glory of it. And she bit him again.

"Was that good?"

"Yes." He was still vibrating from it. With shaking hand, he slid the door open, and stepped out onto the soft rug, still holding her. He picked up one of the towels laying there and handed it to her, and took the other, but he was not sure that he could actually do anything with it.

"Breathe, baby." Her voice was warm and soft, and he looked down at her, still stunned with what they had done.

"You are mine."

"That's what I have been telling you." She was smiling at him, happy. He was delirious. "Hey, there won't be any breakfast left. Come on and get dressed." He would have done anything she asked of him at this point.

In only a few minutes, they were in the mess hall. Chris waved at Nyota, who was feeding Grayson, and carried her tray straight there. He followed, still in a daze. Spock looked across the table at him, one eyebrow raised. He could think of absolutely nothing to say. Spock's eyes twinkled at him, but he said nothing, save to tell him that the sparing place had changed. The captain had heard of yesterday's match and demanded to know why he had not been allowed to watch. Therefore, today they would spar in the gym with the small set of bleachers. Chris and Nyota were grinning widely. They would be there to watch as well.

The two women slid onto the second bench up, just as the men came out of the locker room. Grayson was nestled against Nyota, sleeping soundly. Chris bent her head to Nyota, speaking softly. "Are all Vulcan men this delicious?"

Nyota giggled. "I wouldn't know. These are the only four I have ever seen stripped down to spar. And I don't really think Elinor and Durra would be too happy to see you ogling their men."

Chris giggled back. "Oh, I'm only ogling my own. I think one is all I can handle."

Nyota's eyes widened as she saw something. "Chris, is that a bite mark on Kurik's neck?"

"Yup, he practically begged me for it."

"Good going, girl! I knew you had it in you."

They grinned widely at each other, and then turned to watch their men, arms and legs flashing as they spun about the room, holding their own against the two older men. It was marvelous.

That evening, Chris and Kurik dressed carefully, in clothing chosen to convey respect to the Vulcan elders they would be dining with. They joined the others in the room that had been set aside for them, and talked for a while, moving from one to the other. When they reached Sarek, Kurik drew himself up, and asked the question that had been hovering on his tongue for two days now. "Osu Sarek, I have a request."

Sarek looked at him. "And what is your request, Kurik?"

"I would like for you to bond Christine and I."

Sarek's face displayed just the very smallest amount of emotion. "I am sorry, Kurik, but I cannot do this. I do not have the required training."

Kurik slumped, just the tiniest amount. Sarek continued to watch him, and spoke again. "To my knowledge, the only places where you can obtain this ritual are at the Embassy in San Francisco, and on New Vulcan. You will need to go to one of those two places."

"Thank you, osu." Kurik inclined his head and turned to lead Chris away, but Sarek stopped him, looking at him even more closely. He turned his head and called Selek over to him. They spoke together for a moment very quietly, both staring at Kurik. Spock noticed and stepped over just in time to hear his father's request.

"Kurik, who were your parents?"

Startled, Kurik was not sure how to respond, or why he was being asked such a question, but he replied with the names of his father, and then his mother. Sarek nodded. "And your grandparents - all four of them."

Once again, Kurik gave him names. "And now your great-grandparents."

When Kurik gave one particular name, Selek nodded, turning to Sarek. "Yes, you are correct." He turned to Kurik, speaking directly to him now. "And K'shan Kelvar was the son of K'shan Malok and S'chn T'gai T'Mela."

Sarek nodded. "Another one for T'Pau. She will be pleased."

Kurik looked from one to the other in astonishment. "I have a connection with your clan?"

"Yes, indeed, a very definite one. Welcome, kinsman." And both Sarek and Selek extended their arms to him, for the traditional warrior's clasp. His mouth slightly agape, full of shock, he grasped their forearms, and felt them grasp his.

Afterwards, he was never quite sure exactly what transpired for the rest of the evening. It was not until they were back in their quarters, and Chris was hugging him joyfully, that it really began to sink in. Spock was his kinsman. He belonged.


	47. Chaptr 47:Sitting in the Stands Cheering

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Forty-seven - Sitting in the Stands Cheering**

**Enterprise**

**Mid September 2269**

**Kurik**

He pulled on the padded undertunic, and carefully lifted the chainmail shirt, settling it down over his shoulders and unrolling the linked rings down his sides until the ends hung almost to his knees. He fastened the wide belt that supported his short sword and dagger about his waist, and then hung the long scabbard containing the long sword over one shoulder, so that the pommel of the sword stood up behind his head. He was ready. He turned to observe Chris, who was slipping her little flat shoes onto her feet. She was clad in a long, flowing dress of soft blue, with wide sleeves, and had a strange pointed hat on her head, with a filmy veil floating from it. If only the bodice were not quite so low cut!

When she said that she was ready, he offered his arm, and she tucked her hand through the crook of his elbow and they headed for the Faire, his helmet swinging from his free hand.

**Spock**

He was careful today, being sure that all the edged weapons were where Grayson could not reach them. Grayson was sitting on the floor, eyes wide, as he watched his parents dressing. When Spock moved, and the chainmail clinked, Grayson stuck out one finger to poke at it. Spock stood still, letting his son investigate. Grayson seemed fascinated. When Nyota came out of the bedroom, it was to see her son with all his fingers locked through the rings of the mail, while Spock stood absolutely still. "Is he trying to climb up your body using the chainmail?"

"I believe so. I am afraid of damaging his fingers if I move."

She came over and untangled her son, who fussed at her for removing him from this fascinating new thing that his father wore. When she had him safely out of the way, Spock began to arm himself. When he had finished, he had transformed himself into a warrior from a much earlier time. He drew the padded hood of the undertunic up over his head, and lifted the chain mail cowl into place. All that remained was the helmet, which he had in his hand. Grayson reached out his hands, crowing, and Spock held the helmet where he could touch it. "I believe he wishes to wear this himself." He cocked one eyebrow at Nyota, who could tell that next year they would need a very small set of mail for their son. He would want to copy everything his father did, she was sure.

She settled Grayson on her hip, and they headed out. Although their son kept trying to get him to take him, Spock was not going to let Grayson anywhere near the sharp weapons that he carried.

**Nyota**

When they reached the day care provision near the entrance to the Faire, Nyota turned Grayson over to the waiting attendants, who were glad to see him. He smiled and babbled at them, and waved goodbye to his parents, who were quickly on their way, getting out of his sight as soon as possible.

They roamed the Faire, greeting friends, browsing through the handmade items for sale, and they ended up at the great arena in plenty of time. Nyota joined Chris and the two women found a spot where they had a good view of the field, knowing that their men would be right in the thick of it.

Kurik and Spock proceeded to the staging area, ready for the individual contests that would start the afternoon's activities. They were both anticipating the final event of the day, the melee. But before that would come the catapult trials, always a source of excitement.

Behind them, the two women watched them walk off, the chainmail draping about their bodies, accentuating their slim muscular builds. They both sighed, then grinned at one another. Around them, the stands began to fill up. Jen and Tamara slid in beside them, smiling greetings, and Susan soon appeared from the other side.

By the time the trumpets blared and the parade of contestants started, the stands were full of excitement, small flags waving in the air as the people there cheered on their favorites.

The 'horses' were even better this year. They were continually tinkered with, modified, souped up, so much better than the first year, when they had actually been slower than the men riding them. The clash of arms when the riders collided was ferocious.

By the time most of the individual contests were over, both Chris and Nyota were wearing circlets of flowers atop their heads, won for them by their men. And when the catapult teams drew their huge machines of war out from the back area, toward the edge of the field, the roaring of the crowd was tremendous. Neither woman wanted to believe that any other team would beat the one her man was on. Susan was cheering for the same team that Nyota was, and Chris was putting them both down, stating that it was time for a different team to win. They were all laughing and having a great time.

But it was the melee that everyone looked forward to - the mass of men in the field, swords clashing, armor flashing. Just before it started, the men all came and knelt before the stands, to receive their women's favors - the bright ribbons that they tied about the upper arm of the man they had chosen. Nyota saw the flash of excitement in Spock's eyes, and knew how he looked forward to this. She tied her ribbon there, and trailed her fingers gently down his face, before settling his helmet on and locking it down for him. Chris tied her ribbon around Kurik's arm for the first time, and tried to control the excitement she felt. His eyes were flashing at her, full of eagerness that he no longer tried to hide. She whispered words of encouragement to him and then he was gone, headed for his beginning position at Spock's side.

When all the men were in position, waving their swords in the air, banging them on their shields, Jim rose from his position under the awning on the opposite side of the field, and held out the white cloth. All eyes were on it, waiting for it to drop. When it went floating to the ground, there was a huge roar, from hundred of throats, and the two lines of armed and armored men went rushing towards one another. The din was deafening. The referees wove through the fighting men, somehow never getting marked, pulling out the men that were defeated, slowly thinning the ranks. At the end, there were only two men standing, and they had started on the same side of the field. The people in the stands screamed and waved their flags, eager for the grand finish. The two combatants faced each other, saluted with their swords, and began. Chris and Nyota clutched each other's hands, still yelling, although now hoarse. The swords clashed, the shields raised high to block the sharp edges. The men moved about, watching each other closely. It might have gone on for much longer, if one had not stepped unexpectedly into a depression left by one of the stones flung by one of the catapults. He staggered, and the other took immediate advantage, pressing him close. One of the referees ran up, waving his white flag, and the combat stopped. There was a victor!

The lone figure strode across the field, and knelt before the stands. He doffed his helmet and lifted his sweaty face, glowing with achievement and satisfaction. It was his first win and he gloried in it. Chris took the laurel wreath that someone handed her, and walked forward, laying it on Kurik's head, and bending over to lay a soft kiss on his forehead. Behind them, the stands erupted in a loud bedlam of sound. It was a wonderful conclusion to the year's most anticipated event.

The banquet following the melee was as noisy and unrestrained as usual. People called out to friends across the room, and the wandering entertainers elicited comments, as usual. There was music in the background, but it was almost drowned out by the happy noise. When people started drifting off, Spock and Nyota rose, going to fetch Grayson. Kurik and Chris followed them, ready for some private time. The four walked to the day care area, and Spock lifted the sleeping boy from his cot. They headed out of the shuttle bay, back towards the area of the ship that contained living quarters. It had been an eventful day. The women could barely speak. The men were covered with bruises that they would not really feel until the next day. And they were all eagerly anticipating the next year.


	48. Chapter 48:A Special Event

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Forty-eight - A Special Event**

**Enterprise**

**Late September 2269**

**Jim**

He was all puffed up. He so enjoyed doing this. It only happened two or three times a year, but he never got tired of it. He tugged at the collar of his dress uniform jacket - why did these things NEVER feel comfortable? Cathy came up behind him and whispered in his ear how handsome he looked and for about two seconds he forgot what he was getting ready for, thinking only of her warm breath in his ear. But then he remembered and controlled himself, asking her if she was ready. She smiled at him and linked her arm with his and they were off.

**Kurik**

He could not understand why he was not allowed to see either Christine or the dress she was going to wear. It was not logical. He saw her every day. But Nyota and Tamara were insistent, and only opened the bedroom door a tiny crack, passing his dress uniform out to him and shutting the door firmly in his face. He headed to Spock and Nyota's quarters, where Spock commiserated with him, stating that he had felt the same way. The two men put on their dress uniforms and examined each other, looking for a single hair out of place. Finding nothing to complain about, they headed down the corridor, Grayson in his carrier looking over Spock's shoulder in glee until they got the the designated day care facility for today's activities. The attendant there took Grayson, and gave him a teething biscuit immediately, which Spock had not been willing to do once he had his dress uniform on. Grayson gurgled happily and they were able to slip away without his even noticing. They entered the shuttle hanger bay, which was decorated all in white, and made their way across to the small dais, where Jim already stood.

The three were standing there talking when Pavel came running in, waving a small packet in his hand. "It came! Just now!" Panting, he stopped before them and passed the packet to Kurik, who quickly opened it, drawing out a small box, which he opened to display a small gold band, with several small sparkling stones set in the top curve. It was as he had specified, with the stones set flush with the surface of the band, so that they would not interfere with her work. The others approved, and Spock took the small box, placing it in his pocket. Pavel hurried off with the packaging to find a recycle slot.

Kurik looked about at all the flowers, the small bells hanging here and there. This was much different than a Vulcan bonding ceremony. He felt Spock's hand on his shoulder and realized that his breathing had become faster as he looked about. He drew a deep breath and set about calming himself. Now was not the time to lose control.

People were beginning to drift in, standing about in clumps. He could see Susan, over against the wall, directing her people, dressed in something bright and sparkly instead of her usual uniform. And there was Scotty, headed in her direction, clad in his kilt and bright red dress jacket. McCoy was right behind him. His eyes scanned the growing crowd, and when he got back around, he realized that most of their closest friends seemed to be grouped together, standing near the railing that guarded the serviceway.

He was beginning to feel just slightly self-conscious, standing there on the elevated dais, and then he heard the hush fall over the crowd as the music started. Jim motioned and he and Spock took their designated spots, standing straight and tall, and waited.

**Chris**

Thank goodness Nyota and Tamara were here to help her dress, because she kept dropping things. They finally made her sit down, and fixed her hair, and her makeup, while she just shook. How had she ever let Kirk talk them into having this ceremony in the shuttle hanger bay? What had possessed her? Just because it was Friday and there would normally be a party there was no reason at all to turn her wedding into a free-for-all. Her friends finally got her calmed down, and helped her into her dress. The tiny veil went on next, and then her shoes, and she was all ready. She took a really deep breath, and straightened up. She nodded to them, and they grinned, and they were off, headed down the corridors to the turbolift.

When they stepped out of the turbolift, it was to find a pathway roped off with white ribbons. Tamara went first, stopping at the doorway. Nyota was next, and she was last. She could hear the music now, but she could not see into the bay. Someone stepped up, and handed her a bouquet, and she smiled and said thank you, at least she thought she did. And then Tamara was starting off across the open floor. Nyota was counting, and when she reached ten, she started out. Chris moved forward, stopping just before the doorway, counting like Nyota had. At fifteen, she started forward, concentrating on walking slowly, her head high. There, way across the bay, she saw the small dais, with the three men standing there. Her eyes focused on one of those men, and she thought of nothing else then. He was so handsome, standing there so proudly. And all hers, every single bit of him.

Tamara reached the base of the dais, and took the first step up, moving to the left. Nyota was next, moving to the right. And then she was there, walking carefully, not wanting to trip in front of all these people. And then she was there, beside him. His eyes were so dark. She could barely stand to take her eyes off of him, but Jim was clearing his throat, and she moved to stand where she was supposed to, facing him, Kurik at her side. Everything felt like a dream.

And then she was repeating vows, and Kurik was as well, and Spock retrieved a small box from his pocket and held it out to Kurik, who removed a ring from it and slid it onto her finger, his warm fingers caressing her hand as he did so. When Jim announced in a loud voice that it was time to kiss the bride, she could barely believe that it was over, and they were legally wed. But Kurik's whispered words convinced her completely.

**Kurik**

When he saw her there, across the wide room, standing in the doorway, he was overcome with feelings he had never felt before. She was beautiful. And she was his, in every way. He watched her moving toward him, her eyes locked on his, and he almost trembled. He could feel Spock beside him, offering strength, and he remained in control of himself. But it was close.

When she stood upon the dais, at his side, he was sure that this was the most important day of his life. He listened carefully to every word that fell from the captain's mouth, and repeated the vows as he had been instructed, clearly, and in a firm voice. These were important promises. Christine's voice started off slightly wobbly, but increased in clarity and precision as she spoke, the words ringing through him. And then Spock produced that small box, and he took the ring from it, and slid it onto her finger, hearing her small gasp as he did so. He gave her fingers a small caress, wanting nothing so much as to bring them to his mouth and kiss them softly. But that was not part of the ritual. When the captain loudly told him to kiss his bride, he bent his head and brushed her lips with his, and then he whispered to her, and saw her eyes light up. The next few minutes went by in a daze. He found himself standing there, on the dais, Chris by his side, and a table with a very large cake on it in front of them. The captain was standing down on the floor now, waving a champagne bottle in the air, speaking loudly. Something about burned bread, he thought. It was of no matter. What mattered was her hand in his, the love he felt pouring from her.

**Nyota**

She was standing off to the side, near the railing, with their other friends by the time Spock got to her. He came and stood slightly behind her, resting his hand in the small of her back. She could feel him, through their link, and how the day was affecting him. He was remembering their own wedding and bonding ceremonies. Maybe they would leave the reception early. She looked up at him, and smiled, her eyes warm, and he nodded, just slightly, agreeing with her. She turned back to the dais then, and saw something that made her open her eyes wide. Spock was leaning down over her then, his voice low. "K'diwa, I know that you have a great talent for reading lips. What did he just tell her? I did see her react."

She spoke very softly, not really wanting others to overhear. "He told her that now it was proper." When she heard Spock's quick intake of breath, she knew her surmise was correct. "Spock, they haven't…"

He was quick to interrupt her. "Apparently not. But now he has loosed his control. He is not prepared for how long this reception will last."

She looked around, knowing now they must do something, and quickly. Most Vulcan bonding ceremonies occurred when the male was already in Pon Farr, and as soon as the ritual was complete, the couple adjourned straight to the cave, which was sure to be nearby. Kurik would have had no idea that this reception would go on for hours. "Spock, they need to cut the cake! They can't leave before that!"

He nodded, agreeing with her. "I will go and inform Jim that he has started the toasts too soon. Go to Susan and tell her to have her people ready. As soon as they have done the tasting ritual, we can get them down the back side of the dais while the cake is being distributed."

"Good plan. Go for it." She headed for Susan while Spock set off for Jim. While she was talking with Susan, she heard Jim break off from his long-winded toast, be silent for a moment, and then start up again, telling everyone that the bride and groom would now cut the cake and feed each other the first piece. Susan was vigorously signaling to her staff, who were quickly bringing the carts with the small plates and forks up next to the dais. She could also see stacks and stacks of plastic wine glasses.

Spock made his way back to her, and they stood there, beside the railing, while together Chris and Kurik cut the first piece of cake and laid it onto the small plate that Susan was holding out for them. Susan then retreated down the back steps, out of sight. Chris broke off a small piece of the cake and held it out to Kurik. He obediently opened his mouth, and she put the cake, and her fingers, into his mouth. He licked every trace of frosting and crumb of cake off her fingers, while her eyes widened and the crowd roared. Then he took a piece of the cake and placed it in her mouth, and she sucked on his fingers, while his eyes grew darker and darker.

Nyota felt Spock stiffen beside her. "What did I miss?"

"Something only Vulcan hearing would pick up." Spock was looking around uneasily, assessing the area. She had a sinking feeling, watching the two on the dais continue to feed each other cake.

She leaned over, whispering in Spock's ear. "He's growling at her, isn't he?"

"Indeed he is. This is not good at all." He took one more look around. "Move everyone in this group over closer to the railing. This serviceway descends below deck level very quickly. It exits to the top level of engineering. He will know the quickest route to their quarters from there."

She moved quickly to do as he instructed, whispering to their friends to form a screen. Everyone moved instantly, blending backwards until they were up against the railing, and spreading out until the entire area was covered. Spock was moving, up behind the dais. When the last crumb of cake was gone from the plate, and Jim was yelling for everyone to get a piece of cake and a glass of champagne, Spock managed to get Kurik's attention somehow, and Chris almost tumbled down into his arms. Kurik was right behind her. In the confusion and noise, with Susan's servers keeping everyone's attention, she and Spock got the couple moving down the serviceway. Chris was confused about why they were being rushed off, until Nyota started whispering in her ear. Her eyes got huge then, and she looked at Kurik, who was beginning to tremble. She grabbed his arm, and hustled him off, and Spock and Nyota stood at the bottom of the serviceway, breathing a sigh of relief.

When Chris and Kurik were out of sight, they turned and went back up, thanking the people who had provided the screen. And then they were edging around the crowd, headed for the day care area, to collect their son. They had private plans for the rest of the evening and were very eager to get started on them.

**Kurik**

She was his. He burned for her. There were far too many people about. Why were they still here in public? And then Spock was there, speaking to him in Vulcan, and motioning them to come down the backside of the dais. Quickly he did that, taking Chris' hand in his, and followed where Spock led. Down the ramp of the serviceway they went, and when they were at the bottom, Nyota whispered in Chris' ear, and her eyes got very wide. She turned to him then, and grabbed his hand, and set off down the tunnel at the end of the serviceway. She wished to go somewhere private. That was very good. He went with her with no disagreement at all.

He found himself at the top level of engineering. Why where they here? He looked at her, and she urged him to show her the way to their quarters. Yes, she would not be familiar with this area, would she? He led her quickly away, down the corridors, until they stood before their own door. She smacked the touchplate and practically dragged him inside. And then she was yelling orders at the computer, about locking the door and disabling the comlink, and the lights dimmed by the time they got to the bedroom.

She put her hands on him then, getting him out of his dress uniform much faster than he had put it on. And she turned her back to him and told him to undo the fasteners on her dress. With trembling hands he fumbled at the tiny buttons, finally getting them undone without ripping her dress. Somehow he knew that she would not want this dress damaged. Once the dress was unfastened, she slid it off her arms, and turned to hang it in the closet. He handed his dress uniform to her, and she hung that up as well. He set his boots on the floor of the closet, and she slipped off her shoes and sat them there as well. Then she turned and tugged on the hem of his undershirt, and he raised his arms so that she could pull it off. Her hands went to waist of his briefs next, sliding them down off his hips, being careful not to tangle him up in the process. His lok waved at her, dark green with his blood, hard and hot for her. Her face hovered just in front of it for a moment, her breath on his skin making him moan at her.

She stood back then, for just a moment, clad in tiny scraps of silk and lace, and he shook to look at her. He did not trust himself to touch her, not yet. His voice came out, low and hoarse. "I do not wish to damage your underwear."

"I thought you might like it."

"Indeed, I like it very much, however, at the moment, I wish to see your lovely skin." He found himself growling at her, very low and deep.

She heaved in a deep breath, her eyes wide, and then she was removing the garments that hid her from his eyes. When she was bare, he advanced the short distance between them, and took her in his arms, burying his face against her neck. He lifted her and carried her the short distance to the bed, crawling up with her in his arms. She wound herself around him, and rained kisses on his face, his neck, his chest, while he trembled and shook, filling his hands with her breasts. He laid her back and began at her hairline, covering her skin with his mouth and his hands, caressing every part of her, until she was breathless and moaning at him, her body writhing against him. He teased her nipples with his tongue, and his lips, and his teeth, as well as his fingers. And then he moved lower, working his way toward that nest of golden curls.

When he had made her scream at him, and shake and cry, he lifted his face from her body, her scent covering his face and driving him wild. He crawled back up her body, and laid his hands on her face, and felt her slide into his mind, so wonderful. He lowered his body so slowly, compressing his yearning lok between them, and felt her moving against him, the slide of flesh upon flesh exciting him more and more, until lubricant was leaking from the tip of his lok, leaving wet trails upon her belly. "Ah, Kurik, oh please, baby, please."

"Tell me what you wish, Christine, ashal-veh. I shall do whatever you desire."

"Ah, baby, I need to feel you inside me."

He trembled, shook, burned. His voice was hoarse with the effort he was spending to control his body. "Instruct me, ashal-veh."

"Slide back down some." She was still moaning and moving against him, even as she spoke. He followed her instruction, moving lower, feeling his lok sliding through her wet curls, covering his shaft with her secretions and his saliva. He shuddered then, at the sensation. "More, baby, a little more." He slid further, then felt the head of his lok against her soft flesh, and growled at her, overcome. "Yes, there, that's it." She was panting, moaning. He moved against her again, the sensations overwhelming. "Ah, baby, yes. Push in now." He pushed forward slowly with his hips, the head of his lok entering her wet flesh, causing such a cascade of sensation that he cried out with it. "Yes, it feels so good. Ah, Kurik, more, more." She was sobbing at him now, and he pushed harder, sinking in, shuddering with the glory of it. "All of you, give me all of you." She cried out and then leaned forward and bit his shoulder. He growled even louder and leaned down against her, pushing until he felt her body against his, shuddering even harder. He gasped. "You have all of me now, ashal-veh."

She was clutching him tightly, her fingernails digging into his skin, but he did not protest. "Move, baby, move." He was not sure what she meant. He did not want to move away from her. This was too wonderful, too marvelous to stop now. He looked at her, confused, and she wrapped her legs around him, using her heels to pull him tighter against her. "Just slide out a little and back in again. Ah, now, Kurik, now." And so he did, and discovered the tug and pull of flesh on flesh, the glory of her, squeezing her muscles against him, the wonder of it all. Hazy with sensation, he continued until he began to gasp, shaking against her. "So close, baby, so close." Her voice was thick, and something about it was driving him crazy. "Make me come, Kurik, now, baby." Her body moved against his, and she gasped out, arching against him. "There, ah, there, yes." He struggled to find that same angle, rub against that particular spot that made her cry out and then scream with the sensation of it. She bowed her body up off the bed, shaking, squeezing against his flesh in spasms of ecstasy, and he felt that hot flow up from the depths of his body, out into hers, and shook and cried out her name, and it was incredible. Light, and heat, and joy, and love. She was all of those, and she was his.

He hung suspended over her, and panted, unable to catch his breath, still overcome with sensation. Beneath him, she drew one sobbing breath after another, taking as long as he to become calm again. And then she was sighing softly, and he carefully withdrew from her body, shifting so that he laid beside her, and drew her against him, her head resting on his shoulder. "You are mine."

"Always." Her voice was so soft now, quiet and happy. And she snuggled up against him, relaxing, breathing slower, and between one breath and the next, she was sleeping. He reached out and found the covers, and pulled them over her, covering everything but their faces. And then he wrapped his arms around her, and joined her, too overcome with emotion to do anything else.


	49. Chapter 49:Grayson's New Friend

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Forty-nine - Grayson's New Friend**

**Enterprise**

**Mid October 2269**

**Spock**

He went to the day care center to pick up Grayson, and his son took him by the hand, tugging at him. There was something that his son very much wanted him to see. He followed along, curious. Grayson led him to a crib, where an infant lay. It appeared to be a female infant. One with bright red curly hair and tiny freckles. Grayson pointed at the infant. "Jilly, Baba."

Spock looked at Grayson, who was so intent on the small girl. He could not recall him looking at any other person in just that way. This was very interesting. "Yes, I see her, Grayson. A new friend."

Grayson smiled happily, agreeing with him.

Spock gently reminded his son that it was dinner time, and asked him whether he preferred to walk or ride. Grayson immediately forgot everything except his desire to ride on his father's shoulders, but Spock continued to think about that rapt look on his son's face, and the almost reverent sound of his voice as he gave Spock her name. There was something interesting there, but he was not quite sure what it was.

**Nyota**

That night, when she was getting Grayson ready for bed, he told her all about the new baby in the day care center. She was amazed at how much detail he remembered. He had even counted the freckles on her face. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. Grayson must really like this new little one. She was glad he was making friends so easily.

After she got him tucked in, she went back to the living room, and settled down on the couch, nestling up against Spock. "Did he tell you about the new little girl in day care?"

"Indeed. He pulled me over to the crib where she was and introduced me."

Nyota giggled. "And what did she do?"

"She drooled."

Now she laughed out loud. "Oh, Spock. Sometimes you are so funny."

He was quiet long enough that she turned her face up to look at him. "What are you thinking about now?"

"I have not seen our son with quite that look on his face before. Nor heard that tone in his voice. It means something, I am sure of it, but I do not know what."

"It could just be that he's never seen such a young girl up close before. I understand she has freckles."

"Yes, and bright red curly hair. I believe her eyes are green, but as she was fairly sleepy at the time, I could not be certain."

"Well, I'll bet we hear more about her, what do you think?"

"I am certain that you are correct." Nor was he mistaken.


	50. Chapter 50:A New Brother

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Fifty - A New Brother**

**Enterprise**

**Late October 2269**

**Spock**

He was sitting on the floor with Grayson, doing their exercises, when the comlink chimed with an incoming message. He stood up, picking Grayson up, and went to answer. There on the screen was his father's face. "Greetings, sa'mekh." Grayson added "Sa'mekh'al!"

"Greetings, sa-fu. I have news for you. Elinor has given birth to a son this morning. Both mother and child are healthy."

"I have a new brother. This is excellent news. Have you decided what his name will be?"

"We are almost settled on Srick. We need to be sure that this name is appropriate for him."

Spock nodded, thoughtful. "Nyota and I did consider this as well, when naming Grayson. We waited until after he was born before making the final decision." He cocked his head, still looking at his father. "Has Sapok been introduced to his new brother yet?"

Sarek's lips twitched. "Indeed he has. He was quite disappointed that his new brother could not immediately play with him as his cousins Senek and Smark do. We reminded him that Smark could not play with he and Senek when he was first born, either. He seems to have been too young to really remember that. He inquired how many days it would take for his new brother to be able to play with him. When informed that it would be many months yet, he was quite disappointed."

Spock's lips twitched as well. "He appears to be quite well disposed towards the new baby then."

Sarek nodded. "It does seem that way. And then he wished to go immediately to home of Selek and Durra and inform his cousins of his new brother. In fact, he wished to take his brother there to show him off."

Spock had great difficulty in not laughing aloud at that. The thinking mode of a four-year old child was unusual and interesting. He wondered if Grayson's logic would follow the same path. "Nyota has sent a package. I do not know how long it will be before it arrives. Grayson watched her packing it and wanted some of the things that she put it. Hopefully my new brother will be as interested."

Sarek bent his head, acknowledging his son's bondmate's thoughtfulness. "We thank you. I am sure that Elinor will be pleased with whatever Nyota has selected. I will inform her that it is on the way." His eyes scanned around the area visible to the pickup. "Where is Nyota? I do not see her."

"She has gone to the mess hall to select our evening meal. There is an outbreak of a mild virus on the ship, and she does not want to take Grayson out in the crowd that will be in the mess hall."

"She is an excellent mother."

"I cannot disagree with your statement. That is also my opinion."

Sarek's head turned and then he reached down, and lifted his elder son with Elinor onto his knee. "Say hello to your elder brother Spock, Sapok."

"Hello Spock. Hello Grayson."

Grayson leaned forward, his hands reaching for the screen. "Sapok!"

Spock shifted his hold on his son, so that he could see his small uncle more clearly. The two boys talked to each other for several minutes, while their fathers watched and listened.

Sarek spoke next. "Grayson's language skills are growing."

"Indeed. He seems to add new words almost every day. He even speaks several phrases in Russian now, as the young man who is his favorite babysitter is a native Russian speaker."

"Standard and Vulcan and Russian already. This is impressive."

"He also speaks kiswahili fairly clearly. Although at times he does mix the languages up. This is fairly disconcerting to others who are not so linguistically talented."

"I can see where that would be the case, yes." Sarek paused, and then continued. "Elinor has informed me that Nyota will want what she has called the vital statistics. Therefore I must tell you that the new child measures forty-eight centimeters in length and weighs three point six two kilograms. His hair and eyes are black, although Elinor informs he that his eye color may change. She is disappointed that his hair is not red, though she is delighted that it appears to wave. She did have some complications from copper leakage, but the treatment went well. Her health is very well, considering."

"These things are good to hear. I shall convey this knowledge to Nyota when she returns. Please present our congratulations to Elinor, and our greetings to the remainder of the clan."

Sarek nodded his assent, and said his farewells.

Spock sat Grayson back down on the floor, and folded himself down, picking up their exercises where they had left off. When Nyota walked in a few minutes later, it was to see her two men doing pushups, face to face. She could not help giggling. Spock was very serious about his son's physical conditioning, and she thought it was adorable. It would not do to let him know that, of course. Not at all.

She set the food out on the table, and Spock picked up Grayson, sitting down with his son on his knee. Grayson's hands waved eagerly when he saw the container of macaroni and cheese. Nyota tied a bib about him, and Spock began to feed him, telling Nyota of the call from his father at the same time. She was thrilled that Elinor had come through with no problems. Sapok had red blood, and there had been fewer problems with that pregnancy. It was good to know that treatments had been worked out to counteract the problems, as they might need them someday. Both of Durra's sons had red blood, so this child was the first one that had caused this particular problem for the mother.

When Spock had finished feeding Grayson, she took her son and washed his hands and face, and then put him on the floor with some toys while she and Spock ate their meal. She was glad this would be a quiet evening with just the three of them. Sometimes those were the best.


	51. Chapter 51:A Virus Among Us

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Fifty-one - A Virus Among Us**

**Enterprise**

**Mid November 2269**

**Spock**

He heard the announcement over the intercom and turned to Nyota, but she was already rising from her station. Jim turned around in his chair and waved her on, and she left the bridge quickly, headed for the day care center to get their son and keep him away from exposure to whatever it was that was sweeping the ship. He called down to her lab, and asked for relief, and a few minutes later one of her officers entered the bridge.

It wasn't long before McCoy was on the bridge as well, briefing Kirk on whatever the epidemic was. He seemed to think it was some kind of virus, but had no idea where it had come from. They hadn't been on any planet in several weeks, nor had they been at a space station or outpost. It was probably a mutation of something common, but they hadn't been able to isolate it yet, or figure out how it was spreading.

At shift end, he went to the mess hall and retrieved enough carry-out food for several days, carrying it home in one of the disposal bags. Once in their quarters, he and Nyota stashed most of it in the stasis unit. The fresh fruit he left on the top of the cabinet beneath the synthesizer, and they left out what they would eat tonight. No more mess hall until this thing was over.

The next morning, they had difficultly in persuading Grayson that he could not go to daycare. Nyota finally put him on his side of the baby gate so that he could get out of their quarters. He came back at lunchtime, and held Grayson while he ate his soydog, giving Nyota a small break.

It was mid-afternoon when he sensed that something was wrong. Nyota felt fuzzy over the link, not her usual sharp self at all. And Grayson was upset about something. It was when Grayson began to cry for Nyota, and she did not respond that he began to be concerned, and then Grayson began to call for him. He jumped up, telling Kirk that something was wrong with Nyota, and hurried off the bridge.

He entered their quarters at a run, headed straight for the bedroom. Nyota lay sprawled on the bed, and her skin was hotter than his. She did not seem to be conscious. Quickly he summoned McCoy from sick bay. When the medical team arrived, he stepped across the baby gate and picked up his crying son, drying the tears off his face, and then going to quickly change his diaper. He cradled his son against his chest, speaking soothingly to him, and Grayson reached up and patted his face. "Mama?"

He carried his son over to the bedroom door, where Grayson could see his mother. McCoy was injecting her with something, and suddenly she opened her eyes, blinking rapidly. He uttered a soft sigh, relaxing somewhat, and his son patted his cheek again, sending comfort. He got a picture of McCoy, and a feeling of surety. He smiled down at his son. Yes, McCoy would certainly fix her up again.

McCoy did not want to take Nyota to sick bay. He said the people there were sicker than she was. Spock would stay home and take care of her. It was official policy during this epidemic. There were too many sick for all of them to fit into sick bay, anyway. He was told, however, not to let Grayson into the bedroom where she was.

For several days, he tended to her, bathing her with a damp cloth, and giving her the medication that McCoy had left. In the evening, before bedtime, he would bring Grayson to the door where he could see his mother.

And then, at last, the fever broke. Nyota awoke, and was aware of where she was. He carried her into the bathroom, and stood in the shower stall, holding her, letting the warm water run over her body, while she cried softly in relief. Then he dried her off, and dressed her in soft, comfortable clothing and laid her down on the bed while he went to make her a nest on the couch. And then he carried her in, and laid her against the pillows he had put there, and covered her with a blanket.

When she was settled, he made tea, and took a cup to Nyota. When she had finished that, he brought her a small plate with pieces of fruit, and a croissant. It was time she had something more than broth. When she was eating, slowly, he went and got Grayson, and fed him fruit and cheese and part of a croissant, as well.

After they were finished eating their breakfast, he carried his son into the bathroom, and washed his hands and face, and then he carried him to the couch, and carefully set him between the back of the couch and Nyota's body. He sat down on the floor, one hand supporting his son, and the other touching Nyota. He cautioned Grayson not to climb on Nyota, and watched as his son smiled, and patted Nyota's arm, and laughed happily. Nyota smiled and squeezed his hand, and he relaxed just the smallest bit.

Two days later saw Nyota sitting on the couch, working on her PADD, while he was on the comlink, directing his staff from their quarters. He had downloaded the reports from her officers to the PADD for her, and she was trying to catch up. The dark circles were almost gone from under her eyes, and when he had told her that the day care center was going to open back up the next day, she smiled, and said she guessed that meant that she could go back to work. He just frowned at her, not agreeing in the slightest.

Grayson was standing up at the baby gate, shaking the bars and making little noises. When Nyota asked him to lift their son over the gate, he made her promise that she would not try to life him. She just smiled at him, and said she would not need to try, because he was there. He did not think that was an appropriate answer, but he got up and lifted Grayson over the gate, anyway.

Grayson toddled over to the couch and patted Nyota's leg, and she reached out and ruffled his hair and told him that she would play with him as soon as she finished her work. Then Grayson walked along the edge of the desk, and started trying to grab things off the top. He moved everything to the middle of the desk, where his son could not possible reach anything. Grayson came around the desk and patted his leg, asking to be picked up. He refused, not lifting his eyes from his work. Grayson tried again, and he looked sternly at him. Grayson gave up and went back to Nyota, asking for something to eat, but she said it was almost lunch time, and patted his cheek without really looking at him. She was definitely trying to finish reviewing those reports.

Grayson finally gave up and sat down on the floor to look at books. He shuffled through several before finding one of his favorites, filled with pictures of animals. He began turning the pages carefully, pointing to each picture and attempting to name the animal. He was actually doing a fair job of it, too, until he got to the longer words. Nyota began to gently correct him, until she gave up on her reports and told Grayson to bring her the book. And then, of course, Grayson could not get up on the couch by himself. He found himself in a quandary. Either he stopped his work and went and lifted Grayson up onto the couch, or Nyota was going to attempt to do it herself. With a sigh, he stood up and went over and lifted Grayson up. And then he bent down and whispered in her ear that if she did not behave, he would change his intended plans for tonight. She giggled at his, and reached up to run her fingers down the curve of his ear, igniting him. He let her feel his reaction, before he straightened up again, and went to prepare their lunch.

While he set the table and warmed up food, Nyota read to Grayson, and helped him to pronounce words. When everything was ready, he retrieved Grayson, and gave her his arm to lever herself up with. She walked over to the table, much steadier than she had been, and ate everything he had put out. He was much relieved that her appetite had returned.

But as soon as she had finished eating, she began to yawn, and when he made the suggestion that they take a nap, she just grinned, and headed for the bathroom. When she came out, she settled down on the bed, and he laid Grayson beside her, laying down on his side on the outside edge of the bed. Grayson giggled and squirmed and settled himself in between his parents, and Spock reached over his son, and laid his hand on his wife's hip, and the whole family settled down to sleep. This week had been stressful, and he had not slept enough. A short nap would help his concentration. He felt Nyota's giggle in the back of his mind, and ignored it.


	52. Chapter 52:Friends Bringing Entertainmen

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Fifty-two - Friends Bringing Entertainment**

**Enterprise**

**Early December 2269**

**Spock**

He was approached by no fewer than four of her friends, asking if she was ready for company. And he was also asked by four of the regular poker players if he would be able to come this week. He considered her health carefully, and decided that she was indeed ready for company. So he informed Susan that if they wished to come on the regular evening to visit her, he would go and play poker. Susan grinned widely and said she would take care of everything.

He made sure that she was dressed in something she would consider 'presentable' that evening. She still suspected nothing. He had kept the thought of her friends well hidden. He was ready to go when the door chime rang. From the couch, she looked at him in confusion. Who would be coming here at this time? He suppressed his urge to smile at her and went to open the door. There stood Susan, and Tamara, and Chris, and Sasha, and Jen, and Cathy, and Janice, and Charlene. Nyota shrieked with glee and he stood aside and let her friends in, watching for only a moment as they gathered around and hugged her. And then he was off, striding down the corridor, leaving her to enjoy her friends' visit.

**Nyota**

She was so surprised and excited when the door opened and her friends poured in. How had Spock kept this hidden from her? She found she didn't care, it was such a wonderful surprise that she just sat back and enjoyed it. They had brought goodies with them, and the chocolate passed around the room freely. She wondered whether there would be any left over to keep for Spock.

Her friends tiptoed off to peek at Grayson, careful not to wake him up, and then came back, showing her the holovid they had brought with them. She giggled and blushed. This one looked … very… interesting. Everyone found a place to settle down, and Chris slipped the disc in the reader and turned the comlink screen around so that everyone had a good view. The chocolate passed around the room again, and the action began. There wasn't much plot, as usual, but the action was outstanding. There were gasps and shrieks, and giggles all around the room.

The end credits had barely rolled when they heard Spock at the door. Quickly Chris turned the comlink screen back the way it had been, and yanked the disc out of the player. She was not even settled back down when the door opened fully, and he came in. She tried to suppress her giggles, but she didn't succeed very well. He raised one eyebrow at her, and greeted the other women, and then crossed into the playroom, headed to check on his son before going into the bedroom and shutting the door.

Her friends began to gather things up, straightening out the room, and putting the disposable plates and napkins down the recycle slot. She found that there were exactly two brownies left. With a gleam in her eye, she put the second one on a second plate, and handed it to Chris. Chris looked at her questioningly, and she just shook her head and patted the couch beside her. Chris sat down, holding her brownie, and waited until the others were headed out the door, before leaning close and asking her what 'that look' was for?

"Have you not given Kurik any chocolate yet?"

Chris looked at her in great confusion. "I didn't think he ate chocolate."

Nyota giggled. "He will if you give it to him."

"What is it that I'm missing here?"

"Well, chocolate has a strange effect on Vulcans - it loosens up their inhibitions, sort of like getting drunk."

Chris' eyes got very wide. "Loosens them up?"

"Um, hm. Very loose, if you take my meaning." Nyota's eyes were dancing. "But only give him a little at a time, because he's never had it before, and you don't know what his tolerance is."

Chris looked down at the plate in her hand, and blushed brightly. "I think I'll be going now. I need my beauty sleep."

Nyota was giggling continuously now, and Chris stuck out her tongue at her friend on her way out the door.

Spock came out of the bedroom, and inhaled deeply. "There was much chocolate consumed here tonight."

"Yes, and just look what I saved for you." She held up the plate with the brownie on it and watched his eyes widen and gleam.

"I suggest that you bring that into the bedroom." His eyes never once left the small plate as she rose and headed for the bedroom, with him following close behind.

At breakfast the next morning, Chris smiled very widely at her, and she grinned back. She leaned across the table and whispered. "Go easy on him. Don't stuff him with it now that you now what it does."

"But how do I keep him away from it?" Chris looked sideways to be sure that Kurik and Spock were not listening to their conversation, and dropped the volume of her voice even more. "He licked that plate so clean you couldn't even tell that anything had been on it and checked to be sure that no crumbs had dropped into the sheets. And he's asked me three times already when I could get some more." She was blushing and giggling.

Nyota giggled back. "Use it for rewards when he does something especially nice."

Chris' eyes got very big then, and she sat back, the gears whirling in her head.

When the two men finished their conversation with Scotty about the scheduled engine upgrades, the women were eating their breakfast and appeared wholly innocent.


	53. Chapter 53:A Trip With Evergreen

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Fifty-three - A Trip With Evergreen**

**Enterprise**

**Late December 2269**

**Spock**

When Kurik came to him and asked what an evergreen was, and why they had to go get one, Spock smirked at him. He recalled very well the trips that he and Nyota had made to fetch the living decorations for the annual holiday party. He was quick to fill Kurik in on what he needed to do, and what he should take with him, stressing that the sleeping bags should not be bundled inside the tent bag, or they would be too difficult to remove inside the shuttle. Kurik looked at him in astonishment, and his ears turned green, but Spock could see that he got the idea. He also told him that Nyota had disengaged the communications module for most of the trip. Kurik nodded, too overwhelmed to actually say anything.

**Nyota**

When Chris came to her, saying that she knew that she and Spock had gone after the Christmas tree a couple of times, and what did it involve, she started laughing. Chris looked at her oddly, until she began to explain what they had done all the way to the planet where they were getting the tree, in the tent there overnight, and in the shuttle all the way home again. Chris clapped her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud, and flushed bright red, looking around to be sure that no one else in the rec room was close enough to overhear their conversation. "You didn't!"

"Oh, yes, we certainly did!"

"And nobody caught you?"

"I disengaged the communications module about fifteen minutes after we left the Enterprise and didn't reconnect it until we were back in hailing range."

"That was good thinking. I don't suppose you could teach me how to do that quickly, could you?"

Nyota just grinned, and took her by the hand, and led her to the shuttle bay.

**Kurik**

He listened to the many and varied instructions from the captain, and immediately disregarded most of them. This man had evidently never been on the 'tree run' himself. He thought the guidance that Spock had given him, and the advice he had received from Pavel, was much more likely to be of help. And Scotty had shown him how to secure the nets to the tie-down points on the outside of the shuttle, so that they did not come loose during their ascent from the planet.

He had all their equipment assembled, ready to load into the shuttle. And here came someone from the kitchens with the hamper of food they had been promised. Chris was coming right behind, with the duffle with their change of clothing and heavy jackets. It was time to load up, then. He carefully stowed the equipment against the rear bulkhead, and in the last row of seats, putting the food hamper nearest the aisle. He secured everything with cargo nets, and Chris settled the duffle in between two larger items, where it helped to brace everything.

And then they were ready to go. When he saw that Chris was settled in the navigator's chair and fastening her harness, he pulled up the steps and latched the door before seating himself in the pilot's chair and fastening his own harness. The huge door at the end of the bay slowly opened, and he lifted the shuttle up off the deck and headed out into the stars.

When they were about ten minutes away from the ship, Chris carefully contacted the ship and said everything was fine. He heard Nyota's voice, full of laughter, telling her to have a good time and not to forget anything she had learned. He didn't understand what that meant until Chris got down under the console and disconnected the communications module. When that happened, he checked to be sure the course was set in correctly, and put the shuttle on autopilot. Chris was already pulling out one of the sleeping bags by then, and he hurried to help her. It didn't take him two minutes to strip her clothes off and lay her down in the aisle between the seats. And it wasn't until the warning chime went off to tell them that they were approaching the planet that was their destination that either of them thought about getting back up.

He slid into the pilot's chair, still nude, and waiting for her to fasten up before starting the descent. When the shuttle was safely on the ground near the forest, he rose and dressed, pulling out the heavy jackets, and opened up the shuttle door. The air smelled very strange, spicy. He had never smelled anything like this before. Chris ducked under his arm, and inhaled deeply. "Oh, doesn't that smell good! Just like Christmas should."

They carried out the tent and sleeping bags, and the duffle of clothing, and the hamper of food, and made camp. They ate first, and then took the tools that had been provided, and started to cut the branches and pile them in the nets. They got one side of the shuttle covered before it got too dark to safely use the cutting tools. Kurik build a small fire, and they lay in the tent, on the sleeping bag, and watched the fire flicker for a while. And then they continued what they had begun in the shuttle.

The next morning, Chris ran down to the small stream and dipped up a pan of water, bringing it back to the re-built fire to heat for washing. After they ate breakfast, they started in on the branches again. By lunchtime, they had the front and back of the shuttle covered. By suppertime, the top was completely invisible. All they had left to do tomorrow was cover all of the remaining side, except for the door, and fill the two smaller nets for inside the shuttle. They would be finished by lunchtime.

And so they were. They ate their lunch, and packed up all their equipment, and re-entered the shuttle. The inside was powerfully scented by the two nets full of branches that were stuffed between the rows of seats. Spock had told him that the scent of the branches would cover any other scent that was in the shuttle, and he now understood. This was a very strong scent, indeed.

He set the alarm to go off half an hour before they were due to arrive back at the Enterprise. It was barely long enough for them to redress, roll up the sleeping bag and stash it with the other equipment, reconnect the communications module, and settle down in their seats, as though they had been there the whole time. And then there was Captain Kirk's face, all happy and grinning, wanting to know if they had brought him the best tree yet. Chris hastened to assure him that they had, and he signed off, happy. Chris just sat there and giggled.

Personally, he thought this was one of the best assignments he had ever had.


	54. Chapter 54:Delegates Again

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Fifty-four - Delegates Again**

**Enterprise**

**Mid January 2270**

**Spock**

When he heard what their newest mission was, he wanted to sigh loudly, but he managed to suppress it. Nyota was still having difficulties maintaining a full shift on the bridge and did not need this new stress, not until she was fully recovered. Another two or three weeks and she should be fully herself again. But StarFleet did not take such things into account. "How many different species will we be transporting this time, Jim?"

"Uh, six. Cathy has all the specs. I told her to forward everything to Nyota directly so that she would have plenty of time to do her research." He dropped his eyes for a minute, and then looked back at Spock. "I know she's not really up to speed yet. I'm going to suggest that she assign someone from her lab to serve on the bridge while these delegates are on board, and save her energy for translation duties." When Spock would have interrupted him, he held up his hands. "I know, I know, she's going to go ballistic when I bring it up, but it's really going to be too much a strain on her not to."

Spock agreed, sighing. She would definitely not be happy with the captain's suggestion, but he had the right of it. He had the feeling that he would be doing the calming down after she heard from the captain, and he was not wrong.

**Nyota**

She paced angrily around their living room, huffing and cursing under her breath in assorted language. Grayson sat and watched her, his eyes wide. When Spock sat down on the couch, Grayson toddled over and patted his father's knee to be picked up, and then sat there, nestled into his father's warm chest, and observed his mother.

"Spock, he doesn't have the right! It's MY decision to make! How could he?"

Waiting to be sure that she actually wanted a reply, Spock spoke carefully. "I believe he is concerned about your welfare, Nyota."

"My welfare?" She spluttered at him, her face red.

"Yes. He does not wish for you to have a relapse." Spock looked at her intently. "Nor do I. You were quite ill, Nyota."

All the fight seemed to go out of her at once. She flopped down on the other end of the couch. "But, damn it! It should still have been my decision!"

"Did he actually issue an order, or just give you a suggestion?"

She was silent long enough that he had his answer.

"I'm being an idiot, aren't I?"

"I would not say that, no. I believe that you are just frustrated. You have not been back at work long enough to feel assured yet, and now you will be away from the bridge again for almost two weeks. It is understandable that you are not satisfied with this."

She muttered for a while longer, and then caught a look at her son's face. Instantly she sat up and held out her hands. "Oh, baby, Mama's got you all upset, hasn't she? Mama's sorry." She cuddled her son, tickling him and giggling at him, and the wide-eyed startled look gradually disappeared.

The next three days she spent in the small office in the communications lab, going over the information she had received from Cathy. She was able to identify the correct language for each of the delegate groups, and already was fluent in three of them. She had some knowledge of two others, leaving only the one language that she must learn completely from scratch. By the time the day came that the delegates would be arriving on the Enterprise, she felt that she was ready.

But life has a way of throwing in a monkey wrench just when we think we have everything under control. Grayson woke up that morning very fussy, just slightly too warm, and covered with little pink spots. A quick check with McCoy in sick bay confirmed that he was not infectious, but there was no way she could leave him in day care. That was why she found herself standing in the transporter bay, ready to greet delegates, with her fussy son on her hip.

Scotty was eyeing her strangely, not at all certain what she was up to, but she didn't have the energy to explain things to him. She had six of her officers lined up, each one familiar with one of the languages that was needed. As each delegation came on board, she greeted them formally, introduced them to the officer who would be their translator and go-between, and set them off on the way to the quarters prepared for them. When the sixth delegation was cleared, she breathed a heavy sigh and returned to their quarters to rock her son to sleep. And then she laid down and took a nap herself.

Thankfully, Grayson's illness ran its course within forty-eight hours. But it seems that he had captured the interest of all the delegates. They continued to ask about him, and eventually she went and got him, and made the rounds of all the delegate quarters with him on her hip again, while the delegates amused themselves in making him laugh and bounce up and down happily. Certainly not standard practice, but she found that this was the smoothest delegate transport that they had ever had. When she made her report at the end, she left that out, but she told Jim her theory. He sat and looked at her, nodding.

"It's quite likely. In fact, I think you're absolutely right. We may have to think about exposing more of the children on the ship to travelers. To let them see the kinds of people we deal with, and to let those people get more of an idea of what we're like. This is something I need to think about."

She left him there, his eyes unfocused, and went back to the bridge, glad to settle down into her routine again.


	55. Chapter 55:What's Camping?

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Fifty-five - What's Camping?**

**Enterprise**

**Early February 2270**

**Spock**

When Nyota was ready to pack, he got the duffle bag out and set it on the bed, and then began to bring her things, while she folded, and rolled, and packed things in tightly. Grayson sat on the bed beside the duffle and watched with growing excitement, waving his arms about and making a lot of noise. The duffle was very full when she said they had everything. He fastened all the seals and carried the duffle over to set it beside the door to the corridor. Then he went to take his shower while Nyota bathed Grayson and dressed him. While Nyota was taking her shower, he sat on the couch with Grayson and read him stories from one of his favorite books, while Grayson pointed excitedly to the pictures.

When they were all ready to go, he got the new backpack carrier and put it on. Nyota helped him to adjust the straps so that they were all comfortable and the carrier was secured firmly. And then he sat on the edge of the bed so that Nyota could slide Grayson down into the carrier and buckle up the straps that would hold their son securely. Grayson was greatly excited, bouncing up and down. He made one grab at an ear, and then found the shoulder strap and held onto that instead, which was a great relief.

He picked up the duffle and they headed for the transporter deck. Scotty was there, manning the transporter console, and wished them a good vacation. He nodded back, and set the duffle on one of the lit disks, while Nyota stepped onto another. He took a third, and reached up to hold his son's hands, cautioning him to be still. When they materialized on the planet below, he could feel Grayson's astonishment. Nyota felt it through their link, as well, and reached over to pat their son's cheek, laughing with him.

He got directions from the technician, and they exited the transit station, headed down the wide path through the park towards the edge of town, where they would pick up the keys to the cabin they had rented. When Grayson tilted backwards, trying to look at the sun, Nyota quickly reached over and pulled him back down, commenting that they would need to get sunglasses. He did not know why neither of them had anticipated this need.

Grayson was very excited. He kept looking from side to side, and waving his hands about. Every few seconds, he would hit his father's shoulder or neck with his hands, until finally Spock reached up and clasped his son's hands in his own, commanding Grayson to control himself. He could feel his son's excitement, overflowing. So many new experiences in such a sort period of time. It was no wonder the child was having trouble controlling himself. He turned to Nyota, seeing her grinning face, and agreed with her, for she had been correct, once again. Grayson did like this, very much.

They found the rental office, and picked up the keys, and were assured that the food they had requested was in the cabin already. They were given a small map, which led them right to the cabin with no problems. By the time they had unpacked, and fixed a light meal, Grayson was nodding off. Nyota settled him down in the crib in the smaller of the two bedrooms, and they had the rest of the evening to themselves. Which they spent very enjoyably testing out the strength and comfort of the large bed in the other bedroom. At one point he did have to stick his fingers into Nyota's mouth for her to suck on in order to stifle her outcries, but this was a sacrifice that he was quite willing to make.

In the morning, he slipped carefully from the bed, leaving her sleeping, and dressed, going out into the yard surrounding the cabin to view the wildlife. He had been outside perhaps an hour when Nyota came out, wearing one of his tee-shirts, with Grayson on her hip, telling their son to be very quiet. He took Grayson, and lifted him up, pointing to the hole he had found on the side of one of the trees. When Grayson saw the tiny faces peeking out at him, he gasped, and then quickly put his hands over his mouth, remembering that he was supposed to be quiet. He watched his son watching the tiny animals, and marveled at the way he was analyzing what he saw. He must be sure to teach him as much as he could absorb while they were here, and to continue when they returned to the ship, for he was obviously ready.

After breakfast, he took Grayson into the shower with him, getting Grayson to name the parts of his body as he washed them. Today, they spoke Kiswahili. Some days it was Vulcan, and others Standard. After they were dressed, he took him out into the yard and set him down in the grass, letting him wander about and touch things, watching the way he was careful where he set his feet, after stepping on something hard. Nyota came out and sat down on the grass, too, watching their son explore.

When the sky clouded over, he would have taken Grayson inside, but for Nyota's insistence. When the drops started falling on their heads, Grayson was extremely confused. This was not the shower. Where was the water coming from? He taught his son another new word then : rain. There were many new words learned that day, and one very tired little boy to tuck into bed that night, leaving his parents free to enjoy their vacation in their own way, which they did thoroughly. They were almost too exuberant, however, and the bed frame creaked alarmingly towards the end, making Nyota giggle afterwards, when she could breath again. Perhaps tomorrow he might see what he could do to strengthen it.

The next day, they walked down the path to the small lake with the wide sand beach that had been one of the reasons for choosing this cabin. Grayson was ecstatic, and went running off, and had to be reminded that he must hold hands. Nyota spread a large towel out and took off Grayson's shoes and socks first, and then later his tee-shirt and pants as well. They sat on the towel and watched their son running around in the sand in high gear. After a while, they took off their own shirts and pants and shoes, revealing the swimwear underneath. And then they took their son by the hands and walked out into the water, letting Grayson stamp and kick and splash to his heart's content. The small child's happiness soaked into both parents, who smiled down at him, enjoying his reactions.

After he had released some of his energy, Spock picked Grayson up and waded deeper into the water, stopping when he was in up to his armpits. Then he turned Grayson around, laying him down on the water and telling him to float, like he did in the pool on the ship. He kept one hand under his son, in the water, just in case.

Before Grayson could get too tired, they left the water and dried off. Nyota took out the snacks that she had packed, and they sat on the towel and nibbled on cheese and crackers and fruit. Grayson started to nod, so they redressed, and started back. Before they had gone very far, he picked his son up and nestled him down against his shoulder and let him go to sleep, tired and happy.

Each day there was something new to show Grayson, to teach him about. Trees, and grass, and animals and birds. A fallen tree with colorful fungus growing on it. Insects. Grayson walked about, pointing at things, wanting to know what they all were. He found he much enjoyed instructing his son.

At least once a day, they sat in the yard of the cabin, and let Grayson run about, exploring. He would squat down, to watch something closely, often bringing what he had found to his parents to exclaim over. It was very interesting, watching his son learn, watching him reason things out. His questions grew more pointed every day, beginning with the simple 'what dis' and progressing as he learned more. But the most common one seemed to be 'why'. He heard that question so many times that he stopped counting.

When it was time to pack, he offered Nyota the chance to stay longer, knowing how much she had enjoyed this brief time away from the ship, but she sighed and declined, knowing Jim would be anxious to have them back on the ship. They could have another outing in a few months. And so he began to bring their belongings from the bedrooms, so that she could pack. And he helped her to clean the cabin, quickly. And then Grayson was in the carrier once more, and they were headed down the path toward the town, and the transit station. He felt relaxed, clear-headed. It had been an excellent diversion. He found he was looking forward to the time when Grayson was old enough that they could go tent-camping, as he and Nyota had used to do before their son was born. He felt that Grayson would love that.


	56. Chapter 56:Shall We Dance?

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Fifty-six - Shall We Dance?**

**Enterprise**

**Mid February 2270**

**Nyota**

She sat down beside Chris, and occupied herself in setting her food off onto the table, handing Spock her tray as she leaned over and whispered to her friend "Did you convince him yet?"

"Not yet. He still thinks it's somehow improper. How on earth did you ever get him to go last year?"

"I didn't ask, I just told him." Her eyes glinted with amusement. "And Spock told him that it was wisest just to do what I wanted."

"Well, then. I guess that takes care of that! I still don't understand what his problem is with the whole thing."

"It's that Vulcan thing about not touching another man's wife. Just promise him that you won't dance with anyone but him - I'll bet that takes away a lot of his discomfort."

Her friend nodded, her eyes slightly unfocused. "Could be. I hadn't thought of that." She sighed. "There are just so many cultural things that I forget. Does it get easier?"

"With time, yes. But there will always be things that just seem puzzling. And sometimes they just expect you to know what to do when you haven't got a clue."

"That's me, all right. Clueless." And then she laughed, and they changed the subject.

**Spock**

When Kurik came to him for advice, he gave him basically the same answer he had the year before. "If your wife wishes to do it, it will go much better for you to just go along." His friend sighed deeply, not even trying to hide it, and dropped down into the chair beside him. He looked at him, and took pity. "She will not ask you to do anything improper. This dancing is considered very normal in Terran societies. Even among persons of the opposite sex who are married to other people." At Kurik's gasp, he continued hurriedly. "She does understand that this is not done in Vulcan society. Nyota has been very forceful with her on this subject. She will not accept any other invitations to dance, only from you. But you will have to dance with her several times during the evening in order to satisfy her need to participate. Do you understand this?"

Kurik nodded. He looked very glum, but he was beginning to accept the fact that he must do this thing. It would not be the last thing that he did simply because his wife wished it, but Spock did not feel that this was the time to tell him so.

**Chris**

She was bubbling over with happiness. She twisted and turned before the mirror, checking her appearance. Kurik came over and bent to kiss the back of her neck. "Your appearance is beyond acceptable, ashal-veh."

She smiled widely at him and turned, kissing him softly and then drawing back to look at him. He was so very handsome, standing there is his black slacks and olive green sweater. "And yours is as well, baby. I'm so happy tonight, can you tell?"

"Indeed. It would be impossible not to. The bond is overflowing with it." He brushed her cheek softly with his fingers. "It grows stronger each day, does it not?"

"I can even feel you now when I'm not touching you. It's just wonderful."

"Indeed it is. Most wonderful." He crooked his elbow, and she tucked her hand there, and they headed off to the shuttle bay, where the Valentine's Day Dance was always held.

**Kurik**

He wished he felt as calm as he was sure that he appeared. However, that was not the case. He led her across the floor to the small group of people on the other side of the large space that included their closest friends. Spock and Nyota were there, as well as McCoy and his wife Tamara. Chief Engineer Scott and his wife Susan were there as well. And here came Pavel and Sasha, with small plates in their hands. They must have been to the refreshment table.

They reached the others, and stood about talking for a short while, all the women commenting on each other's dresses. He met Spock's eyes over their heads and almost startled when he saw the wry look on his friend's face. Spock raised one eyebrow at him, and his lips twitched. Thankfully, he was not expected to join in this silly conversation. He had already performed his duty in this regard before they left their quarters.

After a short while, the lights dimmed slightly, and the music began. When he realized that all the other couples were headed to the dance floor, even Spock and Nyota, he realized that he must ask Chris to dance, or she would be angry with him. He looked down at her, and she smiled up at him, and he led her out to the open area, and carefully set his hands where they belonged. At least this year's dress covered her body better than last year's.

They moved slowly about the room, and gratefully he led her off the dance floor area when the music stopped. Spying the refreshment table, he steered her in that direction. As long as her hands were occupied with food and drink, she would not expect to dance again. But as they headed back to where their friends stood, she whispered to him that she knew exactly what he was doing and he wasn't going to get out of dancing with her again that easily.

But she took pity on him, and let him stand and talk, and did not insist on another dance until Spock led Nyota out once more. If Spock could do this, then so could he. Somehow he made it through the evening, until she leaned on him and whispered that she was ready to go home.

When they were in their own quarters, and she had hung up that pretty dress, and was standing there in only scraps of silk and lace, looking so inviting, she produced something from some hidden spot and held it out to him. It was his reward, she said. And it was chocolate. He was extremely pleased.


	57. Chapter 57:New Crewmembers

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Fifty-seven - New Crewmembers**

**Enterprise**

**Late February 2270**

**Spock **

He stood in the transporter bay, beside the console where Scotty stood, ready to welcome the replacement crew members aboard. Due to transfers out, retirements, and a few deaths, the Enterprise had been found to be short a dozen critical crew members, and they were anxiously awaiting the replacements they had requested.

Scotty spoke briefly with the transporter technician on StarBase 10, and then manipulated the console controls. The air over the lit disks shimmered, and then solidified into the first six new crewmembers, who all saluted and requested permission to board. Spock returned their salute and granted the requested permission, indicating that they should descend the deck and stand before him to report in.

The first was Lieutenant Shress, an Andorian engineer. Scotty gave him his quarters assignment, and he headed off, his duffle over his shoulder.

The second was Lieutenant Commander Felk, the new Denobulan pediatrician. Spock relayed the orders that McCoy had given him to her, and she headed out as well.

The third was a Tellurite ensign, Grndel, who was to be assigned to the science lab. Spock hoped he was going to work out.

The fourth new crewmember was Lieutenant Angela Makeba, a nurse. Spock thought he remembered that she would be in Obstetrics, but it could be Pediatrics. Either way, Nyota was likely to meet her.

The fifth turned out to be Kevin Riley, who had transferred off the Enterprise five years before. Now a Lieutenant with experience both in navigation and engineering, Scotty was glad to get him back.

The sixth and last of this batch of replacements was Tanik, another Vulcan. Kurik had said that he had been at the Academy in his senior year when Kurik had started, and he knew him in passing, but not closely. Lieutenant Fa'fosh Tanik came highly recommended, one of the highest rated pilots to graduate from the Academy. Sulu was one of the few with a higher rating. Tanik would be taking over as Beta shift pilot.

When all six had taken their baggage and headed out for their quarters, having been told when and where to report, Spock gave Scotty the go-ahead to beam the last six aboard.

The second six consisted of a new cook, a cargo deck handler, a shuttle maintenance specialist, a botanist, a biologist, and a sociologist. Three humans, one more Andorian, another Tellurite, and a Rigellian, who looked for all the world like a turtle without his shell.

When the last of them was on his way, Spock relaxed slightly, and Scotty turned to him. "Mon, are they gettin' younger or are we just gettin' older?"

"Some of both, I believe." Spock's lips quirked up at his friend's remark. He nodded to the other man and turned to leave the transporter bay, making a note to himself to tell Nyota that they had another Vulcan on board, and should schedule a welcome dinner for him soon.


	58. Chapter 58:Caught

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Fifty-eight - Caught**

**Enterprise**

**Early March 2270**

**Spock **

He sat down at the comlink to check on some reports that his staff was supposed to send him this evening, and when he turned it on, there was movement. He frowned and looked at the disc reader, finding a disc there. Nyota must have been doing some research, he supposed. He was reaching to eject it when something on the screen drew his attention. He sat there, stunned by what he saw. And heard. Quickly he hit the mute button, and paid more attention to what was being projected. Where had this come from?

He heard Nyota's movements in the bathroom in the children's wing, as she bathed Grayson in preparation for putting him to bed. She would be occupied there for some time yet. He turned again to what he had discovered, astounded by the action before his eyes. Was that even truly possible?

When he heard her talking to Grayson and moving toward the boy's bedroom, he hastily ejected the disk and hid it in one of the drawers. This would bear further examination, when he was sure she would not walk in on him.

But he could not seem to clear his mind of the actions he had seen. By the time Grayson was tucked in bed, he was quite ready for bed himself. But not to sleep. And Nyota had no objections, giggling at being slung over his shoulder and hauled off to the bedroom.

It was hours later, while Nyota was sleeping soundly, that Spock again sat in front of the comlink and inserted that disk. This time he played the entire thing, from beginning to end. He sat back in confusion. Why had she been watching this? Why did she need this sort of stimulation? Was he not providing something that she needed? He had thought that she was content, satisfied. Now he was plagued with doubts, unsure of what he thought he had known. He would have to determine what it was that she was missing. It was his responsibility as her bondmate to ensure her complete satisfaction.

He considered hiding the disk in the desk again, but decided against it, putting it instead back where he had found it, but setting the controls so that it would not automatically play when the comlink was turned on. He would wait and see whether she realized that it was there.

He slipped back into the bed and curled himself about her. She sighed deeply in her sleep and nestled back against him, going slack again almost immediately. He wound his arm about her, sliding his hand under the hem of the tee-shirt that she wore to sleep in - one of _his _tee-shirts, he was sure - and flattening his hand out against her skin to increase the feelings he got from her sleeping mind. She seemed utterly at peace. He could detect no suppressed needs, no hidden desires. It was confusing. He took several deep breaths, calming himself, and then lay there, listening to her even breathing and the slow pulsing of her heart, until she lulled him to sleep.

The next day he paid close attention to everything she said and did, looking for hidden meanings. He found none. He noticed no uneasiness, no unhappiness, nothing at all unusual. But there must be a reason that she had obtained that disk - a reason to watch it. He must discover what it was.

That evening, when she came back into the living area after putting Grayson to bed, he pounced on her, pinning her to the wall and devouring her, feasting on her with his mouth, and putting his hands all over her body, causing her to moan and push herself against him, shaking with arousal. He managed to get her clothing off, and pushed her up the wall until her core was at his mouth's level, and then he made her sob and buck against him, clutching his ears as she spasmed in ecstasy. She seemed perfectly sated, and he could detect no longing for anything other than what he had done. He must continue his fact finding until he had determined why she needed that holovid.

The next evening he waited until she walked past the desk, and then he rose, and bent her over the back of the new armchair. They had not yet determined it's usefulness in these matters, and it was time to do so. He did so very thoroughly indeed, leaving her completely limp, and half asleep, smiling at him as she lay sprawled across the chair. It had been a most satisfactory fact-finding event, but he still did not know what was lacking, where his fault was. He was no closer to the answer than he had been the first night.

It was the next evening that the first glimmer of understanding occurred. He was working at the comlink, reading and commenting on reports from his staff, something he never had time to complete while on the bridge, that the door chime sounded. Nyota rose from the couch and went to open the door, finding one of her friends there. The other woman looked upset somehow. She whispered to Nyota, who turned and asked if they could have just a moment. He rose, saying that he would check on Grayson. He wondered what this was about.

When he returned to the living area, after having heard the door swoosh again, he sat back down at the comlink and discovered that the disk was no longer in the reader. He continued with his work, giving no clue that he noticed its absence, but wondering now what the involvement of the other woman was. It was not until he was preparing for bed that it occurred to him that this woman was one of the ones who regularly came over on poker night, to keep company with the 'abandoned' wives of the poker players. And it had been the following day that he had discovered the disk. Could there be some connection?

He had no time to think about this further at the time, because Nyota was doing something very interesting, her bare bottom wiggling in the air. He went at once to investigate. His investigation took the better part of an hour, and left him extremely tired. She had been very active tonight. Very active indeed.

The next morning, in the mess hall, Nyota whispered to several of her regular cohorts. He attempted to pay no attention, but it was impossible. When he raised one eyebrow at her in question, she just shook her head. He contemplated what could be going on, but refused to consider one possibility that occurred to him. It was just not possible that these woman gathered together for sexual titillation. They were not adolescent males, but fully adult females. He dismissed the thought from his mind, and went back to his breakfast.

It was later in the day, when he was repairing a component in his lab, that he overheard the discussion about the missing holovid that had mysteriously returned itself. Apparently the owner had an extensive collection. He feigned indifference, but he began to wonder. Perhaps that earlier thought had some truth in it, after all.

That evening, during his regular chess match with Jim, he attempted to bring up the subject several times, never quite succeeding in getting his point across. Jim finally held up one hand and demanded to know what it was that he was trying to ask. He looked about, trying to ensure that no one was listening, and spoke very quietly. "I know that you and numerous other male Humans enjoy holovids of a sexual nature as entertainment. Is it possible that woman also enjoy such things?"

Jim laughed out loud, doubling over and slapping his knees. When he straightened up again, wiping tears from his eyes, he looked at Spock. "Why, did Nyota offer to watch one with you?"

Spock flushed. "Indeed not. I am simply attempting to determine the amount of interest in such things among humans."

"Yeah, right. Well, it's this way - some women like them, and some don't. And it kind of depends of the type of holovid, because they aren't all the same."

He was very confused now, and he knew that it showed. "There are differences?"

"Of course. Some involve couples, others groups, sometimes mixed species, sometimes lots of toys. There are kinky ones and straight ones and definitely weird ones. Something for everyone."

"I was not aware of the distinctions."

"Well, it's a big field. I could lend you some if you want."

"That will not be necessary, thank you." He was quiet for several minutes, while Jim continued to watch him, and then he sighed and spoke again. "When women do watch them, is it because there is something lacking in their … sexual … arrangements?"

"If you mean do they watch them because they're dissatisfied, I don't think so. I think they watch them for the same reason most men do - to become aroused. The higher the libido, the greater the pleasure in watching that stuff."

He nodded, finally beginning to understand. But he said nothing further on the topic that night.


	59. Chapter 59:Revealed

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Fifty-nine - Revealed**

**Enterprise**

**Mid March 2270**

**Spock **

The day of the weekly poker game arrived and he was still unsettled. He had not been able to detect any sort of dissatisfaction or unhappiness in Nyota and was tentatively ready to accept Jim's explanation that the women were watching these holovids strictly for enjoyment and titillation, and not because anything was lacking from their relationships. But he was still uneasy about it. It just did not seem right to him that they would do this. He supposed that it must be his Vulcan upbringing that influenced his outlook.

He watched Nyota setting things up in their living area as he prepared to leave, and he was uncomfortable. She would be watching another of those holovids tonight. He came up behind her and nuzzled at the nape of her neck, and she sighed and squeezed his hands where they rested at her waist. "Want me to save you some chocolate tonight?" Her voice was low and husky, having exactly the effect she desired on his mind and body, both.

"That would be...acceptable." He growled softly in her ear, and she reached up to tug at his, before turning in his arms to give him a soft kiss. He straightened up, looking down at her. "Nyota."

She looked at him questioningly. "Yes, Spock, what is it?"

"If … there was anything … missing … in our relationship, you would tell me, would you not?"

"Spock, there's nothing missing. Nothing at all." She looked straight in his eyes, and laid her hand gently on his cheek. "Not one thing. This is something you do not need to worry about. Do you believe me?"

He only nodded at her, not sure that he could do more. And then he released her and headed out the door, leaving her standing there, somewhat mystified as to what had precipitated that.

He arrived at the room where the weekly poker game was held just as three others did, and they joined the two already in the room. The last two arrived only a few minutes later. Chairs were quickly taken, the beer passed around the table, and the usual finger foods set out. Time to begin. As the cards were being shuffled, everyone emptied their goodie bags in front of them, and the others eyed things they would try to win. This was one of the prime enjoyments of the evening. As usual, there were several pieces of chocolate displayed. Spock eyed Kurik, who looked straight back at him. Ah, a challenge then. Well, time would tell who went home with the most chocolate.

Cards in his hand, Spock considered what to do. And then the usual conversation started, bantering about the table. It was during the third hand that Jim obliquely brought up the conversation they had had earlier in the week. There was much hilarity about the table over that topic, until Spock laid his cards down on the table and looked at the other men. "You do not believe that your wives would indulge in such behavior?"

At this, there were indignant sputters, outright denials, and considerable coughing and laughing. Spock rose to his feet. "Follow me."

The other men looked around the table uneasily, and then laid down their cards and rose, following him out of the room. The trip up the turbolift was in uneasy almost-silence. There were a few coughs and stutters of words, but no real conversation. He waited until they were all gathered in front of the door before laying his hand on the touchplate. The door swooshed open, and every head in the room turned in their direction, all conversation ceasing immediately. When he felt that the men had had a very good look at what their wives were watching, he tapped the close sequence and the door shut in their faces. It was in absolute and total silence that the men returned to the room where they played poker. They all sat back down, but the cards were not touched. Every man in the room was stunned.

Eventually, Kurik spoke. "Why do they watch this?"

Scotty shook his head. "I dunno, mon. I niver would hae guessed that Susan would be watching thet stuff. Tis mind-bogglin', thet's what it is."

Pavel was muttering quietly to himself in Russian, oblivious to the other men. Sulu sat there with his mouth hanging open, not having recovered enough to say a single word. McCoy was swearing under his breath, his Southern drawl much magnified. And Jim's face was bright red as he sputtered at Spock. "You didn't say it was OUR women who were watching that stuff!"

"You did not ask."

"No, and it never would have occurred to me to do so." He swore rather distractedly and ran his hands through his hair. "Never in a million years."

Bones looked up then. "Do you suppose this is what they've been doin' the whole time we've been playing poker? Wine and chocolate and dirty movies?"

All the others looked at him, disbelief still written on their faces. "Can't be." "Not possible." "Not MY woman." And then they all looked at each other and nodded glumly. "Almost certainly."

Seven dejected men sat around the table, all thoughts of playing poker fled from their minds. "What do we do now?"

Jim sighed. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to go home and find out what I've been doing wrong." He began to gather up the betting objects in front of him, dropping them back in his goodie bag.

All the others followed suit. They divided up the leftover nibbles and beer between them and headed out, each in a different direction. And when they reached their homes, it was to find their wives already there, acting as innocent as little lambs.


	60. Chapter 60:Talk to Me About This

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Sixty - Talk to Me About This**

**Enterprise**

**Late March 2270**

**Pavel**

It did not get any easier, the longer he put it off. Finally, with a big sigh, he set off for Sasha's quarters. When she answered the door, he twisted his hands together and looked piteously at her. "Vill you please talk vith me?"

"Of course I will. What do you want to talk about?" She stepped aside so that he could come in, but her roommate was sitting there, watching, and he could not abide having this conversation with anyone else present.

"Vill you valk with me?" His voice dropped to a whisper. "Or go somevhere vhere ve can be priwate?"

She grinned and came out into the corridor, shutting the door behind her. "Sure, Pavel. Where would you like to go?"

He was at a loss. The only place he could think of was his quarters, and surely that would not be right. But he couldn't think of anything else. He sighed. "I can dink of novhere except my own quarters vhere ve vould not be disturbed."

She just nodded and took his hand and headed off down the corridor.

When they reached his quarters, she sat down on one end of the couch, and he sat on the other, silently, for several minutes, while he tried to work up his nerve. Finally it just burst out of him. "Vhy vould you vatch dose dings, Sasha? Vhy?"

She blushed. "Well, all the others were, and I didn't want to seem prudish. And then, it was educational."

He goggled at her. "Educational?"

"Yes. I wanted to know what it was like, how a man treats a woman, how a woman should react." She was bright red now.

"But Sasha! Dose holowids are not real! Dat is not the right way to treat someone you love!"

"How would I know? All you've ever done is kiss me and touch me through my uniform!"

Pavel looked at her in astonishment. "I am being respectful."

"Well, I'm tired of respectful! I want more! Aren't you ever going to ask me to marry you, Pavel? I've been waiting so long." She looked like she might cry.

"You have? You vill? You do?" He was confused, overjoyed, and eager. He wasted no time in pulling her to his end of the couch and showing her just how much. When he pulled back, breathless, it was only to demand an answer, which she gave him just before she pulled his shirt off.

It was a very dazed young Russian who escorted his fiancee back to her own quarters much, much later.

**Scotty**

He finally worked up the nerve to address the question with Susan, after the children were sound asleep. He cleared his throat to get her attention, and then floundered, finally coming out with "Will ye no tell me why?"

"Why what, Scotty?"

"Why did ya watch those things? What have I missed in pleasin' ya that ya needed that?"

She laughed, right in his face. And then she took his face in both her hands and kissed him quite thoroughly. When she drew back, leaving him flushed and highly aroused, she smiled at him. "You haven't missed a thing, you silly man. It was just fun we were having. Just sitting around and giggling, half drunk on wine and chocolate, and the whole time thinking how much better our own men where than those silly people in the holovids."

He looked at her, his eyes wide. "Better?"

"Bigger, too." She was grinning that silly grin of hers now, leaning on him, rubbing her body on his, making him extremely hot and bothered.

"Bigger." He wasn't sure he believed that one. Weren't holovid stars supposed to be quite well endowed?

"Um, hm. Come on in here and I'll show you." And she took him by the hand and led him into the bedroom and convinced him quite thoroughly that she had eyes and everything else, only for him.

**McCoy**

He stomped around, and fumed, and glared, for a whole week before he finally stood right in front of her and demanded to know what the fuck she thought she had been doing.

Tamara giggled and threw her arms around his neck. "Are you jealous of a silly holovid? How wonderful!"

This was not at all what he had expected. "Jealous? Jealous! Hell no, I'm not jealous." But after she wiggled all over against him, and nibbled on his neck, he broke down and admitted it. "Damn it, woman, if you need more than I'm giving you, just tell me!"

She managed to convince him that what he was giving her was just fine, thank you, although she let him give it to her several times before collapsing in complete limpness and satiation.

He did seem to believe her, especially when her eyes crossed over that thing he did with his tongue.

**Sulu**

He watched Jen like a hawk, but he couldn't find anything that led him to believe that she had a stash of those_ things_ anywhere. He finally broke down and asked, and she bubbled over with laughter. "No, I don't collect those. Silly man." She patted his cheek, grinning at him.

"Why? Just tell me why?"

"We were just having fun. Hanging out, talking, commiserating with each other over being left alone one night a week, just being silly, drinking wine and eating good chocolate. And then one week, somebody brought one in and we all just got totally silly over it. It was good fun, that's all."

He gaped at her. "Fun? You thought it was silly?"

"Yes, certainly. Obviously, nothing's as good as the real thing." Her hands roamed over his body, very familiarly, causing all sorts of reactions. "I'm a very tactile person. I need to touch and be touched. Don't you know that by now?"

His only reply was to lower his mouth to hers, and place his hands on several very interesting parts of her anatomy. It was quite a satisfactory response.

**Kurik**

She acted like nothing had happened. He watched her, wondering. Finally he could stand the suspense no longer. "Christine, ashel-veh, please explain your actions to me so that I can understand. Has my inexperience caused this?" His cheekbones and eartips were bright green.

She sighed, and come over to wind herself around him. "Oh, Baby, we were watching those things long before I ever knew that you were interested in me. It has nothing to do with you at all."

"But, why? I do not understand."

"Please don't worry about it." She stroked his ears, making him hiss at her, then groan, as her fingers teased the sensitive tips. "It was just silly, illogical human women getting slightly tipsy and having fun. It wasn't anything real at all. Nothing that you need to worry about."

He could not quite give it up yet, however. "You have not answered my question though." He was trembling slightly now.

"Kurik, you are the only man that I want, and you are _such_ a fast learner, baby." Her mouth moved down the side of his neck, enflaming all his nerves, making him groan again, his lok so hard now that it ached. "Come here and let me show you how I feel." She began walking him backwards toward the bed, and he did not resist at all.

**Jim**

He tried to order Cathy to talk about it, and she just looked at him, and reminded him that she was not under his chain of command. He fumed about that, but of course she was correct. Then he tried to wheedle it out of her, and she just looked at him, and snickered. He yelled a bit, and she got up and left, leaving him sitting there feeling stupid. When she came back, he apologized, and she accepted. But she still didn't give him a reason. He began to fret. Obviously he was doing something wrong.

He began to bring her little gifts, and she smiled, and thanked him for each one, but she still didn't tell him what he wanted to know. He went out of his way to be the gentlemen, opening doors, and pulling out seats, and just generally groveling, and she loved it, but she didn't volunteer any information.

Finally, in desperation, he just blurted out what he wanted to know, and she looked at him and told him it wasn't important, that it had just been silly fun. He didn't see how he could believe her until she rubbed her hands all over him and purred at him, asking what more she could possibly want. When she closed her mouth over him, he conceded that she must be right, gasping and jerking in her clutch. And then he repaid her, several times over, until she fell asleep on his shoulder, with a great big grin on her face.

**Spock**

He kept a careful watch on Nyota, and was especially attentive to her, hoping that he had not made her angry by exposing what the women were doing. She never mentioned it at all, which made him uneasy. He would much prefer to discuss it, but every time he tried to steer the conversation in that direction, she had some excuse - either Grayson needed a dry diaper, or she had a report to finish, or something. She seemed to have an unending array of excuses.

He was almost afraid to approach her for intimate relations, but also afraid not to. If she had been watching those things because of something she felt was lacking in their relationship, then he would only aggravate that by being withdrawn. But he held himself back, being very careful, being so gentle with her that she eventually snapped and hollered at him that she wouldn't break. She reached up, and yanked on his ears, pulling him down and biting his neck hard enough to draw blood. His arousal zoomed up so fast that he had her in the air and descending on his body before she even had a chance to get dizzy from the speed with which he moved her. And she seemed very, very pleased at the results she obtained. Perhaps he had used the wrong tactic.

He went back to the methods he had used between the time of his discovery and the time of revealing what the women were doing to the other men. He pounced on her at every possible opportunity, and she responded with vigor, until he was becoming quite tired. And still she did not bring it up. There was no discussion.

Until he finally could tolerate it no longer, and begged for an explanation, which she gave him, looking fairly smug. Fun? Silliness? He did not understand. Not at all. But when she said that he was much more inventive than the almost-non-existent plots of those holovids, he thought perhaps she was being honest with him. And when she proceeded to whisper in his ear until it throbbed, he thought perhaps he would believe her.


	61. Chapter 61:A Disaster Waiting to Happen

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Sixty-one - A Disaster Waiting to Happen**

**Enterprise**

**April 2270**

**Spock **

The communications symposium that he and Nyota were to attend on StarBase 10 would only last for six hours. The remainder of the time they were taking was just for the two of them. Nyota seemed to be really looking forward to it. She kept talking about the 'spa tub'. He was not sure exactly what that was, but he was sure that he would find out. He was still in the 'extra-attentive' mode, since the holovid incident, still trying to be absolutely certain that she was not lacking anything that she either needed or wanted.

He was still very unsure about having Jim babysit with Grayson while they were off-ship, but with Cathy away on her annual training deployment, the man was beside himself. Perhaps Grayson would keep him occupied enough that the other members of the crew could actually get some work done.

When the door chime sounded, he let Jim in and Nyota began with the list of instructions. Jim kept responding at the right places, but he did not think that the man's full attention was on what he was being told. He stifled a sigh, not wanting to alarm Nyota. After all, there was the whole crew here to assist if he ran into anything he could not handle on his own.

When Jim started waving his hands and telling them they would be late if they didn't hurry, he took Nyota's arm and steered her out the door. He knew she was looking forward to both the symposium, and the room they had reserved for afterwards. He was not going to let Jim spoil either.

**Jim**

When his friends had left, Jim wandered around their quarters, blatantly snooping. The ladies had had to acquire that holovid somewhere. Maybe Nyota had a secret stash. But he couldn't find anything obvious, and even he felt strange about poking through their things.

And then something became very, very obvious - to his nose. He advanced on Grayson, who looked up at him soberly and informed him that that he had a 'stinky bottom'. That much was certainly obvious.

A full bath later, Jim was beginning to recover. It was hard to believe that that much mess could come out of one small child! If he didn't think he would get laughed off the ship, he would take Grayson down to sick bay, to the pediatrics nurses, next time that happened. He plopped down on the couch, exhausted. And it was only 0830!

Grayson pushed himself up off the floor and toddled over to the couch, patting him on the knees. "Go walk, Unca Jeem. Go walk."

"Now that is a great idea, kid. Let's go see who we can run into." He scooped Grayson up, settling him down on his hip, and headed out the door.

It did not take him long at all to discover that Grayson knew everyone on board, and they knew him. This kid was gregarious. In several languages, apparently. He couldn't even understand half of what he said, but the other crewmembers didn't seem to have any trouble at all. And no one paid the slightest attention to HIM. It occurred to him that he missed Cathy very much if he was trying to strike up conversations with random crewmembers by carrying Grayson around. He heaved a sigh and headed back to his friends' quarters.

He put Grayson down on the floor with some toys, and used the comlink to check in with the bridge. Then he checked with Bones, and Scotty. The whole ship was doing fine. Nobody at all seemed to need him. Fine. He could do without them, too.

He was distracted from his round of self-pity by the touch of small hands. Grayson was ready for lunch. Excellent idea. He shut down the comlink and picked Grayson up again and headed for the mess hall. He had a great idea. He would introduce Grayson to his own very favorite meal - the one he had always asked for when he was a kid. Right up to the synthesizer panels he went and punched in well-memorized codes. He carried the tray to a vacant table and set Grayson down, explaining what each dish was. The kid's eyes got very big, and he started right in on the french fries, washing them down with a big gulp of the chocolate milk shake. Wait until he got a taste of the cheeseburger! Jim happily consumed his own meal, never once considering the usual diet of the small boy sitting beside him.

Back in Spock and Nyota's quarters, Jim had another bright idea. Surely it was time to teach Grayson to wrestle, wasn't it? Grayson seemed to be enjoying it until he picked him up and tossed him into the air, and then his eyes got very big and his skin turned a very strange color and he began to barf - all over everything. In a panic, he called Bones, who came at a run. And then he called Housekeeping to send a cleaning crew right up.

Bones chewed him out quite thoroughly, after getting Grayson calmed down and into clean pajamas and settled down for a nap. He felt properly chastised when his friends stomped out, fuming about ignorant ignoramuses who shouldn't be allowed around children. And the cleaning crew sniggered through the whole thing. This was definitely harder than he had thought it would be. Maybe it would be better not to even mention this to Cathy. She might get the wrong idea about his ability to be a good father.

When Grayson woke up, Jim was very careful with him. He fed him a plain cheese sandwich on white bread, and sat on the couch and read stories, not getting him excited at all. They walked down the corridors to the mess hall again, and since McCoy was already there, Jim let HIM decide what Grayson should have for supper.

After they got back to Spock and Nyota's quarters, and he changed Grayson's diaper again, thankfully only wet this time, Grayson wanted to play with his blocks. He got down on the floor in the playroom and helped the kid build a big building, and then showed him how to stack the blocks up and snatch out the bottom one without knocking them all over. Grayson clapped his hands and chortled with glee at that, and soon learned the trick to it.

When Grayson started to rub his eyes, he cleaned him up for bed and read him another story, and tucked him into bed, telling him that when he woke up in the morning, his parents would be there. Grayson just nodded and closed his eyes and went to sleep.

He went to sit on the couch, thinking to close his eyes and rest, just for a moment. He was sound asleep when Spock and Nyota came in. Her laughter woke him up and he sheepishly said that taking care of kids was harder than it looked.

He was not so happy the next day, when the two parents confronted him over the care he had taken of their child. He tried to explain, but they were not listening, not in the slightest. Apparently both Grayson and Bones had filled them in. Just great. But what they had dreamed up as punishment was just too horrible to even conceive of. They couldn't be serious! But obviously they were. He had eight weeks of Saturday mornings now dedicated to receiving training in babysitting, of all things! He was the captain of the ship! They couldn't do this! Well, if they somehow had gotten his private override code, apparently they could. He finally sighed, and admitted to being pretty dumb, and they sat down beside him, willing to forgive. But there was no way he was telling Cathy about this. No way on Earth.


	62. Chapter 62:Big Grins All Around

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Sixty-two - Big Grins All Around**

**Enterprise**

**May 2270**

**Pavel **

He was so nervous that he shook. If he had not had friends there to help him, he doubted that he would have been able to get all those tiny hidden hooks down the front of his dress jacket lined up properly.

The living area of his quarters were filled with Sasha's boxes, that had been delivered here this morning, early. She said they would go get the very last of her things tomorrow. Tonight, she would be coming back here, with him. That thought filled him with excitement, anticipation, and fear, in equal quantities.

Finally, he was ready to go, and none too soon. Kurik assured him that everything would be fine, in his reserved voice. Spock only nodded, the corners of his mouth quirked up in what passed for a smile on a Vulcan face. But somehow, it helped him to calm down.

The door chime rang, and Scotty was there, telling them that Susan had everything set up and the captain was there waiting for them. The women wouldn't head out until all the men were in place, not taking any chances on the groom seeing the bride before the ceremony started, so he stepped out into the corridor, squaring his shoulders and swallowing hard.

Somehow he got to the rec room where the ceremony was being held. It was decorated with swaths of filmy white fabric, with little white bells hanging from them. And there were so many flowers! The arboretum must be empty. There at the front, on the small platform, stood the captain, in his dress uniform. Off to one side were tables set up, with all sorts of food and drink set out. And there were rows and rows of chairs filling up the rest of the space, except for the wide aisle down the center.

Kurik nudged him, and he went down that wide aisle and stood beside the captain, facing the door. Kurik stood by his side, patting his pocket to show Pavel where the rings were. Spock was at the door, directing people to fill the seats from the walls out, so that people did not have to climb over others in order to find a seat.

The room filled up quickly, and Pavel began to sweat. The captain leaned over and told him to relax. Easier said than done. Nyota came in, in a bright sparkly dress, and conferred quickly with Susan, over against the wall, and then they did something, and the music started. He straightened up, aware that things were really starting now.

The people in the seats quieted down, and a few last-minute arrivals hurried in, and then Spock went out the door, and disappeared. Only a few minutes later, there was movement in the doorway, and the women that Sasha had chosen began to file in, in their pretty dresses, moving slowly down the aisle to separate and stand on either side of the small platform, holding their small bouquets. There was a big flourish of music then, and he swallowed hard again, and then there she was, being escorted down the aisle by Spock, her white dress flowing out about her, trailing down behind her, the filmy veil over her hair enhancing her loveliness. He could not take his eyes off of her.

They reached the platform, and Spock helped her up the two steps, so that she did not trip over her dress. And then she was standing beside him. He took her hands in his, looking into her eyes, and was lost, all over again. She smiled at him, her eyes so full of love.

The captain was speaking quietly then, telling them to turn to face him. Spock had disappeared, somewhere, probably off to the side where Nyota had been standing with Susan. And then it began, the vows, the promises, the rings. When Sasha slid the plain gold band onto his finger, his heart swelled up so big, pounded so hard, that he was surprised that no one noticed. And then the captain was telling him to kiss his bride, and Sasha was waiting, so he did, very thoroughly, to the great delight of their guests.

The following hours passed in a haze of delight, well wishes, cake, champagne, and waltzing around the room with his lovely bride in his arms (after all the chairs had been removed). And then they were standing in the doorway, and Sasha was tossing her bouquet back into the room, and Spock was there to shut the door behind them to give them a chance to get away. Kurik and Scotty and McCoy and Sulu were here and there in the corridors, clearing them, and they managed to get back to their - THEIR - quarters, without being stopped.

And then they were alone. Alone and married. It was almost too much to comprehend. That is, until Sasha kissed him again. Then it was very, very clear.

He discovered that under that lovely dress she was wearing tiny, tiny little scraps of ivory colored silk and lace. Scraps that made his mouth water and his throat dry, and his entire body much too hot. And then she was undoing all those little hooks that he had had so much trouble with earlier, and his dress jacket was off, and she was kneeling down to remove his boots, giving him a wonderful view of her body in those tiny little scraps. His trousers followed quickly, leaving him standing there in his underwear - his very, very tight underwear.

Much, much later, it occurred to him that they had not locked the door, or turned off the comlink. He certainly hoped the soundproofing had been on. Sasha had been very vocal about her pleasure in what he did to her. He blushed just remembering it. It had had a very strong effect on him. Carefully, he slipped out from under her sleeping body, and went to do the things that should have been done earlier. He did find that the comlink was shut off and the soundproofing turned on. One of his friends had thought ahead, because he was sure that he had not attended to those things.

He slipped back into the bed, and pulled the covers up over his sleeping wife, curling himself about her. He sighed deeply, and relaxed completely, as happy as he had ever been in his entire life.


	63. Chapter 63:Big Questions

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Sixty-three - Big Questions**

**Enterprise**

**June 2270**

**Nyota**

She set out the special white gift box and the big white bow, and fished in the bottom drawer for the gift she had purchased for Sasha. She was folding it into the box, inside a layer of tissue paper, when Spock came in to see what she was doing. He put his hands on her hips, and nuzzled against her neck, sending goosebumps all over her body. "Does this mean you wish I had bought one like this for myself?"

He murmured softly against her skin. "K'diwa, you may always purchase anything you think I might enjoy removing from your body. Your choices in this area have always been extremely acceptable."

She giggled softly at him and rubbed her bottom against the hot rising that he had no difficulty in displaying to her. He continued to speak softly, running his hands over her breasts, pushing his heat against her until she moaned softly. "I believe in this instance, that you have chosen something that will cause our young friend Pavel to blush and stammer when he sees Sasha wearing it."

"And that's the intention, ashayam. Just exactly that." She sighed and leaned back against him, enjoying the feelings he was causing. "But I'm afraid we're going to have to stop this and pick it up again later, or I will be late to the party and your guests will be here to find us amusing ourselves."

He gave one last nibble to the side of her neck, and released her, straightening up, putting his Vulcan control to work to subdue his reaction to her. He scooped Grayson up off the bed, where their son had been sitting, watching them with wide eyes, and proceeded into the living area to begin setting things up while Nyota finishing preparing for Sasha's bridal shower.

By the time he had the folding table and chairs set up, she was dressed, and came out of the bedroom carrying the gift box. A quick hug for Grayson, and one lingering kiss for him, and she was out the door. He got the big cooler that he had brought back from the mess hall and set it on the floor near the table and began to punch codes into the synthesizer to create the finger foods for the poker game. Grayson seemed quite interested in those, pulling on his pant legs and requesting first cookies and then chips.

"Grayson, you have already had your evening meal and need no further nutrition at this time. This food is for the poker game."

Of course, Grayson did not know what a poker game was, so he spent the next few minutes trying to explain while he finished setting up. And then he very seriously talked to his son about behaving during the game, explaining that the men were coming here to play because Mama and all the other women were at Sasha's party and Baba must stay home and take care of him. Grayson nodded solemnly, and promised to be good.

It was then that the door chime sounded and the men began to arrive. First was McCoy, who went right to Grayson, and knelt down beside him to talk to him. Grayson smiled and laughed. He liked McCoy, who always gave him something sweet to suck on when he came to sick bay.

Pavel and Sulu arrived next, followed quickly by Jim and Scotty. Kurik was on duty tonight because of a problem in Engineering, and would miss the game. When everyone was settled down, Scotty opened up the cooler and started passing the beer around. And then, of course, he asked where the sandwiches were, meeting with great laughter. Spock told him to go dial one up if he wanted one, his eyes twinkling.

Grayson toddled over and patted his father's knee and got picked up and settled down, where he could watch what was going on. When McCoy met the next bid by throwing out a lollipop, he had to restrain his son from grabbing at it. He bent down and reminded Grayson that he had promised to be good.

After several hands had been played, several of the men got up and punched codes in the synthesizer, bringing platters of food back to the table. He failed to notice that Scotty had given Grayson a small sandwich until it was almost completely eaten. He sighed. At least Nyota would not be aware that their son had eaten an additional meal.

It was then, while everyone was drinking beer, and eating, and talking, before going back to the game, that Grayson patted him on the chest to get his attention. He looked down at his son, who very seriously looked up at him and asked a question that had everyone else in the room convulsed with laughter. "Baba, where babies come from?"

His eartips and cheekbones flushed green. Jim was pounding on the table with his fist, he was laughing so hard. Pavel was blushing bright red. He tried to get McCoy to answer the question, but was told that his son had asked the question, so it was his responsibility to answer. Jim was now leaking water out of his eyes while McCoy was grinning from ear to ear. He looked at his son. Perhaps there was a simple explanation. "Why are you asking this question, Grayson?"

The answer was stunning. Go with his friend Joey's mother and father to get him a baby sister, wherever they were getting the baby brother? But of course, Grayson had no idea where one got babies. Jim was now laughing so hard that McCoy was pounding him on the back as he gasped for breath. Sulu hid his face behind his hands, snickering. Scotty was holding his side and howling. This was truly embarrassing.

He tried to explain that one did not shop for babies, and that they could not accompany Joey's parents, but that only caused Grayson to question how one _did_ obtain babies. His suggestion to ask his mother that question only caused more hilarity in the room, and Pavel's hesitant offer of help. Unfortunately, his vague explanation of a special way of loving did nothing to answer Grayson's question. Grayson's assumption that since his parents loved each other, they would therefore be able to make a new baby easily only caused Jim to fall out of his chair and lay gasping on the floor. Sulu had his chair turned completely away from the table by now, his shoulders shaking so hard that he was clinging to the chair to maintain his balance.

The only possible way out of this was to remove Grayson from the room. Stating that it was Grayson's bedtime, he rose from his chair and carried his son into the other room, tucking him into his bed. His son called to him, just as he reached the doorway, repeating his desire for a baby sister. He sighed, promising to talk to Nyota about it. And then he returned to the living area, hoping there was some way he could get his friends to forget the whole conversation and return to the poker game. It was a complete waste of time to even attempt it. It was the funniest thing any of them had heard in a long time.

He had hoped that Grayson would have forgotten his question, but the next evening soon proved him wrong. Grayson very loudly asked him if he had asked Mama about it. He tried to ignore him, but Nyota was curious, and pulled Grayson up onto her lap, to find out what it was that he wanted. When questioned, he had to admit that there was something Grayson had requested of him that he had failed to bring up with her. His ears and cheeks flushed again and he confessed that Grayson had asked a question of him at the poker game the previous evening that had caused a lot of laughter at his expense. She would not give up, and eventually he was forced to divulge that Grayson had asked where babies came from, and then added that he wanted a baby sister.

Nyota laughed and hugged Grayson, making him giggle. And then she proceeded to question her son, to find out why he was asking these questions. With her usual calm control, she offered an explanation that Grayson had no trouble understanding at all, something which he knew he could not have done. And after they had tucked Grayson into bed, she came and stood very close to him, looking up at him, caressing his face, and asked whether he thought it might not be a good idea to grant their son's wish.

He was so overcome by the thought of this that he could not speak at all. So he simply picked her up, and carried her into the bedroom, and demonstrated his answer.


	64. Chapter 64:Vulcans for Supper

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Sixty-four - Vulcans for Supper**

**Enterprise**

**July 2270**

**Nyota**

She looked about, being sure that everything was just the way she wanted it. Kurik and Spock had brought over the table from Kurik and Chris's quarters, and an extra chair, and set them close together. Since she didn't have a tablecloth big enough, she had just used bright place mats and matching napkins. Fortunately, she had had the forethought to buy more than four of those. She wished once again that Stores had high chairs on its list of furnishings. She was going to have to talk to Jim about that. One more time.

She walked over to the synthesizer and started the hot water for tea, putting the teapot on its special pad in the center of the table. The dishes were all set out, and the cups, and tableware. The padded mats for the hot dishes were in the right places, and all the food was in the hot box, plugged into the synthesizer. Susan had been a big help. They had a good selection of Vulcan food on the catering list now, thanks in part to Sarek, who had provided a number of the recipes. And samples of the various spices, as well.

Spock walked out of the bedroom, dressed in his informal Vulcan tunic and pants. He looked delicious, as usual. Time for her to go change as well. She gave him a kiss in passing, and hurried to the closet. She was putting the finishing touches to her hair when she heard the door chime, and the sound of Chris's voice. Back out into the living area she went, to greet their friends. No sooner had she poured the now hot water into the tea pot than the door chimed again. There was Tanik, exactly on time, as expected. If he was disturbed to find that he was the last to arrive, he did not show it.

Chris helped her to lift the hot dishes from the hot box and set them on the table, and Spock went to retrieve Grayson when he began to fuss. She finished with the table just in time to see Spock introducing Tanik to Grayson. In Vulcan. Now Tanik did display just the tiniest bit of reaction. Obviously, he had not expected this. She caught Spock's eye, and motioned to the table. He said something she didn't catch to Tanik, and they all moved to take seats. Spock had Grayson on his knee, and Grayson was waving his arms about excitedly, until his father bent and spoke softly to him, and then he settled down.

Before they began to eat, Spock formally introduced the newest Vulcan crewmember. "Fa'fosh Tanik, this is my bondmate, Nyota Uhura, who is in communications. And this is K'shan Kurik, who is in engineering, and his bondmate Christine Chapel, who works in sick bay." He did not give any ranks. Here they were among friends. And it was all said in Vulcan, for Chris had worked hard to be able to understand. Sometimes they even spoke Vulcan together in the mess hall, just to increase her vocabulary.

Tanik seemed to be impressed by the dishes on the table. At length, ignoring Vulcan custom to remain silent during meals, he asked hesitantly where they had gotten the food. She explained about the private catering department in the mess system, and how it provided food for all the delegates that they ferried about. And then she explained how she had assisted Susan in obtaining authentic recipes and sample vegetables and spices to copy for the synthesizers, so that the taste of the replicated foods would be as close to the real foods as possible. Tanik listened carefully, and then thanked her on behalf of all the Vulcans who would ever travel on this ship. He then questioned whether he could have the synthesizer in his quarters programmed with these dishes. Spock assured him that it could be done, and promised to assist him with the request. He nodded his thanks, and returned to eating.

Tanik was also very interested in watching Grayson. Spock was feeding him from selected dishes, and not from others. Tanik inquired as to why this was. Spock replied that Grayson's digestive tract was still not entirely mature, and there were certain spices that they did not feed him. From there, a long discussion on genetics took place, with Christine eagerly joining in. Kurik sat back and watched, his eyes twinkling.

When Grayson was full, and had had his hands and face washed, Spock set him down on the floor, and he toddled off to find the picture books that were kept in the living area, under one of the small tables. He sat down and began to turn the pages, speaking quietly to himself. Tanik watched with growing curiosity. "He is not speaking either Standard or Vulcan."

Nyota gave a tiny laugh. "No, right now he is naming the animals in kiswahili, which is my native tongue."

"The child can speak three languages already?"

"Actually, four. His favorite babysitter's native tongue is Russian, and he has learned a number of words in that language. As well as a spattering of Andorian, for there is an Andorian boy in day care."

Tanik was impressed in spite of himself. He considered how to ask his next question. Finally realizing that no matter how he stated it, it could be seen as rude, he apologized in advance, and then queried how the boy's Terran heritage had affected him. Spock looked at Tanik carefully, and then spoke quietly. "It has made him more open, freer with his emotions. He is a very happy child."

Tanik absorbed with information. "But his intelligence is very high."

"As is his mother's."

Kurik interrupted then. "Both his parents are quite intelligent. The child is a reflection of their combination."

Tanik nodded. This was perfectly logical.

And then the kal-toh came out, and Tanik was surprised again, for both the Human women were familiar with the game. The blonde one was not as talented at it as the darker one, but both played well. And then the ka'athyras were taken out of their cases, and a kol-chak appeared in Kurik's hand, and there was music, music which Tanik had not heard in many years. So many things which he had not expected, not at all. By the time he took his leave, he realized that his expectations had been entirely wrong. And his regard for Humans had risen considerably.


	65. Chapter 65:Questions and Answers

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Sixty-five - Questions and Answers**

**Enterprise**

**August 2270**

**Tanik**

He was full of questions. And he wanted answers. He tried to tell himself that it was not logical, that such things had nothing to do with him, but he failed to convince himself. That small boy had been very intriguing, and the relationships that the two men had formed - he had not known that such were possible. He needed more data. After several weeks of trying to delude himself, he finally admitted that he did indeed want the answers to his questions. And so he went looking for the other two Vulcans on board, to see whether they could be persuaded to discuss these topics with him.

**Kurik**

When Tanik found him in the engineering lab, and hesitantly asked whether he would be amenable to answering a few questions, he looked at the other man for all of ten seconds, and then answered that it would depend on the question. Tanik considered this, and then agreed that that was a logical response, since Kurik had no idea what the questions were. He agreed to meet the other man in his quarters at 2200 the next evening.

**Spock**

He was headed for the weekly poker game when Tanik found him, and made his request. He informed him that he had little time to talk, and the other man walked along beside him, explaining what he wanted. Spock looked at him, seeing the hesitancy there, and decided to humor him. "Tomorrow evening at 2200, in your quarters, then." He watched as the other relaxed an infinitesimal amount. This should be interesting.

**Tanik**

When his door chime sounded, he went immediately, and there were the two of them, standing there together. He stepped aside, and they entered, and he waved them toward the small seating area. They sat at opposite ends of the couch, and he took the small armchair across from it. Why did he feel that he was the one being questioned?

He was not entirely sure how to proceed. Finally he sighed deeply, a very un-Vulcan thing to do, and proceeded. "It occurs to me, rather belatedly, that I have not taken advantage of the opportunities that I have been given. I have interacted only slightly with those about me over the past twelve years, holding myself apart, for no valid reason that I can now discover. I have been given an excellent education, and good career opportunities, and I have spent my entire time focused on those, and not developed myself as a person at all. I find that I have no friends, and very few casual acquaintances. Nor did this bother me until recently. I have begun to observe those about me, and have come to the unfortunate conclusion that I am a very shallow person, who has formed no commitment to anything or anyone. I find myself very displeased with myself. I am now asking your help to correct this situation." He was not sure that he could even meet the eyes of the other two men after making this confession.

Spock looked straight back at him. "Has it ever occurred to you that part of the reason for this was the destruction of Vulcan, and your entire way of life?"

Tanik looked back, stricken. "Is this possible?"

Spock nodded at him. "Very possible. There is a condition which Terran psychologists are familiar with, called Post-Traumatic Stress Syndrome, where people react in a variety of ways in response to severe trauma. One way to handle such an event is to withdraw almost completely, to shut down one's interaction with the outside world, in the mistaken belief that such will prevent additional trauma from occurring."

Kurik was watching closely. "Add to that, the great difference in the normal behavior of Vulcan students, and Terran students, and one can see how easy it would be to become completely isolated. Once in that position, it becomes more and more difficult to retreat from it, to become a functional part of society again."

Tanik shook, very slightly. "I do not wish to be isolated. I...I...wish...to have friends." His voice was very low, and trembled slightly. "I would...like...to find someone...with whom to share my life."

The other two men nodded, accepting. Spock spoke again, quietly. "We have already offered our friendship, Tanik. You have been invited into our home, offered food and drink. You are welcome into our lives."

Kurik leaned forward slightly. "When I first came to serve on the Enterprise, Spock and Nyota befriended me, inviting them into their home, explaining the events held on the ship, bringing me gradually into the full social life that is now mine. It was not all easy, for much of what I have learned is contrary to the beliefs that I was raised with. However, I believe that I am a much better person now, more content in myself, more accepting both of myself, and of others. And I am happy with my life, as I never was before."

Tanik looked from one man to the other, and then covered his face with his hands for a moment. Taking a deep breath, he straightened up. "Please advise me. I am determined now to learn to participate in the life of the people with whom I have surrounded myself. To continue to live a solitary life, alone and friendless is hardly logical."

The other two men nodded, and began to gently explain how he should begin. Kurik suggested that he learn to play bridge, which would bring him into contact with many other people in an easily handled interaction. It would also accustom him to casual conversation, and the sight of people eating food with their fingers in public, while they conversed and played the game. He emphasized the mathematical nature of the game. Tanik agreed to this, and Kurik said he would arrange a private evening, in his and Chris' quarters, for him to learn the rules. He would find another player to make the fourth. And so the first decision was made.

And then Spock asked him which of the ancient battle arts he was familiar with, and he had to admit that he had learned none. His family had discouraged this. Spock and Kurik looked at each other, and Kurik offered to take him on as student. Tanik was amazed to discover that both men were masters of suus mahna. He was quick to accept. Such arts were almost lost now, and he would never have another opportunity like this.

At the next question, he rose and went into the bedroom and returned with the small case that contained his vluhn and showed it to them. And then they explained about the ship-wide musical event held each year in the early summer, and how they had presented Vulcan music the year before. He was very much intrigued with this.

From there, the conversation turned to the other annual quarterly events - the Valentine's Day dance in the first quarter, and the Christmas party in the fourth quarter, and the next event, the one that made two sets of eyes twinkle at him - the Faire in the third quarter. He did not know what a Faire was. He got a very thorough explanation. And when he still did not understand why they were so interested, they escorted him to the gymnasium complex and showed him the 'weapons room' that had been established, with samples of all the different types of weapons used at this event. And gave him demonstrations. By the time they hurled the javelins down the room into the target at the far end, his body was humming with eagerness to participate. And when he was told that instruction was offered every Saturday and Sunday, here in this room, to all comers, he knew exactly where he would be on those days.

But he did not think he would ever attend the Valentine's Day dance, nor the Christmas party. Those events were not appropriate for Vulcans. He completely missed the look that passed between the other two men. They walked back to his quarters together, more at ease with each other, as he said he had one more request to make of them before they left. But when they were seated again, he found that he had much difficulty in speaking of what he desired. Finally, he simply forced himself to speak. "You have both acquired non-Vulcan bondmates. How is this done?"

The other two men looked at him with twinkling eyes and twitching lips. "First you must find a female who is appealing to you, and then you must court her."

He looked at them aghast. "Court her?"

"Indeed yes. You must convince her that you will make a satisfactory companion so that she will accept your suit. And then you must propose to her in a suitably romantic fashion so that she will accept."

He was filled with dread then. He did not think he could do such a thing. And then Spock began to speak again. "There are a number of unbonded females of various species aboard the Enterprise. Besides the humans, there are an Andorian, a Tellerite, a Denobulan, and several non-humanoid beings. Unfortunately, not all of them are cross-fertile with Vulcans, and some of them have more than two sexes."

He held his hands up, warding off the continuation of this talk. "Please, this is difficult enough for me to consider. I do not feel that there is any possibility that I would be interested in any being which was not sufficiently close in resemblance to a Vulcan that I could feel comfortable with being close in any way." He was panting slightly by the time he finished this declaration.

Kurik took pity on him. "I do suggest that you restrict your interest to humans then. They are extremely close to Vulcans in most ways."

He nodded, still not convinced that this was a correct thing to discuss. "But how does one bond to a psi-null?" This was one thing that he could not understand.

"Do not be so convinced that humans are completely psi-null. They are indeed different from Vulcans, but they are fully capable of sustaining a bond."

Now he flushed brightly, and had much trouble in framing his last question. "But, when … when your Time approaches….how...what….surely they cannot handle this."

Spock raised one eyebrow. "I can assure you that this is not an insurmountable problem. And my son bears testimony to this."

He sat there, now, speechless. He had his answers. Now he must act on them, or remain alone and lonely. And that no longer had any appeal to him whatsoever.

"-"

Vluhn = Vulcan drum


	66. Chapter 66:Take Him to the Faire

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Sixty-six - Take Him to the Faire**

**Enterprise**

**September 2270**

**Tanik**

He sat in the mess hall, eating end-meal, and thinking about the past few weeks. He had been to two learning sessions for the game bridge at the quarters of Kurik and Chris. Each time a different man had been the fourth player. He had been assured that he had a good grasp of the rules and was now ready to actually play the game. He was just not sure how to cause that to actually happen. He had also started the weapons training for the Faire. This he enjoyed very much. Many of the others there were only beginning as well, so he did not 'stick out' at all. And last Saturday morning, Kurik had begun his suus mahna training. When they had completed their hour, he had discovered that they had an audience, standing at the window of the small gym, on the corridor side. Kurik had assured him that there was always an audience there whenever any of them practiced. He had noticed that there were several women in the group that had been watching. For some reason he had found that … stimulating.

He was about to rise from the table to carry his dishes to the busing station when another man slid down to sit across from him, someone that he did not know.

"You're Tanik, aren't you?"

Tentatively, he answered. "Yes, that is who I am."

"I'm Enrico Juarez. Kurik told me that you're a new bridge player."

"Yes, Kurik has been instructing me in the rules of the game."

"Well, our regular fourth can't be here tonight and we need a fill-in. Are you available? We're not exactly tournament players." The man gave a lop-sided smile.

"I would be amenable to that."

"Good, good. 1930 in rec room 6, then. See you there." And the man was up and away, while he sat there, slightly stunned.

At exactly 1930, he entered rec room 6. Enrico waved at him from across the room and he quickly joined the other three men at the table. By the end of the third hand, it was clear what 'not exactly tournament players' meant. These men were no more experienced at the game than he was. But they were enthusiastic about their playing, and remained in high spirits even when they played badly. It was interesting watching how they interacted with one another. The fifth hand, he was the one playing, using the laid down dummy's hand. He found himself explaining aloud why he was choosing the card that he did, each time. The man across from him listened intently. Several hands later, he found himself doing the same thing. At the end of the evening, the other man came around the table and thanked him, saying that his words had made things much clearer. As he walked back to his quarters, he found himself experiencing something new and different. He thought it was called 'satisfaction.'

Saturday morning, just before Kurik ended his lesson, Spock and Nyota slipped into the small gym room, laying their jackets and water bottles on the bench under the window. Kurik motioned to Nyota, and when she came over, he asked her to dance the first kata with Tanik. Tanik was amazed to discover that she knew the instructor's part of the kata very well. He felt awkward moving against her grace. When they finished, she spoke quietly to him. "Hey, when I started, Spock played the drum beats even slower than Kurik is for you. Don't worry about it, just keep practicing."

She had started at a slower pace than he was? And now she moved so gracefully. He found himself relaxing, just the slightest bit. Kurik held up a bottle of water, and he moved over to the bench, and stood with Kurik, watching Spock and Nyota move gracefully through a kata that he did not yet know. Well, he supposed there must be many katas that he did not know, as he had only learned the one so far. And then Nyota came over, and told Kurik to go and spar with Spock for a few minutes, and he stood and gaped at the two men, flashing about the room, spinning on the balls of their feet, leaping, and rolling, their arms and legs moving in a blur. How long would it take him to obtain that level of skill? Many years, surely.

He slipped out of the small room, through the crowd of spectators, noticing again how many women there were in the group, and headed for the weapons room and the free instruction offered there. And when that was finished, he found Spock and Kurik waiting for him, saying that it was time for him to choose his garb for the Faire. He followed where they led, down to Stores, where a small office had been set up, just for this purpose. He was sent into a small room, told to remove his boots and trousers and overshirt and stand on the platform, in the painted footprints. When he did so, the voice of the attendant told him to stand with his back straight, his chin level, and his arms loose at his sides. There was a slight whirring noise, and he saw sensor beams sweeping over him, and then the attendant's voice came again, telling him that they had a good scan and he could dress again and rejoin his friends.

When he came out, he was handed a small memory chip, with his measurements on it. Spock and Kurik led him to a large viewscreen, set into the wall, and showed him the catalog of 'personas' that were available. A few strokes at the keypad, and only the male personas showed, and only those that were humanoid in structure. Kurik told him to choose one. He looked at each one, and discovered that he could make them rotate, so that he could see the backs of the costumes as well as the fronts. Spock showed him how to remove ones he was not interested in. When he had narrowed the selection down to three choices, he thought to ask the other two which persona they had selected. When both pointed to the one he favored, his selection was made.

And now, he must select which pieces of the costume he wished to have fabricated, as well as fabrics and colors. He floundered. Kurik showed him how to decompose the image, so that layer by layer it peeled away. This was very helpful. He started with the light weight undergarments, then added the padded tunic and the tight trousers. Hose, Kurik called them. Spock helped him with the armor selection, saying that the chain mail was much lighter and more flexible that the more solid metal, and better defense than the studded leather.

Now all he needed were weapons. And he had already determined what those should be. Both men recommended the over-the-shoulder back-mounted scabbard, saying that a much longer sword could be carried that way. He left Stores with another data chip, carrying the list of items which he had selected. They would be delivered to his quarters some time the following week.

On the morning of the Faire, he dressed carefully in his 'garb'. He looked at his reflection in the mirror on the bathroom door and was astonished. A warrior looked back at him. His door chime sounded, and there were Spock and Nyota and Kurik and Chris, come to show him around. The women walked all around him, checking him out, and pronounced him 'just fine'. He supposed that must be good from the amused looks on the men's faces. Spock and Kurik then checked his weapons, to be sure that they were properly secured, and could be easily drawn when needed. Their approval was more easily understood.

And then they were off, down the corridors to the large shuttle bay. Grayson was left at the day care facility which was set up just inside the door to the bay, and Tanik stood and looked about, struck dumb. This was so much more than he had expected. The others came, and swept him up, and took him up one aisle and down the next, explaining everything to him. Even the food which they ate at mid-meal was strange, but very tasty. Spock assured him that the 'turkey leg' did not actually contain any meat at all, but was made from a bean product called 'tofu'. Tofu was very interesting. He would have to find out what other dishes contained it.

And after lunch, they proceeded to the great arena, where the women seated themselves in the grandstand, and the men headed for the area where the arms contests would begin. Throughout the afternoon, he participated in some contests, and watched others, amazed at the agility and skills that he saw demonstrated. And he was extremely intrigued by the 'mounted' events, wondering how one became involved with that. He would have to inquire.

And then there were the catapults. He was amazed. He had never imagined anything like these. He stood in awe as huge boulders were hurled across the area, landing with gigantic thuds that shook everything. He saw that Spock was on one team, and Kurik another, and marveled.

And then the final event of the day was ready to begin, and Spock and Kurik positioned him between them. He drew his longsword and his dagger and braced himself. And then it began. Within thirty seconds, he was lost, the battle-fever rising to overcome him. Beside him, he heard Spock and Kurik howling at the men opposing them, and felt his own voice loudly join in. And then his sword was clashing against another, and his dagger was slashing at the man's arm, and there was a green haze before his eyes.

At some point, he found himself arrayed with the other two men in a rough triangle, their backs protected by the other two. They took on all comers, emerging victorious, sweating and panting, with none left to face them. And the stands erupted with shouts and applause, and cries of adulation. He stood there, stunned, not knowing what to do next. The other two turned, and pushed up the face-plates of their helmets, and grinned at him, their white teeth flashing in their faces. They urged him forward, and he stumbled to the spot before the stands, where a young woman stood, with something in her hands. She whispered at him to kneel and remove his helmet, so he did so, not understanding what was happening. And then she laid the circle of leaves upon his head and bent down and kissed his forehead.

His skin burned. His nerves flamed. No woman had done anything of this type to him before. And he did not even know who she was! He found Spock and Kurik at his sides, urging him up, and they circled the arena, waving their swords high in the air, accepting the accolades of the crowd. He now understood the Faire. This was not an event that he would ever miss again. Not for any reason.


	67. Chapter 67:Why Now?

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Sixty-seven - Why Now?**

**Enterprise**

**Early October 2270**

**Spock**

When she brushed past him on the way to put Grayson to bed, he caught her scent and almost followed her. No, she had Grayson in her arms. He would wait. But he recognized that scent, remembered it well. Her contraceptive shot had finally worn off, then. He smirked, knowing what would soon happen. When she came back, he was waiting. He wrapped himself around her and sealed her mouth with his, and she melted against him, absorbing his emotions and adding to them, until he was growling at her, and lifted her, carrying her off to bed with quick strides.

Eventually, they slept, wrapped around one another, exhausted, but very pleasantly so. The bite she had given his neck throbbed lightly, filling him with satisfaction. She seldom bit him quite that hard, and it was entirely satisfactory.

It was only two hours later that he awoke. He lay there, trying to discover the reason for his awakening. And then he realized that she was moaning softly, tossing about in the bed. Perhaps she was having a bad dream? He reached over to touch her, to soothe her, and discovered that she was burning with fever. Startled he sat up, concerned. How could she have become this ill so quickly? At his touch, she moaned softly, not a sound of pain at all. She turned toward him, seeking, and found him, her hands roaming over his body as she uttered another long, low sighing moan. He froze, stunned. This could not be!

She rolled over against him, her hands everywhere, much rougher than normal, exciting him. And her scent! He growled at her, warning, and she was against him, pushing her body at him, keening at him. She was burning hot, reeking with arousal, rubbing herself against him, enflaming him, and with a low groan, he pulled her over his body as he sank back against the pillows, empaling her to her great joy. She plunged against him, crying out in ecstasy, her hands grasping at his body, her muscles clenching against him, until she shuddered deeply, her whole body spasming about him.

When she collapsed, falling immediately into sleep again, he eased out of the bed and pulled some clothes on, going to the comlink to call McCoy. Concerned at his description, the doctor was on his way in mere minutes. When Spock let him into the apartment, he went straight to the bedroom, and ran his medical tricorder over her body, not at all happy with the readings. "Her hormone levels are off the charts! And her body temperature is right at the level where normally we would start ice baths."

"Doctor, I do not believe that would be the best treatment for her condition."

"No, I'm sure you're right about that. Damn, Spock, this doesn't match any of the research we've done! But I'm sure you're right about the cause. See this?" Spock bent his head to look at the readout. "She ovulated today."

"Yes, doctor, I am aware of that."

Bones looked at him with his mouth wide open. "How the hell could you be aware of that?"

"I could smell it, smell the change in her body chemistry."

"You can do that? Well, obviously you can, or you wouldn't have said so. But that's something I wasn't aware of. Can you do that for just anyone?"

"Not to that extent, no. But I have her body chemistry imprinted on my brain. Even the slightest change registers."

"Useful, that." Bones sighed. "You want me to take Grayson down to Pediatrics? I wouldn't think this would be the best thing for him to witness." He waved his hand around the room.

"I had not thought that far ahead. You are correct. I will go and gather some things for him."

When he returned to the main living area with his sleepy son on his shoulder and a small duffle in his other hand, the doctor was waiting for him. Grayson went to McCoy without fussing, and Spock brushed his son's face gently before letting the doctor carry him out. Then he turned back to the bedroom, to attend to his wife in her time of need.

**Chris**

The next morning, when Chris arrived in sick bay, McCoy carefully explained what had happened. She went straight to check on Grayson, who was happy to see her. She took him off to the mess hall for breakfast, and then to the day care center, to play with his friends. At shift end, she and Kurik came and got him, his little duffle bag in Kurik's hand. After supper, they took him home with them, and he wondered happily around their quarters, examining everything. He slept that night on a pallet they made for him, tucked into the corner of their bedroom, and appeared quite content.

It was the next evening that Tanik appeared at their door to discuss something with Kurik, and saw Grayson there, that things got quite interesting. Their explanation that Nyota was not entirely herself, and they were keeping Grayson for a few days puzzled Tanik, but he could not bring himself to question further. However, he also could not stop himself from joining the young boy and Kurik on the floor, where they were performing the strengthening exercises that Spock had taught his son. Tanik was extremely interested in this process. Chris sat on the couch and watched, trying hard not to laugh.

And when the exercises were over, Grayson went running for his storybook, and brought it right to Tanik, demanding a story. If she was not mistaken, that man had never read a story to a child in his life. Grayson, however, was not taking no for an answer. He settled himself in Tanik's lap, opened the book, and waited. Gingerly, Tanik put one hand over Grayson's shoulder, and began to read. Grayson stopped him. "No, no, that is the wrong voice for the little boy! It should be much higher pitched."

Tanik looked at him blankly, and then tried again, hesitantly. Each time there was a new character in the story, Grayson had to tell him what the voice should sound like. Chris was holding her hands over her mouth now, trying not to laugh out loud and ruin what was going on in front of her. Kurik was sitting there, the corners of his mouth twitching, and his eyes sparkling.

**Tanik**

At the end of the story, Grayson got very quiet and then looked up "Uh, oh. Time to potty, Uncle Kurik." Kurik rose and offered his hand, and led Grayson off to the bathroom. Unable to stop himself, Tanik followed them, and watched Kurik assist the young boy, helping him to clean himself afterwards. This was all new to him, and he found himself drawn to the interaction between the two. Grayson was obviously very familiar with Kurik.

When they were once again in the living room, Tanik turned to Kurik. "Why does the child call you uncle?"

"Spock and I are distant cousins, a fact we did not know until his father traveled upon the ship a year ago. Since this relationship is a difficult one to convey to one so small, Spock decided that Uncle was an appropriate form of address, and one which was more familiar to the humans on board than kinsman."

Tanik was surprise. "You are cousins?"

"Yes, one of my great-great-grandmothers was from his clan."

"And you were not aware of this?"

"No, sadly my parents only taught me my lineage back to my great-grandparents. It was his kinsman Selek that provided the next generation, which contained the connection. I was greatly surprised."

Tanik sat and thought. "They have established some sort of registry on New Vulcan, have they not? For re-uniting those who have been separated?"

"Indeed. And they are attempting to recreate the lineage books, questioning everyone for any knowledge they have in that area. There were partial copies of some of the books at the Embassy in San Francisco. Most of the surviving clans are attempting to pull in survivors whose clans are either very small or non-existent, to increase the size of the surviving clans."

Tanik nodded. "I have the names of my ancestors through my third great-grandparents. I should send this information to New Vulcan."

"Indeed you should. There may be someone else who survived that is kin to you."

Tanik had never considered this before. The possibility was astounding. He would attend to this the very next day. But right now he would read another story to the small boy clambering into his lap.


	68. Chapter 68:The Clan is Calling

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Sixty-eight - The Clan is Calling **

**Enterprise**

**Early November 2270**

**Spock**

When the comlink chimed, he went to answer it, and there was his father. "Sa'mekh, I was not expecting to hear from you tonight."

"I have good news. Your cousin T'Sura has been safely delivered of another son today. They have decided to call him Salak."

"This is good news. We also have good news. Nyota is pregnant with a female child."

"FEMALE? There have not been any females yet in the clan. How far progressed is her pregnancy?"

"Approximately four weeks. The life force is extremely strong in this one, even brighter than Grayson was at that age. And most definitely female."

"T'Pau will be excited, although she would not admit that." Sarek's lips quirked up and his eyes twinkled. "Be sure to tell Nyota to rest and nourish your child well. And now I have a request to pass on. T'Pau wishes to meet Kurik."

Spock sighed. "I am sure that she does, sa'mekh, but I cannot control this. Christine has been in touch with her mother, who insists that they must come to Louisiana at the completion of our mission, and be married there in the church Christine attended as a child. I do not believe there will be time for a trip to New Vulcan as well."

Sarek heaved a sigh. "I do understand her wish to appease her mother. I will convey this information to T'Pau."

The two men sat there silently for a moment and then Sarek tilted his head and looked at Spock. "Do you think it possible that Christine's mother would welcome some of the groom's family to the wedding? It should be possible for T'Pau to travel on the Embassy shuttle to San Francisco, and from there a smaller shuttle could convey her to Louisiana."

Spock thought for only a moment. "I am sure that this would be acceptable. I will discuss this with them and have Kurik contact you about it."

Sarek seemed much relieved at this. He mentioned a number of other subjects concerning the clan, including the newspaper that now served all five of the settlements on New Vulcan. Elinor's one-sheet paper was now ten pages on both sides, carrying news from all of the settlements, conveyed to her by the four reporters she had hired in the other settlements. Sarek seemed both pleased and surprised at how it had grown. There was now talk of posting it on the website at the new space station that had just gone into operation. Spock was delighted to hear this, and promised to tell Nyota.

Spock now mentioned items that he thought would be of interest to Sarek that had happened on the Enterprise, giving him a run-down on newest Vulcan crew-member. When he mentioned that Tanik had said he had the names of all his ancestors through his third-great-grandparents, Sarek instantly asked to have that information sent directly to him. Spock promised to attend to that within a few days.

And then Nyota walked in, with Grayson on her hip, and Spock called her over to the screen, where Grayson squealed with delight when he saw his grandfather's face. There followed an excited babble of words, in a mixture of Vulcan and Standard, which Sarek tried diligently to follow. And then there were two small heads that poked up next to him when they heard Grayson's babble. Grayson grew even more excited at that, calling his uncles by name and waving his arms about happily. Nyota commented that Srick's hair was still very wavy, and Sarek admitted that it seemed that it would stay that way. Sapok's hair had straightened out some by the time he was the age that Srick was now.

It was with great difficulty that the young boys were convinced that the conversation must come to an end. And Grayson stayed excited for some time, until Spock firmly told him that it was time to settle down and sleep.


	69. Chapter 69:Don't Mention Food to Me

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Sixty-nine - Don't Mention Food to Me**

**Enterprise**

**Mid November 2270**

**Spock**

When Nyota awoke, making gagging sounds, he jumped up out of bed and scooped her up, hurrying to the bathroom. Afterwards, he gave her a small glass of water, to rinse her mouth with, and washed her clammy face. Then he carried her back to bed.

"How can I get sick when I'm still asleep? It's so not fair."

He had no explanation to give her. And he knew from before, that contacting McCoy would not do much good. McCoy had tried many different remedies when she was pregnant with Grayson, and none of them had helped much. McCoy thought it had something to do with the hybrid pregnancy. Spock didn't care what had caused it, he just wanted something that would stop it.

She refused to even go into the mess hall that morning, turning away at the door with a very pale face, her hand over her mouth. "Oh, it smells so bad in there." And she hurried away, leaving him standing there, until he shook himself and strode after her.

He found her in the large room at the front of sick bay, talking to Chris, who was rubbing her back, and listening to her almost-sobs. "Hey, girl, take it easy. You're only making it worse. Now come on in here, and sit down, and let me check your records."

He stood in the door to the private room while Chris worked with the console that accessed medical records, checking all the things that had been tried before. And then she went to a stasis unit in the corner, and brought out a drinking bulb, and carried it over to Nyota. "Here sip on this, and see if it doesn't help."

They both watched Nyota as she slowly drank the light gold liquid, and heard her sigh with relief when she had finished about half of it. "Oh, what is this? I feel so much better already."

"Plain old un-carbonated ginger ale. One of the oldest remedies for nausea there ever was, and still one of the best. Why McCoy never thought to try it on you before, I don't know." She turned to him, and handed him a small card, that had the synthesizer code on it, and the words 'ginger ale'. He put the card in his pocket, careful to push it down far enough that it would not slip out.

"This is all she needs?"

"Well, I certainly hope so. But I can't really say. Sometimes things help for a while, and then they don't. At least we know that last time, she only had morning sickness for six weeks, and then it was gone, so I expect the same thing this time."

Nyota looked over in their direction. "Why on earth do they call it morning sickness when it lasts all day?"

Chris shook her head, looking sympathetic. "I don't know. I wish I could give you better information." And then she looked very thoughtful. "I really, really hope that this doesn't happen with all hybrid pregnancies." She sighed and Nyota almost smiled at her. And then she made one more comment. "I'd take one of those bulbs up to the bridge with me if I were you." She got another one out and handed it to Nyota, who did smile now.


	70. Chapter 70:Christmas at Home

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Seventy - Christmas at Home**

**Enterprise**

**December 2270**

**Nyota**

She was still not entirely over the twenty-four hour a day morning sickness, and the thought of the noisy, crowded shuttle bay party was not at all appealing. When she brought up the idea of having a small party in their quarters, Spock was extremely quick to agree. She immediately sat down and drew up the guest list, and he approved it exactly as she had written it. She then turned her mind to the menu, and he was glad that something had distracted her enough that her stomach remained settled all evening.

On the night of the party, Susan came over early, and helped her to set up, plugging in a long warmer tray for the hot bites. And then she had to leave, to oversee the last preparations for the big party, saying that she and Scotty would be by later on, to at least say hello to everyone. Nyota gave her a big hug and stood back, looking at her preparations, before going to change her clothing.

**Spock**

Spock put some soft seasonal music on the player, as background, but the buzz of conversation soon overpowered it. People drifted from one clump to another, speaking with friends they did not necessarily see every day. He went to stand beside Nyota, his eyes drifting over the room, and saw that Tanik was still standing off to one side, not sure how to join in. Perhaps in a few moments he would go and draw him into one of the conversational groups. And then he was distracted by something that Kurik said and forgot about it for some time.

**Tanik**

Spock and Nyota had many friends. They seemed to come from every department on the ship. And they were not all bridge officers, either. Some of these people he recognized, and others he did not. There was one woman, standing on the far side of the room, who was different and intriguing. He had never seen anyone with hair like hers. He found himself wanting to know how she had achieved that effect. His fingers were itching to touch it, to see whether those tight curls were hard or not. He did suppress this desire, but found his eyes drawn in her direction again and again. Finally observing that she was standing alone, he walked slowly in her direction, ready to stop if anyone else approached her.

At length he stood by her side, and she turned, to look fully at him, smiling slightly. He gathered his courage and asked his question. "Is this the natural condition of your hair?"

Immediately her face hardened and her eyes flashed. "Are you implying that this is not my own natural hair?"

Alarmed, he searched for the correct words before replying. "I intended no such affront. I am sorry if you interpreted it that way. I was simply intrigued with a type of hair that I have no previous experience with. I do apologize."

She looked up at him, considering. And then she reached out and grabbed his hand and plunked it down on top of her head, grinning widely. "Feel for yourself, then."

Shocked almost out of his mind by the flood of emotion that swept over him, he staggered back away from her, pulling his hand from her grasp. He gasped, shaking, and then took another step backwards, and turned, almost staggering, to hurry across the room, stopping only when he was facing the wall. He stood there, trying to regain his composure, wondering how he would ever manage to make it out of this room without causing a scene.

**Charlene**

She stood there, her mouth open, wondering what on earth had just happened. And then Chris and Nyota were there, glaring at her. "What did you think you were doing? Are you out of your mind?"

Nyota chimed in, right behind Chris. "Don't you remember _anything_ from Interspecies Ethics?"

She gulped, trying to think of what to say. "That was_ years_ ago. Tell me what I did wrong, please."

Nyota just glared at her for what seemed like forever before speaking again. "What was the very first thing we were taught about Vulcans? Surely you remember that."

"Uh, wait, let me think. Damn, not to touch them. They don't like to be touched, because, because, wait, they're telepaths, aren't they?"

"_Touch_ telepaths. They have sensors in the skin of their hands that enable them to pick up the emotions and surface thoughts of whoever they touch. And if he wasn't expecting you to touch him, which I'm sure he wasn't, he didn't have his shields up, and whatever was going on in your mind right then went right straight into his."

She clapped her hands over her face. "Oh, gee. Can this get any worse?"

Chris looked at her oddly. "Exactly what _were _you thinking?"

"Uh, that he was pretty cute. And that I never had anybody use that pickup line on me before."

Nyota shook her head. "Pickup line? Vulcans don't use pickup lines, you idiot."

Chris looked curious now. "What exactly did he say?"

"He was curious about my hair. He wanted to know whether this was its natural condition. At first I was insulted that he would even ask such a thing, and then he kind of apologized and explained that he had never seen hair like mine up close before, so I figured maybe he wanted to see what it felt like." She gave a sick little smile. "It never even occurred to me that I was doing anything wrong. It was just a little flirting."

Both of the other women just stared at her. And then they both nodded at once. Nyota looked grim. "You need education on Vulcans and their customs. Very soon and very badly."

Chris was nodding. "You just can't do things like that without shocking them silly. You need advice desperately."

She looked back at her two friends, and then gasped out her response. "You'll help me? Teach me what I need to know? Please?"

Chris looked hard at her. "Your quarters, tomorrow evening, 1900. You have wine and chocolate on hand. We'll be there." Nyota nodded her agreement. She looked from one to the other, and nodded, accepting. She really needed help.

**Kurik**

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tanik's reaction to what Charlene did, although he had not seen what caused it. He hastily excused himself from the conversation he had been involved in and crossed the room to intercept the other man, who was now standing facing the wall, his chest heaving, distress written clearly in the stance he had taken. He almost reached out to touch his shoulder, but thought better of it. "Can I assist you, Tanik?"

Tanik shuddered. "I did not anticipate her action. I was not prepared. She… she… it was...not expected." He did not seem to be able to put together a coherent explanation.

"What exactly did she do?"

"She ...grabbed my hand. Placed it… on her head." He was gasping. "Overpowering. Such depth."

He turned, his eyes sweeping the room, and found Spock already moving in this direction. When the other man arrived, he turned again to Tanik. "Perhaps if you started from the beginning, we can determine how best to assist you."

Tanik took a deep breath, regaining some measure of control, and turned to face the two other men. He nodded his head slowly, still breathing deeply, and then began to speak, in a very quiet tone. "I noticed her, from across the room. Her hair.. It was unlike anything I had seen before. I was ...intrigued. I approached her to inquire about it, but my choice of words was … unfortunate. She was offended. I apologized. I tried to explain, that I was curious. And then she smiled at me and grabbed my hand and put it on her head. I was not expecting this action, and my shields were not in place. I was overwhelmed with sensation, with emotion. I...I...I did not know what to do. I could not handle all that at once. And so I retreated, here, where you found me."

Spock looked at him and spoke carefully. "And are you recovered now?"

"I am regaining my control, yes." His eyes were still somewhat glazed, and too wide, but he was not shaking anymore. "May I ask a question, please?"

"Certainly you may. We will attempt to assist you in any way possible."

"What does 'cute' mean?"

The other two men looked at each other, and their lips quirked up at the ends. Kurik looked at Tanik, his eyes twinkling. "It means that she finds you physically attractive."

Tanik drew another deep breath and straightened up. "The feeling is mutual." And then he looked at his two friends and asked, with deep sincerity, "What do I do now?"


	71. Chr 71:Vulcan Physiology and Culture 101

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Seventy-one - Vulcan Physiology and Culture 101**

**Enterprise**

**January 2271**

**Charlene**

She was nervous. She knew she had made a big mistake, and she had a lot to learn, and learn quickly, if she wanted to make up for it. She made sure her quarters were neat and clean, and got a good bottle of rose wine and had it chilled and waiting. And a big plate of brownies and a box of assorted truffles. That ought to do it. When the door-chime sounded, she went and let her friends in, and they all settled down at the table. She poured the wine and passed the glasses around, and then braced herself. "Okay, start preaching."

Nyota looked at her and shook her head. Chris actually giggled. "You know, when I first started seeing Kurik, I did something almost as bad as what you did."

Charlene looked at her in astonishment. "What did you do?"

"I had a little dinner party - just me and Kurik and Spock and Nyota. And for after-dinner drinks I served Mexican chocolate - with cinnamon in it."

Charlene looked blank. "What was wrong with that?"

Now Nyota chimed in. "Chocolate makes Vulcans drunk and cinnamon is an aphrodisiac. The two together create a VERY amorous Vulcan! And before I could stop them, both Spock and Kurik had drunk two glasses of the stuff."

Charlene's mouth gaped open. "What happened?"

"Well, I dragged Spock home as fast as I could, because he wanted to make out right there. Thankfully I got him home before he started taking his clothes off."

Charlene's eyes were huge now. When Chris began talking she swiveled her head around, still in shock. "Kurik had never had any chocolate or cinnamon before and he had such a large amount that it just overpowered him. He passed out less than two minutes after Spock and Nyota left and didn't wake up until the next morning. And he had such a hangover! Thank goodness I had a hypo of sober-up in my medkit."

"Well, it's obvious I have a lot to learn, so you guys better start at the beginning."

Nyota nodded. "Right. Basic behavior. Don't touch. You have a long way to go before there's any touching at all. And don't invite him into your quarters, or anywhere else private. It offends their sense of propriety. Start off very public and very innocent. And I do mean INNOCENT."

Chris was nodding. "Wait for him to offer to touch you first. He will probably offer two fingers to you at some point, when he feels it will be acceptable. Just hold your hand the same way he does, with two fingers extended, and touch his fingers gently. And don't be surprised if you feel shocks."

"Shocks? You mean like electricity?"

"Exactly." Both of the other women were nodding. And smiling.

"Okay, what _can_ I do? What's acceptable?"

Chris was looking thoughtful. "Kurik and I started out playing bridge. And then walking in the arboretum, and sitting in the observatory."

Nyota was nodding. "That's all good. And you can talk about work, that's acceptable. Or any common interests you might have. And you can sit together in the mess hall, although with a group is best. Just don't expect much conversation during the actual eating part. Don't eat with your hands in public. Talking about books you've read is good, or research you're doing. That stuff on the warp controllers for the shuttles that you've been working on would probably be highly interesting to him."

Chris looked rather pensive, and then spoke again. "Start learning Vulcan tonight. You really want to be able to understand what he says if he starts speaking it. And be careful how you dress. You don't want him thinking you're improper in any way."

Nyota was nodding. "And learn to play kal-toh. We'll teach you. And chess, too, if you can. I never got very far with that. But most Vulcans really like it. And playing logical games is always acceptable. And if you play any sort of instrument, that's good, too."

Charlene shook her head. "I can't even carry a tune. I love to listen to music, but I never learned how to make it. And the only card game I can play half way decently is poker."

Chris looked at Nyota. "Well, we _could_ have a six-person poker game. I mean, he surely wouldn't feel threatened in any way with two bonded couples there as chaperones."

"You might be right. I'll ask Spock. And we'll have a little dinner party in a few weeks. Just as an ice breaker."

"So it's like going back to when I was twelve and just starting to think that boys were interesting, isn't it?"

"That's actually not too far off." Nyota grinned at her. "And you really, really, have to go at his speed, because all of this is so new to him, and so different from what he grew up with."

Chris grinned at her. "And now a few other things that you will need to know. They bite."

Nyota giggled. "And growl."

"Oh, yeah. When they start growling, watch out! Things are going to get very intense very quickly."

"Bite? Growl? Are you kidding?"

"Not in the slightest. And they're very, very possessive and territorial. If you're really going to go this way, forget flirting with anyone else at any time. They don't understand it at all." Chris nodded her agreement.

Charlene picked up a brownie and began to nibble on it, thinking about everything her friends had said. "You're going to give me a refresher every now and then, aren't you? And answer questions when I don't understand what's going on?"

Two big wide grins answered her. And then each of her friends took one of the brownies and wrapped it in a napkin and set it to the side, making her eyes get big again, while they giggled some more.


	72. Chapter 72:Butterflies

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Seventy-two - Butterflies**

**Enterprise**

**February 2271**

**Nyota**

She was working at her console on the bridge when she felt the first tiny movements. A silly grin spread itself over her face as she sat there with stilled hands, glorying in those tiny flutters. She felt Spock's silent query, wondering what the problem was, and she turned to look fully at him, smiling even wider as she sent him only one word. _Butterflies._

She saw the momentary confusion on his face, and knew exactly when he understood what she meant. One corner of his mouth slowly rose, and she was almost bowled over by the flood of love that came over the link.

She turned back to her console, and began to process messages again, but her mind was only half on her duties, the other half focused on the new life growing within her.

At shift end, she went to pick up Grayson and walked him back to their quarters. Spock unfortunately had an ensign to discipline tonight, and supper would be delayed. And he might not be in the best mood when he got home, either. He truly did not like to have to discipline anyone on his staff, trying to work with them to develop good habits so that it was not necessary.

Grayson ran and got one of his favorite books, and they sat down on the couch to read. Her son climbed up in her lap, and leaned back against her, and pointed to the pictures, listening carefully to what she read, to be sure that she did not skip or change a single word. About half way through the book, she felt those tiny flutterings again. Grayson turned his head and looked up at her. "What was that, Mama?" She had been holding his hand, and he had felt her emotion when the fluttering started.

"That was your sister, moving around. She is big enough now that I can feel her when she moves. If feels like little butterflies, moving their wings against my skin."

Grayson looked entranced. "Oh, Mama, let me feel, too."

She wasn't at all sure that he would be able to feet anything, but she took his hand, and laid it flat against her tummy, where she had felt the last flutters, and there it came again. Grayson giggled. "You're right, Mama, it feels like butterfly wings. Will she do it again?"

"I don't know, Grayson. We just have to wait and see."

It was only a moment later that Spock came through the door. Grayson climbed right down off the couch and ran over to his father, pulling and tugging at him to come and feel the butterflies. Spock looked at her, one eyebrow raised, and she grinned back at him, happy. Spock picked up their son and settled down on the couch, but Grayson was having none of that. He insisted that Spock must lay down, so he pulled off his boots and stretched out, laying his head in her lap, with their son pushing and tugging until he had him arranged just the way he wanted him. And then Grayson wiggled and squirmed until he was snuggled down between Spock's body and the back of the couch, his arms wrapped around his father.

She reached out with one hand, and brushed her son's soft wavy hair, the other hand in Spock's silky shiny cap. This was wonderful. She could feel Grayson's happiness bubbling out of him, and Spock's content as well. And then the flutters started again, right under Spock's cheek. He held his breath, not moving at all, and shared the bright, vital spark with Nyota. This was so lovely, so wonderful.

But Grayson was wiggling about again. "Did you feel the butterflies, Baba? Did you?"

Spock put out one hand and stroked his son's face softly. "Yes, Grayson, I did feel them. Your sister is growing faster now. Soon her movements will be much stronger."

Grayson sat up. "Well, if you both felt them, then we can go to supper. I am very hungry."

She laughed out loud, unable to help herself. And Spock's lips twitched, as well. "Then we shall to straight to the mess hall, so that you can eat and grow big and strong." And so they did.


	73. Chapter 73:An Evening With Friends

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Seventy-three - An Evening with Friends**

**Enterprise**

**March 2271**

**Nyota**

When she suggested that they have another small party, Spock was agreeable, although he did smirk at her slightly, knowing full well what her intentions were. He picked up the PADD that she usually used for events of this type, looking at the guest list, and as he had suspected, both Tanik and Charlene were right at the top. Perhaps it might be a good idea to go and get Kurik and give Tanik a quick briefing on what to expect.

She went back to the list of food she wanted to serve, and made sure that she had included several Vulcan dishes. And she made sure to tell Susan that she could bring Scotty jr and Suzy with them if she wanted to. Now that they had the playroom, there was room for the children to play while the adults talked. And she made a note to have Spock bring up the rest of her maternity clothes from Storage, so that she would have something nice to wear that wasn't too tight.

The day before the party, Charlene called her in a panic. "What do I wear? I don't want him to think I'm being too forward."

"Nothing that's skin tight or cut so low that you can see cleavage. And sleeves are good. Just think and don't get so overwrought that you don't enjoy yourself."

"Okay. I can do that." She sighed deeply. "This is just so strange, Ny. I'm way out of my element here."

"Don't worry so much. Everything's going to be fine."

"If you say so."

"I do say so." And she laughed at her friend. "And I have to end off now because my daughter just kicked me in the bladder." And she didn't think Charlene's laughter was funny in the least.

**Charlene**

She put on three different outfits, one at a time, and then took them off. Finally she put on soft, loose, dark pants, and a bright patterned caftan-style pullover top with flowing sleeves. Surely this would do. She walked down the corridors to Spock and Nyota's quarters and joined the others at the door, entering and giving Nyota a quick hug before going to check to see what goodies were on the buffet.

When she saw Chris, she motioned down her front and raised her eyebrows, and Chris nodded and smiled, so she relaxed. She noticed that there were small, disposable forks on the table, and remembered what Chris and Nyota had said about eating with her fingers in public, and picked up one of the forks, and used it. She was bound and determined to do this right.

She wandered around, peeking into the playroom to see the three children playing there, and talking to various friends. But the one she wanted to talk to did not seem to be there yet.

**Tanik**

He was very confused about 'casual' clothes. He finally settled on a pair of loose pants and overtunic made of linen, that he had purchased on Earth because they reminded him of Vulcan garments. He hoped this would be acceptable. Spock and Kurik had offered to assist him in purchasing some new garments, and he really needed to take them up on that suggestion, for he only had two other garments which were not uniforms, besides his workout clothing, and the StarFleet issued pajamas that he used for meditation. He did not think that this would be sufficient in the coming months, not if things went as he thought he wished them to.

He strode down the corridors, suppressing his slight nervousness, and found another couple there at the door before him. Spock opened the door and motioned them in, and nodded his head slightly in Tanik's direction. His clothing choice must be acceptable, then. He relaxed just slightly. Spock pointed out the location of the buffet table, and he followed the couple that had come in before him, looking to see what was offered. He was impressed to find several dishes that he was very familiar with, and picked up a small plate, and a fork, and served himself as he saw others doing.

It was only when he turned away, to find an empty corner, that he saw her, standing by the door into the children's section of the apartment. He found himself moving in that direction without ever having made up his mind to do so. He stopped an arms-length away from her, and cleared his throat to announce his presence. She turned her head in his direction, and smiled widely at him. He found himself very warm. How had she done that? He searched for something to say, and then remembered what Spock had told him. "Your appearance tonight is very pleasing."

She smiled even wider and turned fully in his direction. "You don't look so bad, yourself. That's a linen shirt, isn't it?"

"Yes, that is what I was told. It is very comfortable. However, I do not have that many occasions to wear it."

"I'm sure something could be done about that."

He had no idea what she meant. Such conversations were so different that conversations on Vulcan. He could usually handle the conversation that occurred in connection with his duties, but casual conversation soon left him wondering what was meant. He obviously needed more practice.

And then she moved away and he was alarmed, until she said they needed to get out of the doorway. He followed her a short distance, to a small clear space where she turned and looked up at him, clearly waiting for him to say something else. His mind darted about, searching for a topic. "Kurik and Chris have been teaching me to play bridge, and I have joined a foursome that plays every week."

"And are you enjoying that?"

"It is an interesting game. However, I do not think I would wish to spend more time at it than I have currently invested."

"You're not thrilled with it, then."

He cocked his head to the side. "Thrilled? No, I am not. I do not think this is a Vulcan reaction to games."

She giggled at him, then, dipping her head. "I guess not. What else have you been learning?"

"I participate in the ancient weapons training, so that I can perform more adequately in next year's Faire. I have also joined the team which maintains the horse-constructs. This is an entirely new experience for me. I find it more interesting than bridge."

Her eyes were twinkling at him now. "You did pretty good at this year's Faire. I can't imagine what the three of you are going to do next year if you keep taking more training. You'll drive everyone else right off the field."

"Is that not what we are supposed to do?" He was puzzled. He had thought he understood the purpose of the melee.

"Yes, yes, of course it is. I just meant that the three of you will be so impressive that no one else will stand a chance."

"That is as it should be. As Vulcans, we are much stronger than Humans. The Andorians, however, are stronger than Humans, and more aggressive. If there were more of them, they would be a definite challenge."

She looked up at him, happy. He was really carrying on a conversation with her, and she hadn't made any major mistakes at all. This was nice. He was looking at her now, as though he wanted to ask a question. So she opened up her mouth and asked him if there was something he wanted to know.

"I understand that you are involved in the new computerized warp controls for the shuttle engines."

"Yes, that's right."

"I do not understand what it is that you are doing. Could you explain?"

"Well, StarFleet is redesigning the whole control system for the shuttles. And updating all the computer equipment. And I have been given the assignment to implement the changes and test them, before they progress any further."

"This seems a strange assignment."

"Well, they always do things that way. Pick one starship, and have them test everything before it goes out to the fleet as a whole. They avoid problems that way. Spock and Nyota tested some of the new communications systems a few years ago."

"And how do you do this testing?"

"Well, so far, all I've done is upgrades, and checking things out in the shuttle bay. But I'm about ready to actually take a shuttle out and field-test it."

"You are also a pilot, then?"

"Oh, my, no. I'll have to requisition a pilot and wait until one is available. Sometimes that takes a week or more."

He looked at her intently, and straightened slowly, and then spoke, very carefully. "If I could be of assistance, I would be willing to volunteer my services."

She gaped at him, and then smiled again. "Oh, that's so nice. Just let me know when you're available and I'll schedule a test."

He nodded, filled with an undefinable emotion that he was sure he had never felt before. And then he did one more thing that both Spock and Kurik had advised him of. "When you are ready to leave, I would be amenable to escorting you back to your quarters."

"I would like that very much." And she just sparkled at him.


	74. Chapter 74:The Arboretum's in Bloom

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Seventy-four - The Arboretum's in Bloom**

**Enterprise**

**April 2271**

**Nyota**

They were eating breakfast in the mess hall on Saturday morning, when Sulu slid into the seat across from them, Jen right behind him. "Hey guys, the arboretum is in full bloom. You really don't want to miss this. I've never seen it looking so nice."

She leaned across the table. "What's blooming?"

"Practically everything. I mean it. The whole place is a riot of color. You have to see it to believe it."

She turned to look at Spock, who nodded. They would go walking there later in the day.

She put on her most comfortable shoes, playing the 'invisible feet' game with Grayson, who never tired of it. And then she tucked her hand into the crook of Spock's elbow while he settled their son down on his other hip, and they headed for the arboretum. It turned out to be full of people, and they waited outside until someone left, talking to Chris and Kurik, who came up shortly after they did. And there, coming down the corridor, to their great surprise, were Tanik and Charlene, both looking slightly unsure that they knew what it was that they were doing. They stood there in a small group, talking of this and that, while they waited for the throng to clear out some. Tanik was still having troubles with small talk, obviously. But he was trying.

Eventually, enough people left that they could enter the crowded room, and see the blooming plants. Spock let Grayson down, so that he could touch and smell the plants, but he kept a close eye on him. He did not want anything going into Grayson's mouth. Both Kurik and Tanik watched the small boy, whose antics they found very interesting. From time to time, one or the other would ask Spock a question about what Grayson was doing, and Spock tried to give them clear, concise answers.

When Nyota began to rub the small of her back, Spock suggested that she sit down for a while. He pointed to an empty bench, right beside the pathway. He assisted her in settling down, and then went to supervise Grayson's activities. Unfortunately, they were near a display of cacti, and it was quite possible that the small boy would soon have thorns in his fingers if he was not watched diligently. It took all three men to keep him safe, while the women sat on the bench and giggled.

Nyota was just about to suggest that Spock help her back up off the bench when the baby began to kick and squirm about. Her abdomen bounced and bulged, and Charlene was fascinated. Chris was familiar with the phenomenon, and just sat there and grinned. Spock picked Grayson up, almost failing to keep his fingers off a plant with hundreds of tiny spines, and carried him over to the bench, the other two men following. When Tanik saw Charlene with her hand on Nyota's abdomen, and a look of intense concentration on her face, he stopped right in the middle of the path. He whispered to Kurik. "What is she doing?"

"I believe that she is feeling the movements of Nyota's child. Christine has done this before."

Tanik tried not to stare, but this was not an experience that he was used to. Nyota saw the look on his face and smiled at him. "You can feel, too, if you want to. She's kicking pretty hard right now."

He slowly walked closer to her, and then looked at Spock, to be sure that this was acceptable. He knelt down and Charlene pointed to a spot and he laid his fingertips gently on the cloth-covered mound of Nyota's belly. He jerked with surprise at the strength of the movement he felt.

"You will feel it better if you lay your hand flat down." Nyota was grinning at him now.

Very tentatively, he spread his hand out. Several hard kicks in rapid succession landed against his palm. "This is extremely fascinating. I had no idea that fetal movements were this strong." His eyes were wide with wonder.

And then Grayson leaned over, demanding that his Baba put him down so that he could feel his sister move. Chris reached out and took him, settling him down on her lap, and he leaned over, placing his little hands on his mother's tummy and laughing aloud when his sister kicked right under his hands. Tanik looked at the small boy, and then stood up. "He is filled with delight at the thought of his sister."

Spock nodded. "He anticipates her arrival with joy and love."

"He is a very interesting child, and displays such intelligence. You are fortunate parents."

"So we believe, yes." And then Spock helped Nyota up, and took his son from Chris, and the group of friends continued on down the pathways, stopping here and there to admire an especially bright bloom, and a tantalizing scent. It was an excellent way to spend an afternoon.


	75. Chapter 75:Let's Embarrass Pavel

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Seventy-five - Let's Embarrass Pavel**

**Enterprise**

**May 2271**

**Charlene**

She was deep in the engine compartment of the Copernicus when she heard someone clear his throat. "Just a minute. I'm right in the middle of a reading."

"I shall wait. Please do not hasten your task simply because I am here."

She grinned to herself. He was so cute. She finished her reading and carefully slid out of the constricted space. "Hi there. What brings you here today?"

"I believe you said that you would be ready to take the Copernicus out for a test run soon. I was curious whether you had a schedule yet."

"She'll be ready tomorrow afternoon."

"She? The Copernicus is an inanimate object."

She sighed. "It's just a habit, referring to them as beings. I work on them so intimately, it just seems like they're real to me."

"I see." But he really didn't, she knew that.

His eyes unfocused slightly. "The last test run took three point six hours. If we start at 1300, we should return before I am required on the bridge."

"I'll definitely be ready by then." She grinned at him. "I can't wait."

"I am afraid that you shall have to. There is no time to run a test today."

She shook her head. She was really going to have to stop using phrases that didn't translate well into logical Vulcan minds. "Hey, are you coming to Pavel's birthday party?"

"Unfortunately, I will be on duty on the bridge at that hour. I have expressed my regrets to Spock and Nyota."

"Well, that's too bad. I think you would have enjoyed it."

"I do not understand the concept. I am told that the purpose of this party is to embarrass the Lieutenant."

"Yes, because it's his thirtieth birthday. That's a significant one for Humans. It goes way back to some old philosopher who said you couldn't trust anyone over thirty."

"This makes no sense." His brows were slightly drawn together.

"I know it doesn't, Tanik, but people keep saying it anyway."

"I will meet you here tomorrow at 1300 then."

"I'll be expecting you. And thanks again. You make it so easy for me to get these tests done." She gave him another big smile.

He nodded, and the corners of his lips twitched, and then he turned and was gone. She watched him until he exited the shuttle bay, admiring the easy swing of his body as he walked. One of these days, she was going to get her hands on that body. One of these days.

**Sasha**

"You must dress nicely now, Pavel. It is important to look nice when you are being honored."

"I am not being honored. Eweryone vill be laughing at me. Dis is the only reason for dis party."

"Now you know that's not true. Spock and Nyota are our friends. And so is everyone else who is coming."

"But I am de one dey vill make all de jokes about."

"Well, you are the birthday boy."

"I am no longer a boy."

She leaned against him and kissed him thoroughly. "I know that, Pavel. And it's just wonderful."

He blushed and grinned at her, completely distracted.

When they walked through the door into Spock and Nyota's quarters fifteen minutes later, they were instantly pelted with confetti and paper streamers. The walls were decorated with posters saying all sorts of strange things about thirty-year-old people. Pavel gave a sickly grin and put up with it. Sasha was right, these were their friends, and they were doing this out of friendship.

There was a table laden with finger foods, and a cooler full of all sorts of drinks, and Scotty had something that he was passing around, as well. And off all by itself was a huge cake, with Happy Thirtieth Birthday written across the top in big letters of blue icing. And everyone came by, and clapped him on the shoulder, or the back, or kissed his cheek, and wished him a happy birthday, and other things as well. His cheeks stayed red almost all evening. It was probably the second best evening of his life, the first being his wedding night, of course.


	76. Chapter 76:Learning to Play Poker

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Seventy-six - Learning to Play Poker**

**Enterprise**

**June 2271**

**Spock**

The invitations had been extended, and accepted, and now it was time to set everything up. They had ordered a replacement table from stores, a rectangular one that would seat six people. It came that afternoon, along with the two extra chairs, and they carried away the square table that had been in their quarters from the beginning. He felt strange to see it go. Just before they carried it out, he ran his hand across the surface once, remembering all the things had happened around that table. And a few that had happened ON the table.

After the men from Stores left, Nyota came up behind him and put her arms around his waist. She didn't say anything, just stood there leaning against him, but it was nice.

Susan had helped her to program the synthesizer with a whole list of new foods, and when she began to create what she intended to serve tonight, Grayson was right there, standing on tiptoe, watching, and hoping she was going to give him something. He removed their son from underfoot, carrying him into the playroom to do exercises.

By the time their guests were due to arrive, Grayson was tired and much calmer. When the door chime sounded, he put his son on his hip and went to let their guests in. They were all four standing there together. He stepped aside and they came in and he waved them towards the table. Chris and Charlene immediately noticed the new table and asked Nyota a number of questions about it. And then they helped her to set out the finger foods and small plates, and little disposable forks. And he set out the cards, and everyone sat down.

Kurik was explaining the rules to Tanik. He handed Grayson to Nyota, and began to deal the cards. Grayson wanted some, too, and Nyota was gently scolding him. She gave him a cookie, and he leaned back against her and nibbled on his cookie, and watched all the grown-ups.

Tanik was playing bridge every week now, part of a regular foursome, so he knew how to hold the cards, and understood bidding, but the cards must be arranged differently in poker than they were in bridge. Charlene was giving him tips, quietly, and he kept moving his cards around, until he seemed content with them. Now they were ready to bid. This first time, they were using flat disks of plastic for their bids. Later after Tanik was more comfortable with the game, they would switch to the same sort of things that were used in the weekly men's game that he and Kurik played in. And he would keep Tanik in mind if they needed a substitute for that game.

He seemed to be picking up the game well. The pile of plastic pieces in front of him dwindled some, but then began to grow again. Spock nodded. He had expected no less. Vulcans did have an advantage, being able to easily remember each card that had been played, and intuit what the other players might have hidden, from the bets that they made. Of course, they were handicapped when it came to bluffing. Bluffing had been difficult for him to learn well. Kurik had had the same problem.

When their daughter began to move about, dislodging Grayson from his comfortable position, he reached over and took their son, while Nyota rubbed her stomach, trying to get the baby to settle down again. Finally she sighed, and asked for help getting up, and headed for the bathroom. She must have been kicked in the bladder again.

While she was gone, Charlene leaned across the table and asked Chris when Nyota was due. "About another week, right Spock?"

"As near as we can determine, yes. Since there is no established length for hybrid pregnancies, we have only the knowledge of previous ones to go on, and there have been very few of those."

Charlene nodded, looking thoughtful. "So, no wandering around the music festival this year, probably?"

"I sincerely doubt it. If the baby has not arrived by then, she will be most uncomfortable, and if it has, she will not yet be up to extended periods of time on her feet."

"So you won't be playing your ka'athyra, then?"

"Not this year, no. However, Kurik and Tanik will be entertaining with their kol-chak and vluhn."

She turned to look at Tanik. "I know what a kol-chak is, but what is a vluhn?"

"It is a small drum. I have had it since I was a child."

"How very interesting. I can hardly wait to hear the two of you." She was smiling and Tanik was looking uncomfortable, so Spock changed the subject.

"Are you finding the snacks enjoyable? Nyota did spend some time with Susan, reprogramming the synthesizer."

Chris indicated one of the bowls, now almost empty. "Those spicy nuts were outstanding. And those little flat cookie things with the dried fruit in them are completely gone, so everyone else must have liked them as much as I did. And I don't think the women got any of the nachos at all."

Charlene grinned at her. "I know how these guys love those things, so I got mine first. They were delicious."

Chris glared back at her and then giggled. "I guess I have to learn to be faster."

Nyota came back to the table then, rubbing the small of her back. "I'll be so glad when this baby gets here. My back is just killing me. Not to mention how hard she kicks!"

She got lots of sympathy from the other women, as she settled back down and picked up her cards again. "Okay, where were we?"

The game continued for several more hands, and Grayson snuggled up against him and went to sleep, a half-eaten cookie in his hand. Chris offered to take him and tuck him into bed, and Charlene went with her. He watched the other two men, watching the women with his son. It did not take Vulcan intelligence to forecast that there would be more hybrid pregnancies on the Enterprise in the future.

"-"

Kol-chak = Vulcan flute

Vluhn = Vulcan drum


	77. Chapter 77:The First Daughter

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Seventy-seven - The First Daughter**

**Enterprise**

**12 June 2271**

**Spock**

When Nyota grumbled and began to lever herself up, he mumbled at her, but she told him she just had to pee, and he went back to sleep. But several moments later, the jolt of pain over the link had him sitting upright and turning to find her standing halfway between the bed and the bathroom door, her arms wrapped around her swollen abdomen. Quickly he rose from the bed and stood beside her, wrapping his arms about her to support her. He laid the side of his face against hers, and spoke softly. "Breathe, Nyota." He helped her to concentrate, breathing slowly in and out until the contraction ended.

He helped her back to the bed, and she slowly lowered herself to sit on the edge, using his arms to support herself, but she did not release him when she was seated, instead holding tight. He knelt down beside her, watching her. He was sure this must be the first contraction, for he would have felt it if there had been another. But this had been such a strong contraction. "This was stronger than the first contraction you had when Grayson was born."

She agreed with him. When she did not seem to want to lay back down, he prepared a nest for her on the couch, and carried her there, settling her down and covering her up with a blanket. He sat down beside her, his arm about her, and spread his other hand over her belly, feeling how quiet their daughter was. When the second contraction came much sooner than he expected, he wanted to call McCoy, but she insisted that he not, saying it would surely be hours yet. However, the third contraction came even sooner, and was stronger than the first two. He concentrated, drawing the pain away from her, counting breaths for her. When it was over, he immediately called McCoy.

The doctor was greatly irritated to be woken in the middle of the night until he realized who was calling. And then he was berated for not calling sooner. When he fully understood that there had only been three contractions, he was amazed, and told him that he would send a medical team right away to move her to sick bay.

As soon as she had been wheeled out the door, he went to put on more clothing than what he was wearing, knowing the sick bay would be cool. And then he went to wake his son, and took him down to pediatrics, placing him in the care of the nurses there, laying him down in one of the small beds, still sleeping.

He went straight for the obstetrics unit, and scrubbed himself and put on the sterile gown that a nurse held up for him. And then he went to sit by her side, and hold her hands, and help her to breathe, pulling the pain away from her, so that she could concentrate. When he detected discomfort, he quickly deduced that the angle of the bed was not supporting her back adequately. When he told the nurse how to adjust it, she only looked at him blankly, until McCoy jumped on her, and then she hurried to change the angle of the raised part, until he told that this was correct. Nyota sighed in relief, only now realizing that part of her discomfort had been lack of proper support.

The entire process went much quicker than it had the first time, and their daughter was there, screaming and waving her arms and legs in the air, protesting over the cool air on her skin. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, except for her mother. When he reached out to touch her cheek, she rolled her face enough to suck his fingertip into her mouth. Nyota laughed softly at that, and ran one finger across her daughter's slanted eyebrows, so like her brothers. And then she gently teased the slightly pointed tips up, smiling, while he sat there and watched, brimming with love.

After McCoy was finished, and Nyota was covered in a warm blanket, and their daughter had been given her first bath and wrapped in a pink blanket, he went to bring their son in, to meet his sister. Grayson gasped with delight to see her, happiness and love pouring out of him. He sat down, holding Grayson on his lap, and their son leaned over, as close to his mother and sister as he could get, watching his sister in awe. "She is beautiful, mama."

Nyota noticed how far out their son was leaning and suggested that he take the baby, so he carefully slid the pink bundle onto his left arm, wrapping the right about Grayson. Now their son leaned over very close, looking at his sister so intently. And then he spoke, very softly, touching her cheek with one finger. "Hello, Amanda. I'm Grayson, your big brother."

His eyes met Nyota's over their son's head, finding her just as startled as he was. He turned his face down to Grayson's. "Grayson, why did you call your sister Amanda?"

"Because that's her name. She told me so." He had no explanation for that at all.

At length, he took Grayson back home and gave him his morning bath and dressed him in clean clothing and took him to the mess hall for breakfast. Then he carried him down the hall to day care and headed back to sick bay, to see Nyota and their daughter once more before heading to the bridge. But Nyota was sleeping soundly, and he had no wish to waken her. She had worked hard and deserved her rest. He would see her at lunchtime.

When he stepped onto the bridge, Jim turned to him, his eyes expectant. McCoy must have told him, then. "Nyota was delivered of our daughter early this morning. Both are resting. There were no complications."

Jim grinned widely. "That's the best news I've heard this week. Congratulations."

He nodded and continued on to his station. He was filled with a pleasant glow of happiness and nothing at all could dispel it.

On the day that Nyota and Amanda came home from sick bay, the first thing that Nyota did was go to the desk and settle herself down gingerly, and place a call to the familiar coordinates at Government House on New Vulcan. He moved so that he was not in the pickup area, but Grayson went immediately to stand at her side, wiggling about as he waited for the screen to clear. When Sarek's face appeared, seeing Nyota's deflated tummy and Grayson jumping up and down and giggling, he immediately demanded to know where his new granddaughter was. He stepped forward, and laid the pink bundle he was holding in Nyota's lap, and she turned the blanket back, revealing her face to the camera. It was then that he realized that there were two faces on the other end, looking at his new daughter. Selek had apparently been in Sarek's office when the call came through.

The two men admired the first girl child born to the clan in this generation, and agreed with Grayson that she was beautiful, their lips quirking up at the corners, and their eyes twinkling. And when Amanda awoke and let it be known that she was wet and hungry, they waited to continue their conversation until he had helped Nyota up and she had disappeared into the bedroom. When he had talked to them for several minutes, he ended the conversation, only to have Grayson come and tug on his sleeve, telling him that Amanda was asleep now, and needed to be moved to her cradle. By the time he had pulled the covers up over Nyota, who was almost asleep as well, Grayson was sleeping soundly on the floor next to the cradle. He stood there, supremely happy. There were all his treasures, spread out before him. He carefully sat down on the foot of the bed, where he could watch them all, entirely content.

The next time they were all awake, they called Nyota's family in Africa. Grayson eagerly climbed up on the chair Spock placed near the comlink for him, leaning on the desktop, and chattered with his bibi and babu, telling them all about the new baby. And Mama explained about Grayson telling them the baby's name, when they had meant to call her something else, and gave her full name for the first time, Amanda Damisi. Grayson nodded, that was a very good name for her.

It was several weeks before he had a chance to contact his father again, to speak with him about the puzzling thing that had occurred the night of Amanda's birth. They had had a completely different name picked out for her, one which had matched the bright, happy personality that she had displayed from the very beginning, selected from the language of Nyota's family. They had been completely amazed at Grayson's insistence that he had been told her name by the baby herself, and Grayson was equally startled that they did not know this fact themselves. When he explained exactly what had happened to his father, he was met with amazement, but Sarek had no explanation for what had happened, either. It was all very strange.


	78. Chapter 78:All Clear

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Seventy-eight - All Clear**

**Enterprise**

**Late July 2271**

**Nyota**

She caught Joey's mother outside the day care center and quickly made her request. The other woman grinned at her, knowing exactly what she was up to. She said to bring her Grayson's things the day before and she would be happy to help out. So Nyota packed a small duffle with a set of clean clothes, a pair of pajamas, and Grayson's favorite fuzzy, and carried it down the corridors to the other family's quarters while Spock was busy helping Scotty with something. He had no clue what she had done. She grinned to herself.

On the morning of her six-week checkup, Spock kept watching her as she got the children ready for breakfast. When she went to change her own clothes, he was right behind her, so close that she could feel his heat. He didn't say anything, but the way he was looking at her made her so warm and flustered that she didn't even need the lust that was leaking down the link between them to tell her what he was thinking. She was certainly glad that she had made those arrangements. She did tell Spock, just before he left to take Grayson to day care, that their son was going to a sleep-over tonight. The look she got then would have melted steel. It surely did melt her.

After she had seen McCoy, and been cleared to return to duty, and Amanda had been checked over and given her first shots, she headed back home, humming happily. She laid Amanda down in the middle of the bed, and moved the cradle in beside the desk. And then she put Amanda down in the cradle and gave her one of the soothers that McCoy had given her, smirking at her when he did.

She put brand-new sheets on the bed, and sprayed a little cinnamon oil in the air just to set things up. And just before Spock should be here, she stepped into the shower, almost wiggling with excitement. It wasn't very long at all before the shower door slid open and a very warm body molded itself against her. And warm hands came around her body and began to slid over her skin, caressing her fuller breasts, and setting her whole body on fire. She moved her bottom against him, feeling the evidence of his arousal very plainly, and moaned softly at him. He bent his head and began to nibble on her neck. She tilted her head sideways, and stretched her neck, and sighed and moaned, and lifted her arms to his ears, stroking softly, gently pinching the sensitive tips. He hissed at her, and then groaned loudly when she pinched both ears at once, at the same time she pushed back against him with her hips, rubbing against his hot hard lok.

He turned her about, and bent his head again, this time to claim her mouth. When she pulled back, gasping, he lifted her up, and began to feast on her breasts, sucking hard on her nipples while she moaned and gasped and pulled his hair. And then he lifted her even further and braced her back against the wet wall, and buried his face between her legs, until she screamed at him, and bucked against his tongue, spasming in ecstasy. He tilted his face back then, and looked up at her, his eyes wide and dark, and slowly slid her down the wall, and onto his twitching lok. She shook, feeling so full, so wonderfully stretched. Ah, how she had missed this! She wound her arms around his neck, and tangled her hands in his hair, digging her nails into his scalp and making him growl at her as he thrust hard into her. She locked her ankles behind his back, and rocked her body onto his, almost sobbing at how good it felt. And then she felt it beginning, and threw her head back, her body arching into his as she shattered into a million pieces of white hot light, and he followed her, filling her body with his hot semen.

They held onto one another, shaking, for some time. And then he gently lowered her until she had her feet on the floor again. He waved his hand under the shower head to stop the water, and opened the stall door, and stepped out, wrapping her in one of the towels she had laid out. He took the other and rubbed at her hair, getting as much of the moisture out as he could, and then he dried his own body, and hung up the towels.

He turned, and laid one hand against the side of her face, and she nestled down into it, sighing, as he leaned forward, and rested his forehead against hers. She was filled with his love, and her body sang with his touch, wanting nothing so much as to feel his hot skin against hers again. He picked her up, and carried her into the bedroom, laying her in the middle of the bed and joining her there, his body covering hers. He started at her hairline, and worked his way down, hands and mouth caressing her, making her first sigh, and then moan, and then gasp and sob as he took her higher and higher. Her hands roamed over his body, feeling the familiar planes and angles, and when her hands closed over his lok, he growled at her, shaking. She tugged at him, wanting to feel him inside again, and he did not hesitate at all, sliding in while she moaned and shivered. She clutched his sides, her nails digging in, as he thrust deep and hard, beginning the familiar rhythm that had only one ending. She rose to meet him, feeling his testicles slap against her body, relishing the pull and tug of flesh against flesh, and she could feel it building, building, until it exploded, filling her with light and heat, and joy, and love, so closely entangled with him that it was impossible to tell which of them had been first, and which had followed.

He hung suspended over her, panting, his heart pounding in his side, and whispered to her, words of love and admiration, and she clung to him, body throbbing, loving him so much. When they both could breathe again, he rolled them over, and pulled her up against his shoulder, his arms about her. He stroked her hair, and ran his hands down her body, unable to cease in his touching, and she reveled in it, in her hold on him, in his devotion to her. And after a bit, she began to touch and taste, and worship his body, until he was hot and hard and ready to please her again, and then she started to bite, and he lunged up, pulling her down to empale her, thrusting up against her repeatedly, until they shattered again. And finally, they slept, their desperate need for each other sated for the moment.

But in the morning, well before they usually awoke, they moved in tandem again, dancing the old, old dance, of lovers rejoined. And rose to start their day, happy and replete.


	79. Chapter 79:The Last of the Test Runs

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Seventy-nine - The Last of the Test Runs**

**Enterprise**

**August 2271**

**Charlene**

The Galileo 7 was ready for its final check. She shimmied back out of the tight space that gave access to the engine controls and found herself held by very warm hands. "You were about to slide off the access ledge." A deep, calm voice sounded in her ear. She shivered, goosebumps running over her whole body. "Are you cold, Charlene?"

"No. No, I'm not. I … You startled me. I didn't hear you come up." She carefully stood up, and found that he was very close indeed.

"You were buried inside the access tube. Sound is muffled there."

"Yes, you're absolutely right. Well, everything is set. Are you ready?"

"Indeed. I have filed the same flight pattern type that we have used before. I trust that this is correct?"

"Yes, absolutely. Let's get started then." She shut the hatch and dogged it down tight, and found his hands there, helping. And when she turned to enter the shuttle, his hand was under her elbow, supporting. He was certainly more handsy than normal today. She didn't know why, but it didn't bother her in the least. She crossed the small space inside the shuttle, and proceeded to sit in the navigator's seat, fastening the safety webbing across her body, while he shut and latched the door and seated himself in the pilot's seat, fastening his own webbing.

He started the pre-flight checks, and she watched all the tell-tales, confirming that everything was working the way it was supposed to. The main hanger doors silently opened, and the shuttle lifted off the deck and headed out, sliding effortlessly through the forcefield that kept the air in. And then they were outside, and headed away from the Enterprise, surrounded by stars.

They waited until they were at the designated distance from the ship before they started the maneuvers. She had her checklist, on her PADD, and she gave him the directions, one at a time, and watched all the tell-tales, and asked him questions. She wanted to be sure that the controls felt right in his hands, and that he had adequate feedback, and good and timely response. They found nothing wrong at all, and she began to breathe easier. When they finished the last maneuver on her checklist, she sighed, and saved the file, and shut down the PADD. And then she slipped out of her webbing, and stepped back into the main part of the shuttle and stashed the PADD in the totebag she had there. When she straightened up, she was surprised to find him standing right behind her.

"Charlene."

"Yes, Tanik, what is it?"

"This is the last flight, is it not?"

"Yes it is. All the testing is done now. I just have to write my report and send it to StarFleet Research."

"Then we will not be together like this again."

She looked up at his, and saw that his brows were drawn together, just slightly. He was watching her closely. "Well, I guess not. I mean, there won't be any particular reason for us to take a shuttle out, now that the testing is finished. Is that what you meant?"

He looked at her, but did not speak, although his eyes shifted, and his mouth opened and then closed twice. And then he lifted one hand, and very, very carefully touched her cheek with his fingertips. "We will not be alone together after this flight. I shall miss the time we have shared together."

She wet her lips slowly, suddenly feeling light-headed. "Just because the tests are over, does not mean that we cannot spend any time together alone. There are other things that we can do."

He was staring at her now, his eyes focused intently. "You would be agreeable to spending more time alone with me under different circumstances?"

"Of course I would. Did you think I was only using you because I needed a pilot?"

"I was not entirely sure. I am not always certain that my reactions and interpretations are correct." His fingers were moving slowly down the skin of her face, as though he was trying to memorize every curve and plane he encountered.

She looked at him, and made a decision. She raised her hands, and laid them on the sides of his face, and tilted his head down, just a little more, and then turned it slightly to the side. He did not resist at all, nor did it seem that he breathed. But he did not startle, or shake, or move away from her. She stretched up, just a tiny bit, and turned her head just the slightest bit in the opposite direction, and laid her lips softly against his. His fingers against her cheek pressed a little harder, and he made a very slight sound, deep in his chest, and then his lips moved against hers, the tiniest amount. She drew courage from that, and leaned into him, so that their bodies barely touched. And then she moved her mouth against his, sighing gently.

His other hand came up, and touched the nape of her neck, his fingers sliding up, into the wiry curls that covered her head. The hand on her cheek spread itself out, cupping the side of her face, very gently. And he made another small sound, very deep, that seemed to echo from somewhere deep inside his chest.

She slid her hands back, over the sides of his face, down his neck, around to the nape of his neck, tangling in the short hairs there. On the way, her fingers grazed against his ears, and he shuddered against her, his mouth on hers suddenly more insistent, more intent. She parted her lips, and let the tip of her mouth dart out to slide across his lips, and the sound he uttered changed, became a low growl. She began to shake slightly, and moved her body against his, wanting more.

He slid his hands down her back, pulling her tightly against him, and then he stilled, and lifted his face from hers. "Charlene."

"Yes."

"Open your eyes and look at me, please."

She slowly opened her eyes, and looked at him, her eyes so deep and dark, but not so dark as his. "Yes, Tanik."

One hand came up again, to brush so lightly against the side of her face. "Tell me what you wish."

She looked at him, lost. "What I wish?"

"Yes. Tell me. I must know your feelings."

"I...I don't know what you mean, Tanik. My feelings about what?" She was reeling from the sensations in her body, her lips tingling from the touch of his against her, everywhere he had touched throbbing with delight.

He bent his face down closer to hers. "I must know whether my suit is welcome or not." His voice was husky, deep, vibrating.

"Yes. Oh, yes, Tanik, very welcome." And then she was held so close, so tightly that she could barely breathe, her face pressed against his neck, his face buried in her hair, his breath hot against her scalp. And they stood there like that, not moving, barely breathing, hearts pounding, until the timer that he had set before rising began to sound. He slowly straightened, releasing her, giving her one last long look before tugging her gently toward her seat and settling down in his.

They began their final approach to the Enterprise, and she sat there stunned until they were back inside the hanger deck, settling down in the same spot they had left from. When he shut down the controls, and unfastened his webbing, she unfastened hers and rose, turning to face him. "What do we do now?"

His gaze burned her. "Now I will court you, knowing that you welcome my attentions."

She had never heard his voice like this, and her whole body throbbed, intoxicated. All she could do was nod. Her hand flailed out, searching for her totebag, and he picked it up and handed it to her, and opened up the door, swinging the steps down into place. He exited the shuttle first, and held up his hand to help her down, and she stepped out carefully, very conscious of his warm hand holding hers. When she stood on the deck, he released her, and stepped back. "I must report to the bridge now, for my shift. I will be there, in the morning, to escort you to breakfast."

All she could do was look at him, and nod, and watch as he turned and strode off across the open space. And tremble with longing, knowing now how it felt to have that trim body pressed against hers.


	80. Chapter 80:A Knight on Horseback

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Eighty - A Knight on Horseback**

**Enterprise**

**September 2271**

**Tanik**

It was finally the day of the Faire. He could not remember ever anticipating anything so strongly in his entire life. Between the Faire, and his courtship of Charlene, he had been forced to spend much more time than normal meditating in front of his firepot. Both Spock and Kurik had assured him that this was normal, so he did not worry over it. He had his clothing laid out, and managed to get into the undergarments, the tight pants, and the padded tunic by himself. But getting the chainmail on without assistance was much more difficult. Thankfully, Spock and Kurik showed up just as he was beginning to feel frustrated. They had him completely outfitted by the time the three women showed up. The women had taken the two children off to the day care that had been set up for the Faire and come back to enter the Faire with their men.

He did not remember seeing Charlene dressed for the Faire last year. But then, he had really not known who she was yet, then. Now he stood, trying not to stare, at the princess who stood before him, arrayed in a soft gown, with a strange headdress with floating streamers falling from it. Remembering the vids that Nyota had furnished him to watch, he took her hand, and bent low over it, lightly kissing the back. And she smiled, such a wonderful smile, and tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow and walked by his side down the corridors.

The six adults wandered through the Faire, greeting friends, drinking ale, and enjoying themselves thoroughly. The women all smiled continuously, and the men's eyes twinkled, and occasionally the corners of their lips quirked up. When they had finished their lunch, and the women had visited the privies, they headed for the main arena. The men handed the women up into the stands, seeing them comfortably settled, and headed for the area where the contestants congregated for the beginning parade. They found others there, that were well known to them, and compared the parts of their armor and weaponry that were new, and even made some bets on the outcome of certain events. By the time the fanfare sounded, and the contestants began to move out on their parade around the arena, spirits were riding high indeed.

After the grand parade, they separated. Kurik and Spock headed for the area where the catapults awaited, and Tanik proceeded to the 'stables' to ready for the mounted events. He was fascinated by the mechanical mounts, and had spent many hours with the other members of this group, repairing them from the damage done last year, and making improvements. This year, for the first time, there were actual tails, streaming behind the mounts. They were no longer recognizable in any way as cargo drones.

They mounted up, and charged out and around the arena. And then the events began. They took long lances, and struck at the figure mounted on a pole, so that it swung about when struck. They used the lances again, and attempted to hook them through small rings suspended in the air. They fought, with morning star and mace and sword, and then the tilting began. And through it all, the stands erupted with shouts and screams, and the names of those who were supported to win. And when all the dust had settled, and only one remained victorious, Tanik took his victory lap, his lance braced in his stirrup, with the ribbon Charlene had given him flying from the end, high in the air.

When he returned to the stables area, he received several hearty claps on the back from the other contestants. He was glad someone had explained this practice to him, so that he understood that this was complementary. And now it was time for the catapults, and he stood on the sidelines and watched as the huge stones were flung across the arena, dirt flying into the air when they landed with loud thuds that shook the very ground they stood on. This year, the team Kurik was a part of was the winner. Last year it had been Spock's team.

And then it was time for the last series of events - the armed combat. There were many events, using different weapons, but of course the one that everyone waited for was the last - the great melee. This year the three Vulcans were faced by six Andorians, and there was a pitched battle when all others had been vanquished from the field. At the end, the three hot and sweaty Vulcans were the only ones left standing. Another Andorian might have turned the tide, but six apparently were not enough. Around the field they went, swords waving in the air, ribbons streaming from their upper arms where their ladies had tied them. And then they knelt in front of the stands, and received their laurels, and stood to thunderous applause, their eyes bright, and tiny, tiny smiles on their faces.

The feast was as raucous as ever, wandering minstrels trying to make themselves heard over the general hubbub, acrobats tumbling about, people hollering at each other from across the room. Chain mail hoods thrown back over their shoulders, and the hoods of their padded tunics down around their necks, the three Vulcan males looked every inch the warriors of old that they portrayed.

When eventually the three couples made their way to the child care area, and collected the two small children, it was very late, and they were tired. But none of them was ready for sleep yet. Spirits were far too high.

When Grayson and Amanda were tucked into their beds, and their Faire garb had been removed and set aside for checking the next day, the shower in their bathroom got a long, hard workout. And afterwards, Spock carried Nyota to the bed, and spent some time there, demonstrating his devotion to her. She protested not one bit. In fact, she encouraged him by biting him several times. He was quite content by the time that she was sliding happily towards sleep.

Kurik and Chris wasted no time when they reached their quarters. Clothing fell in heaps onto the floor, and a lusty warrior slung his woman over his shoulder and carried her off, giggling. There were moans, and gasps, and cries of pleasure heard from their bedroom for quite some time, before all got very quiet. And there were several bite marks to be found on this Vulcan's body, as well.

When Tanik arrived at Charlene's door, he was slightly startled when she pulled him inside, but he did not protest in the least when she began to strip his chain mail off. He found himself with a lapful of lusty woman, and their relationship ramped up a notch that night, to his great astonishment and delight. When she bit his neck, he growled loudly at her, warning her, and she giggled, and sighed, and rubbed herself against him. He held her, there on her couch, until the hour was very late. But at last he gathered up his chain mail, and slung it over his arm, and carried it home, his body humming with the knowledge of how it felt to have her close against him, to feel her hands worming their way inside his shirt to stroke against his skin. It had been quite wonderful, and something he wished to repeat at the soonest possible opportunity.


	81. Chapter 81:Tell Me Again

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Eighty-one - Tell Me Again**

**Enterprise**

**October 2271**

**Spock**

As he was about to leave the bridge at shift-end, Tanik emerged from the turbolift, and quietly asked if there was a convenient time when he could speak with both him and Kurik. "I believe you get your end-meal break at 2000, do you not?"

"Yes, sir, that is correct."

"Then we will meet you in the mess hall at that time. I will contact Kurik." Tanik nodded his thanks, and proceeded down into the bridge pit to relieve Sulu. Spock stood looking at him for a moment, wondering what he wished to discuss, but then Nyota was there, tucking her hand into his, ready to go and pick up their children. He did not think anything more of it until he saw Kurik and Chris in the mess hall, and then he conveyed Tanik's request. Kurik readily agreed to meet with him, and the two women began to consider what he might want, their eyes twinkling, grins on their faces.

At 2000, he and Kurik entered the mess hall, and went to one of the synthesizers in the wall to request tea, carrying their cups to a table near the side wall, in an area that was usually last to fill up. When Tanik came off the serving line, he held one hand up to catch his attention, and he hurried over, setting his tray down and sliding down on the side opposite them, thanking them for agreeing to meet with him.

Spock looked at him carefully, and then suggested that he tell them what his problem was, so that they could consider it while he ate. Tanik nodded, and then before he could think, blurted out "What is that shiny silver thing I see when we touch?" He immediately flushed a light green, but the other two men said nothing, only looking at him with twitching lips. They knew exactly what it was that he was seeing.

When Tanik had finished with his food, and pushed his tray aside, looking at them, Spock proceeded to explain about the bond between a human female and a Vulcan male. Tanik looked stunned, saying nothing at all for nearly a minute.

"She has set a bond between us?"

Both of the other men nodded.

"Does she know this?"

"Almost certainly not. They do not seem to be aware of the bond until it is much stronger than what you are describing."

**Tanik**

He was full of questions, and feelings as well. She had set a bond between them? This must surely mean that she had feelings for him. Serious feelings. He cocked his head and looked at Spock and Kurik again. "She would only do this if she were serious about our relationship, surely?"

Again, two heads nodded.

"What must I do to strengthen this bond, to make it permanent?"

"Ah, you have found the correct question." Spock's lips quirked up and his eyes sparkled. And he began to explain about sending thoughts down the fine filaments that ran into the silver sphere.

Kurik added that it was important to touch her as much as possible, while thinking about the link growing firmer. Spock agreed. He added that it would grow much easier as it strengthened.

He was stunned. This was not something that he had anticipated at all. He carefully considered what he would say next. Finally he lifted his head and looked straight at his friends. "I am aware that she is a fully adult female, and has had experiences that are normal for humans and very unusual for Vulcans. This does not cause me alarm, for I understand that it is part of their culture. On the other hand, I am not sure what she expects of me."

Spock nodded. "I believe that you are currently 38 Human years old. Is this correct?"

"Yes, but I do not understand how this is connected to my question."

Kurik leaned forward and spoke quietly. "He is trying to determine, very politely, whether it is possible that you have experienced the fires already."

"Ah. No, I have not. I realize that I have almost completed the decade in which this normally occurs, but I have not been there." He was silent a moment, his eyes unfocused. "Ah, I see. No, I have not experienced the particular event that occurs then. However." Again he was silent for a moment, and then he spoke again, his voice softer, more hesitant. "She who would have been my wife, if not for the devastation, was … curious. She did not wish to wait 'forever', as she put it. And so we … experimented, on more than one occasion. On many occasions, actually." He looked up, his eyes dancing now. "She was not a brilliant woman, but she was … lusty. Life with her would have been … interesting."

Spock and Kurik both looked at him in astonishment. This was not something that they had had any experience with at all. Spock cleared his throat, and cast about for what to say next. "Then you have some idea of the things that, ah, physically arouse women."

"Considerable, actually. Up to a certain point. However, not being able to feel Charlene's emotions, I have been uncertain how I should proceed."

Kurik looked at him strangely. "You have not touched her mind at all?"

"Should I have?"

Both men were nodding again. Spock spoke first. "Begin with finger touches. Start slowly. Surface only. Progress to temple touches, particularly during times when you are …. Physically stimulated. Do not attempt a full meld until you are certain that this is what she wishes."

Kurik was agreeing. "I did not attempt a full meld with Christine until our wedding night. Perhaps I was a bit too conservative. But I did not have … the experience you say that you had. I had little idea what I should do, and allowed Chris to establish our boundaries."

Spock was somewhat uncomfortable now, it was obvious. "You must determine what is correct for the two of you, and you cannot do this if you do not begin to skim the surface of her emotions, her feelings. It is obvious that there are feelings there, or you would not be aware of the silver sphere and the filaments joining the two of you to it. But be certain before you go further than is practical in the physical. There are other things that you are not aware of, important things. You do not want to become imprinted on her before you learn of these. This is extremely important."

He accepted what he heard. He would have proceeded slowly at any rate. He did not believe in jumping in with both feet when he did not know the depth of the water he was entering. And now he must return to the bridge. He thanked his friends, and told Spock that he would need to speak with them again, to find out the other things they spoke of. Spock agreed, but stipulated that they would need more privacy for this. He understood. He carried his tray off to the busing station, leaving his dishes in the tub there, and sliding his tray through the recycle slot. So many things that he must think about. So many things to learn, to keep straight. Forming a relationship with a woman was not an easy thing.


	82. Chapter 82:Calamity

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Eighty-two - Calamity**

**Enterprise**

**Mid November 2271**

**Spock**

The landing party seemed fairly routine until that hell-on-six-legs came roaring down on the startled crewmen taking the routine flora and fauna inventory. They scattered in all directions, except for one young ensign, who just stood there screaming. There was always one. He flung himself in front of her, yelling at her to MOVE! and fired his phaser continuously. Phaser fire came from two other directions as well, slowing the thing down some, but it still managed to reach him, and he felt searing pain as the sharp horn on its forehead slashed into his leg, tearing muscle. The thing collapsed, finally, bearing him to the ground beneath it. He was not able to move at all, focusing all his attention on stopping the flow of blood from the wound in his leg.

He was vaguely aware that the animal was levered off his body, and someone was calling in a panicked voice for emergency transport. The shimmer of the transporter beam formed around him and then he was back on the Enterprise, and McCoy was there, and others, lifting him onto a gurney and running down the hall to sick bay.

Nyota was there then, clasping his hand, and he could feel her soothing presence, although she felt foggy and far off for some reason. He began to feel alarm, but she was soothing him, telling him that he needed to be calm, that McCoy had stopped the bleeding, but needed to do surgery. She kept telling him not to try to move, that he had broken ribs and a concussion, but he could not seem to remember from one moment to the next what she had said. And then McCoy's face was leaning over him, saying they were going to sedate him to fix that leg and those ribs, and just stay calm, and she was enforcing that, and everything just faded away.

**Nyota**

When she was paged to sick bay for an emergency, with no other information, she didn't know whether it was for one of the children, or Spock. Heart in her mouth, she ran down the corridors, sliding down a Jefferies tube when the turbolift did not instantly arrive. She arrived at the entrance to sick bay at the exact instant that the gurney came around the corner and flew into the large common room, McCoy shouting instructions in every direction. When he saw her, he yelled for her to get over here and calm the hobgoblin down, and she ran forward and grasped Spock's hand, hearing his gasp when he felt her. He was so overcome with pain! He was able to show her the pain in his leg, and his ribs, and she conveyed this to McCoy, who told her that the leg wound would required surgery to repair the muscles and that there was at least one severed tendon to replace. There were several cracked ribs, possibly actually broken, where the animal that had down this damage had apparently fallen on him as it died. And they suspected a concussion, which she immediately confirmed. "He's very foggy and keeps fading in and out."

"Try to keep him concentrating on you, darlin'. Keep him focused, until we can get set up for surgery."

And so she held his hand tightly, and stroked his forehead with her other hand, and kept him as calm as she could, soothing him with her touch, and the feeling of her mind within his, until McCoy leaned over him and explained what they would be doing. She wasn't sure how much of that he truly understood, but she could feel him slowly descend as the anesthetic took over. When he was truly calm, she straightened with a sigh, and Len sent her out, saying she shouldn't be in here while they did the surgery. She walked out of the room they had him in, and someone came and led her to a chair, and brought her a cup of tea, for which she was very grateful.

When she had nearly finished her tea, one of the nurses came, and sat down beside her, and apologized for disturbing her, but said that the day care facility was having some trouble with her children. She was confused. What was the problem with the children? She went to the comlink in Len's office, and called down to find out. Miss Betty told her than the children had apparently experienced pain when Spock was injured. She was astonished. This was not expected at all. And Kirk had sent Pavel down to assist with the children until she was free to come for them. She said she would be down shortly.

But first, she had to check on Spock. He was still deeply sedated, but that was all she could tell. She caught the nurse, who slipped into the surgical area, and was back very quickly. "They're almost finished. He'll be in a recovery room soon."

Relieved, she headed for day care, to retrieve her children. Pavel helped her, carrying Amanda, until they got back to sick bay. Len directed her to the room where Spock was, telling her that he was about to come out from under the anesthetic, and she settled down, with their children in her lap, to wait.

When Spock finally opened his eyes, he looked at her, and then at the solemn faces of their children, and his face slowly lit up, his lips quirking ever so slightly. "I am not dead, then."

She grinned at him, delighted that the first thing out of his mouth was a joke. She relaxed, just slightly, knowing that he would not be so relaxed if he had actually had a severe head injury. Just a slight concussion, then, nothing for her to worry about.

Grayson was concerned, reaching out to gently touch the bandages on his father's leg and ribs, wanting to know whether it still hurt. Spock assured his that the pain was much less, and would continue to fade as he healed. Spock cautioned him that he would have to be careful not to bump his leg or ribs until they were healed, and Grayson nodded, very quiet and earnest, understanding what he was told.

Amanda was waving her arms wildly, ecstatic at hearing her father's voice. She held her out, so that she could see her father's face, and reach out and touch him, and she babbled happily. And then Pavel and Sasha were there, and took the children home, so that she could stay and sit with Spock.

It was only a couple of days before she was allowed to bring him home. Grayson was so excited when the orderlies wheeled Spock in on the gurney, straight into the bedroom, and lifted him up and transferred him to the bed. He could hardly wait for the orderlies to leave, so that he could go and talk to his father. She picked him up, and went to speak with Pavel and Sasha, to thank them for all their help, and Grayson leaned over so far towards Spock that she almost lost her balance. Carefully, she set him down on the bed, on the side of Spock that was not injured. Grayson slowly leaned over, settling down under Spock's arm, a wide smile on his face.

She went then, to get Amanda, who had just woken up from her nap. She brought her in, and set her on Grayson's lap, and then she carefully climbed into the bed, sliding down between her son and the bulkhead, so that they were all there, together. She could feel Spock's contentment, and the children's happiness, and it was all wonderful. Now if Spock would only heal, and heal fast.

She had the expected difficulty in making Spock promise to stay in bed, off his feet, until that leg healed. He tried to avoid making the promise she asked of him, until he finally sighed, and admitted that there was still pain, and it was logical to wait until it was sufficiently healed before attempting to put any weight on it. She had to be content with that.

When McCoy came and checked on him a few days later, however, it was to decide to take him back into surgery. Somehow, a small piece of that animal's horn had been missed, and was still embedded in the bone of Spock's leg, causing an infection. And the continued pain, that he had been trying to hide. Thankfully, the surgery did not take long, and they brought him right back home, where it was obvious that the pain level was much reduced. She began to breathe easier.

And Spock began to heal much faster after that. Soon he was limping around their quarters, always sure to be within reach of something to support himself on, just in case. He did not walk far at a time, the first few days, but within a week he was walking with something approaching his customary grace.

And when he was allowed to return to duty, his disposition improved tremendously. But she was extremely assertive with Kirk, and so was McCoy, that Spock was most definitely not ready for any landing parties any time soon.


	83. Chapter 83:Population Explosion

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Eighty-three - Population Explosion**

**Enterprise**

**December 2271**

**Nyota**

She almost always enjoyed breakfast in the mess hall with their friends. Everyone was fresh and lively, and nothing strange had happened - yet - usually. At almost three and a half, Grayson would sit and eat with very little attention needed. And Amanda was old enough at six months that she was sitting up well, would balance on one of her parent's laps and eagerly eat whatever was put into her mouth. So she got to enjoy her breakfast, and have some foods that she hadn't eaten when she was carrying a baby in a sling or chest harness. This morning she was savoring waffles with chocolate chips and pecans in them, smothered in cinnamon-flavored whipped cream. Spock had one eyebrow permanently raised, glancing at her every fifteen seconds or so. Maybe she shouldn't have had this particular combination, but oh, my, it tasted so good!

Tamara and Len sat down opposite them, and she took one look at Nyota's breakfast and got a very funny look on her face. And then she got a strong whiff of what Spock was eating, and lurched up from the table, running quickly across the crowded room for the head. Nyota watched her go, and then turned to Len. "Aren't you going to go help her?"

"And have her bite my head off? No, thanks. I'll just wait until she gets back and be all sympathetic then."

She glared at him, and he ducked his head and mumbled, moving his fork around in his scrambled eggs. Had the man no sympathy at all? Eggs had always made her queasy, through both pregnancies. She might have lit into him, but Jen and Hikaru were sitting down on the other side of Len. She turned to say hello, and Jen looked at what Len had on his plate and turned a lovely shade of green, and headed after Tamara. Hikaru drooped, throwing his fork down. "Not again. Why do they have to serve scrambled eggs every day? It always sets her off."

Len had the grace to blush. "Is it really the eggs?"

"She says just the sight of them turns her stomach, not to mention the smell."

"Well, hell." He stood up and carried his tray off, dumping the whole thing at the busing station and heading back through the line. By the time he got back to the table, both women were shakily seating themselves. He bent over and whispered something to Tamara, and she looked at the plain pancakes now on his plate and gave him a small smile. And then she proceeded very, very carefully to eat her whole wheat toast in tiny, tiny bites.

Jen had a glass of orange juice, but one sip had her setting it down in a hurry. She contented herself with the tea on Hikaru's tray, which he passed right to her, without batting an eye. He got up and went back to the line, and returned a few minutes later with a small baked potato, which he sat in front of her. "Where did you get this?"

"I just asked the line attendant. He agreed this was the best thing you could eat right now."

Carefully, she started to eat, in small bites. After several minutes, she began to smile. And she finished the whole thing, although she didn't put any butter or salt on it at all. Tamara stuck with the toast, plain. And a glass of water. Not a very good breakfast. Len sat and thought. Surely there was something he could do to help them have settled stomachs. Although he had certainly not succeeded with Nyota. He heaved a sigh and finished off his own breakfast.

Nyota waited until she had finished her breakfast, and her friends seemed more comfortable, before asking the question that was on everyone's mind. "Well, fess up now. When are the two of you due?"

Tamara grinned back at her. "June."

And Jen grinned just as wide. "July."

She grinned back. "Going to be a busy summer in sick bay."

Len just glared at her. "It's always busy in sick bay."

"Oh, that's why you spend so much time on the bridge, because it's so busy in sick bay." Her eyes were twinkling at him as she said that, but he grumbled anyway. Both the other women and Hikaru were laughing out loud, and even Spock was smirking.

They all gathered up their things and headed for the busing station, and spread out from there. She took Grayson's hand and started off towards day care, but Spock's warm hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned to see what he wanted, and he leaned down and sniffed at her mouth. His voice was very soft and deep as he informed her that she had been extremely provocative this morning. But the tone was not scolding in the least. And she could feel him, through the link, reacting to the smell of chocolate and cinnamon on her breath. It was going to be an interesting day on the bridge.


	84. Chapter 84:So Excited

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Eighty-four - So Excited**

**Enterprise**

**Mid January 2272**

**Nyota**

She hated having to spend so much time on reports in the evenings, but she couldn't very well process them while she was on the bridge. She sighed. At least she was almost finished for tonight. In just a few minutes, she could go and join Spock in the playroom, where he was conducting the children's exercise session. When the message chime sounded, she quickly saved her report and pressed the accept button, and there on the screen was the face of her favorite aunt. She squealed in delight.

Durra smiled back at her, the dimple in the corner of her mouth peeking out. "I did surprise you then. Is this a good time?"

"Yes, it certainly is. Spock has the children in the playroom, and I just finished my work, so we can have a nice long chat."

"Oh, sorry, I don't really have time for a long chat. I still have packing to do and we leave in the morning."

"Where are you going?"

"We are ALL going to San Francisco - and other places on Earth as well. And we will see you in less than a week."

Now Nyota was ecstatic. "Oh, I knew we were transporting some ambassadors, but I didn't know who they were going to be. ALL of you are coming?"

"Yes, Selek and Sarek, and Elinor and I, and all the children as well."

Before she could reply, Grayson came charging in and scrambled up into her lap, chattering at Durra. And then he climbed back down and went to tell his father that the cousins were coming to the Enterprise. Spock stood up, picking Amanda up off the floor, and headed into the other room to ask exactly who was coming, and to tell Durra of their problem, so that Sarek and Selek would have time to think about it before they arrived. Surely they would be able to help.

By the time the day came that the family was to beam aboard the Enterprise, Grayson was almost beside himself with excitement. She had to keep reminding him to settle down. Her normally quiet son was so loud that Scotty looked at her over his head as they waited in the transporter bay, and touched his mouth with his fingers. She nodded, and knelt down to look her son in the eye and remind him that he must be quieter.

And then the swirling sparkles were there, and the figures of the families they were expecting stood on the lit discs. Sarek was on the left side, holding Srick, and Sapok stood on the disc to his right in the front. Directly behind Sapok was Elinor. On the right side stood Selek, holding Smark, with Senek on the other front disk, and Durra behind him. When Nyota saw Durra she gasped aloud, and then laughed. "Oh, Durra, you kept a big secret from me."

Selek and Sarek set the two younger boys down first, and they came straight across the room. She knelt down and hugged them, and then they were huddled with Grayson. The men lifted the two older boys down, and they repeated their younger brother's actions. The women came down last, and Selek actually lifted Durra, rather than having her try to negotiate the steep step in her condition. When she got across the room, Nyota stood up and hugged her. "When, tell me when? It can't be very long."

"A month or six weeks. Probably no longer than that. And it's a daughter this time." Durra was grinning widely, and behind her Selek was trying not to smile as well, his eartips slightly green.

She consulted with the women, and told the ensigns standing by how to separate the luggage, and where it went, and then they were off down the corridors, all the boys trying to hold her hands. They did draw some attention in the corridors, as people stared in amazement at the number of small Vulcan boys she had in tow. And they were all talking continuously, in a combination of Vulcan and Standard and kiswahili, nothing that anyone else would be able to decipher. By the time they got to their quarters, Grayson had told them all the layout, and the boys charged as one straight for the playroom, calling out greetings to Uncle Spock as they went past.

Amanda watched all the boys running past and wanted very much for those boys to come back and play with her. She really, truly WANTED them. Across the room, two silver-haired Vulcan heads turned to look at her. Sarek looked very reserved. "I see what you mean, Spock. You are correct, something must be done quickly."

And Grayson was standing in the doorway to the playroom, holding his head. "Baba, can't you make her stop? She's hurting our heads."

Spock looked at him, wishing he had an answer. "We are going to try, Grayson. Believe me, we are going to try."

For the rest of the time that the families traveled on the Enterprise, several times a day, the three men worked with Amanda, trying to teach her not to _push_. She must not broadcast indiscriminately, and she was so young, and had so little language yet, that it was difficult to teach her. But they kept at it, and by the time the others must transfer to another ship to continue on towards Earth, they felt that they had succeeded as well as was possible. It was so rare to find such a strong talent in one so young, that there were few established guidelines to work with. And they had definitely taught her that she must not bite people. That had been much easier.

Grayson was sad to see his cousins (and young uncles) leaving. They got to see each other so seldom. But there would be subspace calls, to keep in touch, and he would hear all about their adventures on Earth. He did have that to look forward to. And tomorrow, at day care, he could tell all his friends about them. That would be fun, as well.


	85. 85:I Understand the Purpose of This Day

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Eighty-five - I Understand the Purpose of This Day**

**Enterprise**

**Mid February 2272**

**Nyota**

When Tanik came to her, and asked her to explain the purpose of Valentine's Day, she hardly knew where to begin. It was not a holiday she herself had celebrated until she had arrived at the Academy. So she began with generalities, and proceeded slowly to specifics. And Tanik listened intently to everything that she said.

"And this dance that is held, what is the purpose of it?"

"Well, Humans do like to dance. And they like being romantic as well. And Valentine's Day is the perfect time for both. So they decorate with pink and red, and play soft, romantic music, and keep the lights dim, and it's just a nice romantic interlude."

His face was solemn, and he sat there quietly, trying to process this. "I have been told that there are certain traditions surrounding this day."

She wasn't entirely certain what he meant, but she would try to guess. "Often there are gifts given, to show another person that you have romantic feelings toward them. Poetry is written, expressing those thoughts. Gifts of candy and flowers are common. And sometimes, men propose marriage on that day, because it is thought to be a romantic thing to do."

He nodded. "I believe I understand the purpose of this day now. I should invite Charlene to attend this dance with me, should I not?"

"I'm sure she would be delighted if you did." She looked at him, not wanting to embarrass him, but needing to know the answer to her question. "Tarik, do you know how to dance?"

He nodded, only slightly. "I can waltz. I believe that will be sufficient, will it not?"

She gave him a little smile. "Oh, yes, that will do."

**Charlene**

She was under the hood of an isolater, completely blocked off from sight and sound of everything around her, when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Not expecting this at all, she jumped and hit her head. She emerged from the hood to find Tanik right behind her, concern plain on his face, if you knew what to look for.

"I have caused you injury."

"Not really. I was just startled. I couldn't hear you come up, and wasn't expecting you here now." She rubbed the back of her head, where it smarted.

"Please allow me to assist." He moved closer, and placed his hand where hers were, and half-closed his eyes. His hands were warm against her scalp, and she could feel a slight tingling emanating from them, and then all the smarting went away. He opened his eyes, and dropped his hands, and looked at her.

"Wow. How did you do that?"

"It is a simple technique, which Vulcan children learn. I cannot say exactly how you might achieve the same result. I am not sure that Humans could master it."

"Well, then, I guess I'll just have to keep you around all the time, just in case I need another laying on of hands." She grinned at him, not sure why he had such a strange look on his face. "What was it that you wanted, anyway?"

"I wished to ascertain whether you would be amenable to attending the Valentine's Day Dance with me." He was entirely serious now.

She glowed, she was so happy. "Yes, of course. I didn't think you'd want to go."

"I understand the purpose of this day. I shall be pleased to attend with you."

She wasn't sure what he meant by that, but she didn't really care. She just couldn't wait to spend the whole evening being held close to that warm chest, with his arms around her. She sighed happily as she watched him walk away. What a night to look forward to.

**Tanik**

He consulted with his two friends, and carefully selected what to wear. And he went to Sulu, and got special flowers for her. And when he saw other men carrying something which they had obtained in Stores, he went down as well, and purchased one of the small red heart-shaped boxes, which he was told contained very good chocolate. Perhaps she might even let him taste it.

On the evening of the dance, he washed his body thoroughly. And he brushed his hair until it shone. He dressed carefully, paying attention to all the small details. Tonight he wished to make the best possible appearance. He picked up the flowers, and the box of chocolate, and headed for her quarters. He was not disappointed in the least in her reaction. The flowers went into a small vase, with water, and she set them in the middle of the table, and put the box of chocolate beside it. "For later." She said. He certainly hoped that meant she intended to share some of it with him. He had never had chocolate, but he had heard Spock and Kurik speak about it, and he was intensely interested in experiencing what they had discussed.

He offered his arm, and they headed for the dance. She looked so beautiful tonight, and he searched for a way to express his _feelings_ toward this. "Your appearance tonight is extremely esthetically pleasing."

She giggled at him, and leaned her head against his arm, and sighed. He thought this meant that he had expressed himself well.

They found their friends near the refreshment table, and he poured out two cups of the strange-looking drink in the large bowl. She said it was called punch. It turned out to be very, very sweet. Scotty came up behind him and whispered at him, and poured something out of a hidden bottle into what was left in his cup. It did improve the flavor dramatically. As he sipped it, he saw Spock's lips twitching and Kurik's eyes twinkling. They must be familiar with the actions Scotty had performed, then.

When the music started, all their friends stepped onto the dance floor, two-by-two. And he turned, and bowed low to her, and led her out as well, and moved about the dance floor with her, not entirely comfortable, but wishing to make the evening particularly memorable for her.

It was when the women had all left together, saying they needed to 'powder their noses', that he turned to his two friends, and asked them if they would be his witnesses. And they both nodded, small smiles curving their lips, and stood there, waiting, when the women came back. The music was playing again, something very soft, but no one moved out onto the dance floor from their group. Nyota and Chris looked at their husbands, who simply continued to smile that small smile, and turned and looked in his direction, aware now that something was going to happen.

He took her hands in his, and she looked up at him, curious, and then he spoke, the words that were used among his people, when an adult sought a bondmate, to replace one lost to him, or who had not been bonded in childhood. "I do declare koon-ut so'lik, here in front of witnesses. How do you reply?"

She looked up at him, her mouth hanging open. He watched her, not sure what this meant. And then she clutched at his hands, and smiled, so wide and joyously, that he knew what she would answer, and he felt his heart began to pound harder in his side.

"Oh, yes, yes. Oh, Tanik, yes." And then she was in his arms, and hers were around his neck, and she was kissing him, there in front of everyone. Surely this was not acceptable. He could hear noises and people making remarks, and he touched her temple gently, and sent her such a tiny thought, that perhaps this might be better accomplished in private, and she drew back, and giggled at him, and turned to receive the well wishes of her friends.

It took the better part of an hour before he could untangle her from everyone who came to congratulate them - well mostly her. He stood stiffly behind her, and nodded at those who spoke to him. He had been prepared for this. He had not been prepared for the captain to come forth and want to set the date for the ritual before they left the dance floor. Apparently she was not either, for she told him that they had not discussed this yet, and sent him away, laughing.

When he did manage to get her away, he took her straight to his quarters, where everything was as clean as he knew how to make it, and the bed had brand new sheets on it, and he had some of that 'romantic' music programmed to play softly, while he held her close, and indulged her wish for kisses. But he had more than kisses planned, and slowly moved her across the room, until they stood in his bedroom, next to the bed, and then he proceeded to undress her, slowly, and with great care, until she stood before him in garments so tiny and delicate that he did not see how they would provide much protection. But perhaps that was not their purpose. They did seem designed to entice, and he was certainly in the mood to be enticed.

Her hands moved over him, and stripped off his clothing so easily, for he did not offer any resistance whatsoever. And then he stood before her, clad only in his undergarment, which did little to hide his reaction to her. She moved until there was no distance at all between their bodies, and raised her hands, and touched his ears so softly, making him groan at her. He ran his hands down her body, delighting in the feel of her soft skin against his hands, the tingle of arousal that he felt from her, the anticipation. He did not know which of them felt the anticipation the most, for they were both ready for what he intended this night, and more than ready.

He moved her gently, lifting her and laying her upon his bed, and she spread herself out for him, pulling at him to come down to her. He knelt above her, and slowly lowered himself, careful not to put too much of his weight on her, hearing her sigh in contentment. Gently, carefully, he touched her face, and she turned it into his hand, so that the points he wanted lay under his fingers. He opened himself to her, and she took him in and welcomed him, and he could feel her happiness, and her arousal, and her intention. She slid into his mind, so easily, and it was wonderful. She was inside, and outside, and all around, touching and tasting, and moving her body under his. He groaned softly at her, and she moaned back at him, and he bent his head and began to nibble at her neck. She stretched her neck out, making it easy for him, and her hands went once more to his ears, stroking softly, pinching the sensitive points, making his lok twitch and jerk against her belly, too tightly restrained now by his undergarment.

He moved down from her neck to the soft curves of her upper breasts, causing her to moan again, and then, so carefully, he undid the clasp of her bra, and drew it off her body, and claimed her breasts with his hands, and his mouth, making her arch up beneath him, and cry out in pleasure. Her hands moved over him, caressing first his back, and then his chest, tangling in the fine hair there, her fingers searching out his flat nipples and rubbing them, making them tingle and swell. When her lips followed her fingers, he growled softly, the sound coming up from deep within his chest, and he felt her response to that, and smelled it as well. There would be no retreat this night, no laying quietly while their hearts slowly returned to normal rhythms, no waiting for another night. _This_ was the night, and she would be his, fully.

He continued his slow move down her body, hands and mouth touching, tantalizing, feeling the small bumps rise on her skin. When he reached the top of her tiny panties, he carefully drew them off, stroking the soft inside of her thighs as he did so, listening to the sounds of her pleasure, anticipating what he would do next. But before he could begin, her hands moved over him, and stripped away his undergarment, allowing his lok to spring free. He growled again, and she sighed, and moaned, and rubbed herself against him, causing drops of lubricant to seep out from the engorged head of his lok.

He moved then, positioning himself between her legs, and spread her apart, burying his face between her legs, inhaling her scent, tasting her, driving himself crazy, both with the way he felt, and the way he was making her feel. When his tongue lapped her, she shrieked, and thrust her hips up at him, and he almost lost his control. He continued with what he was doing, and she writhed, and cried out, and clutched at him, pulling his hair as she tried to force him even closer. But when she arched her body up, and cried out, flooding both his mouth and his mind with her ecstasy, he shuddered, fighting to retain his fragile hold on his body, wanting to follow her into the ecstasy so badly that he shook with it.

She lay beneath him, gasping for breath, shaking with little shocks of sensation, for several minutes. And then she pushed at him, and made him roll over onto his back, and she began to treat him as he had treated her. And when she finally sucked his whole lok into her mouth, as she rolled his testicles between her fingers, he completely lost it, growling loudly at her, and filling her mouth with his hot semen. She swallowed several times, sending more shocks of ecstasy though him, and when she was certain that he was finished, she rose over him, and smiled at him, and the thoughts she had then had him hot and hard and ready again in almost no time at all.

He rolled her over again, and knelt between her legs, lifting her hips up, and she bent her knees, and spread herself for him, and he entered her body, shuddering with the feel of her, the wonder of what they did. Slowly he moved into her, until he was completely sheathed, and she was moaning at him, her muscles squeezing against him until he shook with the effort to retain his control. They moved together then, sliding apart, and returning to the deep penetration, moving slowly at first, and then with increasing speed, until she was crying out, her fingernails digging into his skin, her legs locked about him, her heels digging into his buttocks as she sought to bring him even further within her body. He growled deeply, warning her, and she convulsed about him, pulling him into the ecstasy with her, into the light, the heat, the joy. He shook and shuddered with it, totally lost in the sensation, full of her, full of her ecstasy, full of love.

When his thoughts began to clear, he carefully rolled them over, so that she lay mostly upon his body, her head pillowed on his shoulder. And he pulled the covers over them, making a warm cocoon for their two bodies, and they slept, totally and completely satisfied with one another, totally and completely sated. She was his, entirely his, and no one would ever take her from him.


	86. Chapter 86:The Second Daughter

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Eighty-six - The Second Daughter**

**Enterprise**

**Late February 2272**

**Spock**

He had just completed his son's exercise period, and was helping him in the bathroom, prior to putting his pajamas on and reading him a story, when the comlink chimed. He heard Nyota answer it, and continued with what he was doing, until she poked her head into Grayson's bedroom and told him that Sarek was calling. He turned their son over to her, and headed for the desk, to see what his father wanted.

He slid into the chair, and gave a greeting to his father, who responded, and asked for news. He told him of Grayson's activities, and Amanda's new tooth, and conveyed news of the crewmembers that Sarek had meet on previous trips on the Enterprise. He also told him of the upcoming marriage of Charlene Masters and Fa'fosh Tanik. And remembered to inquire whether Tanik had forwarded his ancestral data, which Sarek assured him had been received. Sarek also told him that he had been unable to find any relationship to any of the current members of the clan, although it was entirely possible that there was, for the data available to them now was certainly incomplete. T'Pau had been dissatisfied, as well, wanting nothing so much as to claim this young man for their clan.

And when he had passed on all the news that he could think of, he waited for Sarek to divulge the reason for his call. And he did not have to wait long, for Sarek was eager to pass on the news. "Selek and Durra have a new daughter. They have named her T'Ama. As all of their children, she was born with wavy hair. Selek is totally besotted with her." Sarek's lips twitched as he divulged this last.

"I believe that the boys' hair has straightened somewhat as they grew, did it not?"

"Indeed it did. The older boy's hair is now almost straight, but the younger one's is still fairly wavy. However, this female child's hair is even wavier than either of the boys' was at birth. Somehow I do not think that this one will wind up with straight hair."

About that time, Nyota pulled up another chair, and joined in the conversation. "Durra's daughter has arrived?"

"Indeed. She wished me to convey to you that she had a very easy delivery, and is recovering nicely. And that the baby is large and healthy and has much hair." Sarek's eyes were twinkling. "I will also add that Selek almost refuses to put her down. He carries her all over the house. The two boys follow along behind him, trying to see their sister."

Nyota laughed. "I truly wish we could see that. You all must be truly delighted to finally have a female child born, after so many boys. What does Saavik say?"

"Saavik has insisted on coming to see the new baby several times a day. She was not content until she was able to watch the diaper being changed, and could see for herself that this was indeed a girl child."

Nyota burst out laughing, unable to contain herself, and even Spock's lips quirked up. "T'Pau must have been beside herself at that."

"She is extremely happy to have a girl-child, although she does not express this quite so freely. However, it is quite apparent in the way she discusses her. I am sure that when the girl child is born in October, she will be just as content."

Nyota's eyes grew bigger. "Elinor is expecting a girl!"

Sarek looked insufferably pleased with himself. "Indeed she is. As is T'Boh. Her daughter will be born in December. There will be an explosion of girls. Saavik will be extremely pleased not to be so out-numbered."

"I wish we could be there when all the babies are born. That's the only problem with being in StarFleet." She sighed. "We just have to figure out how to get to New Vulcan. The Enterprise never seems to be assigned to that sector of space."

"I am certain that eventually you will make it here. And all the babies will still be here."

"Yes, but they may not be babies any more."

The conversation continued on for a few more minutes, and then they said their farewells, and signed off. Nyota put her chair back at the table, and came to sit on Spock's lap. "We really need to find a way to visit all of them."

"You are correct. It would be much better for Grayson and Amanda to be able to play with their cousins more often than has been the case up until now. We shall have to think about how we can cause this to happen."

And then, seeing as how their son was already asleep, and their work for the evening was done, he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, with another form of activity on his mind.


	87. Chapter 87:Black Cake

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Eighty-seven - Black Cake**

**Enterprise**

**March 2272**

**Spock**

There was something going on, but he was not sure exactly what it was. Whatever it was, Nyota obviously did not want him aware of it, so he did not try to find out what it was that she was planning. He would find out eventually.

However, when people began to whisper behind his back, and stop when he turned around to look at them, he began to be a bit alarmed and disgruntled. Perhaps this had gone far enough. But Nyota must have said something to them, for it stopped, almost as soon as it had begun.

He was not in the least worried when she asked him to collect the children by himself, for there were often times that he did so, but the look of barely suppressed glee on the faces of his children told him that something was not exactly right. He went to the day care, and collected them, and proceeded down the corridor with Amanda on his hip, and Grayson chattering about what he had done that day. It was not until they reached the mess hall that he truly realized what was happening.

There were streamers of black cloth hanging everywhere. And there was a very large black cake with a large number of black candles on top of it, sitting in the middle of the table where they usually sat. He was sure that if he counted the candles, he would find that there were exactly forty of them. He tried to send a reprimand down the link, but she was not listening to him at all. If he had not had the children, he might have turned and left. She should not have done this, she knew better.

But then she was coming, and her face was creased with a big, wide smile, and she placed her hands on the sides of his face and flooded him with love, and he could not continue to resist her. He sighed, and she led him to the table, and handed their children off to friends sitting there, and he stood while everyone sang that silly song, and then he consented to blow out the candles while Grayson and Amanda shouted and clapped their hands.

She sat him down, and Susan was there with a tray that she set before him, and he saw all of his favorite Vulcan dishes, the ones that he had eaten when a child, that his mother had cooked for him. And he knew that Nyota had worked with both his father and Susan to cause this to happen. He was touched. He struggled for a moment, to control the wash of emotion, and felt her there, calming him. When he was stable again, he lifted his fork and began to eat. Susan had a small cart with her, and brought out a plate for Grayson as well, with smaller servings on it, and another for Nyota. Amanda got soy dogs and potato wedges, and was jubilant.

He must confess to being curious about what a black cake would taste like, but Nyota was not letting anything through that would tell him. He would just have to wait until he was served a piece, then. But before that happened, there was a parade of friends, come to make silly remarks about his age. Truly, forty years for a Vulcan was not old. However, the whole thing made his friends happy, so he was quiet and endured.

And finally Susan was there, with a large knife, and many small plates, and the cake was cut and distributed. Both Grayson and Amanda were given pieces, so he reluctantly concluded that it did not contain chocolate. Beside him, Nyota giggled, having caught that thought. _Later, love. _Well, he could certainly wait for later, if she intended to feed him chocolate to celebrate his birthday. Later, when the children were asleep, and the door to their bedroom closed, and the soundproofing turned on. Nyota continued to giggle.

And then Susan handed him a piece of the cake, and he finally got to taste it. To his surprise, it tasted very much like cherries. This was not what he had expected at all. It was actually quite tasty. His piece disappeared in no time.

There were more silly comments then, and a number of strange cards, with more comments about growing old. He raised his eyebrow over some of them, and his friends laughed, and a few even clapped him on the back or shoulder. Even the members of his staff came to offer congratulations on completing another year. He had never understood the Human need to celebrate this, but he did know what it meant to his wife and children, so he nodded and agreed that indeed he was now another year older.

But he was very glad when Nyota rose, and began to collect their children, and they headed for their own quarters. They were no sooner inside than the comlink chimed, and there was Nyota's family, smiling and laughing, and waving black streamers at him. He thanked them all for remembering, and sat the children on his lap, so that Alhamisi and M'Umbha could interact with their grandchildren, who were staring astonished at all the faces on the screen. They were old enough now to learn to recognize those faces, and so he pointed each one out, and gave their names, and they waved, so that Grayson and Amanda would know who they were.

After half an hour, they signed off, and the long process of getting the children ready for bed began. There were the exercise routines to be completed. And then Grayson worked on his lessons while Amanda was taken care of. First she was bathed, and dressed in jer pajamas, and there was the first story, before she was tucked in. And then it was Grayson's turn for a bath, and pajamas, and another story, more detailed this time.

And then the apartment was quiet, and he turned to Nyota and she grinned at him, and reached up, and popped something in his mouth. It was rich, and creamy, and filled with chocolate. He sucked on it until it had all dissolved, never once taking his eyes off of her. She then took his hand, and led him into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them, and issuing commands to the computer. He found himself standing in the shower, with the hot water beating down on them, while her hands and mouth were busy on his body. She made him shudder and cry out at her twice before she allowed him to pleasure her, and he treasured every moment of it.

And when they lay upon their bed, she held out another of the small pieces of chocolate, and he took it, and shook with the wonder of what she allowed him to do. He floated on a haze of sensation, so open and free, and she was there, always, inside and out, surrounding him with her love. When at last they slept, it was only because they were too sated to do anything else. Perhaps turning forty was acceptable, after all.


	88. C88:Crossing the T's and Dotting the I's

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Eighty-eight - Crossing the T's and Dotting the I's**

**Enterprise**

**April 2272**

**Tanik**

Spock summoned him, and showed him his new quarters. He was extremely impressed with the semi-hidden room. He queried how this construction had been completed so quickly, and Spock looked at him with one eyebrow raised and informed him dryly that he had blocked out this space the day after he had been informed that the silver sphere was visible. Tanik nodded. Of course, that was completely logical.

He immediately requested packing boxes, both for himself and Charlene. She was waiting in his quarters when he got off shift, eager to see their new quarters. And so he indulged her, and enjoyed her excitement. And when she requested all new furniture, he raised one eyebrow, but let her choose whatever she wanted. He did want her to be happy, and this apparently made her very happy.

The new furniture was delivered two days later, and he paged her in the science lab to tell her. She came at a run, so eager. He stood back, and watched as she ordered the crew from Stores about, highly entertained by her wish that everything be absolutely perfect. When all was arranged as she desired, he released the work crew, and as soon as the door was shut, she was in his arms, laughing and giggling, and biting his ears. He growled softly at her, and she sighed, and remembered that she had to go back to work. But before she left, he took her to the touchplate outside the door, and programmed it for her, so that she had complete access. She headed back to work, starry-eyed, and he returned to his old quarters to continue packing.

The next day, he started carrying boxes to the new quarters. And then he carried his uniforms and hung them in the closet. The last thing he did was to quite thoroughly check his old quarters to be sure he had not left anything behind. And then he unplugged the comlink and carried it to the new quarters and reconnected it. Now all he needed to do was unpack. By the time he reported for his shift, all his boxes were in a stack in the corridor beside the door of their new quarters.

The day after that, he started carrying her boxes to the new quarters. Seeing how much she still had to pack, he realized that the number of boxes she had left would not suffice, and he rescued his empty boxes before they could be reclaimed, and took them to her quarters. When he met her for lunch, he told her what he had done, and she gave him a wonderful smile, and squeezed his thigh under the table.

Each morning after that, as soon as he had escorted her to the science lab after breakfast, he went to her quarters, and carried any boxes she had finished packing to their new quarters. He even managed to unpack some of her boxes, things like books, and music discs, and the few dishes and things of that type that she had. He did not try to unpack her clothing, not at all. He did look at what she had printed on the boxes, and set them as close as possible to where he thought she would be unpacking them.

And each night, when he finished his shift, he would find that she had unpacked more boxes. And sometimes he would find her sleeping in the new, large bed. On those nights, he awakened her with soft touches, and hot kisses, and sweet words that had her sighing and moaning at him very quickly. It was extremely pleasant.

Charlene's female friends gave her a party that for some reason was called a shower. Spock and Kurik assured him that he did not want to go anywhere near this event, and he spent the evening with them in Spock's quarters, baby-sitting Spock's two children. Spock and Kurik took this opportunity to further educate him on the intricacies of human females. He learned some amazing things that night. He also got to spend more time with the two children, marveling at how advanced they were. He wondered whether this was true of all hybrid children.

The day of the ritual, he found himself expelled from his own quarters. He went down the corridors to Kurik and Chris's quarters, carrying his dress uniform. Kurik admitted him, his eyes twinkling, and informed him that the same thing had happened to him. It was most confusing.

He did not find the ritual itself confusing. It contained some extremely excellent promises and vows. He was a bit startled when Charlene produced a flat gold band for his hand. He was sure that she had not mentioned this to him, but the great feeling of possessiveness that she transmitted to him as she slipped it on his finger caused his temperature to rise several degrees. This was a form of permanent marking, then. Very well.

The reception made him uncomfortable. Both Kurik and Spock had informed him that this would be the case, and it was certainly true. However, it made Charlene extremely happy. He was receiving more and more emotional input from her over the bond and found it hard sometimes to control. He was going to have to practice that control much more frequently now, he was sure.

And then Kirk drew them to the side, where there was a table set up, and had them sign many documents. He was amazed at the number of times they had to sign their names, or impress their thumb prints. But when they were finished, there were no questions about what their legal status was in regard to one another. He was quite satisfied with that.

There was the cake cutting, and the tasting. She stuck her fingers entirely inside his mouth, tickling his tongue with one forefinger. He almost bit her finger, and she giggled. Then it was his turn to feed cake to her, and she sucked on his fingers, something entirely unexpected. His eartips turned green, and he spent all of his concentration on controlling his body's reaction. She realized that she had done something which affected him greatly, and he knew he must remember to explain this to her when they were alone. He was not sure why this had not come up before.

He was ready to leave the celebration long before it was possible, but when they brought them back to the small dais, and she tossed out her bouquet, he knew it would not be long now. The next thing she told him to do left him standing there staring at her, sure that he had heard wrong, but she was waiting patiently, so he knelt down, and lifted her skirt, and drew the fancy blue confection down off her leg with his teeth and tossed it into the crowd. And everyone cheered, and she smiled at him, and radiated happiness, and a great readiness for the events that would soon follow in the privacy of their own quarters.

He took her hand, and led her out of the crowded room, to the cheers and suggestive comments of their friends. And when they reached their own quarters, he remembered what Spock and Kurik had told him he must do, and lifted her up, and carried her through the door, and straight into the bedroom, and laid her on the bed, calling out to the computer to lock the door, and disengage the comlink, and dim the lights. He then proceeded to undress her, very slowly, tasting and caressing each part of her body as he uncovered it. He took enough time at it, that she began to insist that he hurry, but he refused to do so. He managed to make her scream his name, and convulse about him, four times before he buried his lok deep within her body, and he hung over her, shuddering, trying desperately for control, until he felt that he would last more than a few strokes. But she would not let him last, clutching at him, moaning at him, raising her hips to meet his thrusts, and flooding him with her ecstasy. It was glorious. Together they shook and gasped, and when they had recovered, he began again, and this time he managed to take longer, and the third time even longer yet. Sleep came then, but the night was not over yet, for she woke him with touches, and the feel of her soft mouth upon his body, and he allowed her to do as she wished to him, reveling in her attentions. Twice more before the night was over they joined their bodies, and when they finally made it to the mess hall the next morning, they were met with cheers and more suggestive comments, and Spock spotted the bite marks on his neck immediately, and quirked the corners of his lips up. There were many more bite marks hidden under his clothing, and not a few under hers. It had been a most satisfactory night.


	89. Chapter 89:Half a Century Scots Whiskey

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Eighty-nine - Half a Century Scots Whiskey**

**Enterprise**

**May 2272**

**Susan**

She thought she had everything set, but something was bound to go wrong. She had one last secret meeting with her support group, who assured her that everything was fine, and that the planned diversion was absolutely going to work.

She had all the food in the works, the decorations would only take a few minutes, and the special present was already wrapped and hidden, and something he was definitely going to enjoy. She even had the child care set up. She just had to relax. That was the hard part. Most definitely. Only one more day to go.

**Kurik**

He took his responsibility seriously, and so he carefully committed a small act of sabotage, knowing that it would be fixed almost immediately. He had analyzed the need very carefully, and computed the amount of time necessary to complete the repairs to the minute. The only thing he had not accounted for was the fact that he could not find the man he needed to divert. He looked everywhere he thought probable, and eventually called on Spock for assistance, beginning to worry that things were going to come unraveled. Fortunately, by the time Spock got to Engineering, he had found the man, and they were deep into the repair. Spock joined them as though he always spent his evenings deep in the bowels of Engineering, and the repair was finished before the deadline. And his superior was so stoked at how easily it had been accomplished with two extremely strong men to help him, that they had no problem at all in convincing him to accompany them to the rec room for refreshment.

**Scotty**

He had not a clue what was going on until they walked into the rec room. He stood there, speechless, until Susan came up and kissed his cheek, grinning crazily. "How did ya manage this without my knowin', woman?"

"Wasn't easy, Scotty. Not easy at all."

And then there were people shaking his hand, and clapping him on the shoulder, and saying all manner of exaggerated things about his age. It was even worse than Spock's fortieth had been, for he was fifty. It hardly seemed possible. Fifty years. Where had they gone?

And then there was the cake, the whole top on fire. Fifty candles made a right display. He took a giant breath and blew hard, moving his head from side to side. Gasping for breath, he rose, grinning widely, all the candles dark. And while Susan was busy seeing that it was cut and passed out, she brought out something, wrapped in black paper, and handed it to him. He waited until she was back at his side until he ripped the paper off, and stared in wonder at the dusty bottle in his hands. "Fifty year old Glen Livet? Woman, you are a wonder." And he kissed her solidly, to the wild cheers from their friends. She surfaced, blushing and breathless, whispering to him that he did very well indeed for a fifty-year-old man. He replied that she would see exactly how well he did later, when they were alone. Which he did very thoroughly, indeed.


	90. Chapter 90:One Candle on the Cake

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Ninety - One Candle on the Cake**

**Enterprise**

**12 June 2272**

**Susan**

Nyota had been very clear on the type of cake she wanted, and Susan just laughed at her. But she was right, simpler was definitely better for children of this age. So the plain white cake with the gooey pink icing got delivered to the day care center and put in the stasis unit there, all ready for the party.

**Spock**

He picked up the box at the transporter cargo area and carried it home. It seemed his mother-in-law had finally learned how far in advance to send off boxes in order for them to arrive before the dates when they would be anticipated. He set the box in the middle of the living room floor, and Nyota dropped down beside it immediately. He removed the cover and the packing material and started to hand out the items from the box for her examination. When Amanda saw them, she came toddling over, exclaiming "Pink, Mama, Pink for Mana!"

"You are so right, baby girl. Bibi has sent you new pink clothes for your birthday. Just look here, a pretty dress, with socks to match, with lace ruffles on them. Hm, Spock, look. There are little patterns on the bottom that are rough. She won't slip in these."

Spock took the socks and examined them more carefully. "This is quite interesting. I wonder what was used. Perhaps Scotty will be able to tell me. I could experiment on a pair of her old socks."

Nyota just grinned at him, and he could feel her approval washing through him. This was definitely something he would attempt, then.

Nyota reached back into the box and pulled out some little pink butterflies. She turned them around, examining them. "Oh, these are for her hair. Cute." The last thing in the box was a package wrapped in pink paper, with a pink bow on top. This went way up high until it was time to open presents.

**Nyota**

After giving Amanda a bath, and washing her hair, she dressed her in the new clothes her grandmother had sent. And then it was time to try to brush the tangles out of her daughter's hair. Something was going to have to be done about her hair soon. It seemed to be just like her father's hair, and her Aunt Durra's. Maybe she would cut it short, so that it fell into small curls. Durra's hair looked so nice that way. Whatever, she couldn't do anything about it right now. But soon. She put the small pink butterflies in Amanda's hair and gave her a hug. "There's my beautiful baby girl. All ready for her party."

"Bootifu?"

"Be-you-ti-ful. That's you. My beautiful little girl." She gave Amanda a great big grin.

Amanda grinned back and bent her knees and rocked. "Bootifu Mana."

Nyota just laughed. "You sure are that. Now go show your brother and your Baba just how beautiful you are." As soon as her daughter had toddled out of the bedroom, she turned to the closet and began quickly to change her own clothing. As she dressed and gave herself a quick once-over, she could hear Amanda's giggles and Grayson's laughter, as well as Spock's deeper rumble. When she got to the door of the bedroom, she stopped, and watched the activity in the living room. Spock had Amanda standing on his feet, holding her hands, and was moving slowly about the room, while Amanda bounced and rocked, and laughed with glee, so obviously happy. Grayson was running circles around them, laughing as well. She stood there and enjoyed the sight for several minutes before speaking. "All we need now is some music."

"Unfortunately, I cannot play and dance at the same time."

"Ah, you're dancing. That's what that is. My, my." She crossed the room, coming up behind him, and running her arms around his waist to hug him. "It certainly looked like the three of you were having a good time. Are we all ready to go?"

"Since we have been passing the time, waiting on you, I suppose we are now ready." But she could hear the laughter in his voice.

They headed down to the day care center, where they had arranged for her party to be held. As arranged, all the others were there already. They set Amanda down, and she toddled about the room, laughing and hugging everyone, completely happy. All the "Happy Birthday" wishes resulted in her eventually chanting "Bufday, Bufday." to anyone who would listen.

The cake was a big success. After coaching Amanda to blow out the candle, she was given a piece to taste. The frosting was very obviously enjoyed, but the cake itself was not as big a hit. When Nyota figured she had eaten all she wanted, she put her back on the floor, just as Spock and McCoy came in with the evening's entertainment.

Spock had a folded up, portable fence, which he expanded into a large enclosure in the middle of the room. And then McCoy set the box he was carrying over the side, and gently turned it over, so that the contents spilled out and began to run about, making high-pitched excited noises. All the children immediately ran to the fence, to ooh and aah over the fuzzy puppies running about. Wet noses and wetter tongues stuck through the openings, and little faces and hands got washed while the children giggled.

First McCoy lifted the birthday girl over the edge, and the puppies descended on her, making her giggle and roll about on the floor, completely covered with fuzzy little puppies. Then the other children clamored to be put in, and soon they were all in a pile, puppies and children alike. It was something seldom seen on the Enterprise.

It was a very tired little girl who was carried home and put to bed that night. The pink package was entirely forgotten until the next morning, when Amanda pointed to it, and Nyota got it down and let her open it. Inside was a fuzzy, stuffed puppy, looking very much like the ones she had played with the night before. Amanda gave an excited squeal and hugged it close.

And everyday for the next several weeks, she demanded "BUFDAY, mama, BUFDAY." It took a lot of explaining to make her understand that each person only got one birthday every year.


	91. Chapter 91:I'm Getting Old

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Ninety-one - I'm Getting Old!**

**Enterprise**

**July 2272**

**Nyota**

She walked into the rec room, and found her friend huddled in the corner, sobbing. "Janice, what's wrong?"

"I'm getting old!"

She had no idea what to say. She patted Janice on the shoulder, trying to think. "What brought this on?"

"I'm forty years old!"

"Well, that's not so old. You still have eighty years or so to go. Lots of time left." She still wasn't sure how to comfort her friend.

"That's easy for you to say! You're married and have children. I'm still single!" With a loud wail, she buried her face in her hands and collapsed onto the table before her.

Nyota was at a total loss. Fortunately, just then, Susan and Jen walked in, and came right over to see what the problem was. With a few words, Nyota explained the situation.

Susan looked serious. "This calls for wine."

Jen nodded. "And chocolate, lots of chocolate."

They lifted Janice up between the two of them and led her off with Nyota following along behind. When they reached Janice's quarters, Susan left them to go and procure the wine and chocolate that was needed, and Jen went to the comlink and called in the rest of their gang. Soon Janice's quarters were full of women, commiserating with her, drinking wine (all except Jen, who was due in two weeks, and Sasha, who was due in three months), eating chocolate, and attempting to buoy her spirits.

Unfortunately, all the other women were married, which she was quick to point out. She was also not slow in pointing out that two of the women in the room were currently pregnant, and both were younger than she was, and two of them already had children, and they were also both younger than she was. Obviously, she had arrived at the conclusion that her biological clock was ticking, and she had no prospects of doing anything about it. The fact that the other four women in the group did not have children yet didn't seem to penetrate. She was too wrapped up in what she herself didn't have.

After a lot of talk, they finally got her to see reason. She was an attractive woman, much sought after, and if she had not yet settled on one man, then she just hadn't met the right one yet. Surely it wouldn't be much longer. She sniffled and sighed, and settled down. It wasn't too late yet. After all, this was the 23rd century! Forty was not to old to start a family. She still had some good years left. All she needed to do now was find that right man.

Her friends sighed in relief, and began to clean up the mess they had created. And she hugged every one of them and thanked them for talking sense to her.


	92. Chapter 92:Of Course I Can Count to Four

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Ninety-two - Of Course I Can Count to Four**

**Enterprise**

**16 August 2272**

**Spock**

It was his turn to oversee Grayson's morning ablutions, and to be sure that he was properly dressed. Their son had reached an age where he wanted to do everything for himself, which sometimes resulted in an appearance which was not exactly what his parents wished for him. And often he was quite vocal in his request to remain just as he was and not change. They had found that it worked best if there was gentle guidance before he was dressed, rather than trying to change him afterwards. So Spock lingered in the bathroom doorway, and watched to be sure that hands and face were adequately cleaned, and hair and teeth brushed, before proceeding to the bedroom to pick out the day's clothing.

There was no question that the underwear which Grayson selected was appropriate, as most of his underwear was very similar. The only really different ones were the ones reserved for special things, like the snow adventure they had been on a few months before. That underwear was much to heavy to wear on the ship, in a much warmer environment. The dark brown overalls that he chose were acceptable, as well as the matching short boots. Spock did have to remind him that the boots needed socks underneath them, to prevent rubbing. But the navy shirt he selected was promptly put back in the drawer. Spock did not need to wait for Grayson to put that combination on to know that Nyota would be most displeased with it. Perhaps a green shirt, or a tan one, would be better, he suggested. Reluctantly, his son agreed, choosing a tan shirt with brown trim, which his father knew was much more acceptable.

When Grayson was dressed, the two men went into the living room, where they found the women of the family already dressed and ready to go, for once ready before the men. And so the family headed out to the mess hall for breakfast, with neither parent commenting to Grayson that this was a special day. That would come later.

And so it did. Spock went ahead of the rest of the family, to be sure that everything was set up correctly, and Nyota brought the children along later. He watched his son's face when they came into the gym, and he saw his friends there, with their fathers. When everyone yelled "Surprise!", Grayson was startled, but when the other boys started chorusing "Happy Birthday!" he grinned widely.

Nyota took Amanda and joined Susan and Suzy in a corner where some chairs had been set up, and the men took the boys into the locker room, and helped them to change into miniature versions of the men's physical conditioning clothing. All the boys were excited to have the red shorts with the Enterprise logo on the hem of one leg, and the red tanktops. They ran around excitedly, showing each other how they looked. And then it was back into the section of the gym that had been cordoned off, and onto the trampoline.

He carefully showed his son how to bend his knees and bounce. And then he went down the line, working with each child, until all the boys were bouncing and laughing. The next step was to show them how to fall correctly, so that they did not injure themselves. Even the small Tellerite boy was enjoying this.

All the small boys were lifted down then, and the other fathers helped to keep them corralled, and he and Jim mounted the trampoline and demonstrated somersaults and backflips and other movements, to the boys' great delight. One by one, they took the boys, and showed them how to move their bodies to perform the tricks that had been demonstrated. And then they were all on the trampoline, with the fathers around the edge, watching to be sure no one jumped too far to the side, or came down wrong. They did not want any injuries at all.

Even four-year-olds eventually run out of energy. When that occurred, it was time to stop the jumping, for fear of injuries, and change back into the clothing they had worn into the gym. And then there was cake, with four candles on top, and fruit juice, and little boys who could not stop talking even long enough to eat their cake.

Nyota's suggestion had indeed been a good one. Even the other fathers said so. And Grayson kept telling everyone, all the rest of that week, that it was the best fourth birthday party that he had ever had.


	93. Chapter 93:We're Going Camping Again

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Ninety-three - We're Going Camping Again!**

**Enterprise**

**Mid September 2272**

**Nyota**

"That's right, Spock, I need the backpack and the duffle bag both. Just put them on the table where it will be easy for me to pack them. And you can go ahead and get the backpack baby carrier down, too. Amanda is old enough to ride in it now." She looked at her son, who was running all around the apartment, excited, yelling "Vacation, vacation!" at the top of his lungs. Spock raised one eyebrow at his son's antics, but did not stop him. He turned to Nyota and expressed his opinion that their son was excited to be going on vacation. His eyes twinkled.

Nyota was laughing at the children. Amanda was now toddling after Grayson as fast as she could go. She could hardly wait to see their daughter's reaction to what they were going to do.

They got everything packed, and the luggage all stacked beside the door. But Grayson was so excited that he woke his parents up at 0400, already dressed, and with his sister dressed as well, ready to leave. Spock told them to go back to bed, but Nyota laughed and said there was no way those children were going back to sleep now, so they might as well get up too.

After showers, and dressing, and a quick breakfast, Spock helped Nyota to put on the backpack baby carrier, checking to be sure the straps were properly adjusted. And then he picked up Amanda and settled her down inside, fastening the internal harness about her. Amanda was ecstatic. He picked up the heavy duffle, and reached for Grayson's hand, to keep him from running out into the corridor. The family arrived at the transporter deck two and a half hours before their scheduled transport time, making the on-duty technician laugh. "Children wake you up early?"

Nyota nodded glumly. "But hopefully that means they'll go to sleep early tonight."

"Good luck with that. Vacation always makes my kids go totally crazy."

She shook her head, and stepped up onto the lighted disk, with Spock holding Grayson on the next one. Amanda squealed when the shimmers began, and complained when they stopped.

They almost beat the office manager of the rental agency in arriving. But two loud and eager children seemed to be a great assist in his finding them a map and the keys to their cabin, so that they were out of the office in less than ten minutes.

They started off down the hard-packed path into the woods, but they had not gone very far before Spock stopped and knelt down, taking something from the long pocket on the side of his pants. It was a small harness, adjusted to fit Grayson's torso perfectly. A long leash was clipped to the center back of the harness, between Grayson's shoulder blades, where he could not reach it. When Spock stood again, the loop at the end of the leash around his left wrist, Grayson was free to roam about and immediately took advantage of this new freedom to dash madly about, finding small flowers on the side of the path to pick for his mother, and then dashing here and there to look at everything in close detail. Only once did he make the mistake of running completely around his parents, almost making his mother trip over the leash. His father's quick action prevented catastrophe, and her yelp startled him so that he was much more careful from then on.

When they came to the small clearing with the cabin in the middle, he ran straight for the door, and could hardly wait for it to be unlocked so that he could enter and examine everything inside. While his parents unpacked, he told his sister everything he could remember about his first camping trip, while her eyes got wider and wider.

The next day was their first organized hike. Once again, Grayson wore the harness with the leash, but this time, his mother held it, while Spock wore the baby carrier, with Amanda riding high on his shoulders, babbling about everything she saw. From time to time they stopped, and let her out to toddle about, while Grayson pointed out everything to her, telling her what the things she was seeing were. He remembered much from their previous trip, his parents noted, perhaps more than expected.

But when he dropped the bug on his sister, causing her to shriek, he got a whack on the behind from his mother, and they returned to the cabin, where he spent the rest of the day inside, looking out the window forlornly. Perhaps now he would settle down. He was definitely over-excited.

The next morning found Grayson the first one awake. He went to stand at the window again, watching the bright flying things going back and forth to one of the trees. When Baba and Mama awoke, he would ask them what might be going on there. When Amanda stood up in her crib and shook the bars, wanting out, he quickly went to her side and began to describe what he had seen outside the window, calming her down until their parents appeared to fix their breakfast.

This morning the children were turned loose in the small clearing that surrounded the cabin. Their parents sat in the grass and watched them exploring. Grayson pointed out things to Amanda, teaching her their names - grass and trees and bugs and flowers. And then he remembered what he had seen this morning, and went to ask his father. Spock took out a pair of small far-seers and showed Grayson how to look through them, so that he could see the nest high in the tree, where there were three tiny flying things, with enormous eyes and gaping mouths, waiting for their parents to fly over and drop wiggling bugs down at them. When Amanda came and demanded her turn, Grayson reluctantly turned the far-seers over to his father. But the excitement she displayed when she saw the babies amused Grayson so much that he forgot his disappointment entirely.

When they discovered the pond, not far from the cabin, the children were delighted. They splashed about the edges, wading in the mud, squishing it between their toes, and covering each other with muddy water. Their parents watched them in amusement, being sure they did not venture away from the edge. They would come back another time, in their swim wear, and let the children go in deeper. It was time for Amanda to begin water safety training, and this seemed like a very good time for it.

Over the remaining days of their vacation, the children observed small animals, more flying things, many more bugs, and a wide variety of flora. They took a hike each day, in a slightly different direction, and talked to them about the things they found. It was an excellent opportunity for teaching. And they swam in the pond, and took naps in the soft grass by the cabin, and relaxed from the tensions of serving aboard a starship. It was a much renewed family that returned to the Enterprise at the end of the week, ready for another year of excitement, tension, and surprises. One could never tell what might happen out in space.


	94. Chapter 94:A RedHaired Vulcan

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Ninety-four - A Red-haired Vulcan**

**Enterprise**

**October 2272**

**Spock**

The children were already in bed asleep when the comlink chimed. Spock got up off the couch and crossed to the desk, leaning across to press the accept. When the screen cleared, and his father's face appeared, he rounded the desk and sat down. "You have news for us."

"Indeed I do. Elinor has been safely delivered of a daughter this day. They are sleeping now." Sarek looked tired, but elated.

Nyota heard what was said, and rose off the couch herself, coming around to lean over Spock's shoulder. "She's doing well, then?"

"Exceedingly well, yes. She has decided that we should call our new daughter T'Elia." He shook his head slightly. "I thought that I was prepared for anything, but I must confess that I did not expect what we got."

Spock and Nyota both looked at Sarek, not sure what he meant. "Is there a problem, sa-mekh?"

"No, not at all. Just something unexpected. T'Elia has Elinor's hair. Red and very curly. I have never seen a Vulcan child with red curly hair before." Sarek's face was quite strange.

Nyota began to giggle. "I am sure that she will receive a lot of attention. But you should have expected that this would happen sooner or later. It's just simple genetics. After all, both Sapok and Srick had wavy hair when they were born, and Srick's is still wavy at three. Why shouldn't your daughter have her mother's hair?"

Spock cocked his head to the side and looked at his father. Sarek did not look upset, just - startled. Apparently he had not ever considered this possibility. "It is just genetics, sa-mekh. There are a limited number of possibilities for hair color and texture, and this time Elinor's genes 'won'."

Sarek nodded. "I do understand this. However, I had been assured that Vulcan genes were dominant in most areas. I believe the healers who told me this were not entirely correct. Human hair genes seem to be at least as dominant as Vulcan ones."

Nyota spoke again. "When she is a teen-ager, she will probably be the most sought-after girl in school." She was grinning widely.

Sarek looked even more startled. "Because of her hair?"

"Yes. Boys seem to be drawn to something different, and she is likely to be the only red-haired girl in her class, with or without curls."

"I shall have to meditate on this. I do not believe that I am prepared to have my daughter 'sought-after'."

Spock looked at his father with twinkling eyes. "I do not believe you will have much influence in preventing that. Elinor is an attractive woman, and T'Elia is almost certain to be equally attractive."

"I had not considered this at all. Being the father of a daughter is apparently very different from being the father of a son. I may need to consult with you in the future."

Nyota could not contain her laughter any longer. "Every father in the history of the universe has said something to that effect at one time or another. Join the crowd."

When the conversation was completed, Nyota slipped down into Spock's lap. "How does it feel to have your father coming to you for advice?"

"It is a very strange feeling indeed. Apparently he has never thought about the differences in fathering a daughter."

"Well, after all, all he's ever had before are sons. After four sons, you think you have fathering fairly well figured out. I think he's about to find out differently."

"I believe you are correct."


	95. Chapter 95:I can Play a Song

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Ninety-five - I Can Play a Song**

**Enterprise**

**November 2272**

**Spock**

His search had occupied most of the year. It had been late January when Grayson had questioned him about learning to play the ka'athyra, and he had replied that he would attempt to find a child-sized one. He had not been at all sure that it would be possible to find one as there were very few of any size left in the world. But he had posted his desire on every wishlist that he could find, and Sarek and Selek had assisted him in his search as well. But it was Elinor who finally found him one, by putting an ad in her paper. Sarek and Parik had reconditioned it, and packed it carefully, and sent it to him, and now he held the package in his hands. Grayson would be very surprised and happy when he saw this. He carried it home and set it down on the table and then just ignored it, not even telling Nyota what it was.

It was not until Grayson noticed the package that he admitted to its existence. Grayson asked many questions about the package, but he reminded him that they did not open packages unless the whole family was present. Grayson immediately dashed off to the playroom, and led Amanda back into the living room by the hand, both children eager to see what the package held.

He waited until Nyota picked Amanda up before taking a small knife and slitting the seals on the package. Immediately he put the knife away, out of the reach of small hands. He then lifted the top off and set it to one side. Grayson was standing beside the table, both hands clutching the edge of the table, with his chin resting between them. His eyes never left the package. Carefully he lifted out the small case that was cushioned inside the package, and set it on the table. He gave all the packing materials to Grayson, who hurried to stuff them through the recycle slot, running back to stand and look in wonder at the handsome wood and leather case.

His son's eyes were wide now. "Baba, that looks like your ka'athyra case!"

"Hm, so it does. Why do you suppose that is?"

Grayson's eyes widened even further, and his mouth opened in surprise. "Oh, Baba! Is this a ka'athyra for me?"

Spock's eyes twinkled. "Is there another small boy in this household?" He lifted the case and set it carefully on the floor. Grayson folded himself down beside it and carefully opened the case, revealing the glowing wood of the small instrument inside. He touched it, with one finger, his face full of wonder.

Spock sat down on the floor beside him. "The first lesson is how to care for your instrument. This bottle is a special oil, which is used to keep the wood soft and supple. You will need a very soft cloth to rub it into the wood with."

Grayson ran straight to his mother, who sent him after one of the worn washcloths that she had used for him and Amanda when they were tiny babies. It was perfect for the job. Spock showed him how much oil to put on the cloth, and how to hold his fingers at an angle to the surface, and which way to rub on different parts of the body of the instrument. Grayson concentrated hard, the tip of his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. He listened to everything that Spock said, and tried hard to do exactly as he was instructed.

When he had oiled every wooden part and rubbed them until them shone, he put the lid back on the bottle of oil, and put it and the cloth in the small niche in one corner of the case. Then he laid the instrument back in the padded case and fastened the lid down securely. The case fit exactly in the bottom drawer of his dresser, where it would be safe if the ship started to shake or tumble, as it sometimes did when fired upon. Then he ran back and climbed into his father's lap, and hugged him, and thanked him profusely for the wonderful gift.

And storytime that night was a song, played by his father, and sung by his mother, giving him promise of what he would learn.

Each night after that, when other lessons were finished, the case came out. First Spock taught his son how to hold the ka'athyra correctly, and then how to pluck the strings to make the sounds come out. When he learned his first scale, Grayson's smile was wide enough and bright enough that surely it could have been seen out in the corridor.

In not very much time at all, Grayson had learned all the scales, and he and Spock played them in duet one night, starting with the most basic, and proceeding to the most difficult. Nyota picked up Amanda and danced about the playroom with her, humming to the music her men made together.

And then Spock taught him a simple melody, and he practiced diligently, and they played together, one sounding low and deep and the other high and clear, in perfect harmony. Nyota sat down beside Amanda, who was listening in rapture, and asked them to play it again, so that she could sing the words. Grayson was beside himself with joy that his mother would sing while he played. Once again the notes rolled out into the room, and Nyota sang, while Amanda rocked back and forth and listened carefully. And when the chorus came around the third time, Amanda's voice joined in. When the song was finished, Nyota picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"It seems we have another singer in the family." Spock's eyes were twinkling and his lips were quirked up at the corners.

"Yes, it certainly seems so. She just needs to learn more words, so that she understands the lyrics. I guess that's my job, while you are teaching Grayson." She was smiling widely now.

Grayson looked from one parent to the other. "And when I have learned more songs, and Amanda has learned more words, then we can all sing and play together?"

Spock looked at his son, his eyes twinkling. "Would you like that Grayson?"

"Oh, yes, Baba! I would like it very much."

And so that is what they did.


	96. Chapter 96:Another Daughter

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Ninety-six - Another Daughter**

**Enterprise**

**December 2272**

**Nyota**

She was the one sitting at the desk, working, when the comlink chimed. She absently pushed the accept, and was startled when the subspace codes began to appear. They were not expecting any family calls tonight, as far as she knew. Quickly she called to Spock, who crossed to stand beside her, leaning over to look at the screen, just as it cleared and Sarek's calm face appeared before them. After quick greetings, Spock went to bring another chair around behind the desk, and settled down.

"I have called to give you good news. Only a short time ago, T'Boh was delivered of a healthy female child. Varun informs me that her name will be T'Fah."

Nyota grinned. "That makes four girls now, besides Saavik. T'Pau must be delighted."

"Indeed. She held the new infant while she slept, much to the amusement of the other women. There is something else which I am sure you will enjoy hearing about." Sarek's eyes twinkled, and Nyota waited, expectantly. "During the confusion, Saavik managed to slip into the room, and was present during the last portion of the delivery. She was suitably amazed at what happened and wants to talk of nothing else." His lips were definitely quirked up now, and Nyota could not help laughing out loud. Even Spock was having difficult in suppressing his reaction to this statement.

Nyota spoke through her amusement. "I am sure you are all going to have great difficulties in steering her remarks away from this topic for some time, especially when non-family members are present."

"Yes, Parik has already had one long talk with her, about privacy, and things we do not discuss outside the family. Something tells me that there will be many more such talks coming up."

"I am sure that you are correct. I'm glad I'm not the one who is going to have to handle that." She was still chuckling. "I assume that T'Boh is doing fine and that the new daughter is as well."

"Yes, T'Boh is sleeping now, and T'Pau has been convinced to put the baby in the cradle and leave the new mother and child alone for a while. And Varun is currently trying to explain to his sons that they will not be able to take their new sister out to play on the new equipment in the yard for some time."

Spock's eyes twinkled. "I image he is having a difficult time with that."

"Yes, just as Selek and I did when our daughters were born, the older brothers seem to want to show their new sisters everything immediately. There is a definite protectiveness there. It is quite interesting to watch. Did you observe this in Grayson as well?"

"Yes, we did. Grayson was quite taken with Amanda, and could talk of nothing else for some time. Her every new accomplishment was repeated to anyone who would listen."

"This is a universal thing, then?"

"I suspect so, yes."

Nyota popped back in. "Is Varun happy to have a daughter now, after two sons?"

Sarek's eyes twinkled again. "If the non-ability to hide a smile is any indication, I would say that he is very happy. I was aware that he was pleased to be having a daughter this time, but his countenance this evening goes far beyond simple pleasure. I would say that he is delighted. And very relieved at the ease with which she was delivered."

"I'm sure T'Boh is pleased with that as well."

"Please convey our best wishes to the parents. Nyota has sent a small box, which should be arriving any time now."

Sarek looked in her direction. "Does it contain another of those lovely hand-knitted pink blankets, such as the ones you sent to T'Elia and T'Ama?"

She smiled back at him. "It certainly does. I think Durra will be fascinated by the stitch pattern I used in this one. I sent a copy of the pattern with the blanket."

"I am certain that it will be passed around to all the women. They are all much taken with this skill that Durra has taught them. And I must admit that the knitted vests that Elinor has made me to wear under my tunics in the wintertime are most appreciated. New Vulcan has a much colder winter than Vulcan did."

After passing on news of their own children, and promising to convey any news they received from the other Vulcans on board the Enterprise as quickly as possible, the conversation was broken off. They would inform their children the next morning that they had another new cousin. Amanda would be thrilled that there was another girl in the family. At first all there had been were boys, but she seemed to have broken that string, and now everyone was producing girls. Things were beginning to even out.


	97. Chapter 97:It Is Apparently My Turn

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Ninety-seven - It Is Apparently My Turn**

**Enterprise**

**January 2273**

**Charlene**

Preparations were well underway, everything was going smoothly, and so far he didn't seem to have any idea what she had planned. So far, so good.

The invitations had all been issued and accepted. The food had been ordered. The decorations were ready to be put up. And she had the chocolate, well hidden, for after all their friends had left. Surely nothing could go wrong now.

**Tanik**

He was not sure what the problem was, but something was definitely going on. She was keeping secrets from him, he was sure of it. He was not overly concerned, but still, he was not totally at peace, either. For what reason would she be keeping secrets from him? Her behavior towards him was completely normal, and she did not seem to be at all displeased with him. Perhaps his uneasiness was misplaced. Today was the last work-day of the week, tomorrow would be time enough to attempt to find out what the problem was, if there was indeed a problem.

When he came back to their quarters at the end of his shift, she was waiting for him, and enticed him into the shower with her, biting him hard on the neck, and making him forget entirely that he had felt that there might be a problem.

The next day, as usual, he went to spar with Spock and Kurik, and to practice with the ancient weapons that were used in the Faire. Afterwards, in keeping with his normal activities, he showered in the locker room, and dressed in fresh clothing before returning to their quarters to accompany her to the mess hall for lunch.

But when he opened the door to their quarters, it was to discover a room full of friends, with black banners stretched across the room, and another of those black cakes sitting on the table. He looked about, and sighed softly. "It is apparently my turn to be discomforted."

She came, and slipped her fingers into his, and brought him across the room, and their friends said silly things to him, and grinned at him, and it was as uncomfortable as he had expected it would be. But when she lit the forty tiny candles on the cake, and made him blow them out while everyone sang that silly song, he felt something deep and soothing inside. These were indeed his friends, and they cared enough about him to join in this strange celebration. Even Spock and Kurik were there, and Spock had already experienced this in his own life, not very long before. And so he endured, and made replies to all the well wishes, and ate the odd cake, and she was content.

And later, after most of the guests had left, and those remaining were helping to clean up, she came and whispered in his ear that she had a surprise for him after they had all left. She did not say what it was, but he could feel her thoughts, and what she intended for the afternoon and evening made his temperature rise and his heart rate speed up.

When the door had been shut behind the last celebrant, she came into his arms, and wound herself about him, and kissed him thoroughly. He did enjoy this tremendously. And then she offered him something that she had had secreted somewhere about her body, and placed it softly on his tongue, and he was flooded with the lovely scent and taste of chocolate. He closed his eyes, and savored it, feeling the effects quickly, the loosening of his controls, the openness that always accompanied this consumption, the rising desire for her. When he opened his eyes again, deep and dark, she smiled at him, and took his hand, and led him into the bedroom. And he went willingly, following where she led with no hesitation whatsoever.

She removed his clothing, one piece at a time, her hands running over his skin as she did so, leaving trails of fire behind. By the time she had him bare, he was hot and heavy and fully engorged, his lok straining out at her, leaking drops of lubricant from the head, which her fingers found and spread over his sensitive flesh, causing him to growl at her. But she was still fully clothed, and he wished her bare. He reached for her, but she danced away from him. "Oh, no, you're not tearing these clothes. I want to wear them again." But she was laughing, and in no time at all, she was as bare as he was, and rubbing herself against him. It was wonderful, and he lost no time at all in touching and tasting and causing her to moan and sigh at him.

He lifted her up, and feasted on her, and she grasped his hair tightly, trying to balance herself, while she cried out with the great feelings of ecstasy that he caused, and when he slid her down his body, leaving a wet trail that gave off the wonderful scent of her, and slid into her tight wet core, he shuddered with sensations that she caused in him, and pulled her tightly against him, filling her up completely. She wrapped herself around him, and moved with him, and he pounded into her, losing himself in the glory of it, and when she bit him hard on the side of his neck he poured himself into her, feeling her clench all her muscles tightly about him, sending them both high into the white hot light of ecstasy, where they soared together, blended so closely that it was impossible to tell where one began and the other ended.

She sagged against him, bonelessly, and he turned, and found their bed, and laid her down, and covered her again, moving slowly in and out, feeling the tug and pull of flesh on flesh, while she moaned and sobbed and dug her nails into his body, increasing his arousal until he growled, deep and strong, and she shuddered under him, convulsing again, and he filled her once more with his essence, his heat, his soul.

He had enough strength left to be sure that he rolled them to the side, pulling her over him, and she caught the covers and pulled them up and he spread them out over them, before they both drifted off to sleep, thoroughly sated. His last conscious thought was that perhaps turning forty meant more to her than it did to him, but the gift she had given him was worth much more discomfort than the party she had thrown for him. Much, much more.


	98. Chapter 98:Into the Fires

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Ninety-eight - Into the Fires**

**Enterprise**

**February 2273**

**Chris**

She was preparing for the day when she noticed that he did not seem to be entirely himself. He was standing in front of the closet, muttering. "Kurik? Is something wrong?"

He looked at her, and his eyes looked odd, almost glazed, but he shook his head, and began to dress, and she forgot about it.

But later, when they were choosing their breakfast, she noticed that his hand shook when he picked up a glass of juice, and it almost splashed out on the tray as he set it down too hard. This was not like him at all. "Kurik, are you ill?"

He muttered something at her, and turned away, and she began to be concerned. She reached out, to touch him, and he was burning hot, much warmer than normal. And she began to put the clues together. She looked up, and saw that Spock and Nyota were already at the table, and hurried forward, setting her tray down beside Nyota. Kurik followed along, not really seeming to be concentrating on where he was going. Quickly she sat down, and whispered to Nyota, who turned and laid her fingers on the back of Spock's hand. Spock turned his head, and looked hard at Kurik, and nodded slightly. He handed Amanda to Nyota, and stood, and went to Kurik, where he stood beside the table, weaving slightly.

And then Tanik was there as well, and took Kurik's tray, and set it on the table, and the two men talked to him softly, and drew him out of the mess hall, McCoy coming after them quickly. Nyota gave her a hug, and told her to eat quickly, because she wasn't likely to get a chance again for a while, and so she did, although she was worried. She could feel him now, in the back of her mind, confused, and wondering where she was.

Nyota stood and picked up her daughter, taking her son's hand. "I need to get these two to day care. Are you going to be all right?"

"Yes, I'll get the trays, don't worry about them." And she started to collect the trays that had been left behind when Spock and Tanik had eased Kurik out of the mess hall. She had just carried everything to the busing station when McCoy came back, and beckoned to her. She hurried out into the corridor, and McCoy leaned close, telling her that it was indeed Kurik's time, and that she should go to him now, before he became upset over her absence. And so she hurried down the corridors to their quarters, where Spock and Tanik waited for her in the living room.

Spock spoke to her quietly, reminding her of the panic button in the semi-hidden room, and she nodded, remembering. And then they left, and she was alone with him, and he was calling her. She locked the door, and shut off the comlink, and dimmed the lights, and walked into the bedroom. She undressed, for there would be no need of clothing now, and followed the short hallway into the room where the flickering light fell across the thick pad on the floor, where Kurik sat, shaking. "Here I am, Baby."

He lifted his head, looking at her, and inhaled deeply, pulling her scent in, and then he growled softly at her, as she sank down beside him. He reached out one shaking hand, and laid it against the side of her face, opening the link between them up, filling her with his need. She moved then, so that their bodies were touching, skin against skin, and he sighed, and rubbed himself against her, pulling her closer. He was uncoordinated, clumsy, but highly aroused. She touched him, and stroked him, and pushed against his shoulders, making him lay back on thick pad, so that she could cover his body with hers. It was most definitely what he wanted. His hands roamed over her body, not lingering long in any one place, arousing but not fulfilling. He quickly became insistent, and she knew that she was not ready for him. But she had been warned, and was ready, and had what she needed within easy reach.

When she had prepared herself, he was demanding, pulling at her, growling, so she wasted no time, sliding onto his engorged lok and moving against his body. He thrust up at her, taking several minutes to find his normal rhythm, making much more noise than usual. And then he thrust hard, and harder, and pulled her hips down against him, forcing himself deeper and deeper into her until he roared at her and his semen gushed out, so forcefully that it overflowed everywhere. He collapsed, then, almost completely unconscious, and she attempted to move, but his hands were like iron bands, holding her to him. She relaxed against his chest, and lay there, while he slept, wondering what would happen next.

His awareness seemed to come and go like waves upon a shore, at times intense and at others calm. Sometimes he barely seemed to register who she was and then he would spend long minutes telling her fretfully how he felt about her, using words she had not expected to hear, demanding to know that she was indeed his. She spent her time soothing him, constantly telling him that she loved him, that she was there for him, and he held her tight, not wanting her to leave him even long enough to pee, until she insisted, and then he followed her, not wanting her out of his sight at all, complaining loudly until she was back on that thick pad, and he was hovering over her again.

She tried to get him to drink, but he would not. He did, however, let her drink from the bottle of electrolytes that she had there. And then he licked the dampness from her mouth, and moaned at her, and she transferred more moisture to him that way.

He spent some time smelling every part of her body, turning her this way and that as he did so, as though she were a rag doll. And after that, he tasted her. This was not the normal things he did to arouse her, no, this was something far more primal, more intense. She shivered, her skin damp, and he pulled her close, warming her with his own body, so much hotter than normal. And then he bent her into the shape he wanted her in, and pounded into her again, chanting at her in Vulcan, in words she did not know, his voice deep and vibrating, and filled her with some emotion that she could barely recognize, possessive, and protective, and told her that she was his, over and over again, and she always agreed with him, filling him with her love continuously.

And when at last, he slept so deeply that she could extricate herself from him, and fetch her tricorder to examine him, she was so tired that she simply brought a blanket back into that room, and curled up around him and covered them up, and slept so soundly herself that she entirely lost track of where they were.

He awakened her, so gently, his face rubbing softly against her, and she smiled at him, and asked him how he was. He was still somewhat confused, and more than a little shamed at his behavior, but she would not let him continue in that vein, reminding him that she was aware of what would happen, and had chosen him in spite of this. It was then that he filled her with so much love that she wept, clutching him tightly to her, glorying in what they had together.


	99. Chapter 99:Can't Possibly Be

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter Ninety-nine - Can't Possibly Be**

**Enterprise**

**March 2273**

**Jim**

It was simply not possible. He stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom and looked. Was that a grey hair? No, no! It just could not be. He was much to young for that. He turned sideways and checked his stomach. Was it starting to pouch? Maybe he ought to spend more time in the gym. Possibly he could get Spock to spar with him occasionally, give him a more thorough work-out. Cathy stood in the doorway, watching him, trying hard not to laugh. And she did not give away one hint about what was planned for later today.

On the bridge, he felt self-conscious, but no one appeared to be aware of the significance of the day, so he breathed a sigh of relief, and continued on with his normal activities, or at least he thought he did. Various members of the bridge crew snickered into their hands when he was turned away, sure that he did not know of the preparations that were going on elsewhere.

In the mess hall at lunch time, he thought at first that people had stopped talking when he walked in, but surely that was just his imagination. Bones distracted him right away, insisting that he come in for his quarterly physical this afternoon. "But it's not due for another month!"

"I have deadlines to meet and reports to write. Get your ass down to sick bay or I'll come and drag you off the bridge!"

He felt very put out over that, but he got no sympathy at all from any of his friends, who just shook their heads, and told him he better go. You never knew what was in those hyposprays Bones was so fond of, and if you didn't keep on his good side, you could definitely be in trouble.

He fussed and fumed, but he showed up as ordered, and was sitting on a biobed with his shirt and boots off when the red alert sounded. Spock's voice came over the intercom and told him there was damage in the main shuttle hanger, and a possible hull breech. He was flying down the corridors, trying to pull his shirt and boots back on on the fly, in nothing flat, while Bones leaned against the wall and laughed himself silly.

When he burst into the shuttle hanger, it was to find the whole place decorated in black streamers, and an enormous black cake on a table on the far side. And everyone was there already, except the conspirators who came in at his back, delighted that they had managed to pull one over on him. He stood there sputtering, completely taken aback. And then he began to laugh in delight, and ordered the music to begin. It was the loudest, longest party that had ever been held on the Enterprise, and it was a very good thing that nothing unusual happened during the next forty-eight hours, until everyone was over their hangovers.

But he didn't let Cathy forget, threatening her with retaliation when it was her turn to celebrate the big four-oh. She just smiled at him.


	100. Chapter 100:Saying Goodbye Again

**Have We Been Here Before?**

**Chapter One Hundred - Saying Goodbye Again**

**Enterprise**

**May 2273**

**Jim**

With great reluctance, he called the very last senior staff meeting of this mission. In only a few short days, they would be in orbit around Earth, and people would disperse in every direction for long leave. Most unfortunately, many of them would not be returning to the Enterprise, unless it was to pack their belongings.

When everyone was settled around the long table, he cleared his throat to get their attention, and began to deliver the bad news. "StarFleet has twenty-six new ships either just out of dry dock or about to be released."

Someone gasped and the number was repeated by several other people. This was an unprecedented number of ships to have built at once.

"Yes, you heard me correctly. Twenty-six ships. And somehow, they have managed to keep this information from most of the fleet during the construction. They have finally caught up to where they would have been if not for Nero."

There was much murmuring about the table, until he turned his glance about and people quieted down again. "Obviously, one year's worth of new ensigns is not going to staff twenty-six ships. Thankfully, they are of all sizes, and crew complements, and not all Constellation class. However, every single ship in the fleet is going to lose people. They cannot staff the ships with all new people. Each ship will need a senior staff, capable of running a starship." He was quiet for a moment, and everyone looked at him, waiting to hear who they were going to lose.

"I don't have a list yet. I don't even know whether I will have the opportunity to challenge any of the reassignments. The bad news is that we will lose up to twenty-five percent of our crew. And we won't get a full number of replacements. We are going to be short-handed for several years. And all of the new people that we get during the next five-year mission will be new graduates of the Academy, or people pressed to un-retire. We may even have some people who otherwise would have been retired as battle-injured, who are allowed to stay in the Fleet to handle jobs that they are still capable of filling, as everyone will still need competent people in the labs and places like Stores, and the kitchens, and day care and the education system, and sick bay. It's going to be a different Enterprise, folks. We're going to have to roll with the punches and do the best we can."

He was quiet then, and let them talk in shocked whispers among themselves, wondering who would go where, and whether they would ever see their friends again. People were looking from one to another, wondering.

"Oh, and there's one other thing. We're all getting new uniforms, starting the day we report back. I have no idea what they're going to be like. So just be prepared for anything."

He dismissed the meeting, and people slowly trickled out, to spread the word. He looked at Spock, and shrugged his shoulders. "That's really all I know, Spock. I have been told that I will get the new roster one week before crew starts reporting back. That's all the time that I will have to try and re-claim people that I don't want to lose. And I have no idea whether they'll actually let me do that or not. The only bright spot in this whole thing is that I have been assured that families will not be broken up. If one member of a family is transferred, the whole family goes."

"Then if one of an Andorian marriage is transferred…"

"Yeah, we lose all four of them. Bummer."

Spock looked at a spot over Jim's head. "This may explain the order I received to report to Admiral Nogura before going on long leave."

Jim's head whipped up and he moaned, long and loud. "Spock, no, Spock. They're going to offer you a captaincy, aren't they?"

"That does seem likely. However, I shall refuse if they do. I do not wish that responsibility. I am a scientist, and wish to remain so. I have no desire for command."

"Have you considered that they may not let you refuse?"

"There is no way that they can force me. I can always resign my commission and join the clan on New Vulcan. They would be glad to have us there."

Jim looked just the slightest bit hopeful. "You may have an out there that no one else has. I certainly hope it works."

Spock only nodded, lost in thought.

XXXXX

Author's note: This is the last chapter of this story. The next story in this series is "All Good Things" and it starts tomorrow.


End file.
